Intertwining Fate
by glockcourage
Summary: Summary: The Kazekage wanted his first born to be male so he had his wishes granted. Years later the secret of the past still linked the Kazekage's lazy son and the Nara's blonde daughter. An AU.
1. Prologue

A/N: Intertwining Fate is being beta-ed by xXxBloodDeathLovexXx currently known as Ciel Orihara. Any improvements are thanks to her. Domo arigatou, Ace-sensei!

Thanks too to Sandanio for giving me the needed push...

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto…And the avatar is not mine. Each part belongs to its respective talented artist.

**Intertwining Fate**

**Prologue**

The Fourth Kazekage was known over Suna to be a hard and ruthless man. Even his wife, Karura, lived in fear and, when she got pregnant with their first child, that fear extended for her first born. The Kazekage demanded that his heir be the strongest in the nation. Needless to say it had to be a male. Knowing this, Karura devised a plan that would protect her child no matter what.

The Kazekage had to visit Konoha on the eight month of his wife's pregnancy. Karura felt relieved but that was only because she thought she would be left behind in Suna. The Kazekage, however, ordered her to come with him. In the end the three day travel had left the expectant mother tired and anxious. Upon arrival in Konoha, her health deteriorated somewhat.

The Kazekage had left his wife's care in the capable hands of the Konoha's medic, Lady Tsunade, while he met with the third Hokage. The Kazekage observed the Jounin tournament and was surprised that a shadow wielder had joined the tournament in his twenties. The Kazekage had dismissed the person as too old and was astonished when the person's shadow lifted from the ground to strangle his opponent. The opponent had, too, underestimated the shadow wielder, much to his dismay.

The shadow wielder was called Shikaku and his bloodline limit had amazed the Kazekage. After all the shadows provide absolute control of the prey and the Kazekage coveted that control.

The next fight of Shikaku was an awaited event but it never happened. The shadow wielder was nowhere to be found and the next time the Kazekage saw Shikaku was in the hospital. Shikaku wasn't injured but his wife Yoshino was in labor.

The Kazekage's wife was also in labor. Their baby was three weeks ahead of schedule and Lady Tsunade had assured them that it was time. The child was beautiful and blonde but female. The Kazekage was furious. The medic in Suna had reassured him that his firstborn would be male.

When Karura woke up, Lady Tsunade presented to her a beautiful, dark haired, male child. Karura had seen for the first time her first born and sighed in relief. After all she knew that a female child would have been killed.

TBC

A/N: This is an AU. Shikatema shares the same birthdate in this.

And yep the shadow jutsu differs greatly from canon…it having a bloodline limit.

12/11/10

~5/19/11

~3 11 13AF~


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A girl of about seven smiles towards her father, saying "Otosan, I was able to do it. I beat Tenten with the shuriken throw!"

Her father has two scars on his face— one across the right side of his forehead and the other on his right cheek. He also has a beard on his chin. These should have made him appear unkindly but, with his smile, he shows how proud he is of his daughter and he affectionately tries to ruffle her blonde hair "Hai! Your mother and I knew you could do it, Temari."

Temari's hand went to her hair. Her father's action has loosened her ponytail. She always makes sure that her hair is tied up neatly in a spiky ponytail just like her father's. Her smile suddenly dims when she remembers something "Otosan?"

"Hmn?" her father can sense her agitation.

"Why is my hair blonde? But both yours and mom's hair is the darkest brown; it's almost like black," Temari asks.

"Did they tease you again at school Temari?" her father replies. Then he shouts for his wife "Oi, Yoshino, your daughter is asking again why is her hair blonde. What should I answer this time?" Shikaku would like to reassure his daughter that her hair colour doesn't matter. Look at Sakura's hair—it's pink but does it bother her? No. But he had already told her that and she responded that in Sakura's family some other person has pink hair as well.

"Ok fine. Treat my question as a joke. How about this? Why can't I do any Shadow jutsu?" Temari glares at her father.

"Temari, let's wait for your mother. She'll answer that one too," Shikaku grins.

"Gah! Otosan, I'm serious," Temari sighs in exasperation. She frowns at her father. "I've been practising like you told me but I can't do anything with my shadow!"

"Tch. Maybe you're trying too hard. When I was your age I just liked to nap," Shikaku pats his daughter on the back.

"I tried that too!" Temari insists.

"Hmn, maybe you were just pretending to nap. You must empty your thoughts and just relax then, when you're not stressed out, it will come to you," Shikaku advises.

"What kind of strategy is that?" Temari complains. "Where is Okasan anyway? I'm hungry."

-o0o-

"What the—" The boy with untied, overly long, brownish black hair is sleeping on the sand being sheltered by a big boulder of rock, when suddenly he is awakened by the creaking sound made by a puppet. "Kankuro!"

The boy then hears soft laughter coming from behind the boulder. He mumbles "Tch, troublesome," before speaking nonchalantly his threat. "If I catch you, I will tear your puppet, Karasu, into pieces."

The laughter subsides and the creaking sound also disappears. The boy closes his eyes again when suddenly something jumps down towards him from the boulder. The boy is quick enough to prevent the puppet from descending on him by rolling to his side, away from the boulder.

The boy immediately stands up, makes a succession of quick hand seals then utilizes the boulder's shadow in capturing the puppet Karasu. The shadow elongates then divides into six separate hands. It is fast enough that Karasu has a hard time dodging the six hands.

Immobilized by the shadow's several hands, the puppet tries to free itself from Shikamaru's control. Then, after a few minutes, one of its appendages successfully frees itself and throws several kunai towards Shikamaru's direction all at once. Shikamaru crouches to the left then right. When one kunai almost whizzes through next to his left eye, he is unable to sustain his hold on the puppet anymore.

The puppet breaks free and goes behind the boulder. Shikamaru then argues calmly, "Kankuro, I'm not playing games with you. Asks Gaara if you want to spar with someone."

"Big bro, don't spout nonsense! Do you want me killed?" A voice sniggers. Then the creaking sounds from the puppet Karasu resume and get stronger.

Shikamaru sighs. He makes several hand seals then he walks towards the other side of the boulder. "You are now caught Kankuro."

"Am not," Kankuro springs from inside Kuroari, another puppet with a barrel-like body that is actually used to trap opponents. The Kankuro caught by the shadow disappears in a puff of smoke. The real Kankuro is controlling Karasu's appendages, making them extend out, attempting to seize Shikamaru. Shikamaru is able to jump from one place to another trying to elude the puppet extensions until he finally notices he is now far away from the boulder's shadow.

"Tch, who the hell taught you to use your brain when you're fighting?" Shikamaru complains. They are in the desert where only sand can be seen in every direction. Without the boulder's shadow, his little body alone cannot provide sufficient shadow to stretch and hold on properly to Karasu.

"Your fault, big bro," Kankuro gleefully mocks Shikamaru.

Shikamaru is wearing a green robe on top of his black shirt. He could remove his robe and make it into a parachute to create more shadow but it's too troublesome. "So you win. Now get out of here. I'm gonna take a nap," Shikamaru raises his hands in surrender but his face shows not hurt pride, but boredom.

"You're no fun!" it's Kankuro's turn to complain.

Shikamaru just shrugs and goes back to his usual sleeping spot. "If you really want to get stronger, fight Gaara."

Kankuro glares at his brother. "Yeah right! I probably would need your help if I'm fool enough to challenge him"

Shikamaru shrugs again. "Don't include me in your funeral," he then lies down and closes his eyes.

Kankuro's glares intensify and then his last words before he turns his back are "You're useless!"

TBC

12/12/10

A/N: Onegai do tell if it's going ok.

~5/19/11


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shikamaru hears Kankuro's parting shot. He can pretty much sum himself up with one word. _Useless_. _Kankuro is right_. Shikamaru opens his eyes, while reclining on the sand, to stare at the sky. The sky is so blue that it hurts to look at it. Sometimes Shikamaru wishes for a few clouds to make the seemingly endless sky less harsh.

Shikamaru's eyes drifts close and the next thing he hears is his father's voice reprimanding him for being unable to control his shadows. Then his mother, Karura would intervene on his behalf, saying he's just a boy, too young to be able to do what his father asks him to.

"You're going to be a strong shinobi someday, Shikamaru," his mom would smile and Shikamaru would smile back.

"Just like dad, mom?" he excitedly asks.

"No son. You're going to be better than your father," Karura's smile seems not to reach her eyes.

His mom's smile is fast disappearing. Then he sees her crying and shouting at his father, "You will not do that to my child!"

"I can and I will. It's too late for it to be Shikamaru," the fourth Kazekage removes his wife's pleading arms from around his own. "My third son will be the ultimate weapon of Suna."

"You are going to make him into a monster! I will not allow you to do it," Karura's voice has the strength of her convictions.

Little Shikamaru watches this from his secret corner. Someday he is going to be a strong shinobi. His mother told him so and he swears he is going to protect her.

But his mother continues to cry. And the day she stops crying, Gaara is born. Shikamaru is just three. He is still considered weak but the reason for him to get stronger is now gone.

Shikamaru wakes up. The sands of Suna still surround him while its harsh blue sky encloses him.

TBC

12/12/10

~5/19/11


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ino, what the hell? We are going to Suna, not on a vacation. What's with all that junk?" Temari looks at Ino's bulky backpack and overfilled hand pouch. "Knowing you, you can't possibly carry all that all the way to Suna."

"Don't worry Temari. I already asked Choji to help me with it," Ino smiles confidently at the other girl on the team after nodding to the third member who is busy munching barbeque chips.

Temari frowns at her team mate. "It's a three day walk."

"Let's get going then," replies Ino excitedly. She starts to walk away from her house. Temari and Choji actually met her at her home and they plan to walk together towards the Konoha gate to wait for Asuma-sensei.

"If those bags slow us down, we're going to have to get rid of them," Temari threatens Ino, who is already walking jauntily away.

"It's fine Temari. I'll help her with it," Choji speaks after opening his second bag of barbeque-flavoured chips. He has eaten his breakfast but that was an hour ago, before the sun made an appearance, so now he's hungry.

"You spoil her, Choji," Temari scowls.

Ino glances backwards and notices Temari's annoyed frown. She flicks her long blonde hair and grins, eyeing the big folding fan strapped on Temari's back. Ino suddenly retraces her steps towards Temari and when she reaches her, she whispers "I told you, womanly wiles are effective," then added as an after-thought, "you should let me do your hair sometime."

Temari develops a twitch on her head. "INO, I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH MY HAIR EVER AGAIN!"

"Why ever not? You looked pretty. Asuma-sensei even remarked on it," Ino says mischievously.

"Oh yeah, after Sasuke said I looked weird." Temari is reminded of the one time she let Ino remove her lone ponytail and arrange her shoulder-length blonde hair to frame her face.

"Don't mind Sasuke. He's stupid just like his friend Naruto," Ino pouts.

"I meant it Ino." Temari then walks ahead of them. She reaches the gate first and silently fumes. Then after waiting for over two and a half hours for Asuma-sensei at the Konoha gate, Temari's well known temper, which already has a jumpstart, is about to boil over. Temari stomps her foot once and then turns to leave.

"Hey, Asuma-sensei isn't here yet. Where are you going?" Ino shouts at Temari's back. "We're supposed to wait for him here at the gate!"

"I'm going ahead. You wait for him," Temari replies, impatience and resolve apparent in her tone of voice.

"Temari!" Ino sounds scandalized. "It was you who said we are not going on a picnic. It won't be safe to travel alone to Suna and Asuma-sensei would be mad."

"Yeah Temari. You might meet the other participants for the Chuunin exam. There's no telling what they'd do to you," Chouji adds, worried.

"They can't possibly do anything to me," Temari reassures her teammates smugly. Her right hand goes to her back to touch her large folding fan as if making sure that it is still there. After caressing her fan, Temari smiles at her teammates. Then she turns her back on them and, against her friends shouting, the twelve year old girl starts to run and pick up speed.

-o0o-

Temari has already travelled for almost three days. At first she is jumping from one familiar giant tree branch to the next but, after a day or so, there is a dramatic change of scenery. The sky isn't covered by big leaves anymore. Instead Temari has been running under the brilliant sun and over the hot sand for more than a day now as she nears Suna. She's exhausted.

Not a single tree with its shade in sight, unlike in Konoha, wherein she could rest. So when her vision reveals a big boulder of rock in the horizon, her cocky smile returns. She runs faster towards that direction. When she reaches it she immediately removes her tessen from her back. She sits cross legged using the boulder as a backrest. Temari lets out an appreciative sigh for the boulder's shade, making her skin feel less warm. Her yukata, which reaches only her mid thigh, and short pants are inadequate protection against the sun. The yukata is of purple color and has the Nara clan symbol on the back.

She takes out a bottle of water and drinks slowly, making sure she doesn't consume all her water soon, when she hears another person's sigh. She gazes towards her right then to her left side then upwards just to make sure. Nobody is there, just sand as far as the eyes could see and a clear blue sky. She sits tensely for a while. She distinctly heard that sigh. It couldn't be the wind. There's no wind to speak of. Then she feels it, another person's chakra, just one but it seems the person is trying to hide it.

Temari then hears someone speak, "I know that you know I am here. I swear if I catch your puppet, it's good as dead." The voice speaks of death but it sounds unemotional—cold even.

Temari feels something pass through her spine. It's a mixture of fear and adrenaline. She grabs her tessen and slowly, silently seeks the owner of the voice. She goes around one side of the boulder, she plans on trying to sneak behind the other shinobi's back, but that plan, Temari knows, has flaws.

"Tch, I'm not going to play your dumb games. I only have until today to do this before the Chuunin exam starts tomorrow so I won't take kindly to these interruptions."

Temari hears clearly the threat given. She opens her tessen up to one star, preparing for battle. She crosses that part of the boulder that hides the owner of the menacing voice from view and discovers a lanky youth lying on the ground.

The boy senses her eyes on him and tries to sit up fast. "Who the hell are you?" The youth with the dark shoulder length hair falling in disarray around his face and large tinted glasses covering his eyes questions, his surprise evident.

Temari stares uncomprehendingly. _This is the person who caused me to have shivers run down through my spine? So fucking unbelievable. He doesn't even look remotely threatening—even with those glasses that probably protect his eyes from the sun and untamed hair that also obscures most of his face. Even with his tanned skin, he doesn't look half menacing as I imagined._ Temari starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" The boy frowns, his calm voice slightly laced with irritation.

"You. I thought I was gonna face a cold-blooded killer but instead I got you," Temari guffaws.

"Tch." The boy's voice is now aggravated. "Good thing you are female. Otherwise I would have to fight you for that remark."

Temari's laughter stops. "What? You're admitting you're actually afraid of fighting a female?" Then she smirks.

The boy's right hand pushes his hair away on one side of his face in exasperation. "You! I ask you again, who the hell are you?"

Temari has a better view of the boy's face for half a second and is bewildered. "You look oddly familiar."

"Tch, of course I look familiar. I'm the Kazekage's first son. Now, for the third time, who are you?"

She's sure that's not it but not interested enough to care. Nobody in Konoha gives a shit about the Kazekage's children, after all. Temari shrugs. "Nara."

"Nara-san, peo—" The boy starts to speak again using his bored monotone.

"Alright, it's Temari. You sound like you are addressing my mother," Temari snaps_. The boy looks harmless. What could he do with my name anyway? Furthermore, he'll probably discover it during the Chuunin exam._

The youth sighs at the interruption. "Temari, people are not allowed to trespass on this piece of land."

"Really?" Temari mocks. "And who is gonna stop me? You?"

"Tch troublesome," Shikamaru shrugs and answers nonchalantly ,"yes."

Temari laughs. "I don't think you can."

"I can. But I wouldn't want to waste my energy on opponents who are all bark and no bite," the boy now speaks calmly as if he is actually bored by the conversation. "You do sound like a bitch but in the end males would still overpower females."

"Why, you bastard!" Temari is actually incensed by the other nin's chauvinistic attitude.

The boy yawns and looks at Temari from her face to her soles then back to her face. "You probably think you're strong," he continues, his tone serious and composed. "You're probably one of those nins who boast of their skills before a fight but in the end..." the boy pauses and glances at the girl's head protector which is tied loosely around her neck, "staying home would have been better."

"That's it!" Temari opens her fan to two stars. She waves it, creating massive air tide which carries particles of sand towards the boy.

The boy covers his face with his two forearms and, while standing, tries to withstand the ongoing air attack. His clothes, especially his light brown robe that reaches almost to his knees, flap in the wind. His hair is flown every which way and the sand also whirls around him. "Is this the best you've got?"

Temari has grown more annoyed. She opens her fan to three stars and creates a bigger air wave. One of the boy's feet is pushed backward then the other one. Finally, he is thrown three meters into the sky and lands about six metres away. Temari smirks, folds her fan and leans on it. "All bark?"

The boy hits the sand with his back. He groans then sits up, rubbing his back and with his glasses gone, he glares at the girl. "Did anybody ever tell you, you're troublesome?"

TBC

A/N: thanks for the reviews and please continue letting me know what you think...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Watch out!" Shikamaru runs towards Temari, throwing his glasses away and, upon reaching her just in time, he embraces her, trapping her arms at her sides. Shikamaru then demands of the younger boy, "Stop it Gaara!"

Gaara's sand continues to crawl up to envelop Temari's legs and even Shikamaru's. When the sand has reached their torso, the pain caused by the pressure being exerted by the sand on their bodies is already excruciating.

Temari doesn't whimper, not even once, but Shikamaru can still read the fear in her eyes even though she tries to hide it. Shikamaru tightens his hold on her and insists, his voice calm but with a slight edge of anger, "Gaara, let go."

"You let her go Nii-san, or I would kill you too," Gaara speaks, his voice cold, his eyes devoid of any emotion and his hand in a half clench position, ready to be closed into fist.

-o0o-

The Chuunin examination is to be held in an enclosed area where the desert landscape varies from sand dunes to large boulders of rocks. Some areas are dotted with poisonous cacti and shrubs. The area is also teeming with deadly scorpions, snakes, lizards and centipedes. The blistering sun and the cold nights and the fact that the participants have a limited supply of water make the situation doubly hard.

The remaining genins who are able to reach this part are grouped into a three-man cell. Each team is given either a Heaven or Earth scroll. Their goal is to take the scroll that is not the same as theirs from the other team by any means necessary. There are only six teams remaining. They are not aware that only one team has the Heaven scroll so in the end only one team will actually win this round. Each team will enter at six different gates of the enclosed area. Whatever group has the complete set of Heaven and Earth scrolls must reach the tower found in the centre of the enclosed area within the next three days.

Temari's team includes Ino and Choji. Temari has known them for the past twelve years and she grudgingly calls them her friends— even Ino. Temari realizes that her team is not the strongest and she needs a good strategy in order to come out on top from this.

"Ino, remember the boy I fought with when I arrived here?" Temari asks, a grain of an idea forming.

"Yeah. The one you said who has the same eyes as your father. What about him?"

"Didn't you see his team? I think I saw him lounging on a chair while I joined the line for our scroll."

"So that was him. He was not just lounging on the chair. He was actually sleeping, nodding his head off. So I didn't actually see his face, much less his eyes. Another boy with face paint came closer to him though and kicked one of the chair's feet. That caused him to gave out a yelp then he turned at the person who kicked his chair probably to glare at him and amazingly went back to sleep," Ino laughs. "I think that boy who kicked the chair was younger though since I heard him call the sleeping nin, 'big bro'."

Choji pauses from delivering a morsel of barbeque flavoured chips into his mouth. "He did not yelp Ino. He just shouted 'whada hell'."

"Choji, that's the same as yelping," Temari replies. "Did you see the third member?"

"Yeah. He looks 'bout ten years old. He has a tattoo on his forehead that says love. That's cute!" Ino half squeals then continues much more seriously, slight frown marring her forehead. "I think the sleeping nin and the nin with the face paint are his older brothers but they don't seem to give him any attention. Poor kid! He is actually standing there quite aloof with his hands crossed on his chest and carrying that very large gourd on his back. He really looks lone-ly even thought he tries to hide it by being so stone-faced. He has also dark rings underneath his eyes. I think he's unable to sleep because of the chuunin exams."

"The boy I fought with is actually good with taijutsu. He seems to have noticed that I actually prefer to fight at a distance with my fan. Since he knows the lay of the land he was able to disappear on me and when he appeared next he engaged me in hand-to-hand combat. He was able to dodge my fist and I was able to avoid most of his attacks but, well..." Temari reddens.

"Well what?" Ino asks, a bit perplexed.

"Never mind," Temari scowls. She remembers the boy had clenched his right hand into a fist and was about to strike her when he suddenly fell down because his left foot caught on a midsized rock. His momentum had also caused her to fall underneath him. He fell with his face on top of her breast. She's just twelve but she has already an ample two bumps on her chest for her age. The boy had turned a deep shade of red, immediately stood up and declared it was an accident. She believed him, of course, but, at the time, she was so embarrassed she hit him several times with her fan. The boy just covered his head with his arms and did not try to move from his position or to retaliate. When she realized that she stopped hitting him.

"So what's the plan?" Choji's turn to ask, upon finishing his snack.

"We are going to look for that lazy ass' team and steal their scroll. We can do it since I think their team is composed of a lazy jerk, a clown and a baby," Temari confidently deduces, trusting Ino's assessment.

"Temari, I think they are the Kazekage's sons. Everyone was giving them a wide berth. They should be formidable opponents," Choji voices his doubts.

"Temari, the youngest brother doesn't look like he wants to fight. I think he just joined in because his brothers' team lacks another member. We have only to worry about the two."

"I am sure I can take on the lazy ass. So the guy with the face paint is the one we should look out for."

"Yeah. Ok," Ino nods her agreement.

Choji frowns but he doesn't say anything.

-o0o-

"I would never let go," Shikamaru declares with certainty, his tone even.

"Why?" Gaara asks simply. "What is she to you that you are willing to save her by gambling with your own life?"

"She's a...a friend." Shikamaru hasn't really asked himself that question and, now that it's raised, he realizes that the answer is _he just has to_. It's his instinct.

"If she is your friend, why did she want to steal our scroll?" Gaara stares at his older brother. "She tried to betray you. How could you trust her after this?"

"Tch, it's not important whether she'll betray me again or not. What is, is that she knows she could trust me not to let her die. Now let us go!" Shikamaru raises his voice, his attention towards Gaara and ignoring the stiffening of the body in his arms.

Gaara looks at his oldest brother's fierce eyes. He reads in them the truth of his words. _My niisan is finally showing to me a side of him I'm unfamiliar with._ _It's what others call compassion, is that it? Or has my brother finally found something he knows he must protect? _Gaara opens his hand and the sand retreats from creeping up Temari and Shikamaru's necks.

Temari is now free together with Shikamaru. She might have fallen after since her legs feel like jelly if not for Shikamaru's support.

Temari pushes Shikamaru away and then she leans over, placing each of her palms on top of her knees, gasping for air. Shikamaru stands more erect, though his breathing is also laboured. He stares at his kid brother and, for the first time, sees not a monster.

~12/30/10

TBC

A/N: Yup thanks to all who reviewed _'Inside Shikamaru's head'_! I hear ya and it makes me happy.

As for this fic, your reviews make me anxious. So onegai make me un-anxious leave a review. Domo!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Temari removes her palms from her knees and straightens her back. "What the hell are you doing?" She demands from the boy beside her.

"Saving you," the boy replies.

"I don't need to be saved," Temari almost snaps.

"You're troublesome. Even Jounin level nins can't fight Gaara," the boy argues.

"What's your name?" Temari questions, her curiosity fuelled by a more practical reason; that of knowing the identity of the person who saved her and her team.

"Your _friend_ doesn't know your name, big bro?" Kankuro sniggers, obviously listening to their conversation and having fun on their behalf.

"Shut up!" Shikamaru addresses Kankuro, seeming to lose his cool at last.

Temari approaches Gaara. "Here," Temari extends her right hand to give to Gaara the Heaven scroll.

Gaara looks at the item and then turns around and strides away without taking it.

When Gaara has walked a few meters away, Temari expels a sigh of relief. She approaches the unconscious Ino and shakes her after crouching besides her. Ino remains still but obviously breathing. She has sustained a gnash on her head and several bruises on her body where Gaara's sand pummelled her. The cut on Ino's forehead worries Temari, as it continues to bleed. Temari using a kunai, cuts a long strip from the seam part of her yukata. She uses the hacked cloth to apply pressure on Ino's forehead. Afterwards, Temari glances towards where Choji is lying on the ground about five meters away.

Temari notices that the boy has approached her other team mate.

When Shikamaru has reached Temari's other team mate, he notices that the slightly rotund boy lying on the sand is groaning but his eyes still remains closed. "Oi, Kankuro, let's help her team get medical help," Shikamaru instructs.

"_Your friend_ is looking daggers at you. I think she can manage from here," Kankuro glances at Temari, his eyes observing her every move.

Shikamaru stands up from squatting beside Choji. Then he faces Temari "You shouldn't underestimate your opponent," Shikamaru doesn't need to add _'this is what happens if you do'_.

"I didn't underestimate you. Just your brother," Temari glares at Shikamaru. "You and that guy," Temari nods her head in Kankuro's direction, "the one you're calling Kankuro, didn't even lift a hand to help your brother."

"That's because we don't need to. Gaara could have easily taken all your life. But he did not. You're luckier than others," Shikamaru speaks, his tone back to being indifferent.

Temari is looking up at Shikamaru from her position of sitting on her heels to better apply pressure on Ino's head. "If you are waiting for my gratitude—"

"I'm not," Shikamaru cuts her off, his tone of voice showing that he means it. His eyes bore into Temari's.

"You have it anyway," Temari's lips lift at the corners ever so slightly. After making sure that the wound on Ino's head has stopped bleeding, she stands up and advances towards Shikamaru, one arm outstretched. "Here, you can have this. It was actually you who deserves it," Temari offers the Heaven scroll to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru just stares at Temari before taking the proffered scroll.

TBC

-o0o-

12/30/10

~6 3 11


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After the Chuunin exam it is announced that only the first born of the Kazekage is awarded the title of Chuunin. The Daimyo has agreed but the Kazekage himself may have voiced a different opinion.

Asuma-sensei, the leader of Temari's team, is left alone to watch the awarding program at the Suna stadium since both Ino and Choji are injured and are recuperating at the Suna hospital. Temari is with them to make sure that the Suna medic will take _good _care of her team mates.

The other sensei from Konoha, such as Kakashi and Gai, have opted for their team members to participate in the Chuunin exam next time since it will be held in Konoha instead. With Sasuke, a member of Kakashi's team, being hunted by Orochimaru, Kakashi-sensei has decided it's safer not to travel to Suna in the meantime while Gai-sensei, without his rival, sees no point in going to Suna ahead of Kakashi. Whereas Kurenai-sensei became suddenly sick and unable to travel hence her team isn't able to go to Suna. Kurenai is actually the reason why Asuma is a bit late meeting his team that day on their way to Suna.

Asuma catches a fleeting glimpse of the first born when the boy has approached the Kazekage on the stage during the awarding. Because of the distance, Asuma notices only that the twelve year old boy has long dark hair framing his face and reaching up to his shoulders; together with the tinted glasses the boy is wearing, it effectively obscures his face.

The boy walks with a slouch with both hands shoved in his robe's pockets. The brown robe he is wearing reaches almost to his knees. It's unbelted to reveal a white shirt underneath and black pants that go down to his mid-calf. There's a pouch tied around his right thigh. While the Suna head protector coiled around his right wrist has only became visible when he raises the said hand for a second to wave just once to acknowledge the people watching.

The Sunan civilians and some nins seem to scoff at the first born's increase in rank and a few brave ones have even shouted '_boo'_ when the first son has raised his hand in acknowledgement.

After that the excitement for the Chuunin exam winds down but the people are still talking about the new Chuunin and his brothers. The people seem to disregard mentioning his or his younger sibling's name preferring to call them the Kazekage's first and second son except the third one, people call him Gaara.

Gaara's name comes up frequently in conversations, most of the times in hushed tones. The first born, it seems, has already been overshadowed by the youngest and it is said that the position of being the next Kazekage is already reserved for the youngest.

Asuma has observed everything, that how the Sunan people seem to ignore the first born and even more so the second son's existence but appear to be fearful of the third brother.

-o0o-

"Lazy ass!" Temari mumbles to herself, obviously irritated.

Ino grins from her hospital bed. "You still don't know his name, huh."

"Shut up!" Temari glares at her childhood friend. Not wanting to blame anyone but herself, Temari realizes that, if not for the lazy Genin who is now a Chuunin, she and her friends would have turned into mush right now. "Gah, I can't believe I owe him something!"

"I don't think he's gonna collect it though," Choji mentions reassuringly. He is seated on the bed with a table in front of him laden with roasted chestnuts. Temari had discovered the nuts the first time she and Ino went to the Suna market five days ago and learned she likes its unique taste.

Choji and Ino share the same room as Temari requested it from the hospital. Temari is currently seated on the side of Choji's bed rather than Ino's for easier access of the chestnuts but with Choji's softly worded assurance, Temari's arm, which is extended to take a chestnut from the table, halts and she glowers at Choji too. "That's worse!" Temari pauses then speaks more vehemently, "I'm gonna repay him. I swear."

"Sure." Ino smiles; knowing voicing any doubt regarding the issue would turn Temari into a hard-hitting bitch. Ino loves her friend honest but there are times her friend takes competition a bit too far. Good thing they don't have the same taste in clothes and boys. Ino's smile widens. "But he's cute."

"What?" Temari is appalled by Ino's suggestion. "He is not cute. His hair is a bit too long and he covers his eyes with darkened glasses since I bet if he squints his eyes would disappear since they are so darn small. And he's so dark. He must be staying under the sun too much." And since she's being _honest_, Temari adds,"But alright for someone who does that he does smell nice," remembering the time she was embraced. Temari does a mental shake to erase the sudden memory.

Ino's smile goes down a notch. Temari has never described someone in that much detail before. Not even when the topic is Sasuke who Ino has a feeling Temari likes. Temari would just say a clipped word like 'Cool' when describing Sasuke and that's it. Ino personally thinks Sasuke is an obnoxious ass.

Even knowing this, Ino looks closer and notices a pink tinge on Temari's cheeks. "You like him too don't you?" Ino suddenly accuses.

"What? You gotta be kidding me!" denies Temari, maintaining eye contact with Ino.

Reassured, Ino's smile gets bigger again. "Ok. I believe you. Since you're my friend and it's best to know right from the start that our friendship won't be ruined by some guy."

Temari rolls her eyes.

"Do you get the feeling he reminds you of someone?" Choji suddenly cuts into Ino's girly squeal, effectively changing the topic.

"You get that feeling too?" Temari swivels her attention to Choji.

"What do you mean? We haven't seen him before coming here so how could he—hey, can we give him a name please!—be familiar to you guys?" Ino asks bewildered.

"I did suggest Lazy ass. We will call him that. Beats calling him the First Born," Temari remarks; her forehead knotted into a frown. "So Ino, he doesn't look familiar to you?"

"No," Ino replies. "But I plan to be familiar with him." Ino gives Temari a wink. Choji notices and he continues to shove the chestnuts into his mouth at a faster rate.

TBC

12/30/10-?

A/N: To hellomynameis, I wish I could PM you regarding the story _Sexy Temari_. Hmn you sound like Temari, suspicious with both Shikamaru and Ino *and me*...and no, I don't know what the two are up to prior to Temari's arrival but I'm sure whatever it is it's innocent. I hope this reassures you.

To anyone interested, yup I'll try to update this story faster so please leave a review.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So to whom do I owe this privilege of the first born escorting me in Suna?" the blond Kunoichi sarcastically asks. In the one and a half years that have lapsed since the first time they saw each other, Temari has grown taller but the Kazekage's first born is now much taller than her. He's still lean but with more definable muscle on his upper arms and probably on his chest too but the loose fitting robe he's wearing doesn't really reveal it. His dark hair has remained unkempt around his face and reaching almost past his shoulders. He has acquired more tan than before either from training or from napping under the sun, Temari surmises. He doesn't sport any darkened glasses but he still wears his forehead protector the same way, tied around his wrist and hidden by his robe sleeves.

"Tch my father," the boy replies in a bored manner. He starts to walk, leaving the Sunagakure main gate and expecting Temari to follow him.

"Almost two years have passed and you're still the same lazy ass as before."

"Why? Were you expecting me to change?" The boy swivels his head towards Temari, now alongside him.

"I don't expect anything from you," Temari snaps. "Let's go meet your father and get this over with." Temari marches faster in the direction of the Suna tower.

"Tch, father already told me the mission plan." Shikamaru does not hasten his pace. "Since the wanted nin is from Konoha but considering that he's actually stealing Suna's precious stones, both the Kazekage and your Hokage have decided that this should be dealt with nins from both sides." The Kazekage's son suddenly pauses midstride, appearing to be deep in thought. "I didn't realize you're the Chuunin they would send."

Temari turns around to face the boy. Her show of teeth makes her smirk more bashful. She pulls the hem of her green Chuunin vest at the waist calling attention to it. She's wearing the vest over her dark purple short sleeve shirt. She pairs it with the same coloured purple skirt which ends mid-thigh and fishnet stockings that are just slightly longer. The only thing that changed though is her clothes. The way she wears her hair is still the same—in a high single ponytail. "I meant to repay you so I volunteered when Neji is still recuperating from his last mission."

"Tch." Shikamaru just nods his head. "So here's the plan: sooner or later the rogue nin will come out since he will need water. By my calculations he is probably staying in one of the rocky formations in the Southeast area. Now, the closest oasis is about 50 kilometres away from there, making that oasis too near and too obvious that that's where we will look for him. There's another smaller oasis that has almost dried out about 150 kilometres away to the south. He is probably getting his supplies from there since most people would think that that oasis is dry. We will hold the ambush in that area."

"Why don't we just look for him wherever he is staying? In the Southeast area you say. Waiting for him to come out at someplace where he might or might not go may turn out to be futile."

"Have you ever hidden yourself in a desert before?"

"No."

"There's your answer. Looking for someone who is hiding in the desert is like looking for a needle in the sand. It's easy to disappear underneath because of the looseness of the ground. We have to sift through tons of dirt before we could find him. On top of that you are not used to Suna's extremely harsh environment. Whereas in an oasis we will be more comfortable and we won't need to look, just to wait."

Temari shrugs. At least now she knows why the lazy ass was so good at suddenly disappearing that time they first fought.

-o0o-

"Gah, we've been here for three days already. I told you Kamaru, he is not going to come," complains Temari, the lack of activity finally getting to her.

The boy suddenly turns his head towards Temari's direction. They are currently crouching low behind a rocky formation that has several grassy outgrowths dotting its surface. It's away enough from the shallow stream of water in the oasis that an incoming nin would not be able to sense them immediately but close enough for them to detect any one approaching. "So you know my name."

"I didn't ask around, if that's what you are thinking." Temari narrows her eyes, daring the boy to accuse her of prying. Although, she should have asked his name the first time they met but back then she was not interested and, furthermore, since the Sunan people just called him the 'First Born', she decided she prefers addressing him lazy ass. Temari doesn't have a problem calling him that, it is just...

"So you overheard it from someone's conversation." The boy has a 'ha' attitude that just makes Temari more defensive about knowing his name.

"I didn't eavesdrop either." Temari glares at Shikamaru, whose eyes are now disbelieving. "I didn't do it on purpose. A fat, stupid-looking civilian and her friend who looked as stupid as her were conversing while they were strolling along the street. I was going in the same direction as them!" Temari snaps at the boy, but when his face reveals nothing, she continues, "They were saying," Temari mimics a girly sounding voice, sarcasm dripping, "'I can't believe Kamaru is the only one who became a Chuunin.'" Then resuming her normal blunt voice, she admits, "...I might disagree with them though since I think you did alright with the Chuunin exam."

Shikamaru gazes at Temari. He knows she's grateful for what he did. "Tch, it's the name given to me by my mother." _And Shikamaru is the name given to me by my father_, the boy silently adds to himself."I prefer Kamaru to Lazy ass, you know," Shikamaru mentions nonchalantly.

"Oh but Lazy ass suits you better." Temari grins.

Shikamaru just stares at Temari, and then he brings his eyes down to Temari's smile. "Troublesome," he mumbles to himself.

-o0o-

"What the hell are you doing? Are you some kind of Lee's version in Suna?" Temari admonishes Shikamaru.

Shikamaru just glances in Temari's direction. Her remark doesn't make an iota of sense but he's busy dodging the enemy nin's water jutsu, so he plans on asking later who is Lee. The enemy nin blasts another continuous cascade of water towards Shikamaru. Using shadows to stop water seems impossible, since the water would just change shape and turn at will. He has to figure out a way to immobilize the enemy nin first.

The enemy abruptly smirks at Shikamaru, taunting him, but then he transfers his attention to Temari.

But the fan-wielding shinobi is more than ready for his attack. Temari is able to face the water blast wave with a wind blast wave of her own.

Water droplets appear everywhere, an opportunity Shikamaru doesn't miss. While Temari and the enemy nin are shielding their eyes from the water spray, Shikamaru creates a series of hand seals and uses the shadows cast by the numerous droplets of water to create a thin strand of shadow, so thin that it is almost invisible to the naked eye and uses it to fasten the enemy nin's feet to drag him suddenly underneath the spring which, because of the enemy's jutsu, has became deep. Once under the cover of water, Shikamaru tangles the cord-like shadow around the enemy's neck and pulls, cutting off the enemy's ability to breathe.

With water droplets still falling everywhere, Temari observes the enemy struggling underneath the water, but because of the thinness of the shadow and the murkiness of the water due to the enemy's thrashing, she could not really see what's happening. Temari raises surprised eyes to Shikamaru. "I take it back. You're not like Lee."

"Who is Lee?" Shikamaru asks nonchalantly, releasing his hand seal and hence the enemy.

"A weirdo," Temari states straight faced. "He's still amazing though."

Shikamaru glares at Temari, unable to understand what she means which probably is a sly insult.

"Fine. I thought you only know Taijutsu. That proves me wrong though." Temari points towards the body of the enemy shinobi that is on the now shallow water of the spring. "How'd you do it, anyway?"

"Tch. With your help," Shikamaru states, staring at the body.

Temari isn't aware that she assisted Shikamaru. "How exactly, did I do that?"

Shikamaru glances at Temari. "I don't think I should tell you. I'll be losing an advantage if I did."

Temari glowers at the boy. Their first mission may be a success but personally Temari considers it a failure. She's still not debt-free from Kamaru.

TBC

~AF~


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I'll be repaying you next time," Temari swears. Since that first mission together with the Kazekage's first born a year and a half ago against the water-weilding nin, Temari has always volunteered to be Konoha's representative to Suna during the Chuunin exams. Temari has then since travelled to Suna twice a year for an opportunity to pay back the man she knows as Sabaku no Kamaru for saving her and her team's life.

"Tch, you told me that too, last time." Shikamaru shrugs.

Temari glowers. "Next time tell your father you can take care of yourself so he can give you a more important responsibility with the Chuunin exam. This is the third time in a row we've been given the assignment of overseeing the Chuunin written exam. I don't know why I bother to walk for three days to supervise a bunch of kids trying to cheat their way out of the exam!" Temari exhales loudly in her exasperation. No opportunity for repaying Kamaru would ever present itself if all she and Kamaru do is spot for cheaters. As it is only a few of the Genins advance to the next round because of Temari's ability to detect the ones trying to copy from others, the answers.

"Why would _I_ do that? You can ask the Kazekage to re-assign _you _to another function. Overseeing the written exam is fine with me," Shikamaru replies, boredom etched on his face.

"Well, let's see... I've been coming and going to Suna since our first mission together. That's for almost two years now and I still haven't met your father because your father seems to be allergic to Konoha nins." Temari stops walking towards the Suna gate to glare at Shikamaru.

"He's not allergic. He's just busy," Shikamaru reasons and just continues to walk, basically ignoring the fuming kunoichi.

"With what? Meeting me could only take five minutes of his time." Temari is doubtful that that's the reason. The Kazekage probably isn't overly concerned with Suna's relationship with Konoha and the presence of one Chuunin from Konoha supervising and lending a hand on the Chuunin exam isn't important enough to warrant his attention. Temari realizes this and starts to walk, following the other nin towards the gate. After the gate Temari will be on her own, on her three day travel back to Konoha.

Shikamaru shrugs. "Father has his reasons." _And I'm going to find it out, _Shikamaru adds to himself, _and even the explanation behind father's orders over a year ago._

-o0o-

One and a half years ago...

"What's the name of the replacement nin from Konoha, Shikamaru?" the fourth Kazekage asks suddenly, catching Shikamaru on his way up to his room.

Shikamaru has just arrived from his and Temari's first mission together. He's filthy and in need of a shower and, most of all, sleep but his father's question has woken him up. "Nara Temari, father," Shikamaru answers, not showing his surprise. His father seldom seeks his presence to ask him questions he, as the Kazekage, already knows the answer to.

"I see." The fourth Kazekage stares at Shikamaru. "I'm giving you this mission then. You are to keep her close at all times next time she is here. Keep an eye on her but don't ever fight her and show her your jutsu. If you do, you have to kill her immediately," the Kazekage issues his orders with its threat.

"Yes father," Shikamaru agrees, his face devoid of any emotion but his heart is pounding fast. Shikamaru has not yet submitted the report that contains the information that during his and Temari's mission that is just concluded yesterday, Temari already has seen one of his abilities when he drag the enemy nin underneath the water. Temari doesn't exactly understand what happened and Shikamaru is now sure that even with her lack of knowledge of what exactly happened would not save her from his father so he keeps his mouth shut. After all, even Gaara, the Kazekage's own son isn't safe from the Kazekage's orders of assassination.

Shikamaru knows the mission report has to be revised tonight.

TBC

-o0o-

A/N: Gee stainmyheart thanks for retrieving me from slump. Feel so energized now. I'll try updating faster promise.

New A/N: Hi. This story is now being beta-ed by xXxBloodDeathLove...I will be posting in the summary until what chapters we have finished, if you are interested. But for now, this chapter is the last one beta-ed...


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

"Lazy ass, do your share!" demands an irritated Temari after noticing that the young man who acts as her liaison in Suna is taking a nap with his head cradled by his arms on top of the table in front of her.

"Tch. I have already done it." Shikamaru lifts his head from his folded arms to nod towards the stacks of papers on another table in one corner of the Suna classroom where they are working.

"It's done?" Temari raises a brow.

"Yes," Shikamaru answers while stifling a yawn.

"Ok, you can have half of mine." Temari separates her stack of papers into two. These white sheets need to be checked for possible errors the Genins might have committed. It's critical that a shinobi learns to gather not just any information but to recognize the correct one from the planted one.

"That's doing more than my share," Shikamaru complains.

"Are we really counting here?" Temari asks, raising her voice. She has already discussed it with Ibiki, the one responsible for the Chuunin Exam, for her to be reassigned to another department like the one involving the Heaven and Earth scroll or the actual sparring but Ibiki politely refused her request which pisses her off.

Shikamaru hears Temari's sarcasm and he still answers, "Yes."

Shikamaru's casualness seems to show total disregard for Temari's frustration with being stuck with the paperworks. "I see. So for the next five times tell your Kazekage, we will do this in Konoha. That way it's your turn to travel for three days under the blistering sun and sleep in the open." Temari knows the chance of this happening is zero even if the Kazekage agrees to it, the lazy ass would probably expire first before he could reach Konoha. A mental picture of Kamaru gasping for breath outside of the Konoha gate causes Temari's lips to lift at the corners, which she tries to subdue.

"Tch, I get it. Give me your half." Shikamaru extends his right hand towards Temari, noticing Temari's sadistic grin.

"Here." Temari gives about half of her documents to Shikamaru. Shikamaru accepts them and places them in front of him on the table then he, with both his arms folded over it, it made a high enough pillow for his head to rest upon.

Temari smacks Shikamaru on the head with the rolled sheets. "Lazy ass, I said finish them. Not sleep on them."

"Tch, if I work on it now, I'll probably be done with it ahead of you then you'll ask me to do the half of your remaining work again," Shikamaru replies using his most reasonable tone.

"Why you? LAZY ASS! I'm not like you!" Temari is foaming in the mouth. "Give that back!" Temari tries to take the stack of papers underneath Shikamaru's arms.

"Hey woman, watch it," Shikamaru warns as Temari suddenly and forcefully grabs the paper underneath his restraining arms and chin. His chin hits the wooden table when Temari successfully pulls the papers free. "Ite!...I didn't mean it like that you troublesome woman!" Shikamaru sits straight and glares at Temari.

"You probably planned it that way so you won't have to do any of this!" Temari shouts and waves the papers in front of Shikamaru. "That's why you agreed to it easily," Temari continues, narrowing her eyes, scrutinizing the sixteen year old boy in front of her.

"Let me have that! That's now my half." Shikamaru grabs the files on one of its ends. He did not expect Temari to think he would do something like that.

"No! It's mine!" Temari holds onto the files and tugs at it to remove Shikamaru's grip on the opposite end of the files.

"Oi woman, I said let go." Shikamaru draws the papers towards himself while trying to shake Temari's grasp on it.

"Go back to your nap, you lazy jerk!" Temari hauls the documents towards her.

"I'll go back to my rest after you hand me _my _papers," Shikamaru interjects as he pulls at the same papers.

"Never. Now, stop pulling or ...Now, look what you've done!" The documents rip in the center.

"Tch, you're the one pulling at it with that brute force of yours," Shikamaru argues with his composed and reasonable voice.

That voice irritates Temari more. "Jerk, if you did not accuse me of shirking my work, this wouldn't happen!"

"Woman, I did not accuse you of that!" Shikamaru did not, would not, ever accuse Temari of dodging her work.

"Here then fix it." Temari tries to give her half of the torn files to Kamaru.

"How am I gonna fix torn documents?" Shikamaru just looks at the documents still held by Temari then to the ones on his hands.

"You're the genius. You figure it out." Temari slaps the documents on the table and crosses her arms on her chest. She knows she's half responsible, but the only idea she could come up right now is to tape the two pieces of paper together.

"So now it's my job," Shikamaru mumbles, expelling his breath a bit louder than usual.

"Are you accusing me again?" Temari asks coldly.

"Tch, troublesome woman. Give it to me." Shikamaru takes Temari's half of the documents from the table and gives both halves a perusal.

Temari smirks.

Shikamaru sees Temari's lips lifting at the corners. "Tch, good thing these documents aren't registered under my name. These tear marks would still be visible after." Shikamaru inwardly smiles when he notices he has just wiped-off Temari's overbearing grin.

TBC

11/15/10.1/15/11

~7 2 11AF~


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

"If it were Sasuke, he would not agree with just overseeing the written exam. You're so damn unmotivated!" Temari remarks peevishly. This trip is, again, a waste of her time and she doesn't mind letting Kamaru know of her displeasure.

An uncharacteristic furious look fleetingly passes over Shikamaru's eyes. He suddenly mutters angrily, "If you hate it so much, why do you keep coming here?" The hands on his pockets clench and his back straightens as he walks slightly faster towards the Suna gate. After all it is also his responsibility to see the Konoha kunoichi off.

"It's not because of _you_, if that's what you think! I told you before I don't like owing favours so, until it's cancelled, expect me to be here," Temari answers, her tone defensive.

"Tch, I told you not to bother about it. You are just being troublesome," Shikamaru quietly snaps; his tone quite even but it's apparent that he is more than mildly irritated.

Temari glares towards Kamaru, trying at first to match his faster thread. Even without the unexpected mulish tone of voice, that unusual pace alone indicates to Temari how much Kamaru must want to get rid of her. Temari halts in her stride and continues to look fiercely at Kamaru's back, noticing finally his tense shoulders. _He must really hate me. It doesn't matter; I hate him more, _Temari thinks, equally annoyed.

Shikamaru reaches first the opening between the two monoliths, the stairs-like boulders that is Suna's gate to the outside world. Shikamaru leans his back on the boulder and looks at the opposite one, waiting for the abnormally slow Temari. Shikamaru's expression has returned to his usual unbothered countenance.

Temari has now reached Kamaru, blocking his view of the opposite wall. "Oi Lazy, I said I'm going." Temari raises her voice to capture Kamaru's obviously wondering attention.

"Tch, bye," Shikamaru replies, ending his reverie. He then adds tonelessly, "I'll see you in five months."

Temari stares at the now composed young man then finally answers, "Yeah." Temari bites both her lips to stop her smile from showing, waves her hand, turns and is gone.

Shikamaru remains rooted on the spot, and travels back to the past.

The fourth Kazekage still doesn't receive any visitors from Konoha except the third Hokage. Either Shikamaru or Kankuro deals with the unwanted guests. Somehow there is a deeper reason for that than simple disrespect on the part of the Kazekage and Shikamaru thinks it revolves around Temari but he still can't place his finger on how exactly. Except for that talk with his father three years ago, his father has never broached the subject again.

Shikamaru trudges back towards the training ground. The area has several rock boulders and cacti and other shrubs from which shadows are cast. Shikamaru has long realized the inherent weakness of his jutsu and that, without shade, he is powerless.

Suna's landscape could be as barren as just sand in all directions. Growing up, in situations where there's no shadow to manipulate, Shikamaru has always relied on his intelligence but sometimes he needs Kankuro's puppets or Gaara's sand for the shade they cast.

It's just luck that, prior to that first mission with Temari, Shikamaru has discovered the Invisible Shadow Thread Jutsu while utilizing the shadows cast by Gaara's hurling sand. After that first mission with Temari, wherein the enemy's jutsu had used water spurts, cascade and water bomb in which splashes of water were abundant and after that talk with his father regarding his assassination mission, Shikamaru has farther improved the jutsu to the point that it's almost invisible. However, there are several requirements for the jutsu to work. First, the shadow source should be moving and, second, the source particle should be small. The tinier the source of the shadow, the thinner he could mould the shadow into threads.

Shikamaru has only to clutch a fist of sand and fling it out and Temari would probably unwittingly keep it moving in the air. But in a way that is the weakness of his jutsu, he needs someone to keep the particles afloat. So far in the only mission he and Temari had together, Temari had unknowingly helped him with the water sprays.

He needs to overcome that flaw of his technique, so he trains. He can't, after all, predict when it might be needed for him to do more than check and mend Genin papers. With Temari growing grouchier with their responsibilities in the Chuunin exams, he should be prepared. Considering that it is still paramount that Temari shouldn't see how his jutsu works.

Shikamaru grabs a fist of sand and hurls it high upwards. The tiny light brown particles obstruct the sun as they slowly fall to the ground. Shikamaru has already timed it perfectly; before the last grain of sand hits the ground, he is already kicking the loose earth to sustain his Invisible Shadow Thread hold on a rabbit that has innocently caught his attention. Shikamaru mercilessly twists the furry animal's neck and breaks it.

And Sasuke...Sasuke is just probably someone like Lee, right?

TBC

1/29.2/16/11

~7/5/11AF~


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

"Beat that you bastard!" Temari summons her one-eyed weasel, Kamatari, and having a stronger wind whirl attack, she is able to throw the enemy nin several metres away. Immediately, after landing on the ground, the enemy nin jerks and clutches at his neck as if something or rather someone is suffocating him.

Temari knows that its Kamaru's doing.

-o0o-

A year ago, when Temari had just turned 17 and been just promoted to a Jounin, Temari's team, comprising of Ino and Choji, was sent by the third Hokage to the Land of Rivers for a B-ranked mission. There they accidently met the Kazekage's three sons who had an S-ranked mission.

Temari had volunteered her team as Kamaru's team's back-up. Kamaru just said, "Tch," his meaning unclear while the second brother called Kankuro replied, "Whada fuck for?" and Gaara just eyed Temari's team silently.

Temari was expecting Ino at least to disagree but seeing how the other Kunoichi approached Kamaru and said, "It's been a long time," in that flirty voice of hers, Temari was tempted to glare at Ino but did not. Instead Temari glanced at Choji and noted that her other teammate seemed resigned to the idea and was eating his chips way faster than normal.

According to a Suna intelligence report Sasori of the Red Sand was still alive. The Kazekage's sons were then assigned to apprehend him. At the start, it was just a fight between Sasori and Kankuro, a duel between two puppet masters. In the end, Gaara had to intervene; he saved Kankuro by sheilding him with his sand when Sasori's puppet Hiruko attacked Kankuro with its long scorpion-like tail and its poisoned tip. It was then that Shikamaru figured that Sasori's objective was to remove Gaara's protective shell from around himself, but before Shikamaru could create the appropriate hand seals, Temari had used her wind jutsu to blow away the rain of poisoned senbon that was directed towards Gaara. It was just a small victory but it bought Gaara's sand time to return and enclose even Gaara and not just Kankuro.

Later, with both Kankuro and Choji critically injured and with flying poisoned senbons in every direction, Temari shouted at Gaara that Ino could help slow the progress of the poison if only she could perform her healing seals undisturbed. Gaara understood what Temari meant.

Temari then shoved Choji towards Gaara's sphere of sand before it could close and hollered at Ino to take cover inside also. Gaara did not seem to mind the orders she issued to her teammates. While inside the sphere Ino healed Choji and Kankuro the best she could, but with the exact antidote to the poison being unknown, all she could do was slow the progress. Gaara's floating eye of sand was left to observe what was happening outside the sand cocoon.

Temari knew there was no more room for Kamaru and her to take cover inside the sand shell so there was nothing left to do but for her and Kamaru to face the wrath of the thwarted Akatsuki member. Temari tried to repel all the flying senbons, protecting herself and Kamaru, but there were just too many. Her arms were getting tired and her chakra was getting low from continuously waving her tessen.

With all the flying senbons around, it casted a sufficient amount of shadow for Shikamaru to utilize the Invisible Shadow Thread Jutsu, but with that technique he could only manipulate a few ultra thin strings of shadows at a time while with the Shadow Sewing Technique he could increase his success of apprehending the puppet since he could make more shadow needles go through the enemy sewing it to the ground. However, in this instance subtlety was more important. The Invisible Shadow Thread Technique had the advantage of it being probably not going to be noticed even by Sasori.

Shikamaru performed several hand seals behind Temari's tessen's protection. The enemy did not even detect the two attempts Shikamaru made before he was able to reach Hiruko's underbelly. He was able to silently coil the shadows around each chakra strings that held the puppet together. Years of watching Kankuro assemble and disassemble his puppets had paid off when simultaneously Shikamaru disrupted the flow of chakra with his shadow strings. The puppet Hiruko suddenly fell limb by limb. Then immediately Temari gave the disassembled parts a whooshing blast of her fan smashing them to pieces, preventing them from re-assembling.

Without Hiruko, the young body of Sasori appeared. Furthermore, it was revealed that the legendary third Kazekage of Suna became Sasori's puppet and with it the third Kazekage's Iron sand techniques were now at Sasori's disposal.

Temari, breathing hard, resumed waving her tessen but it was no use; the metallic ore from the third Kazekage deposited itself on her fan's joint and leaves making it heavy and ineffective.

While Shikamaru just kept on eluding the gigantic prism-like piece of metal comprising of iron sand that tried to squash him; thinking of a way to utilize his shadow. It was then that Gaara's sand dispersed and seemed to fuse with the iron sand. The gray metallic weapon, no matter how big it was, was spotted with then totally enclosed within the brown sand weighing it down and nullifying its magnetic ability.

With the majority of the iron sand imprisoned within Gaara's sand, Temari took the chance to run towards the Kazekage puppet and smashed it with her still clogged, still stucked open fan. Heaving, Temari smirked towards Gaara while the gray sand fell to the ground from her weapon. Gaara just stared at her, his expression non-changing. After that Gaara returned his attention to Sasori, who was now readying his next assault.

With Kankuro and Choji weak but breathing, Ino and Temari protected them from the numerous puppets Sasori had still in his arsenal while Gaara and Shikamaru did the offensive attacks on these puppets. It was soon after that Shikamaru realized the weakness in Sasori. He then whispered his plan to Gaara. Gaara then waited for a chance to pierce the cylinder embedded on Sasori's chest with his sand.

With Sasori dead, Temari slumped on the ground in relief. After a while Gaara approached Temari, offering his hand to help her get up.

"Thanks." Temari reached for Gaara's hand and hauled herself up.

Without saying anything Gaara turned his back then he lifted Kankuro's weakened body with his sand, leaving behind Choji's.

Temari glared at Gaara's back. Subsequently, she noticed that Gaara with Kankuro had gone ahead, leaving an exhausted Kamaru behind. Temari approached the young man who, like she had before, sat on the ground to rest after defeating Sasori.

"We're even," Temari declared calmly.

Shikamaru lifted his head towards Temari and murmured, "Tch." Unable to add anything Shikamaru swivelled his head towards his departing brothers. He stood up and took the first step towards his brothers when Temari spoke again.

"Don't worry it won't stop me from saving your lazy ass next time." Temari then turned her back away from Kamaru. She was smirking and quite satisfied with her parting shot. Then together with Ino, Temari lifted Choji's body from the ground, propping him up between them. Since the Land of Rivers is situated between Konoha and Suna, Temari's team would reach Konoha before the three days that it would take for the poison to kill Choji. Likewise for Kankuro, he would receive Suna's medical help in time.

Shikamaru, following with his eyes Temari's team's progress, realized that the next time he would see Temari again it would not be on the Chuunin examinations.

TBC

1 16/2 22.23/11

~7 8 11AF~

A/N: Whew, when I wrote the plot of this story, I didn't realize I needed to write some action sequence. But then I should have known that the way to a sandsib's heart was through a battle. So hey I tried. Tell me what you guys think.

And to Sandanio, your review helped me a lot in this chapter. This chapter was only halfway done for more than a month now. What you said clinched something in me. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: you made me grin too.

**Chapter 12 **

"Beat that you bastard!" Temari summons her one-eyed weasel, Kamatari, and having a stronger wind whirl attack, she is able to throw the enemy nin several metres away. Immediately, after landing on the ground, the enemy nin jerks and clutches at his neck as if something or rather someone is suffocating him.

Temari knows that its Kamaru's doing.

Temari smirks then frowns. She still hasn't figured out Kamaru's technique even if this is their third task together since that fateful mission last year. It's like Kamaru has an _invisible_ pair of hands that can extend anywhere. Temari's musing is disrupted when, suddenly, she feels someone's chakra approaching her at a very fast pace.

The enemy, a female shinobi, uses two hand-held mirrors to reflect a single concentrated white light beam towards Temari. Temari is able to dodge the path of light by jumping from one rocky outcrop to the next and notices that the light burns everything in its path and pulverizes even the solid stone that she has once settled on.

Temari becomes aware that even the light scattered from the main beam can at least damage her eyes and the core of light at worst can leave her literally toasted. Temari realizes that it's not safe to look straight towards the enemy judging by the way she keeps seeing a white spot after momentarily seeing the beam. She's sure she will be blinded if she looks longer than that at it but she can't wave her fan either since that will expose her to the enemy's trap and set her on fire.

Temari is able to get away and hide behind a rock boulder several feet high, confident that the kunoichi from the Land of Lighting can't discover her in the meantime. Temari closes her eyes trying to remove the white spot, subdues her chakra signature and tries to feel for the other female nin's chakra.

Temari has her eyes shut and her fan open serving as her shield even with the rock covering her. She knows that this leaves her in a defensive position but it's the best she can do while she plans her next move. The mirrors draw light from the enemy kunoichi's chakra and probably with each use its intensity will diminish. All Temari needs to do is waste that chakra by throwing targets at the enemy. She can create one or two clones at a time and use them too as her eyes since once the clones are destroyed, she will gather their memories.

Clone after clone, Temari is nowhere near the other kunoichi since she can't break through the light and do her own attack. The information returning to her after the clone is demised is of little use. It seems that the light created by the enemy's chakra is fortified by the sun. With the sun almost at its peak, the strategy of waiting for the night to come seems to be the most feasible.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, surmises that the new enemy kunoichi is isn't aware of his presence. After all, when Shikamaru has strangled her team mate, the male shinobi that Temari has attacked with Kamatari, he is already in hiding and only Temari is in full view. He has already concealed his chakra before that surprise attack with the Invisible Thread Jutsu.

Shikamaru has observed the enemy kunoichi while she's trying to burn Temari. He can't look directly at her either so he watches their feet. Afterwards Temari seems to be sending several clones as a counter attack but with no luck. Shikamaru knows that the real Temari is out there somewhere probably strategizing. He tries to find her and when he does, he notices that Temari's eyes are closed and that she's in a defensive position with her fan used as shield, a sign that Temari is having a difficult time dealing with the enemy shinobi.

Shikamaru tries to silently intervene while hiding behind another huge rock boulder himself. He has fisted several of the grounded rocks and now hurls them sideways, not daring to throw them upward so as not to give his position away. The tiny pieces of rock dust won't take long before they reach the ground but by blowing at them with chakra he is able to sustain them in the air longer. He creates invisible shadow threads in order to bind the enemy quietly but before his threads can reach the enemy, they are unknowingly dissipated by the scattered light created from the mirrors. The advantage of the shadows of being so thin now works to its disadvantage. Because of its flimsiness the shadow threads are rendered powerless even by the light that merely surrounds the main beam reflected by the enemy.

Shikamaru then decides to risk it, after noticing that Temari's eyes are still closed and that she has stopped sending clones, probably saving her energy for a later attack. Shikamaru plans to use the Shadow Sewing Technique to bind and attack the enemy kunoichi.

Shikamaru then stealthily approaches Temari's hide out to say in a quiet monotone, "Stay put," letting her know that she must continue closing her eyes and leave everything to him.

"Ass!" Temari spits in a quiet voice but she understands the underlying message.

Shikamaru returns to his previous spot without the enemy being aware of his presence. Because he has the advantage of being unknown to the light kunoichi he can better observe her. This is because since Temari has stopped sending the clones the kunoichi has also put the mirrors at her sides. This gives Shikamaru an unobstructed view of the light Kunoichi's back.

Sneaking a shadow proves to be ineffective though when the kunoichi is able to detect it and obliterate it before it could reach her. It only made his presence known to the enemy.

Then copying Temari's strategy, Shikamaru uses his clones as a diversion and to discover how thick his shadows should be so as not to be dispersed by the enemy kunoichi. After several blind attempts, Shikamaru is able to make his shadow substantial enough not to be diffused by the enemy's light jutsu.

Several thickened shadows from different directions then pin the light kunoichi to the ground. This Shadow Sewing Technique immobilizes the enemy and enables Shikamaru to attack the mirrors to smash them to a million pieces.

The enemy then swears while trying to break free from her shadow prison, "Damn you! Your jutsu is useless against mine! Your sha—"

A shadow hand creeps toward the kunoichi's neck to strangle her. While she spits and her hands struggle to remove the blockage, Shikamaru just watches her.

Afterwards Temari feels the chakra of the enemy diminishing, she immediately opens her eyes and glances at the enemy kunoichi's body lying prone on the ground and notices a shadow hand slithering fast away from the kunoichi's neck and returning and blending to form Kamaru's shadow.

TBC

1 19.3 5/11

~7 21 11AF~


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Your shadow...it moved" Temari is stunned. She looks at Kamaru as if it's the first time she has seen him.

"Tch, what about it?" Shikamaru asks nonchalantly, his voice, his stance doesn't reveal any thing of his inner turmoil. Shikamaru has always wondered why his father has commanded him more than four years ago to kill Temari if she sees his shadow jutsu. He has never discovered the reason why but he has a feeling he will soon.

Temari has remained standing still. The only movement she makes the clenching and unclenching of her hands at her sides. She continues to observe Kamaru, as if measuring him. Finally she speaks "Our birthdates are the same"

Shikamaru doesn't expect those words from Temari. Their similar birthdates is the farthest thing on his mind right now. But with her words he remembers that two months prior when he is about to turn eighteen, he has mulled over the chance that maybe with this one birthday he could spend it together with her. They have never celebrated their birthdays together since Temari didn't have any mission to Suna near or on that date. The possibility of them celebrating together at that time has led him to believe that it would have made up for all his missed birthdays. But his eighteenth birthday has come and gone showing that the likelihood of that happening is nil. "Birthdays don't mean anything to me, Temari" Shikamaru declares.

"I can see you don't need me seeing as you already disposed of him and her" Kankuro pants and just points at the two fallen enemies. He takes much needed oxygen since he has run the whole way trying to catch up on Temari and Shikamaru. Then Kankuro finally takes a look around and observes the tense atmosphere between Shikamaru and Temari. It's unusual for the two to stop bickering. Right now, they are just staring at each other, their faces blank and their thoughts unreadable "Hey! What's up with you two?"

"Nothing" replies Shikamaru. He turns his back and starts to pick up his scattered kunai he has thrown before trying to strike the enemy.

Temari just stares at Shikamaru's back.

Kankuro glances from one to the other. Unable to contain his curiosity "Come on, big bro. What?"

Shikamaru ignores Kankuro. He wipes the nonexistent blood off his kunai with the cloth he keeps on his pocket for this purpose.

It's not the first time Kankuro is ignored by Shikamaru. Since Kankuro gets that treatment all the time, he just grins "Hey, if you don't want to answer I could always ask Temari"

Shikamaru pauses from placing the kunai on his holster on his right leg.

"So Temari, what's up between you and big bro?" Kankuro approaches Temari, his leer teasing "Did he finally do something inappropriate?"

Shikamaru swivels around, stomps towards Kankuro and upon reaching him, Shikamaru grasps his arm to turn him and shouts "I DID NOTHING INAPPROPRIATE! I did it to save her! It was my shadow that protected her!" Shikamaru takes a breath. He calms down and when next he speaks, it's with a cold voice, his threat for once sounding believable to Kankuro "And if you tell father what happened here, I'm going to kill you"

"Yes, Shikamaru-niisan" Kankuro's eyes widen. He has never seen his brother this angry before. He's actually amazed his big bro is capable of that emotion.

Suddenly Temari demands "What did you call him, Kankuro?"

"Tch, he called me Shikamaru. It's my full name. The name given to me by my father" Shikamaru almost spats.

"Oh my God" Temari murmurs, dazed. She can't believe Shikamaru is her twin brother but it's the only explanation that fits. Shikamaru and her otosan have the same eyes. She has always thought so but she has never really associated them together because if she takes a look into their eyes, she always sees that they are two different persons. Then she sees the shadow jutsu performed by Kamaru—wrong Shikamaru. The jutsu and the name all belong to the Nara clan. What farther proof does she need? Their similar birthdate. Nobody was pregnant in the Nara clan other than her mother that year she was born. She can't be wrong. Shikamaru is her twin brother. _Her brother._ Something in her wants to shout, to throw things, to get mad, to cry. Temari feels her tears slowly course down her cheeks and before anyone could notice it she turns around and run.

Temari's wrong, somebody does noticed her tears. Shikamaru clenches his fists as he follows with his eyes Temari. He doesn't understand anything. And he wants it to remain that way since he still feels that it's safer for her sake if he doesn't know anything. Afterall, there's a chance that if he learns what that revelation to her was, that maybe he really has to kill her.

TBC

1/24/11

A/N: How was it?


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Why didn't they tell me, I have a brother? They always bade me goodbye with a smile everytime I go to Suna and when I get back, okasan would hug me tight and otosan would smirk proudly as if overseeing the Chuunin exam is a dangerous job. But they never inquired about him... _

_...I refuse to believe kaasan and tosan are so ruthless that they would give away their own son! _

Temari continues to run, angrily rubbing the tears off her eyes with the back of her hands. She stumbles on an unforeseen rock with uneven surface but she is able to prevent her fall by swiftly gaining her balance. She continues to force her legs to leap from one sharp stone ledge to the next, to prevent them from shaking. She knows that if she stops she will bawl like a child. Clenching her teeth and finally giving up trying to stop her tears, she allows them to silently flow but she still attempts to try to outrun her thoughts.

_They wouldn't just give their child away...My God, they didn't know! They didn't know they have a son. If they did otosan and okasan would have done everything to get him back._

Temari's left leg hesitates for a moment. The urgency of her movements from fleeing where _he_ is, is now gone and she halts, a frown marring her face.

_Was Kama—Shikamaru taken when we were born? How could that happen? Wait! Kamaru said his actual name, Shikamaru was given to him by his father. His father, the fourth Kazekage knew Kamaru is not his real son. He's probably the only person that knows the truth._

-o0o—

"What are you doing here?" The kazekage slaps both of his palms on the table top as he stands causing some of the papers to fly.

Temari just stares. After all these years, after all her visit to Suna, this is still her first time to see the Fourth Kazekage with this kind of proximity. Considering that she and Kamaru always handle the first part of the Chunin exam, she's usually on her way back to Konoha during the awarding and the two times she has opted to stay, she has caught only a glimpse of the Kazekage from a quite a distance.

Now Temari feels in slight awe at the man, his Kazekage robes billowing when he suddenly stood up, then she remembers her reason for entering the kazekage's office unannounced. Confronting the strongest shinobi in Suna may not be the wisest decision Temari ever did, but it needs to be done. Temari takes a deep breath and asks evenly "Is Shikamaru your real son?"

The Kazekage sits back slowly, Temari's question doesn't seem to surprise him "You are still unsure if you are asking me that"

"Then let me rephrase it. Shikamaru is not your son" Temari states. Hatred gleams from her eyes, her clenched fists at her sides.

The kazekage leans back on the chair and enquires "Anymore conclusions aside from that _my child_?"

Temari's fierce eyes are trained at the Kazekage "I'm not your child. I'm not one of your people you can threaten to keep quiet!" Temari snarls.

The Kazekage's lips lift at the corners "Of course, I should have expected you to be like this, knowing who your father is"

"Are you mocking me?" Temari has expected the Kazekage to be furious but now she can't tell if the Kazekage is or he's just toying with her.

The kazekage just gives a knowing smile and then his face transforms and becomes serious, the tilt on his lips straightens and his eyes become menacing "Who else knows about it Temari?" the Kazekage asks, his tone firm and forbidding.

"I couldn't tell anyone else now could I? It's not the type of secret one could just blab out and to hell with the consequences" Temari admits, reigning in her own anger. With the kazekage showing finally his fury, it would be more prudent to thread carefully.

The Kazekage looks into Temari's eyes gauging the truth of her words "Good. Keep it a secret to your grave and I just might let your _parents_ live" The Kazekage cautions. Slowly a smirk appears on his lips. It is full of its evil promise.

Temari becomes rooted on the spot; a shiver has run through her spine and leaves her hands and her feet cold "Is that a threat?" Temari asks ferociously, baring her teeth. But she doesn't miss the sneer on the older shinobi's face. It denotes his confidence and his assurance that he could do it.

"You know I'm capable" The kazekage's eyes again meet those of Temari's.

"Otosan, would kill—" Temari continues amidst the Kazekage's maniacal laughter "you and I'll make sure I'll—"

"You'll make sure what my child? Help him?" The kazekage scorns "I could snap you into two pieces without even trying. Your father might pose a more challenging opponent. I would enjoy playing with him"

Temari notices that the Kazekage's eyes don't even blink, as if he already anticipates his and her father's battle and his win. With the sheer self-assurance emanating from the Kazekage, and the cruelty in his eyes, Temari believes his threat. And the possibility that such a man would defeat her father is high. Shikaku is a talented shinobi and a smart strategist who has taught her all she knows but being a realist, Temari knows her father is not at par with Suna's number one nin. She has heard stories about the kazekage's exploits that would leave the faint of heart with a lifetime of nightmares. Fear she doesn't want the Kazekage to see flits through her eyes.

Noticing that imperceptible telltale sign on the female shinobi, the Kazekage gives a boisterous laughter "I know you'll understand. Good girl"

Temari glares at the Kazekage. Her hands have remained clenched at her sides, incompetent to protect and at the same time unite her family.

"Now go before I change my mind and kill you instead" The Kazekage waves his hand towards the door.

"You are a monster!" Temari spats, her harsh tone an indication of her frustration at being unable to do more.

"You have no idea. Now go" The kazekage returns his attention to his work, getting a document from the stacks in front of him.

Dismissed, Temari leaves the room and bangs the door.

The Kazekage glances at the now closed door, a frown appearing between his brows.

TBC

1 26. 3 18/11

A/N: I'd _love _to hear what you guys think...concrits are appreciated...


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks Introperv!**

**Chapter 15 **

"Aren't you going to go after her big bro?" Kankuro suddenly asks. He knows something huge has just happened but he recognizes that this is not the time to pester Shikamaru about it. Judging by the looks of his brother, the stiffness of his shoulders, the narrowness of his eyes, he might actually destroy Karasu this time so Kankuro holds his tongue. But still his brother should go after Temari. Knowing his big brother, Shikamaru would need a little push since he is admittedly the most unmotivated person in Suna. Kankuro secretly grins and murmurs to himself _'baka'_ then shouts "Oi go after her!"

"Tch" Shikamaru glances at Kankuro and notices the teasing glint in his brother eyes "Help me dispose of the bodies then we could go home" Shikamaru states, his voice neutral and his face now blank.

"Suit yourself. But you aren't gonna get the girl that way you know" Kankuro smirks, baiting his brother to take action.

Shikamaru does not reply and starts to drag the body of the female shinobi first then that of the other male shinobi. He does not say anything and goes about the task at hand methodically. Kankuru follows suit, he starts to whistle and glances at his older brother every now and then while they bury the bodies.

-o0o-

"What do you mean, a kunoichi from Konoha suddenly barges in my father's office hours ago?" Shikamaru inquires from one of the Anbu guards, modulating his voice to sound just curious. Except his mind is already busy conjuring up several scenarios of what could have possibly happened at the time. But every one of the possible scenarios, all ends the same way with that of Temari lifeless and broken. "Where's my father?"

'Inside but—" The guard is unable to finish since Shikamaru pushes him on the side and opens the door to his father's private sanctum.

Shikamaru closes the door quietly upon entering, takes a calming breath then proceeds inside the room. Making sure his face and stance doesn't show any of what he truly feels inside, Shikamaru speaks, his voice unconcerned "The Konoha kunoichi, has been here. What have you done to her?"

The Kazekage raises his head from the documents he's been reading then chuckles upon seeing the lack of expression on the young shinobi's face "Pretending indifference, Shikamaru?" The Kazekage looks at his son maliciously, his mirth unabated "Since you made the effort, I will pretend to believe you this time"

"Where is she?" Shikamaru inquires steadily, tempted to clench his hands at his sides but that would be admitting to his father how correct he is "It's my responsibility to answer to the Hokage regarding the well-being of his people" Shikamaru shrugs, rolling his shoulders to pretend nonchalance.

"Don't worry Shikamaru. She's probably on her way back to Konoha" Then the Kazekage seems to genuinely smile.

Instead of reassuring Shikamaru, the smile confirms his fear. Temari might be walking into a trap. His father, the fourth Kazekage wouldn't order him to kill Temari. No, his father doesn't trust him anymore that he could do it so his father has already sent someone else to assassinate her.

"Hai father" Shikamaru replies and is about to turn to leave, his nonchalance maintained when the Kazekage speaks again.

"I expect to see you tomorrow at the training ground. Gaara would need supervision if not a sparring partner and he seems to listen to you" The Kazekage demands quietly, understating the fact that Shikamaru seems to be the only one that could calm Gaara when he transforms.

Shikamaru nods then leaves. For the second time he plans on disobeying his father.

-o0o-

Shikamaru has never before gone to Konoha. There never was a reason to except today. Shikamaru runs on the desert plain, with his hands directed backwards to make him move faster. He has calculated that Temari is four hours ahead of him. If he could reach her before the landscape changes to that of big trees and grasses he has an enormous chance of reaching her alive and being able to provide assistance to her. The probability that the assassins would wait until after they arrive at the border is high since killing Temari in the desert would point that the murderers are from Suna. Shikamaru is sure he could reach her on time since they wouldn't reach the border until tomorrow. Shikamaru doesn't plan to sleep or to rest to save time.

After two days, Shikamaru has started to struggle within himself to push down his fears. He has already travelled for two days, running non-stop at top speed but still he hasn't overtaken any Sunan nins or Temari herself. He is sure he should have reached her by now.

For most of the day, the foliage of the trees covers the sun while the grasses, shrubs and moss carpet the grounds. The weather is humid and Shikamaru is sweating underneath his robe. But he ignores everything, jumping from one tree branch to the next. Night is almost upon him again. If he does not see Temari before dusk, the probability of her still alive is zero to three percent.

After an hour darkness has come to blanket the woods and Shikamaru out of breath has to stop. He leans on a tree, trying to catch his breath. His vision has become blurred and it does not help that because of the trees the moon light can't penetrate the forest floor. A ten minute break is all that he allows himself to.

Shikamaru forces his feet to move again. He leaps from one giant tree limb to the next but at the back of his head, he is suppressing the thought that Temari's chance of being alive by now is nil. He could have passed her corpse without sensing it. His mind keeps informing him that without chakra that's possible.

Finally almost dawn, unable to run, exhausted and weighted down by emotions and cold logic, Shikamaru kneels on the forest floor with his back bowed and with tears streaming down from his eyes, Shikamaru suddenly shouts "NO!" to the ground. Birds fly away and the silence of what's left of the night is disturbed by angry sobs.

TBC

2/1/11


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Shikamaru is lying on his side with both hands outstretched in front of him on the forest floor. He remains unmoving but his eyes are clear, emotionless pools. In direct contrast to the way his body is slump, every line as if in pain.

When suddenly Shikamaru feels two unfamiliar chakra approaching him from his back. Shikamaru's lips lift slowly at the corners, his eyes suddenly burn with hatred. The two nins are probably the ones who attacked Temari and they are here to bring him back to Suna. Too bad that won't happen.

Shikamaru pretends weakness and continues to lie still. True enough the two enemy shinobis advance towards him, with their guards lowered. Shikamaru with his hands already extended, he makes a singular hand seal to produce the Shadow Imitation Jutsu. Next his shadow elongates, branches into two and seeks the shadows of his enemies, merging them as one.

When he stands up, the two nins suddenly fall down, copying his actions.

"What the—!" yells the stouter shinobi with the red hair and markings on his cheeks. Due to his weight he collapses down harder.

"It can't be!" the other nin sounds surprise but it seems not because of the swift attack but by the way he is attacked "Who are you?" The male nin with the long blond hair tied in a single ponytail then exclaims from the ground, more perplexed rather than fearful "I thought I knew all the Naras!"

Shikamaru now notices the Konoha head protector worn by the leaner shinobi and upon hearing Temari's last name mentioned in a context that escapes him at the moment; he is assured that these are not the assassins sent by his father. "Do you know Temari?" Shikamaru enquires releasing the jutsu. Maybe Temari is well. Maybe these nins have done what he is unable to do and saved her. Maybe his assumption before is wrong. Kami he hopes so.

The blond haired man stands up and slaps his clothes free of dirt "Temari? Sure. She's our goddaughter"

"Should we trust him, Inoichi?" The rotund nin asks, elbowing his friend while staring at the boy who looks familiar. The boy, the stranger is probably a descendant of the Nara clan but Choza is sure that it's the first time he has clasped his eyes on him. Choza's eyebrows knit together as he searches for a forehead protector, when he finds none he assumes that the stranger to be a civilian so that explains why he hasn't seen him before, but that doesn't seem right with his ability to use that jutsu. Maybe the stranger is from a hidden Nara branch of the family

"Look. I'm Sabaku No Shikamaru. I'm the Kazekage's first son. I mean no harm to Nara Temari but if you know where she is you better take me to her since I have to warn her that her life is in danger" Shikamaru declares calmly, palms up to show he's unarmed and not planning to do any jutsu.

"What did you say your name was?" Choza enquires, bewilderment written on his face. Even if he is given a hundred chances to guess, he would never surmise that the young man in front of him is unrelated to the Naras.

"You don't wear any head protector, I thought you are a Konohan based on the resemblance but it seems I'm mistaken. You're a Suna shinobi but your first name is Shikamaru. And you can use the shadow too. Interesting" Inoichi strokes his chin in thought.

"I wear my forehead protector. See?" Shikamaru raises the sleeve of his robe on his right arm exposing his emblem "And you can call me Kamaru, if Shikamaru bothers you. And yes a lot of people have found it interesting that I can manipulate shadows. Anything else?" Shikamaru addresses the two older shinobis masking his impatience with polite words.

Inoichi glances at the now exposed forehead protector tied on the younger man's wrist and seems to ignore the rest, appearing to be immersed in his own thoughts "You look about Temari's age" Inoichi continues to think out loud, when suddenly with an abnormal amount of curiosity and something else gleaming from his eyes, he inquires "Tell me when is your birthday?"

"Tch, didn't you hear what I said Temari's in danger!" Shikamaru snaps then realizes his slip and speaks more calmly "And my birthday isn't important at the moment" Shikamaru withholds the information since it appears to be a critical piece for the person in front of him. Shikamaru has no interest on the answer to the puzzle himself but the older man seems to be solving it with ease and there's no telling if Inoichi would allow him to help Temari once the older shinobi has figured what the predicament is about. There's a chance Inoichi won't allow him to do something, the same way Temari has shunned him when she has discovered whatever it was.

"Why is Temari in danger?" Immediately after asking the question something appears to click on Inoichi's mind "Dammit if she has learned the secret, you're probably right she's in danger from _your_ _father_—the Kazekage"

It's Shikamaru's turn to be surprised. The shinobi with the long blond hair appears to have figured out the secret while the chubbier one appears to be catching up fast based on the wonder he is unable to hide from his eyes. The secret seems to revolve around his name, his shadow jutsu and his birthday. His father the Kazekage has been threatened enough by it that he is willing to order the killing of one Konoha kunoichi fully aware of the possible repercussion of war between Konoha and Suna just to keep the secret. An important piece of the puzzle still eludes Shikamaru but figuring it out is not his priority at the moment. Finding Temari safe and sound is. Until he sees her he will forget logic and he'll just have to believe that the damn woman can take care of herself until help arrives. But they have to locate her first. And these nins will have more ideas where to look for her. "So can you take me to her?"

The older shinobis glance at each other then imperceptibly nods, a form of communication being exchanged before they both look at Shikamaru.

"Yes...She probably arrived home safe" Choza smiles his reassurance "She's a skilled and intelligent kunoichi afterall"

But then Inoichi's warns "But when we get there don't come in with me and Choza inside the house not until we gave you the signal that we have told Shikaku and Yoshino about you"

"Shikaku?"

"Temari's father" Inoichi meets Shikamaru's questioning eyes.

Shikamaru shrugs at the coincidence that his and Temari's father's names start with the same syllables. Refusing to accept it as a part of the puzzle since the picture emerging is unpleasant to say the least.

TBC

2/1/11

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, faves and alerts!


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

Shikamaru is masking his chakra, observing the sprawling house from his vantage point up a tree when an agitated man wearing a Konoha flak jacket suddenly burst out from the door, swivelling his head around obviously searching for him. The spacious traditional abode according to the two older shinobis belongs to Temari's clan as is the woods surrounding it. Both Yamanaka-san and Akimichi-san have advised him to hide and to conceal himself at the Nara Clan forest at a distance from the house before they both entered Temari's home.

Shikamaru jumps down from his post up one giant tree branch making his position known to the person he believes to be Temari's father. The man has to be judging by the way he wears his hair, the same way Temari wears hers in one spiky ponytail.

Shikamaru is startled as he comes closer to the approaching man. Facing the older shinobi, it feels like looking into a mirror only that the reflection shown has aged a bit. The two scars on the man's face and his beard don't totally cover the resemblance.

Temari's father has a similar stunned expression.

Shikamaru clears his throat, mentally shaking his head to focus on Temari "I am the Kazekage's son. And I have reason to believe that your daughter is in danger"

"Temari says the Kazekage's first son; her guide in Suna is called Kamaru. You are Kamaru, right?" Temari's father inquires, appearing as if his question is of upmost importance.

To Shikamaru the query has seemed irrelevant; his voice a bit defensive, he admits "I am" Taking a deep breath, Shikamaru demands more calmly, striving to ask the question evenly "Is Temari home? Did she arrive safe?"

The older man smiles; obviously relieved "So Inoichi and Choza are just pulling my leg! I should have known. They probably just thought it's a good joke since we almost look identical. Temari would've known and told us years ago if you were named Shikamaru and that you could manipulate shadows"

Shikamaru stares at the older man and admits tonelessly, "Temari just discovered that my actual name is Shikamaru and that I can use shadow jutsus that's why I think she's at risk. I—"

Shikaku's smile is abruptly wiped out. He appears as if he has just received a strong body blow as he releases his breath loudly. Next Shikaku tries to open his mouth to say something but closes it immediately. He gawks at the younger shinobi, his eyes going over him, seeming to examine him.

Shikamaru feels the weight of that scrutiny.

"When is your birthday?" The older man suddenly inquires "Inoichi said you won't answer him when he asked"

"Have you seen Temari?" Shikamaru can't respond to that question just yet, not until he has his own answer.

The man called Shikaku without taking his eyes off Shikamaru; answers "No" This admission has caused Shikaku's expression to include a frown.

"Do you have an idea where we could find her? Other paths she could have taken on her way back from Suna? I have taken the fastest route. Is there another way?" Shikamaru asks careful to keep the panic from his voice. Temari should be home by now. The fact she's not speak volumes.

Shikaku's frown deepens, "Temari would have decided to take an unpredictable path back to Konoha if she thinks she's being followed. When did she leave Suna?"

"Seventy three hours ago"

Shikaku's frown slowly clears "She'd probably have to back track her steps to confuse anyone who is following her"

Shikamaru nods "Akimichi-san and Yamanaka-san could help us find her. Where do we start searching?"

Remembering his friends, Shikaku remarks "Choza said he didn't notice your shadow had already crept towards him. Training with me, he claimed he should have been able to at least sense it... You must be good then" Shikaku tries to grin "Even Inoichi mentioned his surprise"

"We must hurry. Temari at this moment is maybe dead or dying. We have to find her immediately"

"Choza and Inoichi have already gone to start looking for her while I deal with you" Shikaku doesn't appear now to be overly worried "You didn't answer my question. What date are you born?"

_Deal with me._ _Dealing with me means asking me my birthday?_ "Everyone is asking about my birthday!" Shikamaru suddenly snaps. First Temari then the two adult shinobis. Now even Temari's father seems to tie up everything that they know to his birthday. Everyone with the exception of him apparently understands and has pieced the whole thing together.

"You have the same birthday as my daughter, don't you?" Shikaku reiterates.

Gazing at Temari's father, Shikamaru realizes that upon determining the secret Shikaku is heavily affected by it. Despite remaining calm there is something in the older nin's eyes that hints that even his soul is in pain. Shikamaru is sure it involves his jutsu. Nobody in his family and not even in the whole of Suna can anyone aside from him manipulate the shadows as a weapon. Maybe the Kazekage has stolen the jutsu from Temari's family. The same way the Kazekage implanted the One-tailed Bijuu on Gaara, the Kazekage implanted the jutsu on him the day he was born. That's the only explanation he could muster at the moment. The kazekage, his father has betrayed these people. Breathing hard, hands fisted at his sides Shikamaru continues to observe Temari's father, waiting for the older shinobi to tell him to go to hell. That he isn't needed looking for his daughter. That it is his fault she's in danger.

"Temari will be fine. And I trust she will be home when she is ready" Shikaku states reassuringly, watching Shikamaru intently and noticing the younger man's tense shoulders and clench fists "I remember now. She told me once that it's good you both have your birthdays on the same date because it means she never has to prepare a gift for you since you would never give her anything anyway" Reminiscing, the slight upward tilt genuinely back to his lips, the time Temari had grudgingly admitted that. Shikaku remembers why that conversation came up. His smile widening, Temari has tried to prove a point of how lazy the Kazekage's son is, setting that as an example. At the time it only earned her a few teasing from her father.

Shikamaru slowly unclenches his hands.

But Shikaku has kept it to himself and does not reveal that he has also remembered catching a glimpse of the Kazekage in the hospital on the day Temari was born. At the time, eighteen years ago there was a low-key rumour that was immediately squashed that speculated that the Kazekage's wife had given birth to their first born in Konoha out of schedule. Probably the Konoha medics were warned not to talk about it, since having the Kazekage's first child born out of their own village, was like an insult and could also cause a possible citizenship dilemma.

"How can you be sure she's fine?" Shikamaru chooses not to remark on what Shikaku has said about his and Temari's similar birthday dwelling instead on the self-assuredness of the older man as he mentions Temari.

"Because the Kazekage would never hurt Temari" Shikaku simply answers but does not add _because the Kazekage knows Temari is his own daughter. _

TBC

2/7/11

A/N: Thanks to Kazehara and Glean!

Review pls and concrits are welcome...


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Gaara has been observing his second eldest brother since they left their house this morning. Finally, Gaara turns to face the shinobi at his side "What are you doing Kan—" Kankuro moves the balls of his eyes to his left, opposite the side where Gaara is. Gaara then understands and with only a slight pause that is indiscernible, continues "—maru-niisan?"

Kankuro smirks, he is able to signal to Gaara that he as Kankuro doesn't want to talk since their father's spies are still following them. "Father asked me to supervise your training" Kankuro replies tonelessly.

Gaara walks more briskly, ultimately going ahead "I don't need supervision"

"Tch" Kankuro is tempted to argue with Gaara but as Shikamaru, he couldn't. Kankuro just continues to walk unhurriedly with both his hands inside his pockets.

With no forthcoming opposing answer, Gaara glances back behind him, observing the annoyed glint in Kankuro's eyes. Gaara own eyes then reveal his own frustration at the situation. Without bothering to say anything he jumps away then disappears.

After a couple of minutes, Gaara returns back and resumes his position ahead of Kankuro.

Kankuro inquires "Dispatched our tail?"

Gaara smirks evilly and unseen by Kankuro.

Taking Gaara's silence to mean yes "You shouldn't have killed them or you would have just made my plan useless" Kankuro complains.

"I didn't" Gaara adjusts his gourd at his back in a more comfortable position "But father just have to be satisfied with what they have to report since they can't give more information after they have properly seen me"

Kankuro gives a knowing grin. He has realized even before that Gaara doesn't kill cold bloodedly anymore unlike years earlier. That's why he didn't stop him a while back.

"How did you know it's me by the way?" Kankuro asks puzzled "I didn't just copy Kamaru-niisan look, I imitate everything even his walk. See I'm fucking stooping" Kankuro exaggerates Shikamaru's slouched back while walking languidly.

"You forgot to fill the pouch on your leg with sand" Gaara mentions, not bothering to look back.

"There's plenty of sand here" Kankuro glares at Gaara's back, gesturing at the sand around them with both hands even though Gaara couldn't possibly see his actions.

"Kamaru-niisan _always _carries sand" Gaara explains coldly reasonable, sensing Kankuro rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, you should know. Maybe you even talk to the sand that's why you noticed the pouch is empty" Kankuro remarks sarcastically.

Gaara stares back sharply at Kankuro.

"Hey, just a joke" Kankuro raises both hand, smiling at his younger brother "It's difficult being big bro. Walking this slooow is more tiring and doubly aggravating!" Subsequently Kankuro transforms back to himself revealing his face with its paint, discarding Shikamaru's robes and replacing them with his own black clothes with its hood.

Gaara swivels his head to face forward and continues to thread quickly, ignoring his second big brother, compared to his first brother, this one talks incessantly. The faster he reaches their destination the faster he could train peacefully. Shikamaru-niisan has a calming effect on him and it makes controlling Shukaku easier. He just couldn't say the same for Kankuro-niisan.

"Say Gaara, let's spar! And don't hold back" Kankuro runs to catch up with Gaara.

Gaara's lip twitches. Kankuro's presence doesn't calm him. It actually excites him and makes him look forward to a battle. Gaara answers by running faster toward their destination. Hands directed backwards as he travels, he seeks a place within Suna where nobody would be bothered if he transforms into his monster self. If he succeeds in not killing Kankuro, it means his control of Shukaku has again improved.

TBC

4/17/11

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers who continuously show they are still reading this...

Review and give concrits 'kay!


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

Temari's father, to Shikamaru's eyes has aged during the last fifteen minutes they are talking. The older man who once laughed at what he thought as his friends' joke has now a frown etched deeply on his forehead and the grooves that bracket his mouth are now more pronounced since his lips has turned down and seems to appear like he would not find any reason to smile again.

Shikaku has locked his eyes with Shikamaru then after a while he approaches the younger man, hesitantly raising his right hand to pat Shikamaru on the back "I heard some stories about you from Temari; mostly complaints of course that you are too darn lazy, too unmotivated, too intelligent for your own good. I should have listen to her more" Shikaku tries to lift his lips into a grin but the mirth doesn't reach his eyes.

Shikamaru glances at Temari's father, he would like to ask a lot of questions but he feels that the older man is actually very emotional at the moment so he holds his tongue. Shikamaru also makes sure his face doesn't expose any of his own thoughts. The old man doesn't look angry, just very sad. Shikaku doesn't appear worried about Temari either; obviously something far greater than fear for his daughter's safety is troubling him. Shikamaru knows it is related to his stolen jutsu. He realizes that it must be important for Temari's family. Shikamaru then has to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying _sorry_. Donning a blank expression, Shikamaru waits for Shikaku to say something first.

"I am going to talk to Yoshino. She's Temari's mother. I would like you to wait here. I would ask you to come with me but I think you would scare her to death" Shikaku gives a laugh that sounded hollow "Wait for me here. I'll be back immediately" Then Shikaku turns and walks away. After ten steps towards the house he swivels back to wave at Shikamaru and shouts half teasingly, half seriously "Don't disappear"

-o0o-

"I want to get to know my son, Yoshino" Shikaku declares softly, almost pleadingly.

"And Temari? What about her? If we acknowledged his presence, what will happen to Temari? Do we have to give her back? Haven't you been listening? That—that boy said Temari is in danger. The fourth Kazekage has meant to kill Temari! He will kill _my _daughter! I won't let him" Yoshino shouts, her body trembling as she stands in the middle of the living room, glaring at her husband.

"But he's our son" Shikaku retains his calm and tries to argue reasonably, "The Kazekage won't hurt Temari. Temari has been coming and going to Suna, he has never done any move to harm her"

"Because she doesn't know! Because nobody else knows! I won't take the risk-"

"Risk? How about our son? Shikamaru has also put his life in danger in coming here to protect Temari. But who is going to save him in turn?" Shikaku seems to start to lose his patience and has slightly raised his own voice.

There is a long pause as pain flits across Yoshino's face. She heaves a sigh as if she has just made a difficult decision "I won't give up my daughter and I don't want to meet _him_. Nobody needs to know that we know. Talk to Choza and Inoichi, swear them to secrecy. If the Kazekage isn't made aware that we know his secret, he wouldn't hurt the boy" Yoshino declares, finality in her voice.

"His name is Shikamaru, Yoshino. He is named after me. He is my son" Shikaku again tries to argue evenly, using his reasoning to convince his wife to change her mind.

"And my daughter has suffered enough thinking she's different. I won't have her doubts confirmed" Hands fisted at her sides, her eyes shining with unshed tears, Yoshino states adamantly.

"She already knows" Shikaku points it out quietly "Shikamaru said she confronted the Kazekage"

"She'll believe us if we deny it!" Yoshino almost scream.

"I don't think she would—" Shikaku shakes his head.

"And the Kazekage didn't want her. He must have refuted whatever she has asked of him!" Yoshino grasps at straws "We'll talk to her. We'll make her believe" Yoshino close her eyes tightly to stop the tears from flowing but when she open them, the first trickle of moisture is set free.

Shikaku upon noticing the uncharacteristic tears can only shake his head, trying to tell Yoshino that her suggestion is futile without actually saying the words. Then Shikaku persists "How about our real child, Yoshino? Aren't you a bit curious?"

"Shikaku you said yourself he doesn't even seem to suspect that he's your son" Yoshino continues not listen to her husband. With her tears silently streaming down her face, she forcefully dabs at her eyes with her yukata sleeves before yelling angrily "He's a stranger and he's gonna remain that way!"

This time Shikamaru unfreezes, dropping his arm to his side. He had raised it to open wider the already partly-opened door before he heard Temari's parents arguing inside, but his arm halted before it could grasp the door knob when their words became clear. Shikamaru then leaves his position behind the ajar wooden door since Yoshino, still unable to stop her tears, is hauled by Shikaku to let her sob earnestly on his chest. The couple have not noticed his approach before and they also have not detected him go. Shikamaru doesn't know why he hid his chakra or why he disobeyed Shikaku's orders. _Curiosity? The need to know? Impatience? Guilt?_ Now, it feels as if he witnessed something he shouldn't. Calmly, Shikamaru returns to where he is supposed to wait. Leaning on the tree trunk and blanking everything away.

But unknown to everyone, Temari has also arrived from a three day trip that has lengthened to what feels like almost forever going the long way. Temari has chosen an unknown path, passing thru another village, surrounding herself with people, looking over her shoulder and never letting her guard down until she is almost home. Then and only when she's near the safety haven of her home that she has allowed the tears to fall. She doesn't mean to creep stealthily into her family's residence but with the ravages her crying has left on her face, she has decided to enter through her room window to tidy herself before she could present herself to her parents. Nobody has ever seen her weep, not even when she was young and people asked why she uses the wind and not the shadows. Looking at herself in the mirror inside the adjacent bathroom; she critically examines her face, noticing the redness and puffiness of her eyes, unused to crying the effect is obvious. Splashing ice cold water on her face then rubbing it dry; she decides she couldn't do much to hide the evidence of her tears and she couldn't really fool her parents. Temari has stepped out of her room, on her way to the living room to surprise her parents when she hears everything.

TBC

A/N: Effie, thanks for the 5 simultaneous reviews...and about that suggestion, hmn you have just given me an idea...

Sandanio! Still busy?

Review? Concrits?...Flames?


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

About to open her mouth to announce her presence, Temari comes to a halt upon hearing her parents' supposed to be private conversation. After listening intently Temari goes back to her room quietly.

Temari sits down on her bed. Folding her hands on her lap, she feels confused but at the same time a repressed part of her is fighting to break out to shout that _they_ are not siblings. Getting angry with herself for feeling a sense of relief, she then tries to focus instead on the fact that she's not Nara Temari but Sabaku no Temari.

Slowly as the more important implications set in, Temari realizes that her life is one big lie. Her Kaasan—no Yoshino has decided to keep the secret from her but now that she knows, she can't pretend. Or it is safer for everyone if she did? Clenching her hands on her lap, she feels fear take a hold of her.

But everything that she is, everything that she was taught, everything that was given to her, everything that she considered hers, is just loaned to her by Shikamaru. Shikamaru is the rightful owner. Even the relief she once felt, suddenly turns to unreasonable envy and then transforms to slowly smouldering irrational hate.

Shikamaru is her kaasan's and otosan's real child. She—she's just—NO! She's their daughter too! She's not that monster's child! But being _that _man's daughter also means she has two siblings. A slight twinge of curiosity erupts from her but she tries to contain it. She has already met Gaara and Kankuro. She might be impressed by their fighting abilities but the youngest one tends to stare at her meaningfully, as if observing her every move and the first time she had fought with him, Gaara has made her feel weak. While the second one, Kankuro seems to treat Shikamaru with no respect, making his older brother often times the butt of his annoying jokes and that always irked her somehow. If she grew up with them she wonders how they would have treated her.

With Temari's mounting uncertainty, her unwelcome curiosity mixed with the feeling that she doesn't want things changed, and knowing that she's being selfish for wanting things to remain the same, the envy and the added realization that it was her that prevented Shikamaru from having what is his due, comes the guilt and then the hurt. She doesn't want to admit it but knowing that her biological father doesn't want her and maybe even her biological mother, pains her alot. Also the fact that she will never get to meet _her_, her real mother, in a way she has to convince herself that it doesn't matter. Heaving, her chest tight, all her emotions have created and added to her burgeoning anger, some towards herself but mostly for the man she should be calling father.

She can't live knowing the truth of her birth and not doing anything about it just because of fear of the consequences. If fear is the only thing stopping her then she needs to face it.

-o0o—

"I'll bring her back. I promise" Shikamaru speaks solemnly. He's glad that he is able to talk some sense to Shikaku. Afterall Shikaku going to Suna would mean him committing suicide. He could take his two loyal friends Akimichi and Yamanaka with him but against Suna's hundreds of shinobis, it will be a mission that even a nonstrategist could correctly predict the outcome to.

Yoshino dabs at her eyes with a piece of cloth printed with tiny flowers then glances at her son. She opens her mouth then shuts it without saying anything. After staring at Shikamaru like she has seen a spirit at the start, she now barely looks at him but upon hearing his sincerity, she shows her gratitude by giving him a weak and almost embarrassed smile.

"Shikamaru, son" Shikaku mentions. He does not really need to add anything else. All the things he wanted to say are enclosed in those words.

Shikamaru looks into his father's eyes. He understands what Shikaku is trying to say. _Somehow if you don't say it out loud, you could still pretend that everything is the same as before. That you are still the same person you think you are._ Shikaku acknowledges him as his son but at the same time Shikaku doesn't. Nothing has actually changed. And admitting to them that he has overheard their conversation would not really accomplish anything.

Maybe three days ago Temari has confronted the Kazekage to ask him for the truth; getting nowhere she has rushed home and eavesdropped on her parents' argument the same as he. While he blocks the truth from his mind, Temari faces it. Typical, Temari couldn't pretend at all. She's the only one brave enough to tackle the truth. She has already left for Suna.

Before Shikamaru could turn to leave, the last thing he sees is Yoshino's profile, still re-reading Temari's letter. He also saw that brief note; its content _Okasan, Otosan, I love you but I want to know why. _He didn't pretend ignorance by asking the couple what Temari means by her letter. Somehow, his silence has clued in Shikaku that he already knows and everyone of them are now playing the game of make believe.

Closing the door of the Nara residence, Shikamaru mumbles to himself "Troublesome woman, what's the use of knowing the reason when you're dead" But somehow Shikamaru feels that she will be alright. The kazekage could have killed her, his own daughter anytime but did not. Maybe the father he has known all these years isn't such a monster afterall. But somehow he still can't cast aside his disbelief that easily.

-o0o—

Temari with no one expecting for her to return has easily been able to slip back in to Suna.

But several metres away from the Suna entrance, lurking behind one of the close premises she notices the young shinobi who has followed her from the Kazekage office almost seven days ago. She has seen him before and knows that he is a part of Ibiki's new team. He is called Kaito and obviously judging by the way he surreptitiously observes the people leaving Suna, he is still looking for her.

That day Temari was able to elude her hound that had started following her several minutes after leaving the Kazekage, by being patient and being knowledgeable of Suna's alleys. Kaito probably thought she would rush immediately towards the Konoha borders. She did not. She led him around Suna until she lost him.

It was sheer luck that Temari had also noticed a caravan loading produce from Suna. One of the female assistants was coughing badly. Temari then changed the colour of her hair to nondescript brown and pretended to be a civilian needing a job. Temari was hired on the spot.

The journey out of Suna took longer since the route taken by the caravan was not one that goes directly to Konoha but to a nearby village, picking up and selling products. When the caravan had reached the neighbouring village, Temari made sure that nobody had followed her, before making her move. She pretended to have contracted the coughing spell from her sick companion and implied she was contagious and appearing weak, requested that the caravan should go ahead without her. Being able to separate from the group, Temari made up for the lost time going back home.

Temari had wondered then why the Kazekage hasn't sent more men after her but now she realizes why he didn't. The shinobi, Kaito is tasked to follow her and probably to report her actions to the kazekage but not to kill her.

Lips lifted in a bitter smile, Temari passes in front of Kaito. The Suna nin is unable to recognize her with her brunette hair and civilian clothes. The ordinary Suna robes she has used before drapes and flows over her body, making the heat more bearable.

Temari pushes her shoulder length hair away from her face. She knows what she appears like with her dark brown hair untied and let loose around her face. She doesn't look like _Temari_ at all. As a child she would change the colour of her hair to dark brown similar to her parents. But her father would say "_tch"_ in an unmistakable protesting tone and her mother would get mad saying her blond hair is so pretty, she shouldn't change it.

Funny how the colour of her hair has always bothered her, changing it to dark brown has made her feel more a part of the Nara clan but at the same time it also feels like it isn't her.

Turning a corner to hide in an alley between two buildings, Temari changes to her yukata with the Nara clan insignia then returns to her blond tresses but with it lying in disarray around her face, she takes the rubber-like band from her wrist, she is on the act of tying it to a single high ponytail when she notices the three other spares left around her wrist. Pausing, she brings her arms down then lifting them again; she removes her hair tie from her hair then separating a clump of hair on the upper right portion, she ties the first pony. Removing the second band from her wrist, she takes the upper left portion of hair and ties the second pony. Temari doesn't stop not until she has four ponytails—she has added two more, one each below her first two.

Breathing deeply, she pushes herself away from the building and joins the traffic of people walking on the pavement of Suna.

It is only a matter of time before Kaito would come to notice her.

TBC

4/13,27/11


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"What is she still doing in Suna?" The Kazekage sits straighter on his chair; the documents on the table are forgotten for the time being.

"Kazekage-sama, she has asked to be brought here" Kaito answers "She can't seem to leave Suna without talking to you"

The Kazekage frowns at the young Suna shinobi wearing a beige flak jacket "She didn't leave Suna?"

Kaito nods his brown head once. He can swear on his life that Temari has not left Suna during the time that he has lost her. Afterall he has observed the Suna gates for almost seven days and he has never seen even Temari's shadow approach the area so it is safe to assume she has travelled within Suna but not out of Suna then back again.

The Kazekage gestures with the flick of his hand for Kaito to leave.

After the young chunin's departure, uneasy silence reigns inside the room.

Finally, the Kazekage acknowledges the angry glint on Temari's eyes, he announces while subsequently leaning back on his chair "You finally know"

"Yeah. That I'm your daughter. That you probably switched me and Shikamaru that day" Temari speaks calmly then baring her teeth she remarks in accusation "How could you?"

The older man laughs "You did not come back just to ask me that question, did you?"

Temari glares at her real father. Even after more than six days, most of it spent on travelling back and forth to Suna, the tiredness she feels is masked by the adrenaline pumping through her veins. The anger she feels towards the older man in front of her is palpable. She closes her hands into fists, to prevent them from taking her big folding fan from her back holster to attack the person who because of his treachery has made her life into one big lie.

The kazekage stops laughing upon noticing Temari's non-smiling countenance "You did of course" The kazekage claps his hands in mocking admiration, saying "Stupid but still brave" But the Kazekage's humour is swiftly replaced with a serious threat "You should realize that if anybody should learn about it, your parents or rather Shikamaru's parents are good as dead. After all they were the ones who exchanged their son with my daughter"

"THAT'S ALL A LIE!" Temari shouts.

"Yes, but then the Hokage would not dare accuse me of deceit" The Kazekage's lips twist slyly "So tell me Temari, how did you figure it out?" Eyes glinting dangerously, the kazekage remarks, "Shikamaru?"

"Why don't you ask me that instead, _father_?" Shikamaru has used his shadow hand to open quietly the door to his father's office once he has verified from the Anbu guards outside that a blond Konoha kunoichi is currently meeting with his father.

The Kazekage has an almost indiscernible hesitation as he slaps the table with his right palm "So you found out"

"Yes" Shikamaru speaks nonchalantly. His eyes show no emotions and his body relax in his stance.

Temari is not surprised that Shikamaru has discovered the truth himself. "Ass! How could you just stand there as if nothing happened?" Temari glowers at Shikamaru, transferring her attention and her anger from the Kazekage to him.

"Do you want me to kill her father?" Shikamaru ignores Temari's outburst.

Forehead creases into a frown, Temari is stunned. She is unable to comprehend why would Shikamaru, with all seriousness, say that. Doesn't he declared before, his voice resounding in her head _"...it's not important whether she'll betray me again or not. What is, is that she knows she could trust me not to let her die"_ Temari now realizes that subconsciously, she has always believed in that promise.She feels a keen disappointment and another unexplainable emotion—much like a physical pain in her gut. She has never feared Shikamaru even the times she has caught glimpses that he could be quite cruel, always going for the silent kill "Ass, you couldn't kill me that easily!" She wants to strike Shikamaru and murder him herself. She has started to move towards him, the man who saved her six years ago, fully intending to do him bodily harm when she is stopped on her tracks.

"Who else knows, Shikamaru?"The Kazekage looks into his son's eyes.

Shikamaru realizes that it's a test of his loyalty. The Kazekage may already be aware of the answer or not "Just her"

"And you of course" The Kazekage's lips start to lift at a corner but turn down abruptly, comprehending something unpleasant "Where did you go with Gaara, Shikamaru?"

_Another loaded question design to catch his lie _"Like you ordered, I went with Gaara to train in the Eastern plateau of Suna. You can ask him" Shikamaru states unblinkingly, knowing that the Kazekage seldom sees his youngest son.

The Kazekage's gaze reveals his doubt, considering that Shikamaru's statement doesn't explain his sudden knowledge of the truth. Furthermore, Temari doesn't know the full extent of his treachery either before. Something must have happened.

Temari finally realizes what Shikamaru is trying to do_. How could he state with such assurance that only her and him know about the secret?_ If not for the reason that he is trying to protect her parents or rather his parents. Temari should have felt elated but it only fuels her anger. It is her responsibility to keep Shikaku and Yoshino from harm but it seems Shikamaru has shown to her that because of her recklessness her parents could be in danger. True, both Shikaku and Yoshino are strong shinobis but then the Kazekage is a powerful man with hundreds of shinobis under his command. Temari bites her lower lip tasting blood "I followed Shikamaru and that red headed boy to the Eastern Plateau. It was there that I saw farther proof that he could do things I couldn't. You said yourself I'm not stupid. I realized then that I'm your daughter and I told Kama—Shikamaru that...That was how he learned of the secret"

The Kazekage glances meaningfully from Shikamaru to Temari.

Shikamaru shrugs "This doesn't change anything father. Suna is still my home" Shikamaru then turns his head towards Temari, catching her eye, as he mentions calmly "It would be troublesome explaining to Konoha that one of their Kunoichis is found dead in Suna but it could be arranged"

Temari's piercing eyes reflect her hatred as she launches herself after Shikamaru. She recognizes the fact that if she dies now, that would reassure the Kazekage that the secret goes with her. It would be for the best. It would be _her_ sacrifice that would save _her _parents.

Shikamaru immediately creates seals for the neck bind technique to halt Temari on her tracks. The shadow hand then creeps up her body, pinning one arm to her torso. Next it encloses her neck, the five shadow fingers subsequently tightens painfully, choking her.

Temari stops herself from crying out, her free hand trying to grasp the formless arm, her eyes spitting fire.

Then Temari's vision starts to blur and her lips acquire a bluish hue, that's when the Kazekage finally declares "Enough!"

Shikamaru slowly loosens his grip on Temari's neck. Temari coughs several times before she gasps air to her deprived lungs. Her now exposed neck shows hand print bruises. "Ass!" She rasps hoarsely.

"Tch" Shikamaru glances at the bruises then addresses his father "Will that be all?"

"Escort Temari out of Suna and make sure she will heed my warning this time"

"Yes, father" Shikamaru bows towards the Kazekage before turning towards the direction of the door, not bothering to check if Temari is following him.

Temari has indeed trailed after him. They don't converse with each other not even when they have reached Suna's monolith gate. Shikamaru trudges ahead even after they have exited Suna. Only when they are on the open desert sand area quite a distance from the village gate, does Shikamaru deemed to speak.

Shikamaru swivels around to face Temari "Why did you come back here?" Shikamaru asks; voice unaccusing and even mildly curious.

Temari does not answer, her eyes avoiding Shikamaru's and focus instead at far away distance.

"Tch" Shikamaru pulls his right hand from inside his pocket to wipe the perspiration on his brow when he notices that his fingers are trembling ever so slightly. Letting the perspiration course down his face, he returns his hand inside his pocket "I almost killed you" Shikamaru glances at Temari, reading her face. _He gambles and wins but at what price?_

Temari without looking still at Shikamaru, mumbles "When I was growing up I always wondered why my hair is blond"

Shikamaru's lips lift slightly at the corners, eyes roving over Temari new hairstyle "Ba-ka"

Temari glares at Shikamaru, "You wouldn't understand!"

"Then try to make me understand" Shikamaru's eyes reveal his confusion then subsequently his anger "You have two parents who dote on you and yet you almost throw that away to find a man not worthy to be called your father. Why?"

"Because they are not my parents! They are yours!" Temari suddenly shouts; eyes with a glassy sheen on them.

"Dammit! They are your parents! They fed you, clothed you. Give you love. What more do you want from them for you to accept that they are your real parents" Shikamaru also shouts back.

Temari shakes her head; voice lowered "I deprived you of them. You should be the one that received their affection but instead you grew up in a dysfunctional family"

"My family isn't dysfunctional! I had a loving mother. My father may be strict but he has to be. Without mom how else would he raise his three sons? And my brothers aren't so bad. Kankuro may like to joke around but he's never cruel and Gaara keeps to himself but the times he tries to open up to me or Kankuro are the times we feel that he trusts us. My family isn't perfect but they are my family" Shikamaru insists, chest heaving.

"With your ability you could be whatever you want. While I, I have to work hard to feel accepted"  
Temari declares quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have your bloodline limit. Everyone from otosan's side of the family has inherited the shadow technique except me. I used to wonder why but okasan said I take up from her side of the family. Funny, that now I don't wonder anymore I should find the answer to" Temari gives a hollow chuckle.

TBC

-o0o-

2/16. 4/13/11

A/N: Eastern plateau of Suna...something I made up and so is Kaito.

So how is it? ...Review please.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Oi big bro!" Kankuro shouts as he runs towards them, trying to catch Shikamaru's attention. When he is alongside his brother and Temari, he asks "Where have you been these past days? Father was looking for you...but hey," Kankaru elbows Shikamaru and then he glances meaningfully towards Temari, "I know you were busy somewhere... so I thought to transform myself and have a painful time being you." Kankuro leers before grining openly, expecting more than a pat on his back for his trouble.

_No wonder father asked where I went with Gaara and didn't react when I didn't deny I was with Gaara. _"Thanks Kankuro," Shikamaru then simply nods at the younger shinobi. "I told father, Gaara and I trained in the Eastern Plateau."

Kankuro shrugs Shikamaru's very typical unenthusiastic reply. After all his niisan haven't heard the best part yet. "Gaara took care of the spy nins. They weren't able to follow us to our final destination so they couldn't disprove your claim." Kankuro smirks, "just remember you owe me...big time!" Kankuro then transfers his attention from his brother to his brother's blonde companion, giving Temari a knowing grin. Then abruptly swivels his attention back to Shikamaru. "I know you would go after her. So you two—?" Kankuro let his question hang, instead his two index fingers approach each other, a blatant action suggesting that the two are now together.

"NO!" Temari snaps, finally finding a reason to unleash her tongue. She and Shikamaru are having an important discussion when they notice Kankuro's approach. By mutual agreement they have remained silent as the younger nin draws near. But now his implication is too much. Who would want to be with that lazy good-for-nothing ass? Not her!

"Tch." Shikamaru's nonchalant expression doesn't change.

Temari turns her head to stare at Shikamaru upon hearing his noncommittal reply. _Why doesn't he deny it too? ...Because he doesn't have to? Because he thinks the suggestion is stupid and not worth his answer? _

Shikamaru can feel Temari's eyes on him, ignoring her, he addresses the other male shinobi, "you've informed me. Now, you can go ahead."

"Hey! Is that the way you treat your brother who has gone to the trouble of saving your skin?" Kankuro demands.

"Don't do me any favours if you're going to act like you can't wait to collect payment," Shikamaru mutters; a slight edge to his voice.

Kankuro frowns. _Wow, my older brother is losing his cool._ "Sheesh! No point taking your anger at me. If the girl doesn't like you, that isn't my fault!" Kankuro snickers.

"Keep out of this Kankuro," Shikamaru states in an authoritative voice then he reiterates his earlier command, while pointing towards the direction of the village gate they just exited several minutes ago, "go back to Suna."

Ignored long enough, Temari retorts, "you have no right to order him around!"

Shikamaru with his right hand still extended, he just continues pointing with his index finger towards the Suna gate, making it clear to Kankuro that he wants him to leave.

While Kankuro glances from his silent brother to the furious woman.

"He has a right to know!" Angrily, Temari repeats, "_my _brother has the right to know."

For a second, Shikamaru is frozen like a statue. Then returning his hand to his side, he swivels his head towards Temari. "I—you. You can't just announce it like that to him."

"Announce what to me and your brother?" Kankuro looks upon the blonde kunoichi. "Where's your brother, Temari?" Kankuro turns his head left then right searching for the other person. "He must be a really good shinobi, I can't feel any traces of him." Then Kankuro notices his older brother's stony expression and Temari's almost exasperated, but mostly still angry one. Kankuro uneasily gives laugh, "what?"

Temari doesn't laugh, neither does Shikamaru.

"What? I'm gonna be your bro-in-law?" Kankuro, surprise evident on his face, addresses Temari. "Is that your way of telling me that you two are gonna get hitched?...But I thought you said you two are not together."

Kankuro's speculation is then met with silence.

Finally, Kankuro realizes something. "No wonder niisan didn't deny it." Kankuro glances at Shikamaru, seeing his brother's set expression, Kankuro ends up laughing, hard. "Well, if you don't consider that a happy news, why are you two going to get married?"

"WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED! BUT I AM YOUR REAL SISTER. AND—" Temari's anger suddenly diffuses and, she continues more calmly, "and Kama—I mean Shikamaru is not your real brother."

Kankuro just blinks then he gives in to boisterous chuckle. His breath coming in spurts as he is still laughing too hard, he declares, "oi Temari, I didn't realize your sense of humour is weird."

"I am-" Temari is not able to finish what she's about to say since Shikamaru suddenly pulls at her hand to drag her away from Kankuro.

"Yes, you are hilarious!" Kankuro shouts at Temari, thinking that Temari's unfinished sentence means she agrees with him that her jokes are weird. Kankuro waves his hand in a farewell gesture as the older woman is hauled to quite a distance away from him.

Temari glowers at Shikamaru's back as she is being towed against her will. Seeing his expression though has stopped her from saying anything and from actively resisting his grasp. For a brief moment, before his hand grabbed hers, she has noticed cold anger flare in Shikamaru's eyes and she knows it is directed towards her. Shikamaru is right, no matter how she feels, she shouldn't have announced the news that way. She has just lost credibility in Kankuro's eyes. For now and even maybe in the future, that is for the best.

Once they are sufficiently away from Kankuro, Temari pulls her hand away from Shikamaru's grasp.

"Ass!" Temari doesn't need to raise her voice. Her eyes say it all. She's angry. She doesn't know why but it feels like Shikamaru is always right and she's always wrong. It shouldn't be like that. He's handling the situation in a very controlled manner while she's almost falling apart. Doesn't he realize at all what he has lost? What she has taken from him? He should be the one grieving but the lazy ass just continuous to act indifferent, showing anger only when it suits him.

"You are not needed here. Go home, Temari," Shikamaru expressionlessly commands.

Home? Shikaku and Yoshino are not her real parents and the Kazekage?...The Kazekage, her own father doesn't want her. In fact he has ruined everyone's life because he doesn't want her. Temari gives a cynical laughter. "Where is that? Where is my home?"

"You know it's in Konoha," Shikamaru speaks quietly. "You have made your mother and father worried sick about you."

"How do you know that?" Temari is a bit surprised.

"They asked me to bring you back," Shikamaru adds.

"You— you have met them?" Temari's shock is written on her face. Thinking back, she now realizes what Kankuro is gloating about and what Shikamaru is thanking him for—a solid alibi. Subsequently, Temari comprehends one other important thing. Shikamaru has met his real parents and he knows what he has lost. Temari looks into Shikamaru eyes, trying to read him. He doesn't seem too upset about losing out on his parent's affection. If he's not really angry about the situation then he must pity her, seeing her like this.

"You don't have to worry. I don't want them and they don't want me either. They want you." Shikamaru tries to smile.

But it's actually the wrong thing to say. It proves that Shikamaru does pity her. "Ass, what am I a stray dog, that I must belong to whoever wants me?" Temari furiously answers back.

Shikamaru's lips lift at a corner momentarily. _If that is true, then you would belong to me, _Shikamaru finally admits to himself but not out loud, instead he repeats his father, the kazekage's order,"go home, Temari."

Temari sees that smile. "I hate you!" She suddenly announces, eyes sparkling with hatred.

Shikamaru has already an inkling that Temari hates him, after all didn't he tried to kill her in front of the Kazekage? But she should have realized he won't actually do it...

Shikamaru stares at Temari, noticing the clenched fists at her sides and her glare.

Shikamaru has given Temari a promise years ago that she could trust him not to let her die. Back at his father's quarters, he was hoping that she would bear that in mind and not fight his jutsu...But it's now obvious she has forgotten. Fact is a promise only has a value, if it was given by an important person. She would have remembered it if it has meant anything to her. The realization causes Shikamaru's shoulders to become rigid as he speaks in an angry monotone "You can hate me all you want but that won't change the fact that you are not welcome here. Go back to Yoshino! She's crying because of you. They are your family. Go home and don't ever come back!" Shikamaru takes a deep breath, saying the words that needed to be said, again fulfilling his promise that ironically, Temari has already forgotten, "Don't ever come back."

TBC

~~3/7.5/28 31/11~

A/N: Anybody read my old fic _**Gaara hates Shikamaru**_? That one is improved immensely by my beta xXxBloodDeathLovexXx.

Now, I have asked her help again in improving _**Intertwining fate**_...We have started re-editing from prologue and I'll be posting in the summary up to what previous chapters are now beta-ed.

No, I didn't change any details in the story. My beta just added a lot of important commas and periods though and changed some _would_ to _will_, essential stuffs like that.

Hmn, the nin thing, my beta already pointed it out that it's lazy not adding the two extra letters...hmn blame my pigheadedness, as for all the other still confusing parts.

I keep seeing white clad, masked people these days...haha...THANK YOU xXxBloodDeathLovexXx!

Hmn concrits are appreciated! Don't forget to review...


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Temari, my baby!" Yoshino runs towards Temari. The older woman has kept an eye on the backyard in order to detect Temari's arrival before hand. She has even refused missions that would take her away from Konoha, not wanting her daughter to arrive to an empty home. Now, upon reaching Temari, Yoshino wraps her arms around her.

"Okasan! You know I hate being called a baby!" Temari tries to pull out of Yoshino's embrace but Yoshino clings unyieldingly. Unable to dislodge her mother, Temari hugs the older woman just as tightly. "I missed you, kasan," Temari admits.

Shikaku upon noticing his wife rushing out of the house to meet their daughter; has opted to walk slowly towards them, to give them time. "How 'bout your otosan?"

Temari lifts her head from Yoshino's shoulder to grin towards her father. "Not really."

"You're just like your mother!" Shikaku chuckles and then surreptitiously glances behind Temari.

"He did not come with me."Temari's impish grin turns to a hollow smile.

"Tsk, I didn't expect him to." Shikaku gives his daughter a similar pretentious smile.

"What do you want to eat? I have all the ingredients for your favourite dishes prepared." Yoshino grabs Temari's hand and pulls her towards their house. "You could help me prepare the vegetable soup by doing the potatoes while your father will be igniting the charcoal for the grill, for the yakitori."

"Hai." Shikaku follows the women in his family at a much sedate pace.

Temari peeks behind her at her father. At first Shikaku doesn't notice that she is observing him but when he does, he gives her a lopsided grin. Temari feels loved at that moment not just by Yoshino but also by Shikaku.

Yoshino's hugs and Shikaku's grins are precious to her. But it shouldn't have been hers. Shikamaru is the rightful owner of their affection. But instead Shikamaru grew up in a sterile environment; unwanted by the man he calls his father. If both Yoshino and Shikaku know that their real son lacks all the things they have readily given her, how would they feel?

Shikamaru has been to their home. He has met his real parents, but he has said, _'I don't want them and they don't want me either. They want you' _in his bidto convince her to come back to them. He has done that for her because Shikamaru would never admit to her or to anyone, that the Kazekage doesn't want him either.

Temari was saved by Shikamaru almost six years ago and then during the last four years, she has been travelling back and forth to Suna in order to repay him. She has somehow gotten to know him and no matter how much Shikamaru denies it, she couldn't believe him. The Kazekage has never acted as his real father and she has enough proof for this.

She's a shinobi and gathering information is like second nature to her. Some important people gossiped years ago that the fourth Kazekage is even against Shikamaru's promotion to Chuunin. And even Asuma-sensei has told her that he has noticed that nobody in Suna has accorded the first son that much respect. The Kazekage's attitude towards his first son has made the people of Suna biased towards him. At the time, she has shrugged it off saying the people couldn't be blame since he's lazy and doesn't seem to pull his own weight. But Temari soon realizes that Kamaru is just pretending. She sees behind that lazy facade and she knows he's an excellent shinobi. But before that she already acknowledges that he's a good man for he's even willing to sacrifice his own life for someone he considers a friend.

Yes, he's her friend.

Temari looks down at the hand holding hers. "Kasan?"

"Hmn?" Yoshino turns her head and smiles at Temari. That smile is a rare sight.

Seeing her mother's up tilted lips, Temari pauses then answers, "Nothing." Temari understands she's being selfish but she wants to see that smile more. "I love you too," she declares. It is then that Temari finally decides that her parents don't need to know about Shikamaru's real plight. After all, even if they do know, what can they do?

And Shikamaru is also old enough to choose his own path.

Yoshino's eyes have a certain sheen in them but snorts, "I know that!"

Temari clutches her mother's hand tighter. Her mother despite appearances has wanted reassurance from her that she loves her—and that she chose them. That more than anything else has made Temari realize that no matter what her mother cares for her. At the time, when Shikamaru ordered her to go back to Konoha, she has thought it is because Shikamaru pities her. Now, Temari thinks that may be he did it because he doesn't want her to pity him. After all how could Shikamaru not want his real parents' love? Not unless, his real parents didn't acknowledge him...

Temari glances at her mother, and remembers Shikamaru' words again, but this time seeing it in another light. _'I don't want them and they don't want me either.' _Those are Shikamaru's words. Now, it's more possible he meant it the other way that_ they-his real parents-don't want him so he doesn't want them either_...

She remembers the day she discovered the truth, Yoshino has declared, _'I won't give up my daughter and I don't want to meet him.'_ ...Did Yoshino reject Shikamaru that day he was here? Shikaku? Shikaku seems to be looking for him when she arrived but he has also answered,_ 'Tsk, I didn't expect him to.' _SoShikaku doesn't expect for Shikamaru to come back.

Frowning, Temari finally grasps that her parents have really chosen her and not Shikamaru. This is her home. Konoha is her home. And she would be insulting Shikamaru if she feels pity for him. She has already made the decision not to say to her parents about Shikamaru's childhood, about the Kazekage's treatment of their real child. She would only be hurting her parents, making them feel guilty if they learned about it.

She will bear all the guilt instead. It's only apt that she should suffer a bit. It's only a small price to pay for being able to stay with them—her adoptive parents.

In the end, everybody has quietly agreed that nobody will broach the subject again. Inoichi and Choza have already sworn before that they will keep the secret even from their own families. It is like it never happened except now Temari rejects all the missions that will take her near or in Suna.

The Third Hokage may quiz Temari about it but with his health deteriorating, he is never made aware of this change. The acting Hokage, Jiraiya-sama is now the one delegating the missions. He recognizes Temari's ability but doesn't notice any irregularity in her refusal to travel anywhere near Suna. That's because Temari accepts various dangerous missions in villages even farther than Suna. Sometimes in these missions, she joins Sasuke and Naruto's team replacing Sakura. The Hokage, the Pervy Sage as Naruto calls him, has commended their team—the 'Unbeaten Trio'—once after a difficult S-mission.

Temari has smirked when she heard the Hokage calling them that. The acting Hokage is a perverted old man but he is still one of the Legendary Sannin and he did train the Fourth Hokage. So unable to contain her satisfaction for having the Hokage recognize her, she has told Ino, only to have Ino butt in that Jiraiya-sama only said that since Naruto is his student. Temari has glared at Ino and Ino, panicked, has replied that she only meant Naruto doesn't deserved to be a part of the trio, that it should be called the 'Unbeaten Duo' instead. Unmollified, Temari then explained that Naruto is Jiraiya-sama's student for a reason—that he's a strong albeit unpredictable shinobi. Ino has looked disbelieving at Temari and even asks her if she doesn't want the 'Unbeaten Duo' title for her and Sasuke.

Time flies by quickly and now it's been four months since that fateful revelation. It's almost time for the Chuunin examination. Jiraiya-sama has to send someone to Suna to represent Konoha, someone with experience and the ability to sift through talented genins from the still unprepared ones. This job is an important one since the representative's decision does play a role in saving the life of the unsuspecting Genin.

Jiraiya-sama has just the perfect Kunoichi in mind.

TBC

~3/8.6/15/11AF~


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Waiting at the gate for almost two hours has been worth it as Shikamaru spots, from still quite a distance, a kunoichi running towards the Suna entrance. The Konoha green flak jacket she is wearing and the appearance of the thing strapped on her back are unmistakable. He knows it's stupid to think that Temari will come but he has reasoned out with himself that for the last four years Konoha has always sent Temari as their representative, this time won't be any different. Logically, that still sounds absurd but seeing the obviously female shinobi arriving, Shikamaru's heart starts to pound faster in his chest and he couldn't help the grin that becomes plastered on his face.

But as the kunoichi draws nearer, Shikamaru's smile slowly fades.

It isn't a fan that is fastened on her back but a huge scroll.

And the hair is all wrong. Now, with the sun not giving the head a halo like appearance, it's easy to detect that it's not blonde but brown, and it's not collected into a single high ponytail or four ponytails like last time he has seen her but bundled into two buns.

Then he discovers that her name is Tenten.

Tenten has blurted her name in introduction while still catching her breath.

Shikamaru watches the kunoichi, his expression bland.

"You must be Kamaru? The Kazekage's first born, right? Ino described you to me. She wanted this job but I beat her to it," Tenten boasts, patting the gigantic scroll on her back with her right hand.

Shikamaru follows Tenten's hand. Temari does that too— caress her fan as if praising a child for doing a great job. "Yeah." Kamaru nods before he turns towards the Kazekage tower. "It's not usual for a Jounin who comes here to represent Konoha in the Chuunin exam to meet my father but I can make an exception for you," Shikamaru offers.

The sarcasm is totally lost at Tenten as the Kunoichi seems pleased with the idea of meeting the elusive Kazekage.

The new Konoha kunoichi appears to be good natured.

The Kazekage lifts his head from the numerous documents in front of him and utters, "So you're the new Konoha representative." After which he returns his attention on the papers and dismisses Tenten with a flick of his hand.

Tenten remarks after exiting the Kazekage office, "Whew, you were saying the Kazekage is a busy man...you're right." She then twists her lips and makes a pseudo-mad face before smiling.

Shikamaru shrugs. Temari would be bitching by now if it was her who met the Kazekage in similar circumstances.

Shikamaru also discovers that Tenten likes to chat especially about weapons. Her scroll is her arsenal of various armaments. During her stay in Suna, Shikamaru accompanies her in her morning training and he gets to watch her, learning a thing or two about the kunai exploding tags as he observes her exercising alone.

If it is Temari who is here, no doubt she will declare statements like what a coward he is for not wanting to fight a girl to provoke him to spar with her. As if Temari is just any other girl. In the past, he's always been able to decline her offer.

With Tenten, it's actually pleasant having her to help him with the Chuunin exam since she doesn't try to boss him around and more importantly she doesn't kick his ass if he doesn't bother to do his share of the workload immediately.

The Chuunin exam is almost at its end. The remaining genins, who have reached this far in the tournament, are to battle, one versus the other until someone surrenders or dies.

Shikamaru glances at his companion in the bleachers. As she watches the tournament, Tenten cheers loudly for the Konoha genin.

He remembers, the few times he was able to accompany Temari to watch the last part of the Chuunin examination, Temari would often just smirk as if she knows something. If she gets that look he would give out an uninterested sigh which she would disregard. She would predict anyway how the genin would attack then how the other would counteract. Most of the times she is able to predict too who will win in the match. He usually pretends not to listen to her since it goads her to make her opinions blunter but there are also times he couldn't help but contradict her if he surmises that her prediction is off. In these occasions Temari usually ends up sputtering. But there are times when she becomes more troublesome as she smirks for winning against him.

Shikamaru still hasn't decided if he prefers Temari sputtering or smirking.

Shikamaru smiles at the thought.

Tenten catches the rare change in his facial expression that she can't help but comment about it, "That Suna genin is losing, or you know something I don't?"

Shikamaru glances at his companion. "She is. But then her opponent is a _male_ genin."

"What do you mean by that?" Tenten frowns.

Shikamaru shrugs. This is the part where Temari glares at him and spats what a chauvinist he is.

"If Temari is here she will kick your ass." Tenten suddenly grins. "She hates those kinds of comments...Me? Since you just smiled, I'd rather not..." Tenten playfully slaps Shikamaru's shoulder, "do this for your sexist remark."

"Tch." Shikamaru mumbles. He wants to ask how Temari is but he doesn't want Tenten to suspect he's fishing for information about Temari and appear overly interested in her well-being. Since Tenten mentioned Temari herself, he has the opportunity to ask questions regarding Temari and still appear nonchalant. "So, Tenten how is..."

Subsequently, the crowd breaks into a loud cheer as the Suna genin surprises her opponent with a sudden burst of energy and attacks.

"What? It was just a feint!" Tenten exclaims. "I can't believe she's that good. Now, that's why you smiled, you know she's good."

Shikamaru closes his mouth and gazes at the combatants. The Suna genin is breathing hard but still remains to be standing. The same can't be said of the Konoha genin.

Shikamaru has a feeling Temari would have foreseen that result of the fight and may have intervened earlier. Unlike him. Now, the Suna medics rush towards the unmoving Konoha genin and Tenten realizes the gravity of the situation.

"He'll live." Shikamaru mutters to Tenten. "And I didn't see that coming either. Don't blame yourself."

Tenten nods her head. "He's a Konoha nin. He's sturdier than his looks suggest." Tenten speaks before she jumps over the railing to join the medics on the dusty arena.

Sighing quietly, Shikamaru then tilts his head backwards to look at the blue sky. The opportunity to ask about Temari without raising Tenten's curiosity is now lost.

The Chuunin exam is finally finished. This time during its course Shikamaru doesn't hear any complaints about him being a lazyass, or what an unmotivated useless genius he is. He is never hit by a gigantic fan for sleeping or for slacking off with his chores. This time he is never pushed to his limits by someone's lofty expectations in his ability. But the best part is, he doesn't hear again the woman he loves saying that she hates him and that he doesn't see her eyes sparkling with that loathing. Yeah, that's the best part. It just that sometimes it's hard for Shikamaru to remember that and still wishes he could see Temari.

TBC

~3/8. 6/26 11 AF~

A/N: Its been raining nonstop ~trapped indoors~ but I get to watch Kimi Ni Todoke the movie and read reviews... yay for goldengreaser, niiary, Effie-a and Smonkey's reviews for _**Two Questions**_.

To Effie-a, woot I'm in that list! Gee thanks.

In case you're reading this...To PokemonLuver...maybe that alert for _**Fear **_will buzz...maybe not...But you did spark an idea so thanks!

Review okay. Concrits are welcome!


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Here." Kankuro proffers a mission scroll towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru just stares at the scroll.

"We can exchange mission. This one is boring. This one will just take me to the Land of Rivers again and I heard from Ibi—" Kankuro continues as if the mission scroll isn't suddenly grabbed from his hands, "— ki that yours is in Iwagakure and that you will probably be fighting S-criminals."

Opening the scroll and reading the contents, Shikamaru pretends nonchalance as he rolls it back again, muttering, "Thanks."

"Just remember you owe me again." Kankuro grins.

"But you shouldn't tell anyone we exchanged mission." Shikamaru removes his mission order from his pants pocket and gives it to Kankuro before replacing the contents of his pocket with the new scroll.

"Yeah yeah and you shouldn't take any detours." Kankuro gives a knowing smirk.

"Tch." Shikamaru ignores his gloating brother. Not wanting to appear in a hurry, he turns slowly around towards the exit, shoulders still slouched, with hands inside his pockets.

"You can write my report as your payment!" Kankuro shouts towards his departing brother.

Not bothering to turn around, Shikamaru just takes out one hand from his pocket to wave goodbye at Kankuro.

-o0o-

Shikamaru waits, hidden by the tree's foliage, when one of the giant deers tilts its head to look up towards him. The herd doesn't really bother him but he notices the deers' peculiar attitude. They seem to welcome him. Shikamaru shakes his head. It must be wistfulness causing his head to have idiotic ideas.

Shikamaru returns his eyes to the huge sprawling house. He's far away enough that his presence can't be detected at this distance but near enough to see anyone coming and going out of the house.

Just one glimpse of _her _...a reassurance that she's doing fine and then he will return back to Suna and that's it, he'll forget about her.

Several hours have passed by and still no sight of her.

Doubts that she's even in Konoha starts to settle. Deciding to change his vantage point for a clearer view of the house to verify her presence, Shikamaru gets careless.

Suddenly, Shikamaru is caught by the same jutsu as his. Feeling the shadow appendage coiling around his body, Shikamaru stares at the shadow hand creeping towards his neck, he is taken by surprised by the feeling that his own jutsu is attacking him that it takes him a split second to act.

With his bounded hands he tries to move his fingers of one hand in closer proximity with the others to produce some seals.

Fighting the identical shadow hand with his own shadow hand, there is a standstill as one darkened hand grabs the other on his chest, with their blackened fingers intertwining.

Just as immediate, the shadow arm that wrapped around Shikamaru's body loosens as its hand retreats.

"So it's you," Shikaku barks from the ground, his shadow hand blending to its original human dark form.

"Tch." Shikamaru glances down at the chuckling old man before vaulting down from the tree.

"Why don't you come in?" Shikaku gestures his hand towards the direction of his home.

Shikamaru swivels his attention towards the house while Shikaku approaches him to slap him at the back before going ahead first towards the house.

Shikamaru has no other choice but to follow.

Shikaku has the door opened when a familiar voice inside the house shouts, "That's fast, Otosan! I told you it's nothing. The deers would have alarmed us."

Shikamaru's breathe lodges in his throat. He hesitates at the door. "I should be going," Shikamaru addresses Shikaku's back.

Shikaku turns towards Shikamaru as he casually removes his sandals to replace it with the indoor slippers. "There's another pair. You can use those." Shikaku points towards another pair of indoor slippers.

Shikaku then goes through the foyer to proceeds towards the living room.

Shikamaru changes into the indoor slippers and follows behind Shikaku. Shikamaru then witnesses Temari's welcoming smile for her father before that smile is dashed away upon seeing him.

Temari sits stiff on the sofa with a game board on the table in front of her. She holds Shikamaru's eyes for a while before he transfers them to glance at Yoshino.

Yoshino pauses, clutching a shirt she is on the act of folding, a mountain of clean laundry beside her on the long sofa. Yoshino recovers, asking querulously, "What are you doing here?"

_Good question. _"I—" Shikamaru clears his throat. "I have a mission near here and I thought to give you a visit."

"You're welcome to visit us, son." Shikaku smiles which earns him a glare from Yoshino.

Shikamaru doesn't miss the look that passed between the couple. "I better be going." Shikamaru bows his head towards Yoshino in farewell before he turns towards Temari to do the same.

Temari has her head bent, eyes glued towards the shogi board seeming to contemplate her next piece move.

"Nonsense! You're obviously tired. Why don't you stay for dinner, rest and leave tomorrow morning?" Shikaku offers, blatantly ignoring his wife's furious eyes.

"I shouldn't. My family—my brother is waiting for me to get back," Shikamaru explains as he retreats a step back towards the door.

"No. I insist." Shikaku has a determined glint in his eyes that even Yoshino doesn't care to contradict. Shikaku then swivels his attention towards his daughter. "Temari, why don't you prepare later our guest room? Make sure you change the beddings and the pillow cases."

Temari opens her mouth to refuse but grumbles instead, "I will otosan." Temari then turns her head towards where Shikamaru is standing to glare at him briefly before she openly ignores him in favour of the board in front of her, opting to move a piece that would help her win against her father.

Shikaku tries to suppress a triumphant smile. "Do you play, Shikamaru?" Shikaku indicates with his hand the shogi board.

"N-no," Shikamaru replies awkwardly.

"Oi Temari, why don't you teach Shikamaru how it's done?" Shikaku grins towards his daughter.

"Otosan, just give him a manual if he wants play," Temari finally snaps. "He can learn from there."

Shikaku is unrepentant. "Just ignore her." He pushes Shikamaru onto his vacated seat opposite Temari. "I'll coach you while you Temari would be our opponent." Shikaku has his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, feeling the boy squirm as he faces his daughter. "You should be able to beat Shikamaru here. After all, he's a green horn."

Temari glares at her father. "Fine!"

Yoshino raises her head from sorting the laundry. "Show 'em Temari!" Yoshino encourages, glowering at her husband who sits besides Shikamaru on the sofa's arm.

"Why don't we make a bet?" Shikaku suddenly announces.

Shikamaru has an uneasy feeling about the proposed bet but he doesn't say anything to contradict the older man. He should be leaving but instead he is sitting here, tense, with palms sweaty. He has already accomplished what he came for but he's curious as to what Shikaku is up to.

"If we win—" Shikaku starts.

"Otosan, that's not fair! Of course you will win!"Temari rises from her chair ready to storm off from the room.

"Alright. I'll just give Shikamaru the basic rules and can only answer his questions regarding the pieces' allowable movements and if he wins..." Shikaku has a twinkle in his eyes. "If he wins he gets to stay longer." Shikaku crosses his arms on his chest, declaring what sounded like an ultimatum.

Still standing, Temari looks down at Shikamaru and scrutinizes him. He tries not to show it but its obvious how uncomfortable he is. Temari gives him a challenging sneer, a fearsome show of her full set of teeth and plumps back down comfortably on her vacated chair. She has decided. _How hard could it be defeating a lazy ass who has never played shogi before?_ And even if he's a genius, she's not bad either. She's been playing the game since she's two if her father's claim could be trusted. "You're on! Just one game," she addresses her father and returns her pieces to the starting position.

Shikamaru is surprised Temari actually agreed. He rolls his shoulder in a shrug, pretending to be getting comfortable. He knows that it meant more than just a game of shogi now. Temari expects him to lose. Either way it's alright with him but he wants Temari's expectations of him to be dented a bit and Kankuro's mission is farther away from Suna and they have already agreed to meet somewhere to straighten their stories. He really has several days to spare before heading back. He extends his hand to copy what Temari has done to her pieces. While Shikaku tells him what each piece is for and what movement it could do and he listens carefully.

Whereas, Yoshino abandons the laundry to sit besides Temari on the sofa's arm the same as Shikaku, ordering, "Temari, don't show him any mercy!"

TBC

3/9/11

~7/4/11AF~

A/N: Land of water is in between Suna and Konoha, while Iwagakure is way way up north according to the Naruto maps.

And that's a very loud arg, Narutogirl103, that it got me moving...hmn regarding your questions though, stick around ok.

And Sod and So-d, same person?... No? ops then.

Click that blue button below and inspire me to upload sooner. I'll go through the beta-ed docx in a whoosh too.

And I have a fic _**Wanted: Beta Reader**_, if you have some free time and you like to draw, read its _**chapter 2**_ ok. Well, ~uneasy laughter~ I know the idea is too grand, but hey even an average writer could dream, right?...thanks...


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Temari! Choji and Ino are here!" Yoshino hollers from the foyer after opening the door wider to welcome the visitors.

"Coming," Temari shouts from somewhere inside then there's a loud thud that can be heard even in the living room area. "Ass! Don't block the aisle...Let me pass!"

"Tch, it wasn't me who suddenly comes charging," retorts calmly by another voice, a male.

"Is that Kamaru?" Ino inquires from Yoshino, but not waiting for an answer and invitation, she goes towards the direction of the living quarters where Kamaru and Temari are arguing.

Shikamaru is pulling himself up from the floor. He's returning to his room after a visit to the washroom when suddenly Temari's room door opens and Temari comes charging towards him at a run. Considering that their rooms are beside each other and the aisle leading to these rooms is narrow, the accident is inevitable. The impact sends Shikamaru on the floor while Temari is able to regain her balance sooner by using the wall to break her fall.

"Kamaru, you're here!" Ino, happy seeing the Suna shinobi, suddenly embraces him.

"Ino!" Temari protests.

Ino let go of Kamaru and pouts, "I'm just welcoming him."

Temari glares at the other kunoichi.

Ino stares back, an unrepentant smile hovering around her lips.

Choji has followed Ino and witnesses the hug himself but he notices that Kamaru's arms are never raised to return it, they remain close at his sides. "Kamaru," Choji addresses the other male shinobi.

Shikamaru's lips turn up slightly towards Choji, obviously relieved to see the other male shinobi, someone he detects genuinely welcomes the sight of him without creating such a ruckus about his presence.

Choji smiles back and offers his bag of chips towards Kamaru.

Shikamaru shakes his head then turns his attention towards the two kunoichi. They are still glaring at each other. Ino he understands, Temari not really. Shikamaru isn't stupid to think that Temari is jealous. Probably she's mad since Ino acts really familiar with him in front of Choji. Shikamaru returns his eyes on the chubby nin, offering him another crooked smile.

"You have a mission?" Choji inquires, shoving chips into his mouth, ignoring the two female shinobis.

"Tch, I win a bet," Shikamaru explains and starts to walk towards the direction of his room. He is on his way there when all this started anyway. After all, these are Temari's guests, not his, he's not obligated to stay and chat.

Choji stares at Kamaru's retreating back, puzzled by his answer, but instead of inquiring about it he shouts instead, "Wanna join us in training?"

"Choji calls it training but we are actually going to just catch some deers," Temari explains, not wanting Shikamaru to join. "You should just stay here. It's not a job fit for the _Kazekage's first son._"

The dig isn't lost to Shikamaru. He turns around and mutters, "Tch, let me be the one to decide that."

"Oh goodie! You're coming!" Ino approaches and latches on Kamaru's forearm, dragging him out of the house and into the Nara Clan Forest before he has a chance to regret his answer and change his mind.

-o0o-

Temari is cutting the deer's horns that are to be used as medicine with a kunai when she can't help but glance towards Ino and Shikamaru. They are laughing loudly that it distracts her attention. Actually, it's just Ino that's giving that boisterous sound, Shikamaru just seems to smile...a lot. The ass doesn't smile around her, probably since he considers doing that in her presence troublesome.

Temari ends up pulling the horn a bit stronger than necessary that she snaps it in two. "Damn!"

"Need help, Temari?" Choji offers.

"No," Temari snaps, then noticing the baffled look on Choji's face at her tone, she mentions more calmly, "You've help enough catching them. Thanks."

"I don't mind." Choji reiterates his offer.

"Why don't you join them?" Temari gestures towards Shikamaru and Ino's direction.

Choji gazes at the two shinobis seated on the grass about twenty meters away. "You sure you don't mind?"

"Why should I mind?" Temari shrugs and returns her attention on what she's doing.

Choji joins in the conversation with the obvious disgust of Ino.

"Why are you not helping Temari?" Ino asks Choji.

Choji sits down on the ground beside Kamaru, offering him again his newly opened bag of chips.

This time, after wiping his hand on his shirt, Shikamaru grabs some and opening his fist, he feeds his mouth. After swallowing, he remarks, "These chips are tasty unlike those of in Suna."

"You shouldn't eat those, Kamaru. It will make you fat," Ino warns.

Shikamaru understands the underhand message from the warning. "Tch, I've seen Choji's father. His physique is the same as Choji's. I doubt Choji would get thinner even if he doesn't eat these chips."

Ino is astonished by Kamaru's not very subtle defence of Choji's unhealthy eating habits. She argues, "Well, he still should at least lose some weight!"

"From what I have seen of Choji's jutsu, I think it works better if he's heavier while you, I really don't see any advantage to your jutsu by being that thin." Shikamaru realizes he's almost being rude but Ino's obvious overfriendliness towards him is probably hurting Choji. Judging by the way the other male shinobi's eyes are plastered on his chips and the way he keeps shoving chips towards his mouth and almost forgetting to chew, Shikamaru knows he can't be wrong.

Ino gasps, offended. "You really are a jerk!" Ino accuses Shikamaru. "What? You prefer hefty women like—like Temari?"

"Tch." That attack came out of nowhere and years of training have enabled Shikamaru to hold Ino's gaze without giving any of his thoughts away.

"Well, too bad! She won't fall for you! Know why?" Ino pauses as she gloats triumphantly, "She already has Sasuke in her eyes. Have him in her sight even when we were just kids!"

Shikamaru continues to hold Ino's glare. "Tch, I don't like her either." Shikamaru answers steadily as he remembers Sasuke. Temari has only mentioned that name once as she compared them all those years ago. He's aware he did not come out as glowing as Sasuke. Shikamaru attempts to smile towards Ino. He can at least pretend that Ino's confirmation of where Temari's heart lay doesn't matter to him in any way.

Temari hears their conversation considering that they are not being quiet about it. Temari already knows that Shikamaru doesn't like her, not that way or any other way, probably not even as a friend. Temari frowns. She has taken everything from him after all. _His father. His mother. This. _Temari looks around at the Nara forest_. All these should have belonged to him. _He should be the one basking in her parent's warmth. The one growing up together with Choji and Ino and the others—Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Neji and Lee. He would have loved it here but her existence has deprived him of it.

Worst even, knowing the truth, she still continues to deprive him of what is rightfully his.

Temari peeks surreptitiously at Shikamaru, noticing his poor attempt at a smile. He really doesn't have a reason to like her, not one bit...But all the reason to hate her.

Subconsciously, Temari's hand goes to her chest to rub it. She has felt it tighten momentarily. It's probably brought on by the fact that a while back, a deer's slender leg was able to land a solid kick on her ribs. That happened because instead of concentrating on the deer's movements, she shifted her attention and focused on watching unobtrusively her enemy. Now, Temari catches herself doing it again. "Stop it, Temari," she mutters to herself.

TBC

~3/9. 7/20/11AF~

A/N: Thanks for the reviews...haha who doubted that Shika would win?

Now their love will bloom ~winks at Love Is Only a Word~...or maybe not hmn...

Review?


	28. Chapter 27

A/N: Ops I uploaded the docx version instead of this...my bad...gomen to the 30 something people who read the unbeta-ed version...

A/N: I call this Effie's chapter...

Yay, this is a beta-ed chapter. Me and my beta xXxBLoodDeathLovexXx ops I mean Ciel Orihara are now on the same page! I gave her two of this and she returned it in less than 24 hours ~she's amazing!~...the un-uploaded beta-ed previous chapters are entirely my fault...hmn excuse juggling too many miscellaneous things at the moment :P

**Chapter 27**

"Where are you going?" Temari hollers upon seeing Shikamaru with his satchel slung over his shoulder. She had just put the deer food and supplies inside the shed and is on her way back towards the house when she spied Shikamaru walking away from the house seeming to carry all the possessions he arrived with.

"I saw a spring. I'm going to wash my clothes there," Shikamaru answers, gesturing at the general direction of the spring within the woods.

"Idiot!" Temari can't help but smile, not wanting to examine her relief upon hearing Shikamaru's reply. "No need to go that far. We have running water and a laundry area."

"I know...I saw your mom just now doing some heavy blankets and draperies."

"Give me that." Temari reaches for Shikamaru's satchel. She suspects Shikamaru doesn't want to share the laundry room with Yoshino out of respect of the older woman's wishes. "I'll do it."

"No need. I can do it."

Temari grabs a part of the bag sling resting on the young man's chest when suddenly the man pulls back. The momentum of Shikamaru's immediate movement as Temari grasps the bag sling careens Temari forward towards Shikamaru's chest.

As Temari hurtles on his chest, it feels like time slowed down for Shikamaru. The moment is enough to bring back memories of when they first met. At that time six years ago, it was Shikamaru who lost his footing and landed on top of Temari, his eyes at a level with her young breasts. She hit him several times after that and he allowed her to. She quit harassing him when she noticed that he wasn't stopping her. She was obviously embarrassed. Her face was flushed pink. Shikamaru smiles inwardly at the memory. His hands have reflexively gone up to break her fall, now they rest on her upper arms.

"What's going on?" a high pitched voice angrily demands. Yoshino has seen Temari being pulled towards Shikamaru or at least that's what she thinks she witnessed. She puts the basket she's carrying, full of wet and heavy blankets and draperies, on the ground to be able to place both her hands on her hips as she glowers at Shikamaru whose arms are still around Temari. From Yoshino's point of view, Shikamaru appears like he's about to shake her daughter.

Shikamaru immediately withdraws his arms from around the younger woman.

Temari swivels around to face her mother. "I was trying to get his bag. He wouldn't give me his dirty clothes so I could wash it since it was _our_ deer's fault that it got sullied in the first place," Temari answers defensively.

"Let him do it," Yoshino snaps.

Shikamaru nods his head and notices the big container with wet linen on the ground. Yoshino was obviously on her way to hang the wet laundry when she noticed him and Temari. It would be harder retrieving the basket from the ground than setting it down. Shikamaru bends low towards the basket to obtain it for Yoshino.

"Don't!" Yoshino bends down at almost the same time to grab the basket. Yoshino's hand touches Shikamaru's hand which grasped the container's handles first, and visibly recoils. "Put it down," she orders.

Shikamaru returns the heavy container to the ground and when his own hands are withdrawn, Yoshino seizes the handles at both ends and lifts the basket. "You can do your laundry inside. I won't be using it again."

Shikamaru could only nod his head.

Temari have watched the exchange. She would offer to help Yoshino but that would only result in underlining the fact that Yoshino refused Shikamaru's, if Yoshino accepted hers. "Give me that!" Temari addresses Shikamaru and proffers her assistance to him instead.

"No need to get me in trouble, woman," Shikamaru mutters before starting to walk towards the laundry area, leaving behind a glowering Temari.

—o0o—

Yoshino is hanging a bed sheet on the clothes line when Shikaku silently approaches her. He has refused to go with Choza and Inoichi on a mission this morning in order to covertly watch his wife and son at home.

"It was your chance to do something for him but you throw it," Shikaku says quietly.

Yoshino angrily glances sideways at her husband.

"We may not get this chance again to get to know him, Yoshino," Shikaku mumbles.

Yoshino continues with her tasks, shaking a printed blanket forcefully before hanging it, then taking another one from the basket, pointedly ignoring her husband.

From behind, Shikaku places both his hands on his wife's shoulders but she shrugs them off. Sighing, he tries again, drawling softly, "He may never come back here after this. Not when you—_we_ treat him this way."

Shikaku's words are only met with silence.

Shikaku, exasperated with his wife's continued lack of response regarding the matter of their real son, groans, defeated, "I just hope you won't regret this."

Giving up in the meantime, Shikaku decides to leave things for now; he has already turned his back and has taken a few steps towards the house when he hears Yoshino speaks.

"Didn't you even consider that maybe...maybe I'm scared? Scared that if I get to know him now...It wouldn't be enough...that I would want more."

Shikaku slowly pivots around to face Yoshino's profile as she talks.

"That I would want impossible things— the image of his first cry, first walk, first day in school, his first accomplishment, his first failure, the story of his first kill, was he disgusted or did it thrill him?" Yoshino stares at the hanging piece of bedding as it flaps with the wind, not bothering to swivel around to face Shikaku as she continues, "There are a lot of things I missed...not just his first, but even his second, his third...I didn't get to see any of those, Shikaku, and if someone asked me if it was worth it not witnessing those moments since I get to see Temari's instead, I really want to answer that someone that yes, it was worth it missing all of that for Temari..."

"It won't mean—" _you think any less of Temari, if you are curious about those things about Shikamaru,_ Shikaku is about to add when Yoshino twists her neck to glare at him, briefly catching his eyes.

Noticing that her husband heeds her warning and deems to stay quiet; Yoshino swivels her head back to the broad sheet, gazing unseeingly at the piece of bedding. After a while, she admits softly, a tinge defensively, "...I'm terrified, Shikaku, that someday I would have a different answer. That someday all I could think about are the what ifs...Don't you see I couldn't have them both? And I have accepted that." Yoshino heaves a sigh of resignation, then her voice steady as she continues, "I don't want to end up resenting Temari's presence in our lives. I have decided and when I said I choose Temari, I mean it. So...stop throwing me and your son together."

Shikaku starts to open his mouth to contradict when he notices Yoshino's trembling shoulders and realizes belatedly that she has given in to her tears. He can't tell her that she's wrong to feel that way. He recognizes that he can't force his own feelings on Yoshino in order to change hers. Finally, he understands that it was her belief that she would be betraying Temari if she gets close to Shikamaru that has been holding her together after all this time...And Yoshino has never pleaded with him before, and this is the closest she would ever get. She normally demands loudly or even painfully, if she wants something from him. This is the first time she has used that almost pleading tone and the first time she has admitted her fears.

Shikaku exhales slowly before nodding his head, knowing that Yoshino will detect his movement.

He has to admit defeat, before he inflicts more pain to Shikamaru and Temari's mother.

TBC

~7 8/27 11AF~


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"That's the Konoha library. A lot of ancient scrolls are hidden within its shelves. I don't think they would allow you to browse through it even if you are with me." Temari gestures towards a building on her left side then next, points to another bigger building a bit farther off. "That's the Konoha Hospital. I think they would allow you to be admitted in case," Temari grins challengingly, "you are injured."

Shikamaru glances at the buildings. "You don't have to show me around."

"If we walk a few more metres we will actually reach the residential area. Maybe you could meet some of my acquaintances," Temari continues.

As they stroll along Konoha's streets, Shikamaru doesn't speak; neither does Temari, not until they reach the apartments.

"Good, Naruto is here. That's him." Temari indicates with a tilt of her head a shinobi wearing an orange tracksuit, training on the rooftop of one of the high block-like buildings. "Oi Naruto!" Temari shouts at the nin several floors up.

"Oi Temari!" The shinobi, with the blonde spiky hair, beams then jumps down from the apartment roof to the ground. "Anou-sa, who's that?" Naruto points towards Kamaru with an exaggerated distrust in his eyes before seeming to accept the bored looking individual and smiles.

"This is Sh— This is Kamaru. The Kazegage's first born," Temari explains.

Naruto nods his head. "I'm Konoha's number one ninja, Naruto!"

Shikamaru has an obscure tilt to his lips. "I'll remember that."

Temari scoffs then asks, "Have you seen Jiraiya-sama? We already went to the Hokage's office to ask permission for Kamaru to stay here for a few days."

The other blonde haired nin caresses his chin in thought. "The Pervy-sage is out at the bathhouse—training."

Temari catches Naruto's hesitation, knowing full well what it meant and what the Hokage is up to. Frowning irritated, Temari snaps, _"WELL, TELL HIM THAT, AS THE HOKAGE, HE IS REQUIRED TO MAN HIS OFFICE!"_

Then, without giving Naruto a chance to defend his sensei, Temari abruptly addresses Shikamaru, "Come on. Let's go!" Temari simultaneously grabs Shikamaru's wrist to drag him away, forcing him to stride faster towards the bathhouse.

As soon as they turn a corner, Temari notices a young man with blue-black hair and wearing a blue shirt walking towards them with one of his hands inside his pocket, she then immediately lets go of her hold on Shikamaru's wrist as if burned and walks ahead faster.

With Temari marching briskly ahead, Shikamaru is left a few feet behind. Shikamaru hears Temari greet the other nin, "Sasuke," while nodding her head as she passes him. Shikamaru slowly swivels his attention towards the approaching shinobi. When their path crosses they make eye contact for an instant. Shikamaru stops walking, staring ahead but Sasuke just continues to walk away.

Temari feels the lack of footsteps following her. She turns around to face Shikamaru. "Lazy ass, move it!"

Shikamaru observes that Temari's eyes stray towards Sasuke's back fleetingly. He mutters, "Tch," before he continues walking, placing both his hands inside his robe's pockets.

—o0o—

"Jiraiya-sama, this is Kamaru of Suna. My father has extended an invitation to him to stay for a couple days at the Nara clan house. It's to show my father's gratitude to him for—It's to show my father's gratitude." Temari glares at the Hokage, blaming him for making her feel like she needs to explain what she doesn't want to explain.

The Hokage laughs. "The first born of the Kazekage. The first time I saw you, you were this small." Jiraiya pantomimes a baby he is rocking to and fro. When suddenly, Jiraiya frowns as if he remembers something unpleasant, he reminisces, "That's also the last time I've seen Tsunade." Jiraiya sighs but quickly recovers to grin beguilingly at Kamaru. "You are welcome to stay in Konoha. You could also accompany me since that Naruto chooses to meet Sasuke rather than join me. This bath house has really pretty customers that—"

Temari is about to burst a vein. "Shouldn't you be returning to your office?"

The Hokage ignores Temari. "So how about it, Shikamaru? I'll do my research while—"

"You know my full name?" Shikamaru is certain he was introduced as Kamaru by Temari.

"Tsunade told me. And while I do my research, I would value your feedback on these beauti-"

"Tsunade?" Shikamaru asks.

Jiraiya looks closer at the young man, giving him a suspicious look.

"Did this Tsunade say anything to explain my unusual name?"

The Hokage seems to consider the question, "Nothing directly. But at the time, Temari's father was really a crowd favourite from among the participants in the Jounin exam. Tsunade remarked that even the Kazekage admired Shikaku so the Kazekage might have named you after him."

Not the answer Shikamaru is hoping for when suddenly something else clicks on his mind. How could Jiraiya-sama saw him when he was just a baby? And how could someone, a Konohan called Tsunade know about his real name when only a handful of Suna shinobis even know about it? And his father, the Kazekage, got to see and admire Shikaku in the Jounin tournament? And that's why the Hokage thinks he was named Shikamaru and doesn't find that unusual? These couldn't all have possibly ensued not unless maybe... "Was I born here in Konoha?" Shikamaru can't help the eagerness creeping into his voice.

Temari watches Shikamaru, striving for answers, while she remains quiet.

"Yes." Jiraiya gives his full attention to the young Suna shinobi, the beauties going to the bath house forgotten. "I remember; Tsunade was the medic who attended to your mother."

"Where is this Tsunade?" Shikamaru inquires, modulating his voice to remain steady. If he can meet her, he will have his answers.

"I told you, the last I saw her was when you were just a baby." Jiraiya detects Shikamaru's interest behind his pretend nonchalance. Furthermore, the coincidences between the birth of the first born of a foreign Kage and the sudden disappearance of Tsunade now become more than apparent. And as Jiraiya scrutinizes the young man he realizes something is familiar, not that obvious with the boy's hair down and his skin sun kissed but... Jiraiya mentally shakes his head, erasing such ludicrous speculations from his mind. After all, Shikamaru's eyes resemble that of his father's, the Kazekage.

"But you do know where to find her?" Shikamaru can't give up, not when another person, aside from the father he has known, might hold the truth regarding his birth. This Tsunade could probably answer, why choose _him _over Temari_? _Or why couldn't the Kazekage just exchange Temari with some other infant rather than him. If that was the case, he and Temari could have grown up together in Konoha. If it was like that, he might have as much chance with her as Sasuke has.

"No," Jiraiya replies seriously.

"Do you know anyone who might?" Shikamaru persists.

"No."Jiraiya shakes his head negatively for added emphasis.

"She's not dead yet?" Shikamaru needs to ask.

This time Temari intervenes, "Stop it, Kamaru!"

Shikamaru glances at Temari, noticing her clenched fists. He has forgotten her presence and the fact that this affects her too.

There are a lot of things Shikamaru wants to enquire from Tsunade. He wants to know the reason why, in the end, his father, the Kazekage, choose to name him Shikamaru. It would have indicated a conscience on the Kazekage's part, a way of amending things. And his mother, Karura, did she know about Temari? Did she still want him to be her son after she knew about Temari, if she knew about Temari? These are just some of the questions that plague him, the answers to which could be provided by Tsunade. Knowing of Tsunade but being unable to question her is just like opening a present then discovering nothing is inside. Briefly, Shikamaru's anger and frustration is mirrored through his eyes.

That flash of annoyance isn't lost to Temari. She didn't miss the eagerness of before followed by his keen disappointment. Temari has long realized that Shikamaru often shrugs off things, never showing his real emotions. Probably he was conditioned that way. For him to be unable to hide a sign of resentment is similar to a man shouting at the top of his voice of his hatred.

This realization reminds Temari that Shikamaru has never shown outright that he hated her. But then Shikamaru is good with concealing his thoughts.

In fact, this visit of Shikamaru's to Konoha has only confirmed what she has already suspected; when he asked her to return to Konoha, to Yoshino, it's not because he doesn't want his real parents, it's because he can't want them.

He lied to protect his parents.

And she almost believed his lie. He wouldn't come back to Konoha, he wouldn't sound eager to know more about Tsunade, and he wouldn't want to discover the circumstances of his birth, if it really is alright for him to be just the Kazekage's son.

Temari's forehead knits into a frown. Disregarding his own curiosity until now, it only proves how selfless Shikamaru is in considering everyone's safety first. In contrast to his attitude, her action speaks of her selfishness.

Guilt gnaws at the pit of her stomach. She hates the feeling.

And she loathes Shikamaru for constantly reminding her that she's an impostor in her parents' home. Worse, he proves to her that she is as bad as her real father, disregarding other people in order to get what she wants.

TBC

—o0o—

~3/11/11. 8 1 11AF~

A/N: Hmn, is it going okay?

And also kindly check my latest chapter of _**In Between the Lines**_...I have some important advertisement. Thanks.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Shikamaru can't sleep. The room feels unfamiliar but he has been to a lot of unfamiliar rooms and it never bothered him before but then Temari is never just across from his room.

And the fact about Tsunade.

Shikamaru turns on his side, almost tempted to punch the pillow when he hears a clicking sound. Turning his eyes towards the faint noise, he sees Temari cautiously opening the door then closing it after she enters.

Shikamaru pretends to be sleeping.

"Ass, I know you're awake," Temari quietly remarks.

"Tch, what do you want?" Shikamaru asks, switching on the lamp beside his bed.

A heavy silence falls on the room. Shikamaru feels uncomfortable lying on the bed with Temari staring at him. He positions himself to sit at the edge of the bed, facing his visitor, waiting for her reply.

"Why did you return here?" Temari hisses. "Why do you have to return to remind me of your existence?"

Shikamaru just looks at her. "Does my existence bother you that much that you need to visit my room in the middle of the night?"

"Yes," Temari answers. "Your existence is the worst thing that ever happened to me!"

"Tch." Shikamaru shrugs, letting the hurtful words do their damage without it being noticed by the kunoichi.

"If you remember; you told me this is my home," Temari challenges, temper being held in a tight rein. "Did you change your mind and want it back?"

"No," Shikamaru replies bluntly.

"Then why are you here?" Temari makes an effort to lower her voice. She doesn't want her parents, especially Shikaku, to know of this conversation. Her parents' room may be on the other end of this large sprawling house to give them privacy as she was growing up but she's still concerned that there's a small possibility they might hear.

Shikamaru just continues to stare, eyes emotionally blank.

"Answer me, you ass!" Temari bites the words out.

"You would not want to hear the answer," Shikamaru speaks in a monotone.

"What? That you regret sending me away? That if you have to do it again you would tell me how you despised your life there. How you hate me for living what is supposed to have been your life?"

"I don't hate you, Temari."

"You say that because you don't really know what you have lost!" Temari snarls, hands trembling.

Shikamaru just continues to observe Temari, her anger, her insecurity, consuming her. He understands the feeling of being confused, of not knowing where you truly belong. But then, unlike Temari, he has been dealing with that kind of emotion since he was young, whenever he failed in his father's expectations of him. Since knowing her, he has grown out of that sentiment. He's not confused. He knows where he wants to belong; it's just that it doesn't mean she wants to belong to him, too. He has lost what little chance he has to be with her when she discovered the truth of their birth. She would always see him as her rival. "I do know what I have lost," Shikamaru admits nonchalantly.

Temari just glowers. "No, you don't."

"There's no point in rehashing the past." Shikamaru seems to just shrug off the situation. He remains sitting on the bed, stoically, with no change in his expression.

Tamari picks up an unused astray from the nearby table and throws it at Shikamaru, wanting to break his complacency. "Come on! Get mad!"

"Tch, you're doing just fine for the both of us." Shikamaru catches the object before it hits him in the face.

Temari proceeds to throw things at him. Exasperated, Shikamaru stands from the bed to dodge the picture frame. With Temari's reflexes, she changes direction and the new projectile, which is a vase this time, hits Shikamaru's chest, drenching him a bit, but before the still unbroken vase reaches the floor and creates a louder crashing sound, Shikamaru grabs it. Shikamaru, after placing the vase behind him on the bedside table, wipes the droplets of water from chest. Suddenly, Temari takes that opportunity to launch herself and attack Shikamaru with her fist, swearing at him through her gritted teeth.

After a short struggle, Shikamaru is able to grasp both of Temari's hands to restrain her, their faces just several inches away from each other. Temari continues to fight Shikamaru's hold on her; she still tries to hurt him with the rest of her body since her hands are restrained at her back.

After awhile, Temari is able to shove Shikamaru away from her. Her anger hasn't abated just yet and she demands, while trying to catch her breath, "What do you want?" Temari gives a bitter laugh. "You want the things I took from you, don't you?"

Shikamaru shakes his head.

"I couldn't give it back!" Temari clenches her hands as she defensively tilts her head to meet Shikamaru's eyes.

"Temari, I really don't—"

"But I could make up for it!" Temari spits, her chest heaving.

Shikamaru is taken aback by Temari's offer of sorts. _How does she make up, for what she thinks is my loss? Has she read my mind? The only thing I want from her...hell, is she offering that to me? Because it's the only thing that could make all that happened to me seem worthwhile. _Shikamaru's heartbeat accelerates and his breathing becomes shallow only to realize a second later that Temari couldn't be offering her love to him. Temari could never give it to him since she has already given it to someone else. "What could you possibly do to make up for it?" Shikamaru sneers. "Forget offering anything. You don't even possess anything that I could possibly want or need."

Temari glares at Shikamaru, callously she mentions, "I have seen the way you look at me sometimes—you want me."

"I'm a man, Temari. We are made to eye up anything, especially if it is as well endowed as you. That doesn't mean a thing," Shikamaru declares, brusquely lying through his teeth. He couldn't take what was being offered, he would be killing all his chances for Temari's affection if he did. Subsequently, Shikamaru realizes the absurdity of his thoughts and the implication that subconsciously he is still harbouring some hope. He can't help but give a soft, bitter chuckle at his stupidity.

"Ass!" Temari feels a gnawing disappointment. Her real father didn't want her. She should have realized that even Shikamaru didn't. Suddenly, recklessly, wanting to prove that at least Shikamaru is wrong, Temari's hands travel to her obi, untying it. Then she shrugs her shoulders, loosening her dark green yukata with the Nara emblem printed on the back. The yukata gently falls to the floor, assisted by her fingers then, with Shikamaru's eyes following her every move as if mesmerized, she unwraps her chest bindings.

Shikamaru is incapable of coherent thoughts and all the while all he could do is watch. It is like seeing Temari flaunting to him what he knows he couldn't have. Finally, "What the hell are you doing?" Shikamaru splutters. He has to swallow his own saliva; shifting his eyes from Temari's naked body to her eyes.

"I'm not gonna owe you anything. You can do anything to me for as long as you want." Temari has now removed the last piece of her clothing. Standing proudly and giving Shikamaru a full frontal.

Shikamaru's eyes roam Temari's body before returning back up to her defiant face, weighing his options. If he rejects her what would he gain? Her respect? Would that earn her love? Shikamaru gives another self depreciating laugh at the thought. His real mom couldn't even accept him, much less love him, why would Temari be different even without Sasuke? Shikamaru takes a step closer towards Temari, when he is about a foot away he extends his right hand towards her face, caressing her left cheek down to her mouth, using his thumb to brush her lips lightly. Then without closing the remaining distance between them, he brings his head down, angling his head as he grasps the back of Temari's neck to pull her head closer. His mouth locks with Temari's lips softly at first then he demands an opening with his tongue. Temari allows him access and permits his hands to skim down her unclothed body. Stopping at her waist, he wraps both his arms around her pulling her closer towards his chest.

Just for tonight, Shikamaru allows himself to pretend that Temari wants him.

TBC

—o0o—

1 17 .3 11/11

A/N: hmn review, guys?


	31. Chapter 30

**Warning: **Some contents are not suitable for very young readers. Nothing explicit.

**Chapter 30**

Temari feels the sunlight pricks her eyes. Upon lifting her lids she recognizes the windows of her own room. She abruptly takes a sitting position and feels the sheet slide from her naked chest. She stares down at her body and then clutches the sheet to cover her breasts. She realizes that certain muscles and the area in between her legs are sore.

She doesn't expect for _it _to be just a dream anyway. Last night feels real. Shikamaru was tender at the start then he suddenly turned a bit forceful but then he calmed down and seeming to take his time paying homage to her body. It was painful when he started making them one. He tried to be gentle and he waited for her to adapt to him before he started to move again. He tried to go slow but something must have compelled him to shove in next, driving him to take her more forcefully than he intended. And _that_ clearly indicated he wanted her.

Temari grins as she feels her cheeks grow hot. She couldn't forget how Shikamaru looked at her, as if she was exquisite. She touched his face then, in awe of what she saw reflected in his eyes. He didn't try to mask it, he allowed her to witness the emotion he was feeling right then—_happiness_. She was the one that gave that to him.

Temari chuckles, remembering what happened next. How she had gained so much confidence that she tackled him, wanting him to continue looking at her like that.

With a smile on her lips, Temari takes a look around her room, wondering why everything still looks the same when she feels different. Her eyes then fall on the clothes she had worn last night neatly folded on top of the dresser. "Ass," she mumbles softly, playfully, to herself.

It's time to get up. She immediately moves her legs onto the side of the bed and stands up, makes some fast stretches, takes the quickest shower, brushes her teeth then rushes towards the guest room where Shikamaru and she had spent the night.

"Ass, you don't have to return me to my room. Otosan is probably still asleep and okasan wouldn't suddenly check your room, you know," Temari scolds once she opens the door to Shikamaru's room.

Nobody answers back because the room is empty. Temari stops dead in her tracks. For awhile Temari gazes at the bed uncomprehendingly. The bed has a changed of sheet and the pillows are fluffed and arranged neatly along the headboard. It appears as if nobody slept on them much less made love.

Temari suddenly feels cold. She feels like her knees are going to give way soon so she starts to walk towards the bed and takes a seat. She stares at the wall for a while not really seeing it.

What was it she said last night? Yeah, she had said, _'You can do anything to me for as long as you want'._

That was what she offered.

And that was what Shikamaru had taken.

Temari already knows he has already left.

So unusual for him to wake up early and to fix everything until all traces of what happened last night is gone. She clenches her hands on her lap, stopping them from picking up the nearest object for her to throw. What good would that do? It wouldn't reach the bastard's head.

He only wanted her last night. It was her who thought otherwise.

Last night was just to him accepting her payment and now, she should be glad she doesn't owe him anything.

Temari stands up and leaves the room, shutting the door quietly.

—o0o—

Returning to her own room, Temari finally notices the folded, used beddings placed on the chair at one of the corners of her room. On top of it is a note with her name scrawled in Shikamaru's handwriting. She would have seen it earlier if she hadn't been in such a hurry.

Lifting the piece of paper, Temari browses through it. It's short and to the point—_Wash this; it got your blood on it. You wouldn't want your mom guessing what happened._

He wrote _your_ mom. Not _our_ or _my_ mom. He made sure not to lay claim on Yoshino. So if she still needs proof that last night, for him, is just considered payment then the letter proves that it is.

Temari knows that Shikamaru won't lay claim on her mother, on her family, or even on _her_.

TBC

—o0o—

~1 17. 8 24 11AF~

A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews! And thanks to those who favorited! ~it's always nice to be reassured that somebody still reads this~

Reviews, concrits are always welcome.


	32. Chapter 31

A/N: My Beta Ciel Orihara works like a tooth Fairy. I went to sleep after sending her four chapters and when I woke up, those four were already beta-ed. A-MA-ZING!

To Love Is Only a Word, thanks for the reviews...your last one, the only review I got for chap 30, means so much. Hehe I'm imagining what if you haven't sent it ~shivers...my imagination includes the recycle bin and a face palm~

To Sandyx5, chapter 31 is revised, re-beta-ed and uploaded ASAP because of you!

.

**Warning: **Some contents are not suitable for very young readers. Nothing explicit.

**Chapter 31**

In the dead of the night, a lone Suna shinobi jumps from one tree branch to the next, his unbound hair flying in disarray behind him and his brown robe flapping with the opposing wind. The night is only disturbed by the sound of the crickets' chirping and the nin's breathing as he flees Konoha and his feelings of guilt.

All he knows is that he must continue running, exerting even when his direction is still unknown.

Temari, being proud, would never admit how much it pains her for allowing such a thing to happen. He should have known. He should have been the one to stop her from sacrificing herself, paying for something that wasn't her fault. But he didn't.

He snatched at the chance to be with her even if only for a little while, forsaking Temari's future happiness.

Shikamaru runs as fast as he can, suppressing his thoughts of Temari's moans and smiles. She probably had to pretend he was Sasuke for it to be bearable for her.

In fact she declared in a dry voice, "Paying you doesn't seem much of a chore."

Hearing that was enough to make him stop pretending. Those words made him realize that despite her wicked smile, despite her acquiesces; it was just an obligation to her. He had taken her roughly then but he noticed her wincing. He mumbled, "I'm sorry if I hurt you." And was about to withdraw when she replied, "It's nothing compared to the pain my father caused you." Shikamaru changed his mind and plunged deeper, punishing her for her inability to see how her carefree words had affected him. But she seemed to more than welcome him being forceful. Crying his name out loud, Temari appeared to reach completion first.

After a while, when both their breathing had steadied, Shikamaru reached for Temari, muttering, "The first one is for you...The next one is for me." Shikamaru smiled tenderly at the confused Temari, letting her see everything in his eyes.

For the last one, he wouldn't hide his feelings as he tried to gently own Temari.

He removed her four hair ties and arranged her blonde hair on his pillow then he kissed her slowly, seeming to taste her essence. He didn't hurry as he travelled down Temari's body, getting re-acquainted with it. When he got back up, he allowed her to tuck his hair behind his ears, to caress his brows, the tip of his nose to his mouth. He then watched her smirk as she wielded her power over him when she suddenly changed their position.

Catching her breath much later, a totally worn out Temari grinned at him, then she snuggled closer to his chest, immediately falling asleep.

Shikamaru had stayed awake, tracing the little creases still visible on Temari's forehead even in slumber with his eyes. After a while, when Temari had fallen deeper to oblivion, he pulled her closer, tighter in his embrace and in her sleep Temari tried to push him away. He whispered softly to her ear, "Just a few more minutes, Temari."

Temari quieted down and permitted herself to be drawn in, causing Shikamaru's lips to lift at the corner. He felt Temari's breathing, her softness and warmth, and tried to memorize every moment of it.

After almost an hour, Shikamaru performed a seal, and using his shadows, he moved Temari off his chest for him to be able to stand. He gathered up his clothes and packed his satchel quietly.

Staring at Temari's form, naked beneath the blanket, he knew Yoshino would have more reason to hate him if she discovered what happened. He carried Temari back to her room, careful not to wake her, and then he removed all the traces of what happened inside his room.

Returning to Temari's bedroom with Temari's clothes and the soiled beddings from his bed, he searched for a pen and scribbled a note. He knew Temari would get his message, that whatever happened between them was enough and this time he hoped Temari would finally realize that he won't lay claim on his birthright.

Bending down, he was about to kiss her lips for the last time but he stopped himself. Straightening, he gazed at her for a second before saying, "Goodbye, Temari."

—o0o—

Shikamaru's mad dash in the early hours of the morning has brought him to a little, unknown town by mid afternoon.

Being a new face, the people stare and some even point their fingers in his direction. His head protector would have clued the townsmen that it's impolite and even dangerous to stare at a trained Suna shinobi but ever since he was a kid, his head protector is always tied around his right wrist and the only time it becomes visible is when he raises his hand, causing his robe sleeve to roll down.

With no forehead protector seen, the people have their defences down thinking that the inconspicuous stranger, with eyes tired and hands inside his pockets, is just an ordinary civilian, just passing through or even possibly lost.

Knowing this, Shikamaru ignores them. He continues to walk in search for the town inn. He plans on staying here for the night to catch some much needed rest. In his flight, he has been pushing his body to its limit, with no sleep and no food. He would say he would catch some sleep but he knows he would just lie in bed and think of her. He might as well do that comfortably on a proper bed than out in the open.

First, he has to eat. After leaving his satchel inside his rented room, he goes out to scout for sustenance. After finishing a very late lunch and early dinner, he explores the town, not looking forward to getting back to his room. The neighbourhood appears to be a little seedy and people seem to be starving. A young child of around six years even pretends to bump into him and tries to steal into the pouch tied around his right leg thinking that it is his money purse. Shikamaru is a lot faster than the thief and without batting an eyelash he crushes the young boy's wrist with his punishing grip.

Shikamaru could have allowed the boy to discover that the pouch only contains ordinary sand that he uses for his Invisible Thread Jutsu but his reflexes have already kicked in.

The boy, with no shinobi training, could only scamper away once Shikamaru lets go of his battered wrist. With his injured hand supported by his other hand, the boy runs as fast as he can, his face mirroring his terror.

Shikamaru doesn't attempt to catch the scamp. Following the kid with his eyes, he realizes that, compared to that child, he is more fortunate. He doesn't have to steal in order to eat. He has a brother who likes to play pranks on him and another who looks up to him despite being _that_ strong.

Shikamaru finally smiles, looking forward to going back home to Suna. After three more steps, he falters, realizing that the blessing he just counted isn't his. They are actually Temari's brothers, mumbling, "Tch," he resumes walking towards the inn.

Inserting the key into the lock, his instinct warns him of danger. Turning the knob slowly, he then immediately jerks the door open. Noticing the curtain flapping gently because of the breeze coming from the broken window, anyone who has been to this room has long been gone. And whoever that person is he has taken the satchel with him. Shikamaru's spare clothing, bedroll, his extra pouch of sand, a set of kunais and the majority of his money are now gone.

"Damn troublesome thieves," Shikamaru swears wearily then dropping and lying on the bed, he stares at the ceiling.

Last night, the ceiling was blotted by Temari's face. Gritting his teeth, Shikamaru closes his eyes. He remembers Temari's soft chuckle as she drawled, "Lazy ass, I'm doing all the work!"

He can't stop now. The memories keep flooding in. Maybe he just has to let it. After all the memories of what happened last night is all he has of her and it will last him his entire lifetime.

Shikamaru sensed he is the first man Temari has allowed to get intimate with her body. It was a surprise, a pleasant one. Knowing that Sasuke could have been _or rather should have been_ the first, Shikamaru's lips curl slightly upward. It would have felt so wrong if she already belonged to Sasuke in that regard and then he touched her. It would have shown to him how low he could sink.

Shikamaru squeezes his eyes tightly closed. He hopes Temari wouldn't let Sasuke touch her...or at least not immediately after him. _But..._

Shikamaru slowly opens his eyes. By allowing Temari to pay with her body whatever she thinks she owes him, he has sealed his fate with her and maybe even her fate with Sasuke.

Would the other shinobi, with his cold eyes, understand and still accept her?

_It is his fault if..._

He should have stopped her. If he really loved her, he should have...

Shaking his head, knowing that what is done is done, he accepts that all he could do now is make it up to her.

He couldn't just run away.

Sitting up, a frown marring his forehead as he focuses on the wall, Shikamaru contemplates what Jiraiya had said regarding Tsunade.

Maybe he wouldn't go home just yet. He owes Temari some answers.

But he knows that in order to acquire those answers, he has to risk being unable to return back to Suna later.

TBC

—o0o—

~3/14/11.9 10 11AF~

A/N: Please review. This baby needs sustenance ~sweet or sour or spicy it doesn't mind~


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Kankuro is supposed to meet up with Shikamaru on the borders of Suna and Tanigakure in order to swap mission stories before Kankuro heads back home first followed by Shikamaru. That was the plan.

But Kankuro has arrived at the designated meeting place from Iwagakure, the village that is located way up north of Suna, two days ago and has been waiting ever since for his older brother. Considering that Shikamaru's mission is in Tanigakure, in the Land of Rivers itself, he should have turned up earlier than Kankuro at the designated meeting place. With Suna on the west boundary of Tanigakure and Konoha on the east boundary, even if Shikamaru has re-routed to Konoha, it shouldn't take this long, not unless Konoha hasn't welcomed his brother's no-mission visit.

After two days of waiting grumpily, Kankuro decides to search for his older brother. And he will start by going to Konoha.

Before reaching his destination, Kankuro passes through an unknown town where the buildings are a bit dilapidated and the people tend to stare surreptitiously at him, the black hooded, face painted shinobi. Growling and heaving his scroll behind his back, nobody has missed his point that he's a very dangerous nin, everyone's eyes then swivel somewhere else.

Grinning, Kankuro continues his journey towards Konoha. He is in the border between the town where the people stare and another new town when he notices another shinobi's chakra.

Hiding behind a thick tree, Kankuro plans on attacking the nin if the nin is wearing a Konoha head protector. It would be easier to infiltrate Konoha and save his brother if needed if the people think he is one of their own.

Kankuro is disappointed however when he finally saw the man's forehead. The insignia belongs to Tanigakure. He then allows the other nin to pass through and he is about to pivot around himself to continue his journey when he notices something familiar is slung over the other shinobi's back, his big bro's satchel.

Kankuro summons Karasu, the three eyed puppet, with hair and limbs, which is armed for attacks.

The Tanigakure nin doesn't stand a chance, Kankuro assaults him with Karasu seemingly out of nowhere, still hiding from the trunk of the huge tree. The puppet's appendages first tear the satchel straps. When the bag drops; the nin's body is encircled by Karasu's detachable limbs and these limbs slowly tightens around its prey making it hard for him to breath.

Kankuro picks up the satchel and shakes it upside down, removing its contents. He identifies his brother's money purse as it falls down to the ground plus the other assortments of shinobi equipments—a Suna standard issue bedroll that was small enough to fit the satchel and a set of kunai.

Turning murderous eyes on the Tanigakure shinobi, Kankuro snarls, "Where did you get this?" as he gestures towards Shikamaru's things scattered on the ground. Kankuro then strides angrily towards the immobilized shinobi, still caged by Karasu's appendages. Upon reaching him, one of Kankuro's arms extends up to take a fist of the shinobi's shirt collar, threatening to strangle him with his own bare hand if he doesn't answer the question.

"I—I stole the bag. It looks sturdy and..." Noticing the grim look of the face-painted shinobi, the Tanigakure shinobi stutters, as he jerks at his prison, the coil starting to tighten around him, "The man isn't moving when I took his bag—He is already dead. I just stole it... I—I didn't kill him!"

"Kamaru-niisan wouldn't die that easily!" Kankuro bellows on the man's face as he moves his grip from the shirt collar to the man's neck.

"I—I don't know...I wasn't there to witness the fight. If you want I could take you to his body." The man continues to claw at Karasu's appendages as he meets Kankuro's eyes, trying to prove that he's telling the truth.

"Where specifically did you find –that bag?" Kankuro refuses to say _my brother_.

"If I tell you now, you will kill me," the Tanigakure shinobi reasons.

"I will kill you either way. You can choose if you want it painlessly or under such excruciating discomfort," Kankuro lips pull back in a menacing sneer and his eyes shine with blood thirst.

The Tanigakure shinobi tries to hide his fear, blustering his way, "You need me alive in order to find his body."

Kankuro then withdraws his hand that spans the shinobi's neck in a firm clutch. The shinobi is about to release a sigh of relief when abruptly Karasu's appendages constrict almost unbearingly around him, producing a cracking sound as one or two of his ribs are fractured.

The man yells in intense pain, "Please... I didn't kill him. I swear he's already dead."

Kankuro moves his fingers manipulating the chakra strings that control Karasu, loosening the puppet's grip on the terrified shinobi. "Take me where you found the satchel then," Kankuro orders. One thing is for sure, the foreign shinobi in front of him is not even capable of landing a hit on his big bro much less killing him.

The nin drops to his knees and gasps for breath, each one painful, courtesy of his broken ribs as his chest contracts and expands.

TBC

~3/20/11AF~

A/N: To YukiNagato93, nice you noticed _that_...

To Love Is Only a Word, Effie-a and Naara-no-Temari ... your reviews make me wanna spill...

To aerrow4eva ...I know no saucy lemony action...~sighs~

Yue Heartphilia, here's a fast update!

Sandanio, hmn I was uploading other things...~pouts~ you didn't see them?

Review?


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Temari joins Sasuke and Naruto's team replacing Sakura in the meantime, for the pink haired kunoichi is feeling ill and nauseous, probably from something she ate. The mission is to protect the priestess Shion of Demon Country. Shion is the target of assassination by the demon Mouryou since the demon knows that only the priestess is capable of sealing him for all eternity.

Mouryou, the bodyless demon, is out to conquer the world, including Konoha but first, to gain his true power, he must merge with his own body that is laid to rest on one of the temple shrines. Now, to seal the demon, Shion and Sasuke's team must reach the temple shrine where Mouryou's body is located before the demon does.

During the journey towards the temple, the group is intercepted by four assassins that are sent by the demon Mouryou's spirit. Temari is tasked to guard Shion and to continue the journey toward the temple shrine, carrying the priestess on her back for faster mobility, while Sasuke and Naruto are left behind to battle the four assassins.

But, unbeknownst to Sasuke and Naruto, one of the four assassins is actually a puppet. It is a ruse so that one assassin can follow the fleeing Temari with the priestess.

Temari, with Shion secured on her back in a piggy back ride, is jumping from one tree to the next when the lurking fourth member of the assassins suddenly materializes at Temari's back and is about to strike her with poison but Temari is able to detect the enemy's presence a split second before she is injected with the poison. Temari swivels back and strikes the assassin with her fan which is readily in her hands since her back is already occupied by the priestess. The assassin is thrown far away, crashing his back on one of the uprooted trees. Temari then takes the opportunity to escape and gain distance from the assassin. She knows she can't fight and protect Shion at the same time.

Finally, Sasuke discovers that one of the assassins he and Naruto are fighting is actually a puppet, a feint keeping them there and battling it out. The puppet is exposed when Sasuke is able to burn the head of one easily with a single strike of his Katon fire technique. He shouts at Naruto and orders him to take care of the remaining three and then he goes after Temari.

Sasuke witnesses the fourth assassin falling and hitting his back on one of the airborn trees from Temari's wind jutsu. Recovered, the fourth assassin is about to follow Temari and Shion when Sasuke suddenly appears in front of him. Sasuke's onyx eyes swirl in anger, his hand emits a bluish white light which he uses to end the assassin with a single blow.

Meanwhile, upon reaching the mountain temple shrine where the demon's body is kept, Temari and Shion find stone monuments acting as the demon's army, waiting and blocking their way. Temari summons Kamatari with her fan. With stronger winds fortified by the ferret, a portion of the stone army is blown away, creating a path for Shion to pass through in order to go inside the tomb chambers and start the sealing ritual.

Temari is left to stop the stone army from advancing farther and into the inner chamber.

After a while both Naruto and Sasuke timely arrive at the temple. The stone army has now started to gain more foothold as Temari's chakra weakens and the winds she is able to produce have gradually diminished in their intensity.

"She's inside!" Temari shouts to no one in particular, waving her fan to a group of stone monuments who are able to advance closest to her.

Naruto nods his head and follows Shion inside the temple chambers while Sasuke positions himself at Temari's back and together they deal with the stone army.

Sasuke's hand blazes with the chidori while Temari feels keyed up with her team's arrival, her wind jutsu gaining additional strength; the duo destroy the army by the dozens.

Mouryou's stone army is then annihilated in no time.

Temari smirks towards Sasuke and Sasuke returns it.

"Good work," Sasuke praises Temari.

"Yeah. You too." Temari smiles.

Suddenly the whole temple starts to shake. The stone pillars, the walls and even the floor start to develop gigantic zigzag cracks and then a part of the roof starts to cave in. The crumbling boulders of rocks begin to drop one by one, creating loud thuds and billowing dust smokes on the floor.

"_What the—"_ Temari swears, peering in the direction where Naruto and Shion went minutes ago.

Sasuke is about to follow his friend inside the chamber when Naruto arrives carrying a weakened Shion, shouting, "This place is gonna blow!"

"_Dobe!_ We know that," Sasuke answers as he starts to run towards the temple exit.

Temari waves her fan as she sprints, removing the falling debris, clearing the way for her team.

TBC

~9 2 11AF~

A/N: Naara-no-temari, _aw _thanks!

dJK'.'DJBlossom, I read your review for chap 24..._after_ I wrote this chapter... hmn review and be patient 'kay...

_My 100__ and 101__st__ reviews are next!_ Anyone wants to be? Concrits are fine too.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The following weeks, Temari has led and trained her own team of genins and she has also joined one other elite team on a rank A mission, functioning as its leader. She keeps busy but she can't ignore the changes happening to her body.

At first she has attributed her moodiness to being tired because of the missions, but then even her sense of smell is affected. She hates the smell of wet soil and crushed or cut grasses but she's in Konoha so the scent permeates everywhere. She also has the tendency to lose her breakfast but even so she appears like she's gaining weight.

She then starts to refuse difficult missions like the ones she had together with Sasuke and Naruto, afraid that if her suspicion is correct then it might not be good for her to strain herself.

She would have confided in her mother, but she can't bear to hurt her this way.

In the end, Temari decides that Shikamaru has the right to learn about _it_ first.

After securing the Hokage's permission for an indefinite absence, she hurries up to Suna before she can change her mind. She thought Jiraiya-sama would be against it considering she won't give a concrete reason or specific length of time she'll be gone but it seems as the Hokage, he is more lenient than the others. She would have raised a brow at the easy acquiescence but opted instead not to question her fortunate chance.

She has promised her parents that she will send a missive once she gets to Suna to let them know that she's safe. She made up a story of wanting to know more about her family, her brothers specifically, with the full knowledge that she's causing Yoshino untold worries. Maybe she should explain the truth to her parents but not yet. Right now she wants to share her news to Shikamaru first.

About four weeks since Temari has last seen Shikamaru, Temari arrives in Suna.

After securing a permit from Ibiki for her visit— not really surprised that the Kazekage has not issued a travel ban involving her, probably not wanting to place her in the spotlight and make the people wonder— she leaves Ibiki's office in search of Shikamaru.

She goes first to where they had first met all those years ago. Within the last six years Shikamaru didn't change much, he still frequently dozes off behind that big boulder of rock amidst the open desert but when Temari arrives on Shikamaru's favourite napping spot; she doesn't see him or even sense his chakra.

"Damn, I should have asked Ibiki about him," Temari mumbles to no one in particular. The sooner she can share the news with Shikamaru, the sooner she can decide what to do next. The wait is what's going to be difficult and she hopes that it won't take long and that Shikamaru isn't on some lengthy, dragging mission at the moment.

Sitting behind the boulder, taking advantage of the shade, Temari takes a deep breath, noticing that the air doesn't smell damp, making her feel better. Funny, but Konoha's air turns her stomach a bit.

She decides to wait in that particular shaded spot, closing her eyes and enjoying the occasional light breeze wafting through her face and ruffling her ponytails. Maybe the lazy ass is bound to arrive... soon. Preferably today, of course.

When she hears a set of footsteps approaching, impatiently, Temari stands up and takes a step towards the source of the sound. "Ass, I have been here for hou—"

"_YOU!"_ Kankuro suddenly shouts when he sees Temari. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Temari is taken aback. The last time she saw Kankuro, he was teasing her and Shikamaru despite the tense atmosphere. "I'm here to see Kamaru."

"Well, go back! You can't see him!" Kankuro gazes at her without trying to mask the hatred in his eyes.

"I will see him! Now where is he?" Temari demands. _Really,_ she has never expected Shikamaru to turn her own brothers against her. When she sees him she will—

"He's dead," Kankuro grits through his teeth.

"Tell me another. Now where is he?" Temari clenches her fists. Kankuro just has to cooperate with her or she'll make him cooperate with her. She can't believe her little brother is now making up stories to push her away. _What a stupid jerk!_ She won't be thrown that easily.

Kankuro glowers.

Finally, something in his eyes communicates something to her. "You're lying! If it's true then bring me to his grave!" Temari yells.

"We can't find his body," Kankuro admits, biting the words out.

"Then you can't be sure he's dead." Temari grasps at the sliver of hope; with the possibility that Shikamaru is still alive, her heart that seemed to have stopped beating, pounds again warming her, pushing away that numbing cold that had spread through her body.

"Yeah, I can't be sure," Kankuro agrees.

With Kankuro's further confirmation, Temari exhales, letting her choked breath go and allowing her rigid muscles to relax. "I'll stay until he returns then."

"I don't want you here!" Kankuro looks at her, his eyes still ablaze with undisguised anger. However, after meeting her haughty eyes for a tense moment, he abruptly pivots around in order to leave, his steps heavier than before with his shoulders stiff.

"I don't need your permission to stay...just father's," Temari mumbles to herself as she watches her departing brother.

—o0o—

"I can see you're back," the Kazekage announces evenly, sounding almost like he expects her to be back.

"I am your daughter. You can't kill me," Temari gambles. So long that the Kazekage is secure in the knowledge that nobody in Konoha, particularly her parents, knows about the birth switch then it is only her life that is in jeopardy. Really stupid but, at the time back in Konoha, she had subconsciously placed her trust in Shikamaru, thinking that once he hears her news, he will protect her during her brief stay here. However, stupider than that, now, is her wanting to stay to ascertain his return. After all, she can't go back home to Konoha just yet and tell Shikaku and Yoshino, Shikamaru's missing and possibly dead.

The Kazekage laughs. "Yes, it's obvious you are my daughter—all that bravery. Again misplaced, I might add." Adapting a serious tone, he demands, "What do you want this time?"

"I want to stay and see what I missed growing up," Temari clearly states. "And I have already made up a story for my parents that I'm to train in Suna's harsh terrain. If I return home now, they would find that more dubious."

The Kazekage stares at the kunoichi. Gauging her intent, he asks, "And why would I allow you to stay?"

"Because if you don't; I will tell your other two sons the truth that I am their sister."

"You could do better than that," the Kazekage sneers.

Temari smirks, confidently blundering her way, "Of course. Gaara might realize that you have deprived him of his sister's love. Who knows; maybe he will take it to his head to disobey you and attack Suna. People would not appreciate the Kazekage's son destroying their homes."

"I could kill you now."

"Go ahead. What's one more wrong committed to your children to you?" Temari spats, meeting her father's eyes.

The Kazekage holds Temari's gaze while silence reigns inside the room.

"Alright," the Kazekage mutters his agreement to Temari's stay. His one word is tinged with admiration for his daughter and even perhaps regret. Kamaru after all had not lived to fulfil his expectations.

"I want to earn my keep. Since I am still a Konoha nin and it's illegal to work here without permission from the Hokage, I can pay for your generosity by being your servant," Temari announces.

"The council would still question your presence in my household."

"You're the Kazekage, you can deal with them."

TBC

~3/20/11AF~

A/N: You're no. 101, Love Is Only a Word!

Thanks to all who reviewed. I have decided to concentrate on this fic alone so there will be faster updates!

Review?


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"_Why are you eating with us?"_ Kankuro growls as soon as he enters the dining room and notices Temari is seated where Shikamaru used to sit around the round table.

"I have as much right to be here as you." Temari then shoves a piece of bread into her mouth.

Gaara, the only other person in the room, just continues to munch his breakfast quietly.

"Oi Gaara, why'd you allow her to sit there?" Kankuro asks, conveying that the situation is unacceptable to him.

Gaara glances at his older brother before he gestures with his head towards Temari's direction. "She cooked breakfast," the fifteen year old mentions in lieu of explanation.

Kankuro's lips pull back from his teeth in disgust. "So she has really come to poison us!"

"_IT ISN'T POISONED!"_ Temari stands up suddenly, forcing the chair behind her to be pushed, causing it to topple backwards and crash on the floor loudly.

"I let her sample everything first," Gaara answers evenly as he takes another piece of bread, covers it with feta cheese, adds scrambled egg on top and then takes a bite. After which he deposits the bread back to his own plate as he chews slowly.

"I won't eat that. I'd rather starve!" Kankuro scoffs, leaving the two in the dining area to continue towards the kitchen. Kankuro then searches the cabinets for food, spying burnt pita bread instead of the loaf bread served on the table; he grabs it and a bottle of what he thinks is apricot jam, but with its brownish tinge he can't be that sure. Returning to the dining area, Kankuro barks, "Did you make these too?"

"No," Temari lies. She had already up-righted her chair when Kankuro went to the kitchen, resuming with her meal.

"Yes she did," Gaara admits.

Temari glowers at Gaara. That action of hers causes little change to Gaara's expression except now his lips have a very slight, very imperceptible tilt to it, either in scorn or mirth, Temari can't tell, since his eyes are blank and much more difficult to read than Shikamaru's.

"_Bitch!"_ Kankuro swears, throwing the flat bread and banging the jam on the table before stomping back towards the kitchen. From the kitchen comes the loud banging of cabinet doors, and some swearing as the sound of someone rummaging continues before Kankuro returns to the dining area laden with some fruits native to Suna.

"I bought that this morning," Temari divulges defiantly before Gaara beats her to it.

Kankuro who is already chewing a piece of chestnut, spits it out on the floor.

"Now, I have to clean that," Temari remarks drily.

"_Yeah suuuure_ but I wouldn't want to owe you anything so you won't get to do even that," Kankuro scowls.

_Owe. Is my younger brother snidely referring to my owing Shikamaru my life?_ Temari's hand goes to her abdomen underneath the table _Or that Kankuro thinks Shikamaru owes me something and it cost him his life._

Noticing the kunoichi's disquiet, Kankuro angrily rants further, "You are not welcome here. Didn't my big bro tell you not to ever come back?"

Fisting her hands on her lap, Temari speaks her voice in a steady monotone, "I will leave immediately once I've delivered my message to Kamaru. Until then anything you say or do is irrelevant." Letting her words sink in, she observes that Kankuro retaliates with a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

Turning her head to the youngest brother, Temari inquires of him, "Are you finished?" She then stands up to collect the plates after she sees Gaara nodding his head.

After a few seconds, as she carries on with her chore, she remarks dryly, without glancing at Kankuro, "Just trust that Kamaru will return here soon otherwise you would really be starving to death."

"_HE WON'T BE RETURNING BACK!"_ Kankuro suddenly shouts.

"If you're really not hoping for that, why are you adamant that your brother's room be left as it is?" Temari raises her eyes and meet Kankuro's as she asks calmly.

"Snooping little bitch!" Kankuro snarls.

"Call me a bitch again and I'll—"

"You'll what? Threaten to cook me lunch? Smash my face in it if I don't eat it?" Kankuro interrupts. He gives a harsh laugh before he speaks again, "Big bro disregarded orders," Kankuro leaves out the _because of you_ part thinking it would give the kunoichi more reasons to gloat, "I even helped him with it. If I knew this would happen..."

Kankuro takes a deep breath trying to control his temper but even then, he still spats his words through his gritted teeth as he recounts, "I didn't see big bro's body. When I, guided by the Tanigakure shinobi, went to where he was supposed to have found the dead body, the body was already gone. I would not have believed that stupid shinobi but then for all his stupidity, he was able to describe the robe big bro was wearing in detail. The Tanigakure shinobi even mentioned that he didn't suspect my brother was a Suna nin since the body wasn't wearing any forehead protector. But really, who else wears their insignia where nobody else sees it? Just big bro. I still couldn't understand why he wears his beneath the sleeve of his fucking robe!"

"That isn't sufficient to—" Temari angrily counters.

But Kankuro cuts off her tirade with an evil glare. "I'm not stupid. _I know that! _I finally noticed the scattered grains of sand on the ground. It was so fine, there was no doubt it came from Suna. That was when I became sure it was big bro. He brings a pouch of sand where ever he goes." Kankuro gives another mirthless laughter. "So see, you can go home now, Temari-san. My brother won't be coming back."

Before Kankuro can finish what he is saying, Temari has already resumed collecting Gaara's and her discarded plates from the table. Without pausing she picks up the pita bread and places it on the side of the table. She has already decided to take Kankuro's share of the breakfast meal with her to the kitchen, rather than leave it on the table. She has a lot to do after washing the dishes. She has already checked the laundry room and has noticed a mountainous pile of used clothing. Back home, she only needs to take care of her own clothes and sometimes her kasan helps her with her pile. Speaking of home, she needs to write that letter to her par—

"Are you listening? I said go home!" Kankuro bellows, angry for being obviously ignored.

"_Shut up!_ I have several things to do." Temari balances the plates and Kankuro's uneaten share of the breakfast, carrying the dishes towards the kitchen.

"_If he's still alive, he should have returned by now!"_ Kankuro hollers after her departing back.

"Or maybe niisan just wanted to be out of father's shadow," Gaara adds quietly from his chair.

Kankuro glances at his little brother, noticing his calm, solemn expression. Kankuro gives a slow but genuine smile. "Yeah. That too... He'll return," Kankuro utters out of Temari's earshot, praying it is so.

TBC

~3/27/11AF~

A/N: Ligare, found Naruto?...I think he's in chapter 29, 34 and around chapter...

And my reviews are counted as gems...thanks people!

Thanks too to the readers that fave this...

Review?


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

On her way back from the market, Temari, carrying two bags full of provisions particularly Gaara's favourite gizzard, still detects the same presence as the ones she felt before following her on her way to market almost an hour ago.

She has her weapon on her back but a Konoha nin attacking two Suna nins might be frowned upon by the bystanders. Striding with nonchalant gait, she leads her stalkers to a less populated area then, without looking behind her, Temari puts the two bags on the ground and without warning she unhooks her big metallic folding fan from her back and performs a wind jutsu.

In response, the two shinobis that have been following her merge into one and seem to increase their weight a thousand fold; the strong gust of wind from Temari's fan doesn't even push them back. The combined shinobi is now an eight foot, very stout giant and he guffaws at Temari's attempt to throw him off.

Temari realizes that, with the shinobi's ability, he will be able to come close and assault her. Her strategy is to make sure that the enemy won't have that opportunity. After all any attack thrown from a distance will be easier to deflect rather than a close strike aimed at her body.

Snarling at the smirking enemy, Temari has never been more glad at the moment that she's a long range fighter. She knows she can't lose in this fight. No, more than that, she should not get hurt in this fight. With that plan in mind, she begins another attack. Temari bites her thumb and summons Kamatari, lending her a stronger blast of wind.

The wind howls towards the enemy, engulfing the giant Suna shinobi in a mass of sand storm, but when the sand settles, Temari discovers that she has only budged the enemy backwards half a step. The enemy's body has sprouted a thick heavy armour that repelled Temari's wind jutsu.

"My turn!" the enemy announces, laughing loudly.

Temari watches as the Suna nin rushes towards her. For a shinobi that must weigh more than a ton, he moves fast, not as fast as Lee but fast enough.

Temari moves backward but she recognizes the futility of trying to elude the enemy. She has to come up with another tactic to defeat the bastard before he reaches her with his huge destructive fists.

Perspiration dripping from her forehead, with the enemy gaining less distance from her, it is then that she remembers Shikamaru's strategy the first time she met him. Still running, she uses the looseness of the sand beneath her as she suddenly disappears underground.

The enemy nin makes random punches on the ground looking for Temari, with his increased weight the holes bored on the loose earth are deep and after each impact what's left are massive crater like dents on the sand floor.

However, when the next time the nin throws another blow on the ground, he topples within it. Temari, using air to slowly separate the particles of sand, has loosen the tiny grains around the nin and now his weight works against him as he drops into a quicksand.

Temari uses that split second that she has caught the enemy unaware to her advantage. Re-appearing quite a distance in front of her enemy, she waves her fan. With the rush of wind, the nin's eyes are covered with sand, making him temporarily blind. The enemy then flails as he uses his hands to protect his eyes from the combined wind and sand attack while trying to stay upright in the quagmire.

Temari throws several kunais with exploding tags towards the caught giant Suna nin.

When the smoke clears, the enemy shinobi has separated into two different persons.

Temari then with her wind jutsu, throws the two shinobis away from each other, not allowing the pair of them to combine again. And after several air strikes that lash and churn her enemies, Temari hits one with a fatal blow.

The remaining shinobi looks at the blond kunoichi with petrified amazement in his eyes.

Temari glares at him as she shouts a warning, "Tell your superior his secret is safe. But if he continues with this, it won't be. Now go!"

Panting, Temari watches the nin carry the body of his partner. She doesn't need to kill him too; the Kazekage will after he has delivered her message.

Her father's immediate acquiesce is now shown for what it is—a plot to dispose of her without owing Konoha a concrete explanation. If she dies here, right now, they could just announce she has repaid the Kazekage's good will with spying in his home.

Temari's hand creeps towards her stomach. She will not let that happen.

TBC

~4/5.10/14/11AF~

A/N: Thanks to Lollipop-Mania and Jxmorphine for making me feel inspired again...

Guys, check Lollipop-Mania's community _**When Temari Kissed Her Guide**_...it's a recommendation lists of awesome ShikaTema stories!

Sandanio! Congrats on your first story!

Ciel Orihara, my beta! Two new chappies coming right up ~haha this is a note to self actually~

And guys, I know it's short but I would still love to hear your comments ~it's my energy bar~ Thanks!


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Temari can't afford to lower her guard not when she's living under the roof of the man who wants her dead but doesn't seem to be trying hard enough.

Kankuro's animosity is also palpable. He follows her every move with his eyes, not trying to mask the hatred in his eyes.

While Gaara, if Temari considers anyone to be at her side, she would consider it to be Gaara. But it's possible that she's reading more to his silence.

When she arrived at the Sabaku residence, working as a servant Temari was made privy to the other servants' gossips. One of the servants loudly complained that Shikamaru's bedroom is now being used as storage room for Kankuro's puppets, revealing that she couldn't do her job of getting rid of Shikamaru's things that have remained inside. Afterall Kankuro had warned all the servants not to enter his brother's room because his puppets might be damaged.

Kankuro could store his puppets on the room closest to his. He's obviously safe guarding Shikamaru's possessions, making sure the servants don't throw them away as ordered by the Kazekage. The Kazekage has already accepted that Shikamaru is dead.

According to one of the servants, several weeks ago Kankuro arrived from his mission in Tanigakure and the first thing he did was ask if Kamaru has returned. When every one of the servants just shook their head in negation; he seek out the Kazekage and requested for a team that he would lead to find and probably to aide Kamaru. The servant Temari has befriended continued to gossip; some of the servants find it odd that the Kazekage had refused Kankuro's while others that have stayed in the Kazekage's household longer, shared that they had already foreseen the Kazekage's reaction. The Kazekage has never shown interest towards his first son much less to his welfare. And it wasn't totally unexpected that the Kazekage just sent an unknown number of trackers rather than Kankuro to find Kamaru.

Temari understands the secrecy. The Kazekage probably fears that Kankuro might discover the truth about his _'sibling'_. The Kazekage must have sent someone he could trust or maybe someone he could eliminate after to search for Shikamaru.

Temari's source farther added that one of the shinobi scouts or maybe the only scout sent by the Kazekage returned to Suna with Kamaru's bloodied satchel. It was reported that the bag was discarded along the road just outside of Suna. It was as if someone wanted them to find the satchel. When no new reports arrived though and no body—dead or otherwise—turned up even after a month since Shikamaru went to a mission, one of the servants was tasked to clear Shikamaru's room, showing that the Kazekage is now convinced that Shikamaru is dead. But Kankuro threatened the servant with death if she touched his brother's room. When the servant reported back Kankuro's threat, the Kazekage himself visited the room. The servants thought that the Kazekage was looking for clues to find his son but Temari knows the truth, the Kazekage just wanted Shikamaru's room swept for any telling documents regarding the birth switch; if there was any the Kazekage had already destroyed it even before Kankuro placed his puppet inside the room.

Temari, using a jutsu to pick the lock on Shikamaru's bedroom door, is able to enter. There are several protective jutsus already applied on the room and if it is a servant coming inside the room uninvited the servant would surely be killed.

Looking around the room, Temari's eyes fall on the corner near the door. Just as she guessed only one puppet is residing inside the room, not taking much space at that corner.

Temari approaches Shikamaru's bed. Sand and dust have accumulated on its surface. She's been here in Suna for three days now. And Shikamaru has been gone for more than a month. Considering that his mission is in Iwagakure, a village much much farther than Konoha to Suna, a month is not long enough for him to be considered missing or dead.

Grabbing the bed cover Temari raises it to shake the dirt away. She needs to change it though. The first thing he'll do when he gets back is sleep and he needs this bed then.

Temari walks closer towards the closet and opens it. It contains a few of Shikamaru's clothes. On the bottom there are two drawers. Sitting on her heels, Temari opens the first one, it contains kunais and some shurikens and two pouches. Opening the pouches, both are empty except for some grains of sand left in them. The second drawer contains a few folders. Not really interested in their contents Temari browses through them. When she lifts the first folder, an old photograph is exposed. It was of a woman with brown hair, smiling, as she carries a dark haired baby.

Lifting the old photograph, Temari stares at _her_ mother. Karura looks so kind and she obviously adores the child in her arms. It is Kamaru. There's no mistaking the one-year old in the arms of the contented woman in the picture. That baby should have been her. She should be the one who have felt the lost of her mother when she was just three years old.

Returning back the picture where she found it, she is about to leave the room when Kankuro passes outside his brother's room.

Kankuro notices that the door is ajar.

Temari doesn't bother to hide.

Kankuro pushes the door inwards.

Temari stands her ground.

Kankuro glowers at the proud kunoichi. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my responsibility to clean yours and this room."

"I also said to leave it!" Kankuro is livid. He suddenly grabs Temari's forearm to pull her out of the room.

Temari allows herself to be dragged out. She figures she owes Kankuro. If not for him that picture of her or rather their mother would have been destroyed. But once they are out, Temari shakes off his hand. "Let go!"

Kankuro releases her arm abruptly as he swears, "If you are looking for clues to find him, stop. It's not your responsibility. It's mine! I already searched his room numerous times, there's no indication that he planned to leave for any length of time. His most precious possession is still there!"

"You mean his mother's photograph, don't you?"

Furious, Kankuro raises his hand to slap Temari.

"Try that and you'll be sorry." Temari bares her teeth.

Kankuro's hand pauses in midair. Gritting his teeth, he snaps, "The only reason I stopped is because big bro would have my head if I did. Remember, Temari-san, I'll be watching you. If I learned you are involved in my brother's disappearance, I won't hesitate to kill you. Nobody will stop me from having my revenge not even Kamaru-niisan." With one last poisonous look, Kankuro strides away, with each step resounding on the floor.

Temari clenches her hands, glaring at her brother's broad back... Shikamaru is missing and she knows deep inside that maybe she is the reason.

TBC

~4/5,8/11AF~


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

When Temari wakes up, she immediately feels that something is off. Slowly opening her eyes, she notices the room she's in is dark and a bit dank. Turning her head around on her lumpy pillow, she notices the silhouette of the cobwebs on the ceiling and an almost inch thick dust on every surfaces. Suppressing the urge to sneeze with her palm over her mouth, Temari's eyes feel on the wall on the left side of her narrow bed. Four chains with two loops for the hands and another two for the feet are installed on that wall.

Indeed the room appears like an abandoned prison cell and staring at its metallic walls and the dents dotting its surface, Temari is sure that it is fortified by strong steel and jutsu.

Shaking her head, to clear it, Temari thinks back. Last night, as usual, she was so tired but she still bothered to check if someone has been to her room while she was out _working_, satisfied, next she set traps to warn her if anyone is trying to infiltrate her quarters while she sleeps.

No, it wasn't her lack of defence that landed her in this position. No matter how skilled the nin is she would have noticed his entry inside her room last night and she would have put on a good fight. It was her room—it was already set as a trap right from the start even before she occupied it. She had chosen her room randomly and scanned it meticulously but she had never come across anything that looked like the dispenser of the odourless gas that rendered her unconscious. The sleeping gas must have been set up on all the rooms and have been camouflaged well.

She moves to sit on the edge of the bed; she then notices the dirty toy on the floor. Standing to pick it up, Temari gazes at the stuffed teddy bear on her hand.

Temari mumbles to herself, "A child was kept here," affirming the servant's gossip, adding to her uneasy feeling. She then searches for other objects that could tell her who among the Kazekage's sons the servant was referring to.

Days ago, as she and one of the other servants were wandering down the back hallway of the Kazekage's mansion on their way to one of their outside chores; Temari noticed a metallic well-sealed door. The servant walking beside her followed her eyes and whispered that the room was added as an extension to the Kazekage's house fifteen years ago. Everyone was prohibited to enter the room except one of the Kazekage's sons who was often sent to the room for discipline when he was younger. Temari knows that she is inside that room now, sharing the fate of one of her brothers or maybe Kamaru...

Temari shivers. The darkness relieved by a tiny bulb on a corner, the compact enclosing walls— Temari can't imagine growing up under the threat of this room if she misbehaved. The Kazekage doesn't show favor to any of his sons and the few times she has seen him around, he seems to ignore Shikamaru the most, while he talks down to Kankuro and Gaara, Gaara, he appears to grudgingly respect. So there's a chance that it was Shikamaru who have been the one confined here as a kid. Those shackles could have braced his small hands and feet. He must live in fear and desolation during those days.

Temari shakes her head, forcefully removing the images painted inside it.

No, it wasn't Shikamaru. It must be to someone else that the stuffed bear she's holding belongs to.

—o0o—

Without her fan, her chakra-infused kicks and jabs on the door of her prison is not powerful enough to crack it open. Reduce to shouting for help; Temari's voice has started to become hoarse after several hours of calling for somebody's attention when she hears someone on the other side.

"Open this damn door," Temari rasps, her throat felt dry. But being thirsty and hungry is the least of her problems right now. The person on the other side of the door could be the shinobi who have carried her inside this room to possibly die out of thirst and starvation. However, it could also be someone else—one of the servants perhaps. Temari knows she's grappling at straws as she shouts for assistance. But it's important that she doesn't die here. She refuses to die just like this.

"Get me out of here!" Temari demands as she pounds on the steel door, hard.

At first, the only sound Temari hears in response is that of someone chuckling. She then discovers that the person behind the door is Kankuro as his voice floats to her side of the room.

"So even father is pissed at you," Kankuro gloats after discovering Temari's predicament.

"Get me out of here or I swear I'll kill you if you don't."

"Temper, temper!" Kankuro mocks. "I have to go, training you know."

The next sound Temari detects are Kankuro's diminishing footsteps as he leaves.

"Dammit! Kankuro get back here!" Temari hollers, banging the door with all her might but it only adds another dent to its metallic solid surface.

TBC

~4/8/11AF~

A/N: Sandanio, your cave idea led me to this prison cell idea... yeah this chappie is _that_ old...and I did say it morphed...

This story is so slooooow, it's killing me—by Chibiver...well, just an example of a review. Try doing it after you click that blue 'review' below, okay.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

With no word from him for a month, Shikamaru can be considered a missing nin or even a dead nin. He would have sent a message to Kankuro, at least to reassure him of his safety, if he was sure that the missive wouldn't be received by his father first instead. He knows he should have met Kankuro in their meeting place to tell his brother of his plans but Shikamaru decided against it since he was concerned that Kankuro might ask for an explanation or worse; his brother would voice out what his logical mind has already been telling him.

It's more important for Shikamaru to find Lady Tsunade and it's really irrelevant what will happen to him once his father finds out what he is doing. He isn't betraying Suna; he is just seeking the truth. Once his mission is finished he can face his father's judgement.

The _mission_ needs to be fulfilled first. But with no money and him hiding from the scouts his father has probably dispatched to find him, Shikamaru has opted to work on odd jobs. Going from town to town, he usually works serving in bars and eateries, listening for gossips inconspicuously.

How hard could it be to look for a medic nin—who obviously doesn't want to be found, who has years of practice eluding people and, of course, is one of Konoha's legendary sannins?

Awfully hard...and with limited resources more so.

"Tch," Shikamaru mumbles to himself. He should have gone after that thief. He doesn't need his extra robes, not in this humid heat and that spare pouch of sand is nonessential, not when there are trees, huts and shade everywhere but _damn_ that money inside his stolen satchel would be enough to bribe at least four people.

People in towns near or within a day to two day's walking radius around Konoha have talked about Lady Tsunade, the medic from Konoha who had fled years ago. It has become apparent that the medic nin has been seen in several different places, usually drinking sake and gambling. Even with this information though, Shikamaru always arrives too late since Lady Tsunade has already moved to another town.

It takes an average of one to two days to reach a destination since he has to take detours to dislodge anyone who might be following him, one day to explore the area looking for information and/or the person to bribe then another two to three days of doing numerous civilian jobs to earn the money to _encourage_ the information out of the chosen person.

Searching for Lady Tsunade is a lot tougher than what Shikamaru initially thought. When he arrived in the first gambling town he went to after learning of Tsunade's weakness for bets, it became clear people are close mouthed about any information of that woman or her whereabouts since it's like a commodity that can be sold to the highest bidder. _Damn_ that old woman owed a lot of people. The only good thing about that is: another person—him in particular—joining the fray of people looking for her won't raise any suspicions.

It would have been easier if Shikamaru knew firsthand what she looks like but there's no Bingo book to provide him with an image. All he knows is that she's female and around Jiraiya's age. She's not as old as Chiyo and people had already informed him that she's still blonde with not a gray hair on her head. However, he remains doubtful of the information since people had described her as someone younger and very voluptuous than her age suggests. Old pervy men who had taken his hard earned bribe could be just leading him on. He should have asked Jiraiya-sama that time for an accurate description but, with Temari watching his every move, he didn't want to disclose how interested he really is.

It's been a month or so since he decided to do this for Temari, to return Lady Tsunade to Konoha to answer all the questions that she might have.

Shikamaru has to change his appearance to minimize detection from his father's spies. Him being gone this long, the Kazekage is bound to do something. Shikamaru's dark hair is now tied in a loose ponytail at his nape and he wears gray shirt with gray pants to blend in easier with the crowd.

So far he hasn't sensed yet anyone watching his every move but that doesn't mean he should be lax with his guard.

The information he has gathered revealed that Lady Tsunade was seen eleven months ago in this same area where he is now. She is liable to come back again near this place since she's been gone long enough and it has her favourite form of gambling.

After a month of going around several towns, Shikamaru has decided to find the most likely place Lady Tsunade would be visiting soon. His calculations led him here and instead of going after her and missing her again, he will wait for her to return to this place.

He has taken employment at one of the restaurants that Lady Tsunade had frequented during her stay here.

The pay is bad, he has to wait on tables, clean and throw some shit, just yesterday he even had to act like he can't fight some drunks but it doesn't bother him since its good for his cover and he needs the money.

Yesterday he wasn't fired on the spot but he earned the laughs of his co-workers when he slumped on the table after being hit by the drunken asshole in the gut. Pretending to be doubling up in pain, moving his facial muscles to form a cringe was troublesome but now nobody here would think he's a shinobi.

Suddenly, the restaurant door opens and a jovial voice is heard yelling, "I want ramen!"

Somehow the voice sounds familiar to Shikamaru, raising his head from wiping one of the tables, he notices Naruto and the old man— the Hokage—entering and strolling towards one of the unoccupied tables.

Moving fast and hiding quietly behind the wall divider, Shikamaru observes the two shinobi from Konoha. They shouldn't see him least they talk to his father. As the Hokage, Jiraiya-sama might see it as good will between the two villages to report to the Kazekage regarding seeing his son. That probability is low but not nonexistent.

"Ramen! Ramen!" the blonde nin singsongs, obviously happy from his bench.

The Hokage just laughs.

One of the other waiters pointedly glances at Shikamaru—it is his table after all. With his back towards the newly arrivals' table, Shikamaru immediately tips his tray stacked with used plates to fall from the edge of the table he just cleaned making sure it looks like an accident. "I'll get this. Get those customers' orders for me." Shikamaru crouches down before any of the customers turn their head in the direction of the clanking and breaking glass, picking up the debris while the other waiter approaches Naruto's table.

"Three ramen," the Hokage orders while grinning and stretching his thumb, index and middle finger to indicate the number three.

"Three ramen," the waiter repeats before swivelling to leave. "Just a moment."

The waiter is about to take the first step away when Jiraiya grabs his lower arm to stop him, extending a picture towards his face. "Have you seen this woman?"

The waiter peeks at the picture and stutters, "Tsu—Tsunade?"

"So you know her?"

The waiter, overwhelmed by the old man's ferociously friendly grin and a little too tight clasp on his arm, shakes his head vigorously. "I just heard the younger woman calling her Lady Tsunade...They ate here, she and her companion then they got into a fight with some thugs and they had to leave."

"I see."

Shikamaru, carefully eavesdropping from a corner, wonders why the Hokage is also looking for Lady Tsunade. Could it be that the Kazekage had already sent word against the medic nin? No, his father wouldn't call attention to himself. Even if the last time Shikamaru talked to Jiraiya-sama, it sounded as if the Hokage is a close friend of Lady Tsunade, for her to divulge some pertinent information to the old man like Shikamaru's full name, Jiraiya-sama hasn't come to warn Tsunade.

At the start, Shikamaru had only Tsunade's name as his lead. Now, he knows that she's a drunk and a lousy gambler. She owes a lot of punks' money_. _Maybe even years before she already owed a lot of people. _That's why she did what she did to pay off her debts? The Kazekage had offered compensation for her trouble? _Maybe Shikamaru already has the answer to one of his questions. But he can't stop looking for Lady Tsunade, not yet, just because the Hokage, the strongest shinobi of Konoha, has entered the scene. Shikamaru has other important things to ask her. _And Temari..._

The Hokage's appearance is actually a plus. Shikamaru hasn't seen yet any of Lady Tsunade's pictures. It would benefit him to sneak a look of the photo rather than just mere descriptions from possibly unreliable sources.

People, who have met Lady Tsunade, said that she's got blonde hair tied to two separate pigtails at the back. She is also one voluptuous woman and looks quite younger than Jiraiya-sama's age. _Maybe because she was young specially back then—eighteen years ago— that she was able to be involve with the birth switch. _Clenching his hands to stay focused, Shikamaru needs to see that picture. Tsunade may already be just across the street from him and he will still miss seeing her. Having a glimpse of her image would ensure that wouldn't happen.

The Hokage is sure to be a problem, but Shikamaru doesn't need to deal with him, not when Naruto appears to be gullible enough.

But then why is Naruto the one accompanying the Hokage?

Remembering back, the first time he met the noisy, orange-clad nin and Temari's reaction—the brush off— to Naruto's claim that he is Konoha's number one nin, Shikamaru shrugs. He's confident that he could manage.

All he needs to do is follow them at a safe distance and if he has a chance he can approach Naruto and ask _nicely_ if he could see the picture.

Furthermore, since they have the same quarry, the two konoha nins, even without that picture, may lead Shikamaru to Lady Tsunade and the answers that she keeps.

TBC

~5/11/11AF~

A/N: This is for everyone looking for Shikamaru. I move this chap forward for you guys!

Review? Concrits?


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Shikamaru has broken one of his rules—that to never underestimate his opponent.

He has thought he is winning when he figured it out and caught the real Naruto with a shadow neck bind amidst all those clones but then suddenly a red haze envelops the blonde shinobi. First, a red tail that is solidly infused with chakra extends from Naruto's behind then it is followed by another one. The two tails swish to and fro, breaking and pulverizing whatever they hit. Shikamaru's jutsu is then immediately broken and he has to retreat.

Panting as he hides behind a large solid tree trunk, knowing that any moment Naruto could find him. "Damn. This is getting more than troublesome,"Shikamaru mutters to himself, trying to hide his chakra while he thinks of a way out.

—o0o—

The walls, floor and ceiling of Temari's cage are made of the hardest metal and fortified by a powerful jutsu.

She has already discovered hours ago that if she hits the door with chakra it develops a dent but then the surface disfigurement only remains for a few seconds before it disappears as if it was never there.

Giving up on the door, judging that it has fewer scratches than the walls, suggesting that the door is more unyielding. Temari then investigates the cracks and the remaining dents on the walls' surface instead. She didn't make any of those. One thing is for sure— whoever made those permanent cracks is far stronger than her for the seemingly indestructible jutsu to be broken.

_Shikamaru?_ No, it couldn't have been him. Shikamaru doesn't have that brute strength. He would use his brain to search for any lock or any weakness of the jutsu encasing the room and pick at it with his shadow.

_Kankuro?_ Without his puppets, Kankuro would be in the same position as her, and damn, she would never concede that— that stupid jerk brother of hers is stronger!

So that leaves Gaara. Yes, she can imagine Gaara holding the stuffed bear now reclining on the hard bed.

After all, she had heard rumours during her travels to Suna that Gaara is a jinchuriki, and when she had witnessed Gaara's partial transformation while they were fighting Sasori, it was confirmed. But knowing since she was little that Naruto is a jinchuriki too, that tidbit of information that Suna has its own jinchuriki had not surprised her.

Temari slowly comprehends that it was Gaara who was imprisoned here inside this cage and why. Naruto might have grown up _without_ a parent that would lock him away if there was a threat of him transforming into something uncontrolled and vicious, but Naruto also was imprisoned by the people's hatred of the nine-tailed beast. Both Shikaku and Yoshino have been good enough not to forbid her to talk to the monster as the other Konohans called Naruto.

Her brother, Gaara, has been called a monster too. Twisting her lips, Temari wishes she had beaten those people who whispered and labelled her little brother a 'monster' instead of just shrugging it off back at the time.

When she gets out of this cage she will...she will tell Gaara she's his sister. And _damn_ Kankuro! When she gets her hand on him, he's dead.

Gritting her teeth, she again concentrates chakra on both her hands, doing a fan motion with them to focus the air to hit the biggest crack already clawed on the wall. The area hit emits a blue glow and the crack becomes bigger but once she stops manipulating the air inside her prison the crack diminishes and goes back to its original size.

Catching her breath, Temari proceeds to Plan B and searches for ventilation; there should be one or she would have suffocated inside this well-enclosed cage a long time ago.

Without her weapon, she has to seek another source of gush of wind and wave at it with her arms thereby strengthening her jutsu. Finally, after approximately two hours of searching under the dim light, and depending mostly on her tactile sense, she has found on the floor tiny air vents leading surely to a small underground tunnel only big enough for air to pass through.

With the limited stream of air coming from the minuscule vents, she needs to fan it to increase its force and direct it towards the biggest crack on the wall. But simply waving at it with her arms doesn't produce that much power enough to break the wall. She needs something more...

Glancing back towards the bed, Temari eyes the sleeping surface; its metal should be thinner than the cage walls so it should break. The resulting metal board could be used in lieu of her fan. Temari kicks the bed, concentrating chakra on her feet to try to crack a piece. Undeterred, she continuously kicks and jabs at the metal slab until finally she sees that a portion is now hanging loose instead of re-attaching. Triumphant, knowing she's almost there; she keeps busy going ahead with her plan when suddenly the door creaks open.

"Temari?" a familiar masculine voice inquires.

Temari swivels her head and covers her eyes by cupping her right hand near her brows, unused to the sudden bright light flooding the room. "Gaara?"

Gaara pushes the solid door with his sand floating from his gourd, opening it farther then, without saying another word; he turns around, not waiting for Temari to follow him.

Flustered, Temari addresses Gaara's departing back, "Thank you."

"Dinner's prepared. You better hurry," Gaara replies, not bothering to glance behind him.

TBC

~4/22.5/1/11AF~

A/N: Thanks dJk'.'DJBlossom for the review, it made me revised some plans.

And thank you Ciel Orihara, for telling me things that made me smile.

Review?


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"So you found her?" Kankuro retorts from where he is seated. In front of him, on the table, the roasted chicken and rice for dinner are laid down.

Gaara, ignoring his brother's inquiry, simply takes his seat across from Kankuro.

"It was you who told Gaara where I was?" Temari pulls the chair and takes a seat. She then immediately reaches for the glass of water on the table and gulps it down slowly, careful lest the water causes her to choke.

Kankuro sneers. "Why the hell would I do that? You could rot in there for all I care!"

Temari grips the glass harder then with a bang she puts it back on the table, while her other hand reaches for her stomach, holding something precious to her. "Kankuro, if I died in there I would never forgive you!"

Kankuro guffaws unrepentant. _"What? _Why would I need forgiveness from a selfish, heartless bitch like you?On the contrary,it would be a good riddance!_"_

Standing up, Temari suddenly grabs Kankuro's head by his hair and smashes it on the table. The impact is strong enough that it cracks the table in two, causing the food platters to clatter, fall and then scatter on the floor.

"_Bitch!"_ Kankuro, taken surprised by the abrupt attack, recovers and moves backward before coming closer in order to hit Temari. Kankuro swings his fists around in multiple attacks, all of which Temari is able to block or dodge.

Temari jumps across the room; some chairs are pushed away while others are thrown towards Kankuro to be smashed by him. Temari, in one of her flights, grabs the chandelier attached on the high ceiling and swings it to reach the other side. Panting but fuelled by her anger, she drops on the other side of the dining room. She wants to land another blow to Kankuro's face but that might give Kankuro the opportunity to land a jab of his own. Fighting and knowing she can't get hurt gives Temari a very serious disadvantage in this battle. For a while all she can do are defensive and elusive moves, making sure not to allow any opening wherein Kankuro might hit her midsection.

Suddenly, a very quiet, calm voice asks, "Are you pregnant?"

Kankuro stops midswing, staring at Temari, disbelief and shock written on his face before pivoting his head towards his brother. "What do you mean?"

"She could easily have hit you a time or two but she hesitated. She doesn't care if you strike her head but she covers her stomach and her sides almost like she's protecting it," Gaara states, watching Temari.

Temari glowers at Gaara, fists at her sides, lips tightly sealed. _Shikamaru is supposed to be the first one to know. _

Kaito, the Chuunin tasked to follow Temari before, is on his way to investigate the commotion when he hears the conversation. It's just the kind of information that would favour him in the eyes of the Kazekage. Afterall, he, Kaito, one of Suna's ambitious Chuunin, needs to prove his worth since it pricks his conscience that he still hasn't admitted to the Kazekage that he had lost sight of Temari for seven days all those months ago.

TBC

~5/1/11AF~

A/N: I got several alerts/faves for the previous chapter but no reviews ~pouts~ ...oh well hopefully you guys review this one. Why? Because it's almost my birthday hehe...


	43. Chapter 42

A/N: ButterflyXelleBelle, I included here the answer to your inquiry…

Lulu22Temmy, hmn…

Yellowsquare, chibi brittnie 22 and Love Is only a Word, aw thanks for the greetings—it's tomorrow!

Love Is only a Word, Sandanio and Naara-no-Temari, awesome to see you guys back :D

ThorongilAnime, bwawawawa

so amazing you rock like boats, aw thanks—from kiddo

dJK'.'DJBlossom, haha tom is my birthday & this story's first year, so I was going to surprise the readers by uploading up to chap 50 but then…I woke up and couldn't find chap 44 & 47. _Bummer!_

And Ciel Orihara, have fun!...by the time you return, I'll have found chap 44…

-o0o-

**Chapter 42**

Kankuro visibly swallows before reiterating Gaara's question, facing Temari, "You're pregnant?"

Temari remains silent, lips pursed tightly and brows knitted together.

Kankuro fed up with Temari's mutinous look, exclaims, "_Dammit!_ Is it big bro—"

"Shh." Gaara places his index finger on top of his lips, signaling Kankuro that they have company.

Temari witnesses Gaara's warning. She can't help but raise fearful eyes towards the younger nin, unable to hide her apprehension over this new threat. However, Temari is reassured when Gaara subsequently meets her eyes and lifts a corner of his lips, it was so slight and Temari would have missed it if she wasn't staring directly at Gaara's face. Temari can trust Gaara. He will protect her. She doesn't want to admit it but she can't stay here if there are more attacks—she's not stupid to believe that she can always defend herself in her state.

But she still has to stay. She has to wait and tell Shikamaru herself. Seriously, that ass needs to come back soon.

In the meantime, Kankuro scowls, undecided whether to shake the answer off Temari first or discover _who the hell_ is the spy. Finally, swearing under his breath, he leaves the dining room to find and kill whoever has been eavesdropping.

"Thank you," Temari mutters the words to Gaara for the second time in less than an hour.

"Why don't you leave just like Kankuro suggested?" Gaara asks, appearing cold and distant.

"I can't. Not yet." Temari slowly smiles as she remembers something; something that Shikamaru once told her, _"… my brothers aren't so bad. Kankuro may like to joke around but he's never cruel and Gaara keeps to himself but the times he tries to open up to me or Kankuro are the times we feel that he trusts us. My family isn't perfect but they are my family."_ Shikamaru has known her brothers for all their lives; Temari can therefore trust his words. "Anyway, Shikamaru had reassured me that you are alright and that Kankuro is not intentionally nasty. Although at the moment I doubt that—about Kankuro, that is." Temari's smile widens. _Yes, she can stay here a bit more._

Gaara simply nods his head, acknowledging Temari's hand of friendship. Afterall, since Kamaru-niisan was twelve-years old he had valued this person, this proud kunoichi and now, even six years later that didn't change. Gaara is aware of that fact about his eldest brother.

Temari, observing Gaara, feels something has changed in the countenance of the younger nin.

—o0o—

The Kazekage dismisses the young Chuunin who appeared in his office eager with his news.

Reclining and resting his back on his chair, the Kazekage is left alone with his own thoughts.

The Kazekage had often wondered the past several days if not finding Kamaru is more fortunate rather than locating him and discovering a reason to kill his adopted son.

However, now the Kazekage realizes that he has his answer to his dilemma.

Kaito, the mumbling fool, had implied that Kamaru seemed to have impregnated the visiting Konoha kunoichi.

…Thus for entangling himself with Temari, Kamaru deserves to die.

The Kazekage smirks satisfied with where his thoughts are going.

Yes, it is better to find Kamaru soon _but_ not to kill him because of his involvement with Temari or for whatever reasons the boy has for being gone too long for a regular mission. The Kazekage can forgo killing the lazy bastard since the most important thing now is that Kamaru serves the purpose that only he can accomplish.

And with the wool pulled off from his eyes, the Kazekage notices some things…the subtle, almost ambiguous way Kamaru kept protecting Temari—that will be put to good use.

The Kazekage gives a hearty laugh.

He's going to be a granddad soon.

And already he has great plans for the child.

TBC

~5/1/11,12 /1,7/11AF~

A/N: Review?


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"What are you doing?" Kankuro suddenly bends down to grab Temari's arm, hauling her. "Get up."

Temari shakes her arm out of Kankuro's grasp, resisting being moved from her position as she rasps, "I'm earning my keep. Now go away."

Unable to stop Temari from mopping the floor on her knees, Kankuro snarls, "Gaara wants you."

Temari stands up and huffs. "I better see to it then," she snaps.

Glaring at the piece of cloth left on the floor and the pail of water, Kankuro goes down on his knees and snatches the dirtied cloth, wiping the floor vigorously, continuing Temari's work. "Stupid bitch, she should know she could hurt my niisan's child doing this!" Kankuro mumblingly complains, and yet he still makes sure he does his inherited job properly and fast lest Temari comes back and it's still not finished.

Last night, Temari didn't admit anything. But Kankuro doesn't need her confirmation. He's sure it's Kamaru's child. The last time he saw them together, they were arguing heatedly—Temari, yes, that fearsome bitch is without a doubt argumentative but his big bro, _hell _no.

Kamaru always remains blasé and nonchalant while he contradicts people, unbothered by their perception of him but with that blonde kunoichi from Konoha, Kankuro had seen his big bro losing his cool—_twice_.

First, that mission they were all involved together, something about his big bro's shadow protecting her that made her act weird which in turn made his brother mad. Then second, that time, out near the Suna entrance, where his own bro asked Temari to leave. There was so much tension in the air and the dumb bitch was talking nonsense about him being her brother.

She must really have wanted to marry his big bro, so as to make him her own brother. Kankuro chuckles at the thought. Really, the idea that that bitch wanted his laidback brother is freaking hilarious and bordering impossible.

Kankuro, busy snickering to himself, finally notices the floor is getting much too wet and the knees of his pants are soaking up the extra moisture. Muttering an expletive for not removing the excess water prior, he twists the cloth over the pail then slaps it back on the floor.

So he had long suspected those two incidences to be lover's tiff and with his brother becoming quieter than his usual self especially after the last one, Kankuro knew he was right.

But still damn if he knows why he was helping his brother. However, that's what he did when he offered to Kamaru his mission to the Land of Rivers in exchange for the one in Iwa. Alright, admittedly that mission in the Land of Rivers is just a trivial piece of shit that's why he gave it to his big bro—taking advantage of the fact that it was near Konoha.

That was over a month ago. Talk about timing. So now, Kankuro just needs to ask Temari if she has seen his brother last month and then _blam_ he has his proof that Kamaru is indeed the father but _nah_ he won't do it. That bitch might just deny it, not wanting to be blamed for Kamaru's disappearance.

Smirking as he stands up, Kankuro admires the shining floor in the dining area. He has just grabbed the cleaning cloth and the pail when Temari returns.

"I can't—" Temari eyeing the cloth and the pail in Kankuro's clutch, falters, "—find Gaara... What'd you do that for? Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"Yeah." Kankuro shrugs and continues towards the sink to throw away the dirty water from the pail.

"_Jerk!_ Gaara wasn't even looking for me now, was he?"

Kankuro pointedly ignores the kunoichi as he washes the soiled cloth underneath the tap, sloshing water everywhere.

"Give me that! You are making a mess." Temari makes a grab for the cloth, pushing Kankuro to the side.

"My pleasure." Kankuro gives a mock bow. "Gloat if you want but I'm being punished for wrecking the table and chairs last night. I get to clean the floors from now on so it's me who is going to get in trouble if you do the floors again. Do you understand?" Kankuro threatens.

Temari stares hard at Kankuro. Somehow she gets the feeling that he's lying through his teeth, what with the way he won't meet her eyes. Getting the urge to smile, Temari opts not to, knowing she may offend her brother. "Yeah, I understand." Testing him, she asks instead, "But I still get to do the mountainous pile of laundry?"

Kankuro groans. "That's also my job now."

"So what is it that I'm supposed to do to pass the time?"

"Cook. Go to the market so you could cook something. Some minor cleaning." Kankuro finally discerns the laughter Temari is trying hard to suppress, making him snap, "You look ugly! _Do you know that?_ Didn't the girls in Konoha ever paint their faces?" Kankuro smirks when he sees Temari's change of expression to that of indignation. "You have to pretty yourself up since big bro might be coming home any time now."

A frown appears marring Temari's forehead. "He better," Temari agrees somewhat mulishly before continuing snidely, "But I won't wear make-up. I don't wish to look like you."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? This—" Kankuro points to his face, "—is not make-up. It's a special paint."

"Yeah and if you removed it you would probably look only half scary. No, scratch that; I think if you remove your make-up—or rather your _special _facial paint—you would look not scary at all," Temari scoffs.

"_Why you_?" Kankuro swears but unlike before it lacks vehemence.

It is then that Gaara lifts the curtain blocking the passageway which separates the dining area from the kitchen, asking, "Temari, one of the servants said you were looking for me?"

"Kankuro told me that... _Ah forget it_. What do you want for dinner?"

"What ever you're preparing," Gaara replies.

Temari shakes her head. "I asked you so I'll know what to prepare."

Gaara contemplates Temari's words. Nobody has asked him before what he wants. Thinking that it might be just a leading question designed to tell him off, Gaara demands, "I want cake."

"For _dinner_, Gaara. I could make the cake for dessert."

Gaara's forehead knits. "Kamaru-niisan says cakes are only prepared specially for birthdays. It's not my birthday yet so could you really do it?"

"Yeah." Temari nods her head. "So what flavour do you want?"

"Nothing too sweet; Kamaru-niisan doesn't like things with too much sugar."

"_Tough!_ He's not here so you get to choose." Temari raises one dainty brow, still asking Gaara what flavour he wants.

The fifteen-year old, who has expected a refusal but not for the cake being not too sweet, uncharacteristically looks up towards his older brother, obviously wanting something sweet but at a lost as to what to suggest.

"Gaara has never had cake before. Come to think of it neither did I or big bro. So just choose whatever you like," Kankuro grumbles, trying to sound unhappy but his eyes reveal that he too seems to look forward to the treat.

"Didn't Gaara mention you have it during your birthdays?" Temari asks, surprised and disbelieving.

"He said prepared especially for birthdays. He didn't say _his_ birthday." Kankuro glowers at Temari.

Temari gazes from Kankuro, standing defensively in front of Gaara, to Gaara, a glint shining from his eyes; presumably he is looking forward to his first cake. _Her brothers never celebrated their birthdays?_ So what kind of childhood did they have?

First, she discovers that Gaara was locked up in that dungeon. Then now she learns that he and his brothers have never celebrated their birthday. It may seem trivial but it implies that her brothers had too austere a childhood and judging by the way Gaara acts like a kid again, she couldn't be wrong.

And Shikamaru shares in their upbringing. He never celebrated a single birthday while she, she had several parties when she was little wherein all her classmates were invited. Yoshino would bake her a cake and her friends—Ino, Choji, Tenten, Lee, Naruto and even Sasuke—would sing to her the birthday song.

Feeling a twinge of guilt for taking Shikamaru's cake, Temari widens her smile, as she announces, "I'll make a chocolate cake with lots of frosting on top. The lazy ass isn't here so he can't complain," then she adds to herself, _but I'll bake him one as bland as he wants it when he returns. I'm gonna make it up to him. _Her smile remains plastered on her face causing her facial muscles to ache.

She now remembers Shikamaru's words that day she first saw his shadow jutsu; when she clarified that their birthdates are the same, Shikamaru replied, _"Birthdays don't mean anything to me, Temari."_ At the time she shrugged it off, but now she understands his remarks—_it wasn't that it was meaningless but rather it was made meaningless. _

Unable to maintain her smile, Temari turns around, leaving her brothers to stride her way towards the kitchen to rummage through the cabinets and check what ingredients are available. _But what if I can't make it up to him this time?_ Temari chews her bottom lip as doubts begin to sink in, her hand pausing on the canister of sugar.

TBC

~5/1/11AF~

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, faves and alerts! Got me inspired! Really! I added about 400 words post-beta because of something someone said.

Haha next chapter is 45 not 44...just kidding. Wish me luck with the rock ~my pet name for 44 since it's causing me to stumble~

Review?


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Shikamaru has broken one of his rules—that to never underestimate his opponent.

He had thought he is winning when he figured it out and caught the real Naruto with a shadow neck bind amidst all those clones but then suddenly a red haze envelops the blonde shinobi. First, a red tail, solidly infused with chakra, extends from Naruto's behind then it is followed by another one. The two tails swish to and fro, breaking and snapping the trees and pulverizing the stones that they hit. Shikamaru's jutsu is then immediately broken, forcing him to retreat.

Panting as he hides behind a large solid tree trunk, recognizing the greater odds that at any moment Naruto could find him. _"Damn. This is getting more than troublesome,"_ Shikamaru mutters to himself, trying to hide his chakra signature.

Shikamaru then decides to put more distance between Naruto and himself without him losing his vision of the blond shinobi. Shikamaru moves farther, running stealthily to one tree then to the next. After a while he leans on the latest tree trunk he's shielding himself with and looks to the side to take a glimpse of Naruto, now several hundred metres away from him.

Naruto prowls on the ground on his hands and feet, his body entirely covered with a reddish chakra that gives off the fearsome sound of something sizzling and boiling. Naruto's reddish cloak resembles that of a miniature fox with two tails and in his frustration the beastly Naruto gives off an animalistic angry growl.

Shikamaru had heard before that Konoha was attacked by the Nine-tailed Fox but it was defeated by the Fourth Hokage. It was then common knowledge that Konoha mourned the lost of its leader and a great number of loyal shinobis that risked their lives for the village. But it was not known that Konoha has its own jinchuriki.

For that's what Naruto is—a jinchuriki.

But Shikamaru had faced a jinchuriki before.

And knows that this fight is going to be a piece of…_tough shit!_

_Tch, troublesome,_ Shikamaru again thinks to himself as he bends both knees, one knee touches the ground while the other is up as his leg supports one of his hands while he resumes his thinking pose, his thumbs, index and middle fingers oppose each other to form a circle.

Gaara, his brother, transforms bit by bit until he becomes the unstoppable beast—the one-tailed Shukaku—a giant raccoon that could flatten a mountain with a single sweep of his tail.

As a child, Shikamaru feared Gaara, the same as the others. In the past, if his little brother lost his temper and started to transform into a monster, the people around him cowered, including Shikamaru.

And when their uncle Yashamaru disappeared, Gaara had change for the worse. He started to kill indiscriminately as if the only way for him to live was to kill.

Shikamaru started to see his little brother as a real monster then. However, Shikamaru also remembered their mother, Karura. She died giving birth to Gaara. She gave her life to him, it must have meant something.

Shikamaru then begun to stay behind as the other shinobis and civilians ran for safety. But he knew better than to battle it out with the transformed Gaara. No, he stayed put, not to fight but to observe what was left of his brother.

And he was there, unwilling to just remain an observer, when Gaara was about to crush _that_ troublesome woman.

It was due to that, that he stopped seeing Gaara as a mere vessel of destruction and started to see him as his brother—a little brother that needed his big brother's hand to guide him and tell him _enough_.

Gaara's rampages then decreased in occurrence and he was better able to control the one-tailed Shukaku residing inside him. After which, without words being said, Shikamaru trusted Gaara during their training together that Gaara would be able to stop Shukaku from killing him.

Now, the situation is highly different. Naruto the jichuriki probably aims to finish him off but judging from appearance of just two tails instead of nine, Shikamaru concludes that it's only the start of the transformation. Shikamaru should stop Naruto while he has not attained his final form, otherwise, like Gaara, he will be unstoppable.

Shikamaru disrupts the Othat his fingers have created with each other, stands up and glances at the sky that is now being covered by falling leaves as Naruto continues to thrash his tails searching for him. Shikamaru then makes a quick succession of hand seals.

First, the trees that are cut down by Naruto's tails are gathered by Shikamaru's invisible shadow thread jutsu. Suddenly, these tree trunks are assembled together, accompanied with a loud thud as each trunk stands beside the other, tied together by an unseen thread of shadow, to surround and cage Naruto.

Before Naruto can move his tails in retaliation, Shikamaru attacks again, this time with numerous thickened shadows appearing from all directions above the cage before piercing Naruto and pinning him to the ground.

Immobilized with the Shadow Sawing Technique, Naruto tries to free himself but, with the cage providing more than enough source of shadow amidst the deforested area, Shikamaru is able to hold the jutsu while he quickly creates a clone.

Shikamaru's clone then approaches the cage while Naruto mimics the real Shikamaru's action.

Naruto advances towards the slat that appeared when two of the logs separated on his cage. Next, he takes Tsunade's picture from his pants' pocket and gives it to Shikamaru's clone.

As soon as Shikamaru's clone gazes at the picture, he puffs out, leaving behind Tsunade's image gliding towards the ground as the logs that surround Naruto tumble one by one, pounding the earth as they fall.

Naruto is able to free himself from the Shadow Imitation Jutsu, baring his fangs as he growls furiously while something terrifying grows behind his back.

But Shikamaru has gotten what he came for; he has done it without giving his position away, the closed off cage has made sure of that. And now, as he runs as fast as he can he hopes he can still get away unscathed.

However, he has already calculated the chance of that happening—and it's _fucking_ nil.

TBC

~6 2.12 27/11,1 3/12AF~

A/N: _Run Shika run! _

I know it's a slow update but I'm still hopin' for reviews and crits for this chap :D


	46. Filler 1

A/N: This is just a filler chapter.

**The Cake**

"So how is it?" Temari asks, biting her lower lip. She has wanted _it _to be extra sweet so she added two tablespoon more of cocoa and one-fourth cup more of sugar than the mixture demanded. Now, the cake looks dry and crumbly and when she has tasted it a minute ago, it was too bitter and too sweet—an awful combination.

Gaara's hand puts down the piece of cake back to his plate as he chews slowly while Kankuro bites a big piece off of his own share of the special dessert and seemingly just swallows it whole.

"_So?_" Temari asks again, more tense as she awaits their verdict.

Kankuro shrugs while Gaara swallows.

Feed up with the two's none answer she explains defensively, "I would do it right next time. There weren't enough ingredients to make another one today but tomorrow—tomorrow _I will!_"

"Okay," Gaara answers simply.

"Yep, that's the _worst_ cake I have ever tasted!" Kankuro announces, sounding gleefully mocking.

"That's the _first_ cake you have ever tasted!" Temari snaps.

"Yeah. That too!" Kankuro answers back.

"_Alright,_" Temari orders, "give your plates to me!"

Kankuro grabs what remains of his cake and shoves it entirely into his mouth before extending to Temari his now empty plate, saying blithely, "Here. You better clean this up."

Gaara glances from Kankuro then to the obviously annoyed Temari, thinking that Temari will suddenly confiscate his plate; Gaara follows Kankuro's action and thrusts into his own mouth quite a big piece— the whole of his remaining cake.

"Here, Temari you can take this too," Gaara announces through a muffled voice, the chocolate cake inside his mouth making its presence known with each word he speaks.

Temari receives the two plates, smirking openly at her brothers. Shikamaru would probably tell her, her cake sucks then spit it out but not her brothers.

—o0o—

~1 18 12~

A/N: My beta doesn't know about this…

I'm just in a foul mood so I'm cheering myself up by writing spontaneously.

Review the previous chapter ~hopefully~ guys since I might erase this one later on.


	47. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

"Gaara, if you had a big sister instead of a big brother, how do you think you would treat her?" Temari asks as nonchalantly as she can. Gaara is seated outside on the stairs leading to the back patio, watching the sun go down on the horizon. The Suna sun is, after all, a breathtaking sight, it being so big that it appears near and seemingly quite within reach. Temari has approached the younger shinobi a couple of minutes ago, sitting unobtrusively on the steps, by his side. Gaara does not seem to mind and now Temari, unable to bite her tongue any longer, voices the question that is foremost on her mind.

"I don't have a sister," Gaara simply answers.

"I—Let us just say you have. What do you think? How would you treat her? Would you be happy?" Slight interest now creeps on Temari's voice as she watches her brother watch the dying sun.

"I don't want a sister."

Disappointed, Temari mutters, "I see."

"I would have liked a mother. Kamaru-niisan said—" Gaara catches himself saying a bit too much.

"What did he say?" Temari doesn't bother to act unconcerned, her tone full of curiosity, for her brothers after all don't usually volunteer information about themselves _or about Shikamaru—_and she would rather fight Kankuro's puppets or a half-crazed Gaara than directly ask either of them about _him_.

"Mother cared for me the most," Gaara replies, swinging his head to face Temari.

"Oh." Temari isn't expecting that. Karura, her real mother, she should have wondered about her more but Yoshino had crammed that space in her life that there's no more void that needs to be filled. Admittedly, sometimes she thinks, detached, of the woman who had given birth to her and who had probably agreed with the Kazekage to give her away. However, at Gaara words, she's surprised to feel a twinge as she learns that her youngest brother, according to Shikamaru, was their mother's favourite.

"At the time I thought niisan said it to mollify me like offering a candy to a misbehaving child. I suspected that it was a lie; that what he actually meant was that mom, like the rest of them, considered me an aberration."

"So how did he convince you to believe him?" Temari inquires quietly, not wanting Gaara to feel forced and end up not telling her.

"Several years ago, I saw my niisan do something uncharacteristic," Gaara recounts as his eyes take on a faraway look. "He showed he cared for someone he didn't even know. He protected this person, not expecting anything in return," Gaara finishes, sounding almost envious.

"I see."

"I don't think you do." Gaara stares ahead, not much light is left now that the sun has hidden behind the horizon but someone has turned on the light inside the house and enough has spilled outside from the windows, illuminating the two shinobi. "My own uncle Yashamaru pretended to be concerned about me but ended up plotting to murder me. For years, I believed that nobody is actually capable of caring for me. And so the only way to prove that I exist is _to kill. _Before my victims could close their eyes for the last time they see me."

Temari remains silent.

"Kamaru-niisan is always nonchalant and unmotivated. His thoughts are guarded and he easily shrugs off his emotions, most of all anger. But that day, six years ago, he showed a part of him I didn't expect to see. That day Kamaru-niisan defended someone he just met against me—calling that person a friend when obviously that wasn't true then. That person had just deliberately betrayed him but still he went ahead and challenged me despite knowing I could crush him like a bug. He wasn't scared of me but angry."

"I could imagine that. Go on."

Gaara glances at Temari, noticing that she doesn't even recall anything about that incident, about that day, six long years ago, wherein Temari's team tried to steal their scroll for the Chuunin tournament.

Gaara continues, a slight smile gracing his lips, "I thought before that day, that niisan is indifferent to everything. I was wrong. What happened that day clearly showed that my brother just has the ability to control and hide his feelings. Then it got me to thinking—if he could care about a stranger, a stranger that betrayed him, maybe he could care for me too. Despite what I am, I'm still his little brother. Since then I started to look at him differently and I noticed the little things he did that I didn't before. Whenever I lost my temper, whenever I lost control, he never scampered away. Most of the times, I sensed his fear but he always stayed until I calmed down. It was then that I come to realise that he knows that I am a monster but that he has accepted that as a part of me. Saying that mother loves me more is his way of letting me know that I am special in mother's eyes and that he believes that I was."

Temari nods her head, having just recognized a fundamental truth about Gaara. Her youngest brother has a lot of similarities with Naruto, Konoha's own jinchuriki. Both had been shunned because of the bijuu that resides inside them. That's why they both needed to be acknowledged and accepted for what they are by someone.

Iruka-sensei, the person who taught the genins of Konoha the basic jutsus not only became Naruto's teacher but also his father-figure. Naruto has Iruka-sensei and Gaara, Gaara has Shikamaru. But Gaara's trust in Shikamaru stems from his belief that Shikamaru is his brother. Gaara has concluded that he is entitled to Shikamaru's affection simply because compared to a stranger, he is more—he is Shikamaru's little brother.

For the past six years, Gaara re-invented himself because of his belief. But now, even at fifteen, Gaara, if Temari admits to him that Shikamaru is not related to him in any way, how would that affect him?

Somehow, Temari is hesitant to find out.

TBC

~5/4/11AF~

A/N: I uploaded on time! I'll live! Ne, Sandy?

Reviews are nice.


	48. Chapter 46

A/N: Because of something Sandanio said in a review/pm, I finally wrote this one after putting it off for so long…

Guys, don't forget to review, ok.

.

**Chapter 46**

The Naruto in front of him is not the same Naruto trapped within the wooden cage just minutes ago.

So much for trying to flee; Naruto just jumps in front of him, releasing reddish ribbons of chakra spiralling about, cutting down nearby tress and leaving Shikamaru totally exposed to the beast's wrath.

For that is the only way to describe Naruto now—a beast; gone is his human form, replaced by something fox-like from his big pointy ears and sharp long claws to his four swinging tails.

Naruto, or what is left of him, appears like a reddish silhouette, reeking of burning flesh. Shikamaru then realizes that the powerful chakra that envelops Naruto is also harming him, charring his skin off, his blood now mixing with the cloak of chakra giving it its reddish appearance.

Shikamaru can feel Naruto's white empty eyes on him before the beast opens his mouth giving forth a reverberating roar.

Shikamaru refuses to cower but he can't help but swallow his own spit, his throat gone dry.

Five weeks ago, the first time Shikamaru saw Naruto; the blonde nin had boasted that he is the number one shinobi of Konoha while a stupid grin plastered on his face belied the claim.

Now, Shikamaru discovers the basis of that claim a little too late. He can only watch as the beast opens its mouth wide and gives off another frightening, thundering growl.

The jinchuriki swings just one arm to strike the ground, immediately the earth crumbles, creating a crater the size of which could sink a small town. While Shikamaru tries to find his footing as the ground beneath his feet collapses, he recognizes that he can't afford to be hit by the chakra-cloaked Naruto or it will be the end for him.

When the dust has settled, the jinchuriki now circles around Shikamaru slowly as if taunting him. Shikamaru can only stand and follow with his eyes, Naruto's every move, every swish of his four tails and every shift of his arms with its sharp claws. At the same time, though, Shikamaru can't help but cover his nose to prevent bile from rising from his stomach—the smell is that powerful at so close a range—of rancid, burning human flesh.

Suddenly, the fox-like beast finally makes a move, springing closer for an attack, raising his hand to whack Shikamaru's head.

Shikamaru immediately disappears underground and appears again several metres away from Naruto. If Shikamaru were back home in Suna, he would have made it farther but the soil in this particular foreign place is harder than the loose sand of Suna. Furthermore, the only reason he was able to get away fast is that he figured it out that thanks to Naruto's pounding the earth with his chakra-laden appendages, the ground has developed micro-cracks, making it easier for him to dig in and vanish underneath.

Reappearing, Shikamaru needs to breathe, gulping large quantities of air while observing Naruto pivoting around in order to face him.

The beast growls again, furious.

Shikamaru knows he is so _fucked_.

_Tch. _He might as well; Shikamaru takes the time, withdrawing his attention from his opponent to glance towards the general direction of Kohoha. _Temari. _Temari was sleeping peacefully the last time he saw her.

Shikamaru trains his eyes back towards the jinchuriki and just in time he is able to detect Naruto's disproportionately large hands extending as they burrow and follow his progress beneath the ground. Shikamaru jumps backwards, evading each time Naruto's elongating hands trying to grab him.

Shikamaru just continues to evade and duck while Naruto continues to attack; raising his hands with his claws out and flinging his tails.

Out of breath, Shikamaru descends from a high jump; the momentum from it causing him to glide backwards on the ground for several metres with dusts billowing from his feet.

His offensive moves, his shadows, are simply dissolved upon contact with Naruto's chakra-cloaked body and the exploding tags detonated all at once are just as useless. He needs to come up with a strategy. If he carries on this way, he will just loss chakra and supplies but achieved nothing.

Shikamaru knows next to nothing about Naruto, only that he claimed to be Konoha's number one nin and that he's a jinchuriki. That day Temari introduced him, she did not act like she feared the blonde nin. On the contrary, Temari acted as if Naruto is one of those _so-so_ nins.

Maybe Temari doesn't know that Naruto is a jinchuriki?

_No_. Shikamaru can't believe that. Temari prides herself on gaining the most knowledge about everything and yet she treated Naruto as if…_Damn_, it was partly that woman's fault that he is in this predicament. That woman shouted at Naruto, demanding that he should tell their Hokage to remain in his office, leading Shikamaru to believe that Naruto is just an idiotic assistant to the Hokage.

After all, he can't imagine Gaara, Suna's own jinchuriki, tolerating such disrespect. Gaara would have killed the person that shouted at him—_unless_…

_Dammit!_ He should have realized—that Temari was able to yell and be herself because Naruto allowed her to because she was considered a friend.

Finally, with the discovery of the bond that exists between Temari and Naruto, Shikamaru now has a hunch and hopes it will pay off.

"We are looking for the same woman for the same reason—to bring her back to Konoha," Shikamaru speaks. He needs to convince Naruto that they are on the same side.

Naruto's tails persist to move back and forth menacingly. While he tilts his head backwards; opening his mouth broadly to let out an eerie bark that soon scares off the birds from the distant trees.

Shikamaru subsequently realizes that Naruto is as far gone as Gaara when he goes to sleep and allows Shukaku to overtake his body, but Shikamaru tries again, hollering to be heard over the din of noise Naruto is making, "I'm not searching for Lady Tsunade to harm her but rather to ask some questions regarding Temari and—_me_."

Suddenly, Naruto becomes quiet.

Taking that as a positive sign, Shikamaru asks, "Temari is your friend, right?"

Naruto, after remaining unmoving, finally howls as numerous small globes of chakra shoot off from his body. The tiny globes are then suspended in the air as they change colour from dark red to light blue until finally they are called forth by Naruto to coalesce, forming a condensed ball of chakra which Naruto then swallows.

When Naruto next opens his mouth he releases a big, bright ball of pure chakra heading straight towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru can only watch as the ball of light approaches him. His last-ditch gamble has not paid off.

Game over. He loses. But that doesn't surprise him.

The light from the ball has grown brighter. Shikamaru closes his eyes as he whispers, "Goodbye, Temari."

TBC

~1/14/12AF~


	49. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

"That bastard described the body of the fallen shinobi to be wearing a brown robe with a white shirt underneath. He didn't know that he was stealing from a dead _Suna_ shinobi since he didn't see any forehead protector identifying the body as such, but he didn't check the right wrist either. That stupid thief just wanted the satchel and the pouch from the body. He rummaged through the leg pouch for valuables but only found a small amount of fine grained sand. I would have believed that the body wasn't big bro if not for the sand. I remember that Gaara once said that big bro always carries sand wherever he goes." Kankuro pauses meaningfully, allowing his words to sink in as he looks at Gaara.

Seeing Gaara's nod, Kankuro continues, "The thief found the body in the woods in a neighbouring town near Konoha. When we arrived back at the place the body was gone but I discovered traces of sand— which definitely came from Suna. It was from big bro... I refused to believe it but it's been more than a month. Bro should have been done recovering by now if he was badly injured in a fight and if the body isn't really him—_hell_, he should be back by now!" Kankuro twists his lips; his eyes mirror his frustrations as he gives voice to his suspicions.

"But you _didn't_ see the body. There's always a chance that it isn't him," Temari snaps.

"_Almost two months_," Kankuro farther emphasizes his point by waving his two digits in front of Temari's face. "You'd think that's sufficient time to get over whatever that happened between you two and for him to stop sulking and come home?" he remarks sarcastically.

Temari glares furiously at her brother but clamps her mouth tightly shut; biting Kankuro's head off is just an exercise in futility. Kankuro likes to bait her; however, she will never give him the satisfaction of giving in. Whatever that occurred between her and Shikamaru is no one's business but their own...and Shikamaru has only been gone for about five weeks and three days that she knows of. But Kankuro doesn't need to be told that...

"He is alive," Gaara speaks the words quietly.

Temari glances at her youngest brother, hearing the conviction in his voice, somehow calms her down. Unclenching her teeth, she turns towards her other brother only to smirk, letting Kankuro know that he is outnumbered. So long as Gaara believes that Shikamaru is alive she will too.

"Even father's men can't find him." Kankuro glowers back, banging the dining table with his closed fists. The two people sitting on the same table as him act as if they did not hear what he had just related.

"Kankuro, you never reported to father or even to Baki that you and Kamaru-niisan switched missions, and that you caught a thief who you claimed have stolen niisan's satchel." Gaara coldly eyes his brother as he concludes, "That's why,"

"Yeah, but they're not imbeciles. They have probably widened their search to Konoha and other hidden villages if they couldn't trace big bro there in Iwagakure," Kankuro answers back.

"Iwa is extensive. Instead of father's men searching uselessly, why don't you just admit to father that you and Kamaru-nii—" Gaara's suggestion is interrupted by Temari's sudden outbursts.

"_NO!_" Temari exclaims, causing the two male shinobis' head to pivot towards her.

Seeing her brothers' questioning look, Temari controls her feelings of alarm. She modulates her breathing as she mentions on an even keel, "Kankuro's right; it's better to let them believe that Shikama—_Kamaru_ was attacked on his way to Iwagakure. Kankuro dumping Kamaru's satchel along Suna's border is a stroke of genius. If Kankuro admits that he and Kamaru trade places, it would only make Kamaru's return more difficult."

"I agree." Kankuro openly grins at Temari. The bitch just basically told him that he's a genius. She doesn't need to flatter him; he already knows that.

"Maybe it's time that I go look for Kamaru-niisan," Gaara declares.

"Hey wait, I already did that, remember?" Kankuro protests loudly.

"Yes, I remember. But you failed," Gaara replies.

"_Dammit!_ It's not like I wanted to fail. I've checked all the possible areas where they could have discarded the body. I even opened some recently buried tombs. _That was nasty_—_I tell you!_" Asserting further, Kankuro mentions proudly, "I even bribed an official to see if he knows anything."

"And all that time you were careful that father wouldn't know of your activity," Gaara points out.

"Yeah, of course," Kankuro admits, defiantly.

"I will look for Kamaru-niisan and I will start in Konoha," Gaara announces with finality as he stands up to leave the table. The three nins had already decided before to talk things over lunch rather than do it secretly in one of the rooms upstairs or outside the house; doing so would alert the Kazekage of their _talks_. But unlike that night Kankuro and Temari fought each other; they have already installed jutsus around the dining room that would tip them off without alarming the unwanted visitors. After all, Kankuro had not caught that person who had eavesdropped on them so it is only reasonable to suppose that the Kazekage is now informed of Temari's pregnancy. Thus Kamaru must be found immediately since the sooner he's back, the sooner Temari could leave.

"No. You can't go to Konoha," rasps Temari, uneasy. She envisages that Gaara might learn of the truth regarding his brother while visiting Konoha. But then, she catches herself in time—of the very few people that know, nobody would tell Gaara about the birth switch, not even when their very lives are threatened.

"Why?" Gaara asks, halting from the act of getting up from his chair.

_Why?_ Because there's that obvious answer—that Shikamaru has no reason to be there. Temari then mockingly spells it out, "Because I doubt you will see him there."

"Have you ever considered that maybe he is looking for you, Temari?" Gaara frowns as he sits back on his chair.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Temari is taken aback, surprise written on her face at Gaara's insinuation.

"Shouldn't you know the answer to that?" Kankuro sniggers.

"_Shut up!_" Temari snarls, "That ass didn't see anything he wanted in Konoha, so why the hell would he go back."

… _Go Back? Oh ho_ _an admission. _So the bitch did see his brother a month or so ago. Kankuro grins. There's that proof—Kamaru did father her child.

However, it isn't long before Kankuro's smirk is slowly replaced by a frown. Temari's claim doesn't sound right. His big bro unknowingly fathered a child while rejecting its mother? _Hell, yeah _his bro could do that. _Why not?_

So his big bro really mentioned to Temari that he doesn't want her? Kankuro snorts. Kamaru's such a poker face but when it comes to that blonde kunoichi from Konoha he's so fucking obvious. Not want her—_come on!_ Which brings Kankuro to why Kamaru did it, and the only thing Kankuro could come up with is that his bro did it to protect her. This is another piece of evidence that something big is going on involving their father, the Kazekage.

Although this could also mean that his bro and the bitch never talked about getting married—_secret_ or otherwise. So why did Temari claim that he, Kankuro, was her brother if Kamaru-niisan never intended to tie the knot with her?

_What the fuck was that for?_

_Pfft. _Kankuro shrugs his shoulders, dislodging useless thoughts—trying to figure things out between the two have led him in circles. So nothing makes total sense now but that doesn't matter when li'l bro finds big bro, he'll grill him.

Kankuro's face clears and ignoring Temari altogether, he grins towards his younger brother. "We are in luck. I checked this morning's mail for any news from Konoha just in case somebody spotted our worthless bro. All I saw are some memo regarding training techniques and _an invite_."

Gaara lifts one non-existent brow before realization dawns, he then affirms, "I will go to Konoha under the cover of that invite."

"Yeah. In view of the alliance treaty, nobody in Konoha would consider it overly suspicious if the Kazekage's third son went to attend the wedding of one of Konoha's prominent families. They did send that invite after all." Kankuro chuckles as he adds, "Although I think they expected us to turn it down politely."

Temari watches Kankuro and Gaara. _What the hell?_ She doesn't understand why her brothers are adamant to start searching for Shikamaru in Konoha. She's here in Suna, isn't she? If she believes Shikamaru is skulking Konoha she wouldn't have left her own village.

And the Kazekage is not dense. He will be suspicious as to why Gaara suddenly wants to go to Konoha.

_Dammit_, now it's either she convinces Gaara that it's not worth it going to Konoha or convince the Kazekage that Gaara won't discover anything in Konoha…

However, judging by how determined her two siblings are in finding Shikamaru this time, their father better not disrupt their plans. Not if he doesn't want them to notice something strange in his refusal.

_But still, it's stupid!_ How could Gaara and even Kankuro think that Shikamaru is in Konoha?

But then how could Gaara believe that Shikamaru is still alive after all that Kankuro had said…

…_Shikamaru's satchel, Shikamaru's sand, his continuing non appearance…_

Temari shakes her head. No, she must continue assuming that Shikamaru is still breathing and that Gaara will find clues, if not in Konoha then somewhere.

Except she can't help but feel the chill that suddenly creeps along her spine; it almost feels like a cold hand reaching for her from the grave. And it is then that Temari notices that her fingers have tightened their grip around her glass, breaking it, the shards then cut into her hand, her blood mixing with the water as it spills.

TBC

~5 23 11, 2 17 12AF~


	50. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

"Goodbye, Temari." As soon as Shikamaru closes his eyes, he feels an impact but it is unexpectedly warm and slimy, not scorching and painful. He immediately opens his eyes, finally noticing that he is now enclosed, swimming inside a gooey white mass that acts like a cushion while something rages outside.

After a while, several tiny white hands appear, seeming to push him out towards the surface. Shikamaru is on his knees when he pops out. He wipes the dirt and the quickly-drying, sticky stuff from his face as he turns around looking at what saved him.

His eyes can't miss the white slug with blue stripes on its sides.

For it is a huge slug, almost as big as a room whose suction-like mouth suddenly sighs, saying softly, "I'm glad I made it on time."

Shikamaru stands up fast, tilting his head upward to address his rescuer, "Th—thank you." Swivelling his head around he observes a great number of other slugs who are all smaller than the one in front of him and they all seem to be approaching him—or rather his rescuer.

Shikamaru takes a step back, watching as the various slugs fuse with his rescuer and become one humongous slug, so big that it dwarfs the biggest building in Suna. Once the combination is complete, however, Shikamaru also detects what Naruto's attack has done to the creature; there's no blood but there are areas that are hallowed, as if several parts of it have been torn out. This one slug just doesn't appear similar to its numerous miniature versions. Then slowly, slowly the hallowed areas start to balloon out, proving that the gigantic slug can heal itself.

Shikamaru releases a sigh of relief. Whoever summoned the creature can have his thanks but not his apologies.

The humongous slug finally slides bit by bit to the side; with his view now unblocked, Shikamaru observes the damage to his surrounding. Where once there were trees now only brown earth remains. Shikamaru pivots around, looking above and beyond, he feels like he's standing at the bottom of a huge brown bowl.

Dropping his gaze closer, Shikamaru subsequently realizes that the super large slug is crawling towards someone. Shikamaru's first glimpse of that someone consists of long blonde hair being teased by the wind. It is tied into two ponytails and obviously, even at such far distance, it belongs to a woman. It is the woman's back that is turned to him—he can't see her face _but_…

With his heart hammering, Shikamaru hurries towards the woman, overtaking the slug. The woman is still bent over someone on the ground. He can't really see her face but he is sure she is the one, the one in the picture with _that blonde hair_…

Finally close enough, Shikamaru halts abruptly behind the woman upon seeing over her shoulder the man lying supine on the ground and recognizing that it is Jiraiya-sama. The Hokage's eyes are shut closed and his chest's been split open— a jagged wound radiating like a star with blood still oozing.

"_If you die here I'll kick your old ass!" _the blonde woman snaps angrily at the Hokage. Despite the display of temper, however, she still gently passes her shaking hands over his wound, obviously doing some medical jutsu.

Suddenly, the ground trembles and the dirt are stirred up as something or rather someone lands with a mighty thud, grouching loudly, and ignoring the dark-haired nin as he addresses the woman, "Naruto-boy wouldn't need a seal if not for that foreign shinobi. I say we should have let Naruto kill him."

"Shut up!" the blonde woman snarls, her voice enough to convey her disgruntlement without bothering to raise her eyes from her tasks, as with her palms still directed towards Jiraiya's wound, she continues to heal him.

The loud voice grunts, obviously annoyed but willing to let the matter go at the moment.

Shikamaru looks up and up, tilting his head until it rests on his back, staring at the owner of the loud voice—a gigantic toad, with a pipe on his mouth, a shirt on his back and a tanto on his hand. Obviously, it is another large summon; one that wants him dead.

Shrugging that information away, Shikamaru is also reminded with the mention of Naruto's name that he hasn't seen the other shinobi yet. Searching for the blonde nin, Shikamaru finally finds him—the normal Naruto this time— slumped on the ground several metres away. The brown earth could have easily concealed Naruto if not for the distinct colour of his blood, and his orange and black jumper which by now is duly shredded.

Shikamaru runs towards the beat-up Konoha shinobi. Crouching low, with his ear near the gaping mouth of the unmoving nin, Shikamaru checks for breathing.

Deciding that it's better to be sure, Shikamaru then takes out his last remaining kunai from his pocket.

The blonde woman finally raises her head from her tasks, eying the kunai in Shikamaru's hand.

"_Oi!"_ the gigantic toad warns, hoisting up his short sword, the tanto. However, with the foreign nin's proximity to Naruto, wielding the tanto or sticking out his amphibian tongue could harm not just one but both of the young shinobis.

"You're better equipped in saving him..." Shikamaru turns his head, facing the blonde woman as he pockets back his knife. "I know how to poke a hole in someone's throat in order for them to breathe but that just 'cause in Suna we don't really have much medical ninjutsu training."

The blonde medic does not deem to speak, returning back her attention to her task.

Shikamaru understands the situation. Jiraiya-sama fixed the nine-tailed fox seal on Naruto and in turn got blasted for his effort. Now, the _only_ medic on hand is concentrating _all _her efforts in healing Jiraiya's wound. While Konoha's jinchuriki lies on the ground, his skin charred, if he is breathing—he can afford to wait for treatment _but_…

"Lady Tsunade, heal Naruto," Shikamaru asks, his voice slightly louder than before. He usually doesn't care who lives or dies but Naruto is Temari's friend.

Lady Tsunade lifts her head again but this time her eyes actually meet Shikamaru's. "That kid will get his turn."

While the gigantic toad lets out a bark of laughter. "And they say Suna shinobis are ruthless…You sure you're from Suna, kid?"

"Tch." Shikamaru shrugs his shoulders; it is useless to glare at the toad.

"Just so you know I helped save your sorry ass—you who are nobody to me. Jiraiya said it's to help Tsunade. I wouldn't have agreed but I saw Katsuyu about to get toasted," the toad brags.

The slug Katsuyu has arrived moments ago and now dips its head. "Bunta, your collaboration jutsu with Jiraiya-sama has improved immensely."

Gamabunta puffs his chests as he rasps, "Jiraiya just used his usual fire release technique to ignite my oil bullets! So it was me who has made it more powerful, enough to push the squirt's attack thirty degrees to the left." Gamabunta gestures with his tanto, drawing an imaginary straight line with it as he continues, "If the attack went on straight towards you two, it would have caused you and that Suna kid untold damage."

"Yes," Katsuyu replies. She would have contradicted Gamabunta's claim that Jiraiya's fire release technique hasn't improve but she knows Gamabunta would just argue.

Shikamaru watches the two summoned beings, realizing that it seems he owes a lot of people—and creatures alike. Being in their debt is troublesome but it's better than dying. For Bunta to be able to push Naruto's chakra attack thirty degrees to the left, the giant toad must have positioned itself at a distance on the right side, perpendicular to Naruto's ball of light's trajectory before firing the fire collaboration jutsu with Jiraiya while Katsuyu's body engulfed him to shield him from the curving attack.

Shikamaru, with the withdrawal of adrenaline rush, finally drops his tired body on the ground to lie down almost beside the sleeping Naruto.

"If you have no other bidding, Lady Tsunade," the slug once again speaks, "I can leave."

"Thank you, Katsuyu," Tsunade answers.

Shikamaru immediately struggles to get up to bow down his head at the slug before it disappears.

Gamabunta snorts at Shikamaru before turning to the blonde medic, who is now wiping perspiration off her brows. "Tsunade, take care of Jiraiya."

"You know I will."

The toad bids Tsunade farewell with a slight movement of his head before disappearing himself, noticing before he does that the dishevelled Suna nin has also turned to him to bow begrudgingly.

Tsunade is left to scrutinize the dark haired boy as he slumps back again on the ground. His shoulder length hair falling all around him, obscuring a part of his face; his black shirt and just-below-the-knee pants are tattered in some areas but otherwise he looks unhurt. After a minute, she hollers at him, ordering, "You better carry that boy beside you. He needs to rest at the inn. He'll be more comfortable then."

TBC

~2/4,12/12AF~

A/N: aw it's tempting to click that review button, right?


	51. Chapter 49

A/N: Wow, I checked last night and it had been 2 months since I updated this. I can't believe it's been that long…

**Chapter 49**

"You found Tsunade?" Temari asks, face incredulous.

"Yes," Shikamaru mutters offhand.

"And you fought Naruto?" Temari's pitch raises another notch, sounding more disbelieving than before.

_Tch, obviously she finds it impossible that I'm still alive._ "Yes," Shikamaru answers tonelessly.

Temari clenches her hands; her incredulity is replaced with anger as she shouts, "Baka! Why did you do it?"

"If I wanted to find Tsunade, I had to deal with Naruto first. You probably wanted to talk to—"

"Not if it means you had to fight with Naruto. He's a Jinchuriki for Kami's sake!" Temari explodes.

"I know," Shikamaru tries his most placating tone, hearing the concern in Temari's furious voice.

"You know? That's all you've got to say? What if Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya arrived too late?" Temari snaps; unsatisfied with Shikamaru's reply. "You could have died and—"

"..carry that boy beside you," a blunt voice intrudes. "He needs to rest at the inn. He'll be more comfortable then."

"Tch," Shikamaru mumbles to himself then raising just his head off the ground, he looks at the medic, silently acknowledging that he heard what she said.

Returning back his head on the ground, Shikamaru lies still for a second before twisting his head to glance at Naruto a few feet away from him. Temari's more likely not care whether he's still alive or not, and if there is any concern that creeps into her voice, it will probably be for the blond boy slumped on the ground beside him. Shikamaru releases a tired sigh before slowly getting back on his knees then his feet to obey Lady Tsunade's bidding.

Between predicting fight outcomes and predicting Temari's reactions, Shikamaru will rather do the former. The latter is just an unproductive exercise. There's only one reaction Temari has for him and that's dislike. Hate, more like. Shikamaru shrugs to himself as he grabs Naruto's hand, pulling the unconscious blond nin up and positioning him on his back.

Once he's sure that Naruto is secured on his back, Shikamaru nods towards the older woman who now carries herself the bulkier body of Jiraiya-sama.

Jiraiya's alive. Naruto too. And Shikamaru himself; he owes Tunade his life—in all probability.

That giant frog is right; it would have been less troublesome for them if they had just allowed Naruto to kill him.

_So why? _Why did the _Konoha_ nins bother? He is still a foreign nin.

Shikamaru gazes at Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya-sama's backs, blonde hair mixing with the white as the wind whips them along as they travel along more greens.

The woman carrying the Hokage on her back does look younger than what he would have expected. The two youthful pigtails, the clear white skin free from telling creases and her well-endowed body suggest nothing of her real age.

The past eighteen years appear to have been kind to Konoha's number one medic.

The same eighteen years have seen him and Temari grow up from mere babies.

Does Lady Tsunade know it's him?

Shikamaru keeps his eyes glued on lady Tsunade' progress, unwilling to glance at the passing blur of the scenery. Finding her and having her spill her secrets are two different things.

"_Troublesome." _ Shikamaru sighs and adjusts the weight on his back. Naruto has started to snore directly into his ear.

—o0o—

Even with the weight of the old man on her back, Tsunade could feel one pair of eyes following her every move, as she runs towards the inn where she and her assistant, Shizune, have been staying for the past two days.

While fighting the four-tailed fox-like Jinchuriki, the dark haired boy had tried to use reason. She and Katsuyu had gotten close enough when he shouted something, trying to reach the out of control Jinchuriki, knowing he was not powerful enough to beat him with any of his jutsu. Yes, she heard it when the dark haired boy admitted, "I'm not searching for Lady Tsunade to harm her but rather to ask some questions regarding Temari and—_me_."

Tsunade's frown grows deeper. She doesn't need any introduction of the foreign dark haired shinobi looking for her. The boy is Shikaku's son.

That almost black, straight hair, untied and unruly from his fight; those pinpoint-like eyes that looked unfalteringly straight at her and even the way he slumped on the ground beside the shinobi Jiraiya was almost gutted out putting the seal on remind her of his father.

And judging by his telling statement, the boy knows something.

_Temari._ That's a name she hasn't heard in a long, long time.

Tsunade re-positions the weight on her back but still Jiraiya's head bobs with her every movement and with it his long white hair tickles her left ear. She passes under a low lying branch and it effectively hits the top of Jiraiya's still unconscious head displacing it away from her ear. Tsunade's lips lift slightly before she remembers and twists them in exasperation. Of course, she knows that even this old man is looking for her.

Yes, the time has come for her to pay the past a visit.

Swivelling her head to look behind her, Lady Tsunade glares at the dark haired boy. "Hurry, Shikamaru. The sooner we arrive at the inn, the sooner I'll be able to put down this annoying old man."

Tsunade then runs faster, having not missed how the boy's eyes widen upon hearing his name.

So he understands.

With deepening furrows on Tsunade's forehead, she wonders how understanding Shikaku's son could be.

Especially when he finds out everything was her fault.

TBC

—o0o—

~3 3?/4 8 12AF~

A/N: I think I found my momentum again. I'll try to update faster. You guys review ok.


	52. Chapter 50

A/N: Whew glad I finalized chapter 52. Now, I could pub this chappie…

**Chapter 50**

"Aren't you going to ask what the kid and I talked about?" Tsunade enquires, watching the man as he fills their cups with sake.

"You will tell me if it's important," Jiraiya quips before he tips the clear liquid into his mouth. He won't pry but he has an inkling what's it about.

"It is important that you know, as the Hokage." Tsunade takes a swig of her own sake, some of it then drips to her chin. She wipes it off with back of her hand.

"_If I'm not the Hokage, I don't need to know?"_ Jiraiya's lower lip protrudes in a childish pout. Tsunade should tell him because she considers him her friend or, better yet, her _special_ friend. With voice sounding hurt, he remarks, "Then I announce I am not the Hokage anymore so that you aren't obliged to tell me."

"You're not that drunk yet, Jiraiya," the blonde medic snaps, "and even if you declare you're not the Hokage that doesn't make it so."

Jiraiya, whose legs are crossed in front of him as he and Tsunade sit on the inn floor, a low lying table with nine bottles of sake and two cups between them, suddenly appears serious, his back straightening as he admits, "I searched for you so I could quit being the Hokage."

"What do you mean?"

"The council already knows and approves."

"No." Tsunade shakes her head. She heard before that the Third Hokage retired and people speculated it was because he's sick, however, he probably just feels he's too old to be holding the position. With the Fourth already dead, Jiraiya is the only choice as the Third's replacement. Not her. Never her.

"Whatever wrong you think you've done in the past, being the Hokage you could right those things…" Jiraiya lets his meaning sink in.

"No. I won't be the next Hokage."

"Just think about it for now.

—o0o—

During the next day, while Tsunade is checking the binding on Naruto's belly, the blond shinobi suddenly mumbles, "What happened?"

"You went on a rampage and almost killed the Suna nin." Tsunade tears off the piece of bandage. Naruto's wound has healed nicely, and the seal now drawn around his navel will hold the Kyubi, the Nine-tailed fox. No one at the inn is in danger.

Naruto defensively sits upright on his bed and explains loudly, "He took your picture!"

"_Ha!"_ Tsunade guffaws knowingly, "You like my picture that much!"

"Heh?..._No! No! No!_" Naruto denies at the top of his voice while vigorously shaking his head. "Nobody would like your picture, Baa-chan!"

_Baa-chan?_ _Did this squirt just address me as Baa-chan?_ The vessel on Tsunade's forehead pops out. Fisting the collar of Naruto's pyjama top, she bites the words out into his face, "Then why were you so angry that you transformed?"

"I didn't lose my te—temper la—la—like you," Naruto stutters, staring almost cross-eyed at Tsunade's too close face and gulping.

"I was there. The Nine-tailed fox's four tails were already out." Tsunade roughly let go of Naruto's collar, settling him with a glare, pointedly condemning his lack of control.

Naruto lowers his head, appearing subdued and when he raises it again; his eyes are shining, as he discloses, "I was trying to protect you."

Tsunade is taken by surprise with his answer. Slapping Naruto's head down, she yells, "_Baka,_ that's just my picture!"

Naruto's head meets his bed in a loud thump with the bed frame creaking loudly. Rubbing his head, Naruto whines, "That Kamaru was able to take your picture. If I didn't stop him, he'll be able to—"

"You call him Kamaru?" Tsunade pauses, thinking about what Shikamaru revealed about his adoptive mother the time they talked. "Kamaru is not an enemy," Tsunade argues, wanting Naruto to be less apprehensive of Shikamaru.

"_Hai,"_ Naruto, bobbing his head up-down energetically, agrees. "He offered me a bowl of ramen and ate with me this morning," Naruto mentions it proudly, seeming to consider it a feat. After all, he's used to people ignoring him and those have not yet actually seen his red fox form. Kamaru has witnessed his monster form but still the foreign nin doesn't seem to consider avoiding him. _Yoossh_, Kamaru might not have spoken at all but the ramen this morning wasn't poisoned, it was delicious. Naruto smiles. "He's okay, dattebayo."

Lady Tsunade just continues poking around Naruto's arms, chest and legs, looking for areas that are still open and must be sore. Mainly what she could see are just spots of redness on his skin, so far from what it appeared like three days ago after the Kyubi's chakra had burned off Naruto's skin.

Finally done, Lady Tsunade throws the soiled dressing at the nearby garbage bin. She readies to stand up from the bed when she feels Naruto's hand grasping her arm.

"I'm going to be a Hokage," the _already well_ patient declares, freeing Tsunade's arm while a huge grin splits his face. "And I'm gonna protect everyone— Konoha, you and our allies from other villages!"

The boy's enthusiasm sounds so genuine and hopeful that Tsunade can't help but feel curious why he should feel that way. "Why?" she is compelled to ask.

"So people will acknowledge me." Naruto, lifting a hand and balling it into a fist and then shaking it in front of him, giving emphasis more to himself than to Tsunade, his dreams.

"That's your purpose?"

"_Uh hum!"_ Naruto's eyes gleam, already seeing in his mind his dream coming true. People smiling at him, him wearing a flowing robe with the Hokage's insignia, a little kid asking for his help, him being able to reunite the kid with her parents. Him fighting for his way of the shinobi; never ever giving up.

Tsunade witnesses the glimmer in Naruto's eyes and realizes something vital.

The stupid boy thought just because Shikamaru had successfully taken her photograph, she has been in danger. Tsunade's forehead knits into a frown, knowing that that also means Naruto felt strongly about her safety.

Naruto could have done some irreversible damage to himself just because he was worried about her. _Baka!_ Tsunade is tempted to give his head another well deserved whack.

There's no denying how stupid the boy is…And that Jiraiya believes in him.

One of Jiraiya's former students was the Fourth Hokage. And the Fourth Hokage gave his life to Konoha eighteen years ago fighting the monstrous Kyubi. Even though, Tsunade had already left Konoha by then, the stories involving the Fourth Hokage's bravery and sacrifice had reached her.

Hence, Tsunade could only admit that Jiraiya had taught the Fourth Hokage well.

With the demise of his student, Jiraiya could have become the new Hokage. The Third Hokage certainly would have offered the deserted position to him.

But Jiraiya didn't want the position eighteen years ago. And he still doesn't want it up to now.

It seems that Jiraiya had decided his path long ago. He chooses his students, training and instilling in them the _Will of Fire_, willing them to lead his beloved Konoha to a better future.

Obviously, Jiraiya has chosen this stupid, loud-mouthed boy to be the next Hokage.

But apparently the boy isn't ready to be the Hokage just yet. He could not control the Nine Tail's chakra; instead of bringing peace to Konoha he might bring its destruction.

Tsunade finally becomes aware of Jiraiya's objective and her role in it. The scheming old man is asking her to hold the position while he readies Naruto.

"Hey Tsunade baa-chan, you, what do you want to do? Ero-senin wants—" Naruto notices Lady Tsunade raising a brow at the way he calls her and master Jiraiya, grinning unrepentantly, he continues, "— a lasting peace but he said he could help accomplish it by not being the Hokage." Naruto sounds a bit confused. "One could accomplish a lot of things if one is the Hokage, dattebayo. But all Ero-senin wants to do is research for his book."

"Naruto, have you read the _'Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'_?"

"_Eh?"_

"Your parent had named you after the protagonist of that book written by that pervert," Tsunade muses. Jiraiya is right. He himself doesn't need to be the Hokage to make a change. Being the Hokage might even hamper him in his way of supporting Konoha.

"_Nani?"_

It is not her place to tell Naruto about the _'gutsy shinobi'_ but Jiraiya's. Naruto is Jiraiya's student after all. Not hers. But she can answer his other question, _what does she want to do?_ "I want to make things right," Tsunade mutters to herself. Unfortunately for her she might need to become the Hokage to accomplish that.

But then Tsunade asks herself; is it really possible for her to accept the position of being the Hokage?

Especially after what she had done eighteen years ago…

TBC

—o0o—

~4 23, 5 4 12AF~


	53. Chapter 51

A/N: Wow FFN sure improved, there's this _image manager!_ _So excited about using it. _Aw it's my long time wish to have a drawing done for this fic ~hint hint~ hope there would be someone…

.

**Chapter 51**

_Eighteen years ago..._

"That is not my child," the Kazekage declared.

Lady Tsunade looked at the beautiful baby girl cradled in her arms, remembering Karura's frightened eyes as she begged her to protect her child if it's a female. Without speaking, Tsunade again offered the sleeping baby to her father.

The Kazekage didn't even glance at the infant instead he raised furious eyes towards Lady Tsunade. "Kill it," he rasped.

Lady Tsunade frowned. The day before, the wife of the Kazekage confided in her that she feared for her still unborn child. The Kazekage was looking forward too much to having a son, that Karura was afraid to disappoint him. To disappoint the Kazekage meant death in Suna.

And now, with the baby being a girl, Tsunade found out that Karura's fears were well grounded. Tsunade could only reply sharply, "May I remind you that you are not in Suna."

The Kazekage, taken aback by the vicious tone of the Konoha medic, remembered who he was talking to. Lady Tsunade is not a mere medic but also the granddaughter of the First Hokage. He realized belatedly he had to do the killing himself. Extending his hands, he commanded, "Give it to me I will eradicate it myself."

"I won't allow you to kill her."

"_Silence!"_ the Kazekage suddenly shouted. Then taking a tight reign of his temper, he tried to speak calmly, sounding much more threatening, "Maybe you have forgotten, Lady Tsunade, that that thing is _my_ child and as such I have every right to do as I please."

"And you, Lord Kazekage, have forgotten about my reputation in Konoha. I have never delivered a dead baby before. To seemingly start now with the Kazekage's daughter no less would mean war between our villages."

The Kazekage paused as he himself recognized the implications of his own daughter's death in Konoha. If Suna found out that it was Tsunade, the legendary healer, who delivered the Kazekage's child and failed to keep it alive, his people would suspect it was a murderous machination on the part of Konoha. Tsunade is right, the child couldn't die here. It would mean war and Suna, he had to admit, is not ready to fight Konoha just yet. Konoha it was rumoured has its own jinchuriki. Suna has too but the host body could barely contain it.

"Then I will do _it_ in Suna," the Kazekage had decided, outstretching his hands again to receive the baby.

Lady Tsunade ignored the Kazekage's gesture; holding the baby bundled securely in her arms, she drawled out, "Your people will think that your blood is weak if your daughter suddenly just dies because of some unknown disease."

"I don't owe anyone an explanation of how she died."

"Provide them with an explanation or not, they will speculate. Either your people will believe that your daughter suddenly contracted a very deadly disease and slowly, painfully dies. However, with this conclusion, people will soon suspect that your genes are frail." Tsunade's lips moved in a sneer. "Another possibility is that they will believe she has been murdered. This is more plausible and something people will not question. I even think this is what you should do; hire a killer to do her and start the rumour yourself about her assassination. Only beware of those that will wonder if their Kazekage is too weak, he can't even protect his own family."

_"I told you I will kill her myself,"_ the Kazekage snarled. "And I will let my people know who did it!"

Tsunade laughed harshly. "Yes, that's the only way you could kill Temari, by having your own hands publicly tainted with her blood."

"_Temari?"_

Tsunade glared, furious at the Kazekage. He had made it impossible for Karura to tell him about her choice of name for their child. Instead, it was to her that Karura admitted that if she has a daughter, she would like to name her Temari. And it was after revealing all that that Karura begged her that in case the medic in Suna was right and she has a daughter, she pleaded with Tsunade to protect her daughter, Temari, at all cost.

Karura even disclosed to Tsunade how she used the Sunan medic's fear of the Kazekage to manipulate the medic into reporting to the Kazekage what he wanted to hear—_that he has a son_— saving Temari from induced abortion. Once Temari is born, Karura proclaimed that the threat to her daughter's life would be greater. Tsunade realized now that the young mother really knew what her husband is capable of and that she was fighting for her daughter's life. Tsunade remembered how Karura had reached for her hands and beseeched her to promise that she would do anything to save Temari's life.

But Tsunade did not promise Karura anything.

"It's a beautiful name. Good luck in killing Temari. Better do it soon before her mother and the people of Suna grow attached and condemn you in murdering her," Tsunade spat.

"Karura already understands and the Sunan people will see it as a sacrifice that needs to be done."

Lady Tsunade raised a brow. "You sound unconvinced."

Duly mocked, the Kazekage grew livid. He growled, _"No one will stop me! I will do it!"_

But Lady Tsunade only gave the angry Kazekage a dismissive look. With the baby still in her arms she turned and strode towards the door that would lead to the hospital aisle which would then lead to the room where Kurara is sleeping.

When Tsunade reached the door, though, she pivoted around to face the Kazekage. "You don't have to unless—"

The Kazekage, still fuming, barked, _"Unless what?"_

"—unless you take home a son instead of a daughter."

The Kazekage stared. It is a brilliant plan but it could be a trap or a ploy that would take years to unravel… a ploy that could work to his advantage.

Lady Tsunade shrugged. _"If you're not interested…"_

"Alright, I'm interested."

Lady Tsunade gazed down at the baby with blonde hair just like hers before speaking, "The Naras will soon be having a son."

The Kazekage remembered the man he saw in the Jounin tournament just days ago, the shinobi who could bend his opponents' will with his shadows.

And before Tsunade could finally turn the doorknob to leave the room with his daughter, the Kazekage uttered with finality, "Do it then."

Tsunade nodded her head before she opened the door, leaving a satisfied Kazekage behind. She then proceeded onto the hospital aisle and entered not Karura's room still carrying the baby that she could easily mistake as her own daughter, sleeping peacefully in her arms.

TBC

~6/17/11AF~

A/N: Reviews, reactions…_avatar?_ ~shameless I know~


	54. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

"When I gave you to the Kazekage I asked for only one condition; and that was you be named Shikamaru. I wanted to give you something that belonged to your real family."

"My mom didn't like that name. She called me Kamaru instead...and everyone followed her." Shikamaru takes a deep breath before asking what is paramount in his mind, "Did my mom know about the exchange?"

"I can't really answer your question, Shikamaru. The Kazekage and I agreed that Karura didn't need to know. I assumed that she would protect you more from your father if she thought you were theirs, and I didn't want her to be burdened with guilt," Lady Tsunade admits sadly. "Maybe before Karura died, she had already suspected you were not her child. Maybe in the end the Kazekage told her the truth, but then he may have not."

Shikamaru nods his head. "I'd rather think she didn't know. She carried enough guilt about Gaara..."

Tsunade looks into her cup of sake, the swirling liquid as clear to her as the meaning of the words she speaks out next. "Karura loved you."

"Yes, and whether because of guilt or because she thought I was hers is irrelevant. The three years I had with her should be enough for me not to question her motive. She loved me. That's all that really mattered."

Tsunade sips her sake then refills her cup. Gazing at Shikamaru's untouched one, she again takes another gulp of the bittersweet brew. After putting the cup down, she discloses, "At the time, I was so sure that if I handed Temari to her real father, he would kill her eventually."

Shikamaru imperceptibly dips his head waiting for Tsunade to continue.

"At the time I rationalized what I was about to do by thinking that I would rather have the two of you exchange parents rather than have one powerless infant's life in danger. With you being male, you would be wanted by the Kazekage and with Karura I was assured that you will be loved. Yes, I justified to myself that giving you to the Kazekage was a lesser crime than having Temari die defenceless. It was still wrong but the other choice—_to harm the Kazekage then_—would lead to war between Konoha and Suna. In the end, I decided for you, Shikamaru, to be sacrificed."

"Yes," Shikamaru mutters, appearing to have expected that revelation.

"After the incident, I knew I would never be able to look Yoshino in the eye or to share sake with Shikaku again. I exiled myself, comforted by the thought that someday you and your real family would seek revenge."

Shikamaru's brows knit into a frown.

"It's a burden I have always carried. After all, you, Shikaku and Yoshino should never have been involved." Lady Tsunade's eyes reveal the depth of her sorrow and the amount of self blame she carries.

Shikamaru shakes his head slowly, contradicting the older woman. "Shikaku and Yoshino both love her. I doubt that they could hate you for giving them a daughter."

"How could you sound sure about that?"

Shikamaru's lips twist in self mockery before he admits, "Because I can relate to how they feel about her… As I told Naruto, I didn't search for you for revenge or anything like that. I came to find you to confirm if my suspicion is right and if it is then I should thank you. Having known the Kazekage all my life, I have already suspected that if not for what you did, Temari would be dead. I'm sure both Shikaku and Yoshino feel the same. We all feel grateful. To you."

Tsunade stares at Shikamaru, disbelief in her gaze.

"It was unfortunate though that mom—_Karura_— didn't get to meet Temari. Mom was unlike Temari. I doubt that even she could see any resemblance between her and her daughter. Mom was always gentle and patient while Temari is rough and probably takes after Yoshino. Yoshino's troublesome and so is her daughter." Shikamaru sighs then smiles only to have that smile die down upon seeing Tsunade's expression.

"Shikamaru, you got the worst part in this deal." Tsunade rasps, "You should hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"You really love her then?" Tsunade asks, sounding almost dubious but at the same time, relieve.

Shikamaru drops his eyes to glance at his cup, seeming to contemplate drinking his sake. "I value her life more that I would my own."

Lady Tsunade watches the bowed head of Shikamaru, his untied hair farther hiding his face from her.

The bowed head then tilts backward to take a swig of the sake. Feeling the burn on his throat, Shikamaru coughs. He's unused to alcohol and this one could kick a mule.

Tsunade can't help but chuckle. The boy is so obvious. The question she should be asking then is—_does Temari love him?_

And really it is a good thing—_the birth switch_. At least Shikaku has been prevented from corrupting his boy into drinking. Tsunade's laughter becomes heartier.

—o0o—

Tsunade, despite the lateness of the hour, just watches the moon outside her bedroom window. Yesterday night, she had Shikamaru's reassurance that he doesn't blame her for anything. It is a weight off her shoulders.

But it also means she has to deal with everyone else that is involved. And each one of them may react differently from Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, blinded by what he feels for Temari, had accepted what happened years ago. Temari, on the other hand, could have a vastly different take on the situation. After all, the boy's bowed head and slouched shoulders are indicative enough that Temari doesn't reciprocate his feelings.

But there is no denying that Temari must love Yoshino and Shikaku, and the more that she does the more difficult for her to accept her role in this incident.

Then there's Yoshino, a mother who is denied her son. And Shikaku? How would he take her confession? How would they take her machinations of their life?

The Nara clan is famous for forming close knit families. And Tsunade had wilfully deprived their clan of one family member. It doesn't take a genius to know they are bound to be disgusted with her.

So why would they listen to what she has got to say, her reasons?

Then there's also the Kazekage. He might have told his wife about their first born. Somehow, Tsunade doubts that. The Kazekage would have preferred keeping the secret especially from his wife.

So if the Kazekage learns that the terms of their deal have already been breached, if the Kazekage discovers that more people are made aware of the birth switch, how would he react?

Does he still pose a threat to Temari? How about to Shikamaru?

Tsunade thumps her pillow for the _nth_ time. Even if she has consumed plenty of sake early this evening until late, together with Jiraiya, sleep is still elusive.

And Tsunade blames Jiraiya for that.

Jiraiya had offered, during the course of this evening, the Hokage position to her. Then he made sure his offer is tempting by saying, "Whatever wrong you've done in the past, being the Hokage you could right those things…"

Admittedly, with that position of power, making people listen would be easier. And a bonus, she can hold off the Kazekage, _diplomatically,_ from harming anyone.

But if she accepts she would be just playing into Jiraiya's schemes. _That old coot_, he wouldn't get the better of her.

—o0o—

It was only last night that she suspected that Jiraiya just wants the responsibilities of being Hokage pushed to her. Responsibilities that he, compared to her, would be better suited to deal with considering what she did in the past.

Now, having this conversation with Naruto she finally becomes aware of Jiraiya's real objective and her role in it. The scheming old man is asking her to hold the position while he readies Naruto for it.

"Naruto, have you read the _'Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'_?" Tsunade asks.

"_Eh?"_

"Your parent had named you after the protagonist of that book written by that pervert," Tsunade muses. Yes, the protagonist was named Naruto and like the protagonist, Naruto is a gutsy shinobi that would make a difference in a world full of chaos… The old pervert for once is right. He himself doesn't need to be the Hokage to make a change. Being the Hokage might even hamper him in his way of supporting Konoha. Of supporting Naruto.

"_Nani?"_

It is not her place to tell Naruto about the _'gutsy shinobi'_ but Jiraiya's. Naruto is Jiraiya's student after all. Not hers.

Knowing of Jiraiya's plans for Naruto…_and for her_… with Jiraiya's voice filling her head, "Whatever wrong you've done in the past, being the Hokage you could right those things…" Tsunade mutters to herself, "I want to make things right." However, she still asks herself, if it is really possible for her to accept the position of being the Hokage.

The Sixth Hokage.

Heaving a sigh, remembering the past, Tsunade comes to a conclusion; maybe she shouldn't be the one that should decide this.

"Naruto, ask me again what I want to do," Tsunade barks.

"_Eh?"_ Naruto naively questions the older woman but upon seeing Lady Tsunade's face getting unpleasant, he does what he's told and queries, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to have a bet. If you win against me I'll become the Hokage."

"You'll definitely lose_ dattebayo!"_

Lady Tsunade smirks. "I almost killed your current Hokage before—you, _you_ would be just a piece of cake, squirt."

TBC

~6/17.22/11, 5 12 12AF U 6 30 12~

A/N: Full circle.


	55. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

"Why are they fighting?" Shikamaru finally asks Jiraiya. They have stood on the side of a clearing for several minutes now, not interfering, just watching the two combatants hash it out for the second day.

Jiraiya grins before answering, "They're not fighting, boy."

"Doesn't seem like it to me." Shikamaru observes as the smaller of the two gets thrown again for the umpteenth time, no matter how many clones he has, he just can't seem to land a solid blow on the older woman. While the woman, with only her index finger, she can crack the earth and throw Naruto off balance with its resulting tremors. "Why are they doing this?"

Jiraiya , not taking off his eyes from the duel, watches as nine Narutos jump into the air with the aim of confusing Tsunade from above while the tenth one remains on the ground, undetected, ready to spring once Tsunade lifts her head to take care of the nine airborne clones.

But Tsunade is able to deal with the nine clones before the tenth one could even get close to her. With a quick kick with only the toe of her sandal hitting Naruto on the face, the blond boy is thrown several metres away, spinning in the air before skidding on his front as he lands.

Chuckling, Jiraiya remarks, "That boy is really persistent. If Tsunade hasn't stipulated that they can stop for food, bathroom breaks, and her beauty sleep, Naruto would be all mashed rice cake by now."

Shikamaru figures as much. What he doesn't get is _why they are doing it_.

Naruto picks himself up from the ground, creates another five clones and charges towards Tsunade from different directions. Jiraiya follows all six Narutos' progress, as he finally answers Kamaru's inquiry, "Notice that necklace cradled between Tsunade's—" a lecherous cough, "—_nice_ breasts?"

_Tch,_ the old man's really a pervert. "Yeah, I notice the _necklace_," Shikamaru mumbles. The necklace is easy enough to spot. It is made of a simple chain that held a greenish blue, elongated crystal gem bracketed by two silver globes.

Jiraiya chortles, unrepentantly patting Kamaru on the back; aware of the younger nin's obvious emphasis on the word necklace. "That's given to Tsunade by her late grandfather who happens to be Konoha's First Hokage. If Naruto is able to take it from her, Tsunade will finally accept the position of the next Hokage."

"Lady Tsunade seems to be at a clear advantage."

"_Maybe._ But she can only use her left foot and her two index fingers so we'll see…"

Jiraiya and Shikamaru continues to watch as Naruto tries and tries again to make a grab of the necklace, twice getting as close as a mere centimetre away from the necklace before getting thrown off again.

"That's an improvement. Yesterday, he could not even get close to the necklace before being flicked off… Too bad, Naruto has only three more minutes to _'convince'_ her now."

Shikamaru frowns as he again witnesses Naruto flying and then landing with a loud thump near where he and Jiraiya are watching. As Naruto lies on the ground getting his bearings, Shikamaru runs to his side. Reaching him, Shikamaru crouches low to murmur something into his ear.

Naruto then gets up, breathing in much needed air before sprinting into a run towards Lady Tsunade, this time not creating any clones. _"I'm gonna get that necklace!"_ Naruto yells his battlecry.

Tsunade suspicious of Naruto's plan as he comes charging straight to her. "I'm not going to turn soft and allow you to just get this," Tsunade growls, caressing and indicating the pendant of the necklace around her neck. "I swear I'll kick your butt if you don't stop!" Tsunade threatens as Naruto continues, not deviating from his destructive path.

Naruto, finally close enough, makes a grab for the necklace and meeting Tsunade's flick on his forehead straight away, and this time, the concentrated chakra on the tip of her finger is such that Naruto is blown off. This is by far the strongest attack done by Tsunade and as Naruto's body lands, the sound of flesh and bones hitting the ground becomes deafening. Naruto then lies unconscious and blood tricking from his mouth, nose and from the wound above his left eye, in the area where Tsunade's index finger connected.

"Get up," Tsunade commands but the boy remains motionless.

It was only two days ago that Lady Tsunade had given Naruto the clean bill of health, and since yesterday the boy has been receiving her chakra-powered finger flicks and kicks. And the last one she has given him could smash the hard earth and leave it hallowed out. With her heart pounding, Tsunade dashes towards Naruto's side, seeing the blood trailing a red smear on his face, her hands tremble as she slowly crouches to the ground to check how bad his wounds are this time.

But as she sits on her heels hovering over Naruto, Naruto abruptly bounces up from the ground and lounges for the necklace, successfully grasping and pulling the prize object off from around the medic's neck while knocking her backwards.

Lady Tsunade, taken by surprise, can only make a ghost of a grab for her necklace, but too late, Naruto with the necklace within his grasp, retreats and now stands several metres away, grinning hugely as he dangles the necklace before his audience. "Ero-sennin, how much time do I have left?"

"Just less than a minute, my boy," Jiraiya replies, watching Tsunade sputters angrily and fisting her hand, she suddenly jabs at the earth, successfully splitting it in all directions. "Now, now, Tsunade, he won. You are now the Sixth Hokage. Congratulations."

"Shut it! You know he tricked me," Tsunade scowls at Jiraiya.

"He just used your weakness against you. He won," Shikamaru declares, casually defending Naruto.

Naruto bobs his head up and down, enthusiastically agreeing with the foreign nin. "Yeah, it was Kamaru who revealed you can barely stand the sight of blood but, _hey,_ you still do your thing and heal people."

"Tch, stupid, you're not supposed to tell her that," Shikamaru grumbles.

"_So that was what he whispered to you?"_ Lady Tsunade transfers her irritated gaze from Naruto to Shikamaru. She should have known. Shikaku's boy would be just like his father. He notices things, files them away and then uses them for strategy later. She thought she has successfully hid her aversion of blood when she was patching Jiraiya five days ago but Shikamaru must have still detected how her hands trembled ever so slightly.

"Yup. You're going to be a great Hokage, baa-chan!" Naruto hollers, reclaiming successfully Tsunade's attention from the past towards the future.

'.._a great Hokage'…_Somehow upon hearing Naruto's conviction behind his words, Lady Tsunade's doubt starts to disappears.

TBC

~5 13 12 AF~

~U 7 9 12~

A/N: Sandanio, here's Tsunade's trembling hands…

Twi-Smile, I think your _'Hint Hint, urge, push'_ works. Thanks for the reviews.

And yup, I accept reviews, comments and definitely concrits as bribe for faster updates.


	56. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

Naruto grins from ear to ear as he watches Tsunade-bachan, her assistant whom she called Shizune, and her pet pig Tonton get ready for their return trip to Konoha. There isn't that much to pack for the group and obviously they are always ready to move, considering that Lady Tsunade has a penchant for losing in high stake gambles.

"Quit smirking, Naruto," Tsunade demands, glowering at the blond shinobi who appears to be gloating to her. "I only agreed because I can't go back against my word even though you clearly deceived me," she growls.

"_Anou-sa,_ Ero-senin said it would be difficult to find and finally persuade you to come back to our village as the Hokage. So the old man predicted that the chance of us getting back to Konoha before the wedding is nil." Naruto smiles widely, obviously doing a chicken dance in his mind. "_But Ero-senin is wrong!_ We will definitely arrive in time. That makes me _sooooo _happy_ dattebayo!_"

Shikamaru, leaning his back on the beige painted wall watching Tonton as the small animal prances around Shizune's legs and causing her to almost stumble twice already, suddenly stiffens. He turns his head to face Naruto, who is standing on the centre of Tsunade's inn room, as he queries casually, "Who's getting married?"

Naruto swivels his own head to look at Shikamaru. With the expression of instant depression written all over his face, the blond shinobi then admits, "Sasuke and _well_—the scariest, strongest, most beautiful kunoichi I know." Naruto's lower lip juts out, his sullen face becomes more apparent as he continues, "I really didn't want to attend their wedding at first so I jumped at the chance for this mission but then as the date approaches and the uncertainty that we could finish this mission in time for the wedding made me realize I want to be there too. They are my closest friends and I have to be there."

'_...the scariest, strongest, most beautiful kunoichi…' _Naruto's words reverberate in Shikamaru's head. Naruto even claims the woman to be one of his _'closest friends'._ Shikamaru's sure Naruto means Temari. It was already five weeks and five days since the last time he saw her. Two days less for it to be exactly six weeks since that night. Sure, a lot of things could have happened since then but still less than six weeks is such a short time to contemplate getting married to somebody else after their night together. _How could she? _Anger swells in Shikamaru's chest. Temari is his. Not Sasuke's. "When?" Shikamaru asks tonelessly, successfully hiding his racing thoughts.

Naruto sighs dramatically before he answers, "Two days from now." And just as abruptly he grins, giving Shikamaru the V sign with his fingers happily emphasizing the number two.

Shikamaru understands Naruto's unexpected humour. They have only two days before the wedding but then that is exactly how long it would take for them to return to Konoha. So yeah, they will be just in time for the ill-conceived nuptial.

Shikamaru believes in logic but the coincidence isn't lost to him. Maybe fate is trying to tell him something. It has already taken him this long to locate Lady Tsunade, it could have taken two days more but it didn't. Maybe it is meant for him to stop the wedding.

Being aware that his reasoning is utterly flawed, Shikamaru battles with the voice inside his head that tells him to stop it and just go back home to Suna; to simply accept whatever punishment his father metes out even if it means his death and thus, in the end, allowing Temari to meet Lady Tsunade without his encumbering presence in Konoha.

Shikamaru closes his eyes and when he opens them again his attention is inadvertently grabbed by Tonton. The pig gives out a gleeful _oink oink_ as it loops around Shizune's feet, not seeming to realize that its presence is actually hindering Shizune as she hurries preparing some things that look like dried medicinal leaves and twigs and packing them separately with different sets of paper.

Swooping down to pick up the walking pork meat, Shikamaru mumbles, "I'll wait outside..._Better hurry_. We don't want to miss the wedding."

Shizune, the young assistant of Lady Tsunade who wears a bluish-black kimono, raises her eyes from her chore and watches the young Suna shinobi as he left the room with Tonton squeaking all the way. He used the word _'we'_. He's coming with them. Shizune turns her head towards the new Hokage, trying to catch the older kunoichi's eyes. It immediately becomes apparent that Lady Tsunade doesn't seem to think that there's anything wrong with what the Suna shinobi just said.

Shizune's black brows knit together into a frown. Through the years of her self inflicted exile, Lady Tsunade has always adamantly refused to set foot on or anywhere near Suna. Shizune has thought that is because Lady Tsunade distrusts and hate all Suna shinobis but that doesn't appear to be true with Kamaru. Lady Tsunade doesn't even blink when the young man just picks up her pig.

Shizune hastens up, a bit worried about Tonton even if Lady Tsunade seems to be not.

—o0o—

"_Oi!"_ Naruto calls as he runs faster to keep up with Kamaru. "You don't have to come with us you know, so if you are rushing to Konoha so you could return back to Suna faster, you don't have to. I could protect Tsunade-bachan from any surprise attack."

"_Tch."_

Naruto swerves to Kamaru's other side still keeping with the Suna shinobi's rapid pace. "I pictured myself rushing to Konoha just like this to stop their wedding," Naruto reveals, his voice sounding a bit hurt. "But I know I can't stop it. She's pregnant."

After hearing Naruto's disclosure, Shikamaru suddenly loses a footing and drops down to the forest ground, recovering in time to land on one of his knees. Breathing hard, he jumps immediately back up on the higher tree branches, gaining more speed. He has more reason now to prevent the wedding from taking place. Temari is carrying _his_ child and that troublesome woman has the gall to pass it off as that prick's child. It's the only explanation that makes sense with the hasty marriage. Shikamaru then allows his anger to rule him.

Logic be damned.

But even then Shikamaru doesn't miss the fact that Naruto also appears to love Temari.

TBC

~7 19 11AF~

~U 8 4 12~

A/N: Hmn…review.


	57. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade, Shizune carrying Tonton, Naruto and Kamaru all decide to part ways as soon as they reach the gigantic Konoha gate. The two Sanins and Shizune go directly to the Hokage tower while the two young male shinobis are left behind with Naruto doing a 360 degrees turn, happily pointing to some of the nearest establishments and gesturing towards the direction of Konoha's spring and the Ichiraku ramen stall to Kamaru.

"_Oi, Naruto!_ We thought you won't make it!" Kotetso, a Konoha chunin that wears a bandage strapped across the bridge of his nose, shouts from his guard post just inside the large wooden gate, catching the blonde nin's wandering attention.

"_Dattebayo_ we made good time," Naruto answers, wearing a huge grin as he approaches his acquaintances' post with Kamaru silently trailing after him.

Kotetso's partner, Izumo, smiles his greeting. "All foreign delegates have already arrived. I think you only have time for a quick shower before it starts."

"_Eh?_ Isn't the wedding later this afternoon?" Naruto asks, puzzled.

"They changed the time and moved it a bit earlier," Izumo, unbothered by his brown hair covering his right eye, replies while Kotetso nods his head in the background, a teasing expression on his face obviously directed towards Naruto.

_Fuck! _Shikamaru's hands start to sweat. He has now less time to formalize his plan. _"Temari?" _Shikamaru then chips in.

Kotetso turns his head towards Naruto's companion, finally taking notice of the young man whose dark hair frames his face and drapes down to his shoulder blades. He wears a plain black shirt and black pants, a great camouflage at night. His choice of clothes suggests that he's a shinobi and the fact that he knows Naruto and Temari supports it although he doesn't wear any forehead protector. Kotetso grumbles an answer, "She already left her home," before realizing that maybe he's giving away vital information when Izumo discreetly nudges his leg under the table. After all, Naruto could have revealed that information to his travel companion but choose not to.

Shikamaru tips his head, acknowledging the information. Temari has already left her home and is now at the place where she will be married to Sasuke, the man she loves.

—o0o—

Naruto rushes to his home not wanting to attend the wedding smelling like he just came from a bloody battle. Shikamaru, after discretely asking directions from Naruto, allows the orange-clad nin to go ahead and change.

Shikamaru finds the building where most of the people of Konoha visit for worship. It is easy to spot since the entrance is decorated with lots and lots of pink cherry blossoms and the guests are queuing in line with their invitations.

Security is tight but Shikamaru is able to distract the guards by creating a commotion with his shadow. One of the guards reliably investigates, directed at the opposite direction where Shikamaru actually is, while the remaining two scrutinized each guest closely. Leaving Shikamaru to use his shadow to pick up one of the unguarded windows' lock and is able to enter undetected.

Blending with the guests already inside, camouflage as Naruto, Shikamaru searches for the bride's dressing room and he finds it finally when a familiar blonde opens a door from the inside.

Shikamaru, hastily hiding in the corner, watches as Ino halfway out, halfway still inside the room, teases the person—_the bride_— concealed inside, "I guess your childhood dream finally comes true today! Lucky you! …But really _poor_ Sasuke."

Shikamaru isn't able to hear the bride's reply for Ino suddenly yanks the door close and runs for safety, her childish laughter following her as she turns a corner and disappears from sight. If Shikamaru needs proof that the bride is Temari, Ino has just unwittingly provided it.

The blonde has just announced,_ 'I guess your childhood dream finally comes true today!' _to the bride.

…That time when Shikamaru stayed here in Konoha and accompanied Temari, together with Ino and Choji, to catch a herd of deer for their medicinal horns, Ino had revealed to him something important about Temari.Yeah, he remembers clearly Ino's gossipy intel about her friend back then…_'She already has Sasuke in her eyes. Have him in her sight even when we were just kids!'_ the blonde had divulged about Temari and was totally adamant about it.

Shikamaru has absolutely no reason not to believe Temari's teammate.

'_I guess your childhood dream finally comes true today!' …'…Have him in her sight even when we were just kids!' _Ino's girly voice keeps repeating inside his head.

With a troublesome emotion tightening his chest, Shikamaru strides towards the closed door, undetected by anyone, but as soon as he reaches for the door knob, his outstretched hand hesitates. He contemplates silently the door and allows his transformation jutsu to wear off while he convinces a part of himself that whatever he's doing needs to be done.

After a while, Shikamaru, fisting his hand to knock on the door finally ready to face Temari, is suddenly interrupted by a cold voice addressing his back.

"What do you want?" the unfriendly voice queries.

Shikamaru brings down his hand back to his pocket and turns around to face Sasuke. "I'm just gonna ask her about something."

"I didn't know that you know her." Sasuke's eyes turn glacial as he stares at the unwelcomed wedding crasher, the foreign shinobi he saw only once before following Temari.

Shikamaru takes a steadying breath, showing no signs of his inward struggle to remain unaffected. The prick just wants to pretend that Temari doesn't know him when he must have seen them together _that _day. True, he was several paces away from Temari but _still..._ "She knows me well enough..." Shikamaru pauses, not helping it, he gives a knowing smirk as he continues, "…enough that the child could be mine."

Sasuke's eyes lost its coldness instead the dark orbs now smoulder with fury, as he bares his teeth in a growl. Then his right hand starts to glow with blue light that emits crackling sounds like charging electricity.

When abruptly, the door to the bridal room opens from the inside. "Sasuke, I hear your—_What are you doing?_"questions the at-first-cheerful but now irate pink haired girl from doorway. She wears a kimono typically worn by brides of traditional families and a suspicious glower directed at the bolts of light sparking from Sasuke's hand. "You're not planning on ruining my—_our_ day, are you?" she accuses.

Shikamaru catches a glimpse from the corner of his eye that of the bride-attired, pink haired girl-woman. From her voice alone, he has already established one significant fact—_she is not Temari_. "You are not Temari," Shikamaru states the obvious in his surprise.

"_Huh?..._Who are you?" the girl asks, sounding bewildered. After all, Temari's blonde, she's pink haired, of course she's not Temari... _Oh wait _does this mean some unknown person just crashed her wedding, looking for Temari?

"Don't you know him, Sakura? He claims that he knows you quite well," Sasuke harshly mentions, biting each word as he faces his bride; his chidori still glowing from his hand, openly challenging the pink-haired girl into protecting the other man.

_Wait…what?_ Sakura looks at Sasuke. _Is he jealous? _Pursing her lips tight, Sakura tries hard not to break into a smile.

"Where's Temari?" Shikamaru glances at what he knows to be the bride then at her offended groom but the relief is so that he can't just feel embarrassed.

"In Suna," a new but familiar voice answers; his unhurried footsteps taking him closer and closer towards the group while his gaze impassively scrutinizes the couple and the third man. Finally near them, he tips his head, making his red hair move softly calling attention to the tattoo on his forehead. "Kamaru-niisan," he greets the third man.

"Gaara," Shikamaru mutters as his mind searches for possible reasons why his youngest brother is in Konoha.

While Sakura bows her head slightly, respectfully acknowledging the new arrival and addressing his unspoken question, as she hastily clarifies, "I really don't understand what happened here, Sabaku-san…Sasuke _uhm_ I think you better explain why you are about to attack our guest's brother—the Kazekage's son too. That's not polite. But of course you know that and once you explain the circumstances to us we will understand why. So yes explain it to us please."

_Not polite? _Sasuke's lips tighten in an unrepentant line, showing his displeasure at Sakura in which Sakura's only reply is to smile sweetly at him, still urging him to clear himself. He answers her with one of his chilly stares while he fizzles out his chidori. Resuming his cold, arrogant mask back on, Sasuke turns his attention towards the dark haired person he saw more than a month ago dubiously following Temari. Sakura just asked him to explain. _Explain what? _Why he almost ended up killing Temari's apparent stalker and probably—_almost_— starting a war between Suna and Konoha?

Sasuke doesn't care to explain. He doesn't care to hear _the stalker's_ explanations either, not that there was any forthcoming. He simply doesn't give a shit about other people's problem. Temari can protect herself. He, Uchiha Sasuke is getting married _today _to Haruno Sakura. The thought makes Sasuke reach for his collar to loosen it and notices that the V of his own white kimono, partnered with a blue trouser-like hakama tied around his waist, is wide enough for him to actually breathe comfortably.

Clearly, the dark haired Suna shinobi has a case of mistaken identity. It would have been a very deadly mistake and not to mention bloody and bloody hilarious but at the moment, it's just a nuisance. If the asshole wants answers, he'll give him one. "Temari left for an unknown mission one-two weeks ago. She hasn't returned since," Sasuke dispassionately imparts.

"_Sasuke,_ you make that sound as if Temari's in danger," Sakura rushes to reassure, wanting to appease the Kazekage's dark haired son. "Look she's all right. According to Ino—according to my friend and Temari's teammate— Temari's involved in a big _hush-hush_ mission in Suna like your brother said but she's okay since Yoshino-san, that's Temari's mother, Yoshino-san receives a package enclosed with something that Temari owns as proof that she's alive every three days."

"You shouldn't give that kind of information to outsiders," Shikamaru warns, "particularly to shinobis of Suna."

"_But I thought the mission is with Suna that's why I thought you care about…_" Sakura trails off, glancing from the dark-haired Suna shinobi, to his red-haired brother and then to her fiancée and noticing finally that the dark-haired one watches surreptitiously his own brother from the corner of his eye, while his brother seems to coldly observe Sasuke and Sasuke, Sasuke is glowering at the dark haired nin. Eventually, however, Sasuke transfers his attention to her, silently condemning her too for revealing a little too much. Dropping her gaze, Sakura stutters guiltily, "_Err_—yes."

Shikamaru nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders as he accepts Sakura's answer. It's already too late anyway; Gaara now has the information about Temari –_and him_—that he would undoubtedly report to their father. Shikamaru just has to make sure the information doesn't reach its destination.

It's hard to believe that Gaara would agree to be sent here to spy for the Kazekage but still Shikamaru should have foreseen that move by his father. While the one wherein Temari would return to Suna with her adopted parents' consent, that, Shikamaru would never guess.

Troublesome woman. _What the hell is she up to? And Gaara. How much does he actually knows? _

…_Damn it! What has transpired while he was gone?_

TBC

—o0o—

~7 19 11AF~

~U 8 18 12~

A/N: dJk'.'DJBlossom, this is the spoiler I offered to give you…ages ago.

Guys, thanks for the reviews, story favourites and author favourites! I'm getting more frayed these days so your feedbacks remind me to update.


	58. Filler 2

Filler 2

**The Bet**

"You really think Gaara will find him there?" Kankuro asks while watching Temari wash the dishes.

"No," Temari answers bluntly, not lifting her eyes from the sink full of soap suds and used plates.

"Let's make a bet. If Gaara finds him there, you win. I'll do anything you want. But if Gaara comes back with no big bro in tow, I win. Then you would do anything I want."

Temari finally glances up at Kankuro, glaring at his challengingly smug profile. "No—_I know_ what you'll ask me to do if you win, you'll ask me to leave Suna immediately. Definitely no."

"If we receive news regarding big bro, I will personally notify you," Kankuro snaps, not bothering to deny Temari's accusation.

"Shut up," Temari growls.

~8 20 12AF~

~U8 25 12~


	59. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

"Gaara, I have to do something first," Shikamaru mumbles as he pushes his chair backward ready to leave.

"I'll come with you," Gaara replies, doing the same to his chair.

Instead of nodding his head, Shikamaru turns towards the blond nin sitting on his other side. "Naruto, can you accompany Gaara for a while?" Shikamaru poses the question as he tries to catch the attention of the Konoha nin sharing their table but the nin seems to be busy fidgeting with the white table cloth, the unsplit wooden chopsticks, then the glass of water, just basically hiding from his acquaintances' sympathetic or curious looks coming from the other tables.

The three are now at the wedding reception of the Uchihas— Sasuke and Sakura. As a foreign visitor, Gaara is given his own table together with his older brother and Naruto has chosen to join them.

Naruto seems to agree with Kamaru's request, obviously distracted, saying, _"Hai hai,"_ while gulping his glass of water.

Grabbing the chance to flee the wedding _alone_, Shikamaru's eyes flicker towards his youngest brother, inconspicuously warning Gaara that they shouldn't act suspiciously, and leaving together even before the food is serve on their table will be viewed by the other Konoha guests as highly irregular. After all, Shikamaru has his reasons. He has to be sure that his li'l brother would not follow him when he visits the Nara's.

Gaara pulls his seat back towards the table and then coldly watches the blond nin who appears like pouting and smiling at the same time; the expression is just comical. "I don't need that idiot to accompany me," Gaara announces.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Naruto yells, suddenly not distracted at all, even toppling his chair backwards in his haste to stand up, flapping his arms in indignation. "I am the number one Konoha nin and someday I'll be the Hokage."

The commotion then has the other guests turning their heads and craning their necks to look pointedly at their table. Only, Gaara's lips insultingly tilt at a corner and with his eyes, he pointedly watches the Konoha nin, implying that Naruto's outburst is proof of his stupidity.

Shikamaru sighs. "Naruto sit down. Gaara you're here as a guest."

Naruto picks up his chair and takes his seat back, his lower lip pouting all the way.

"If you two want to fight there'll be time for that later," Shikamaru calmly prevaricates. "In the meantime, stay here at the table."

"_Sheesh_ I don't fight shinobis that need their brothers to protect them." Naruto crosses his arms on his chest and glares challengingly at Gaara.

The remarks then make Gaara with his big gourd sitting on the floor by his feet shaking ever so slightly reek with killing intent; a white haze starts to envelop the red haired nin as his black rimmed eyes grow darker and his red lips twist in a cruel line. "Niisan, attend to your errand _fast_. Then before we leave Konoha you're going to watch me crush this insignificant pest."

"_O—okay_," Shikamaru mutters as he finally stands up. "I'll go ask the new Hokage for permission for you Gaara to spar with Naruto on the training grounds."

—o0o—

Tsunade, with her hand up about to knock on the door, is jolted back when the door is jerked open from the inside by none other than Shikaku. The dark haired nin is obviously on his way out of the house.

"Shikaku," Tsunade greets the shinobi who looks much older than he does eighteen years ago. Caught off guard he still has his lazy smile plastered on his face ready to greet his unexpected visitors, his shoulders typically hunched in a relaxed posture.

Shikaku's surprised eyes travel from the medic who had helped his wife in labour and to the young man standing beside her, Shikamaru, his newly discovered son who suddenly left this home more than a month ago with not even a verbal farewell or a note explaining his rush to leave. Transferring back his attention towards the older woman, "Lady Tsunade," Shikaku belatedly acknowledges, straightening his shoulders as well as differentially nodding his head at her before opening the door wider and gesturing for her and Shikamaru to come in.

"Is your wife here too?" Tsunade asks as they follow the owner of the house towards the living room.

Shikaku moves his head in agreement.

At the living room, Yoshino suddenly jerks up from the couch, with the unfolded clothes lying on her lap falling to the floor, upon spotting the new arrivals. "Lady Tsunade," Yoshino exclaims, pointedly ignoring Shikamaru.

Lady Tsunade notices the anger that fleeted on the younger woman's face before she is able to school her expression to one of politeness. "I have come to—"

"We know why you came," Shikaku interrupts Lady Tsunade, approaching his wife and placing an arm around her back in an unspoken support.

"Yes. Shikamaru told me you already knew about Temari," Tsunade agrees calmly. "Where is she?"

Shikaku and Yoshino glances at each other, seeming to be unwilling to disclose their daughter's whereabouts.

"Jiraiya told me that Temari asked for permission for an indefinite leave. She's still in Suna, correct?" Tsunade inquires, wanting confirmation, knowing that the Nara couple actually understands her underlying question.

Shikamaru turns his head towards Lady Tsunade. _Tch_, if only he'd thought to ask the older woman if she knows Temari's whereabouts. Refraining from sighing loudly, he swivels his head back towards Yoshino and fleetingly their eyes meet.

Yoshino, with her eyes sharp and her voice sharper, snarls at Shikamaru, "This isn't your home that you can just come and go as you please." And with the same breath Yoshino continues turning her attention towards the other woman in the room, "Lady Tsunade, whatever you have come to say we don't want to hear it... Temari is _my _daughter and that unkempt boy—" Yoshino points a finger at Shikamaru as she adds for the older woman's benefit, "—will never be welcome in my home."

Lady Tsunade's eyes betray a flinch, but mustering a strong facade, she challenges in a commanding voice, "You may not want my explanation but Temari obviously does. What do you think she's doing in Suna? I'm a—"

"As her mother, I forbid you to tell her anything," Yoshino spits furiously. "The only thing Temari would discover in Suna is how ruthless the Kazekage is. And when it finally sinks to her what kind of man her real father is, she'll be ready to come home."

"You can't forbid me..." Tsunade doesn't want to inflict more pain but the best way to heal is to apply the medicine, she knows this as she threatens acidly, "…since I'm now the Hokage. Furthermore, Temari is old enough."

Yoshino fumingly glares at Lady Tsunade, recognizing deep inside her that the older woman is right; she can't do anything to protect Temari from the truth. Swivelling her attention and her anger towards Shikamaru, she snaps, "What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru notices the impotent rage behind Yoshino's eyes. "You have a reason to hate me now," Shikamaru monotonously states, knowing his succeeding words will cement Yoshino's rage towards him.

"I don't need a reason to hate you. Just your mere existence is enough," Yoshino rasps.

Shikaku, appalled by the blunt admission, quickly places his palm over his wife's mouth but he's already too late from preventing her from uttering those cruel words. Shikaku's eyes travel to Shikamaru's conveying his regret.

Shikamaru smiles hollowly at his father, remembering the fact that Temari had once said the same thing about his existence. Calmly, Shikamaru continues, "You can hate me now without feeling any guilt. I am not worthy to be called your son. You see I hurt your daughter much more than you two could imagine."

"What are you talking about?" scowls Yoshino.

"I took something precious from her."

"What?" Yoshino asks.

"Son, listen you are worthy being called my—_our_ son. Don't think that—" Shikaku is interrupted unexpectedly by Shikamaru.

"I raped Temari," Shikamaru tonelessly admits, raising his head and looking straight into Shikaku's eyes.

Shikaku meets his son's unblinking gaze. "You don't have to lie like this. Aside from I believe you couldn't do it—_Temari _would be able to stop you."

Suddenly, Yoshino pushes away her husband's arm from around her and strides purposely towards Shikamaru then she slaps him hard on the face, her palm stinging as she accuses, her voice shaking with anger, _"You're using her to hurt us. I'll never forgive you!"_

"Stop it, Yoshino." Shikaku acts immediately, physically restraining his wife who attempts to take another swing and another at Shikamaru. _"He's lying!"_

"_Of course, he's lying._ My baby would thrash his ass so hard if he so much as laid one unwelcome finger on her. The only reason Temari would ever allow such things to happen is because she had no choice. This_—this_ ass probably took advantage of the situation, of Temari's. I'll never forgive him. _He's no son of mine," _Yoshino shouts, trying to shake off Shikaku's arms from around her but failing to.

"Yes, I'm _no _son of yours," Shikamaru agrees evenly. Yoshino is right; he did take advantage of Temari's guilt and her penchant for keeping things even. Tch, ironic that the best night of his life is Temari's worst. He still thinks about it—_a lot_—and sometimes he regrets it, but only because it made him want more from Temari.

Shikamaru just continues to watch Yoshino struggling with the arms that restrain her. The woman who gave birth to him has eyes not clouded by any doubt instead her eyes are sparkling with loathing—_for him_. Shikamaru recognizes that his wants are not important but Temari's are. So he's giving Temari back her mother. She never lost her anyway. "I'm not your son," Shikamaru reiterates once again.

Shikaku looks at Shikamaru, astounded. The boy has successfully turned his own mother against him. This way Yoshino won't ever regret her decision to choose Temari over her real son.

Lady Tsunade, still standing at the middle of the Nara's living room, has decided not to interfere as Yoshino is already constrained by her husband's arms around her and could only unleash her fury through her eyes as her hands though fisted are pinned at her sides, obviously itching to strike her son one more time. While Shikamaru remains calm, probably pretending he's tough and unfeeling—_even to himself_. And Shikaku, the hardest one to read, has eyes shining with a strange light. Tsunade tries to delve into Shikaku's expression and can only interpret it as admiration for his child.

"You will always be my son, Shikamaru," Shikaku simply announces. "Later, I will explain to your mother what you tried to do."

"You're wasting your breath if you're going defend him, Shikaku," Yoshino snarls.

"Maybe," Shikaku utters. "Lady Tsunade, when my wife is ready, we will speak to you again."

TBC

~9 1 11 AF 9 2 12 P still C~

A/N: To the Guest who reviewed Chapter 57 slash 55 and bellatoz guardian, thanks. Imagine if you guys didn't review that chapter ~shivers~

To the Guest who reviewed Chapter 58 slash Filler 2, thanks for the reassurance...BTW I wrote 2 chapters inspired by what you said. But you won't be seeing those anytime soon…

To jayjoan, I finally want to write again.

And I love this chappie…so guys do review okay.


	60. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

The table smack on the middle of the wedding reception has only two occupants and neither one is speaking. The red-headed one has an expression of antipathy towards the general population and to one in particular. While the other, the blond haired nin, sports a smile that looks painful, the creases and muscles on his face holding up the tilt to his lips, trembling in his effort to keep it up.

"Smile," Naruto finally mutters, his lips opening minimally to allow the word out, trying to hide to anyone watching the fact that he's urging the person a chair away from him to appear friendlier or at least sociable.

Gaara glances at Naruto to give him the full force of his distaste. "No."

"_Sheesh_, it wouldn't hurt you, you know."

"I don't wish to appear as stupid as you."

Naruto scowls. "I said I'm not stupid _dattebayo!_"

"Ask your _friend_." Gaara gestures with his head towards the groom. "He's been giving you warning looks rather than watching his bride. Shows he knows you'll do something idiotic."

"_Sasuke?" _Naruto swivels his head towards the front table where the bride and groom are seated.

Gaara smirks; it looks like he struck a nerve. "People here don't think much of you."

"They will."

Gaara's smirk becomes a sneer.

"You'll see someday I'll be the Hokage and everyone in Konoha will acknowledge me," Naruto announces defensively.

Gaara just laughs, mocking Naruto's statement further.

Naruto bangs their table with his closed fists. "I'll prove to you my strength."

Gaara's eyes darken as he smiles dangerously. "Then be prepared to die for daring to challenge me."

Naruto meets Gaara's glare before transferring his attention to the special table in front and encounters Sasuke and Sakura's glower. "_Urm alright_ let's do it outside."

Gaara suddenly pushes his chair backward and stands up, a sign that he has no plans to disagree with Naruto's suggestion.

Naruto, surprised with Gaara's abrupt movement and easy acquiescence, watches the foreign nin as he starts to stride towards the exit with that humongous gourd slung on his back. Glancing back at the table up front, Naruto waves his hand at Sasuke and Sakura in farewell and congratulations before following at a run towards Gaara.

"_Oi dobe!" _Naruto hears Sasuke shouting after him so he turns around and yells, _"Teme!"_ before running off again after Gaara. He therefore misses the look Sasuke and Sakura exchange.

The groom would normally be offended if he's called _teme _at his own wedding reception. But for now, he's actually satisfied that it seems things between him and Naruto is back to what it was like before—them having an unresolved _rivalry_.

Sasuke hasn't spoken to Naruto since that _dobe_ realized he_ 'lost'_ Sakura. And then sulking further, that dobe left with that questionable mission with the Hokage. There were talks that it was just a subterfuge for the old man to do some research for his newest book and the fact that it was their former sensei, Kakashi, who was left in charge of Konoha while the Hokage was away that added fuel to the gossip. Kakashi-sensei, the number one fan of the Icha icha books, an erotic literary series, benefited from it, no doubt. But Naruto..._yeah that baka_ is still not that much of a pervert yet.

Sasuke is convinced Naruto went together with the Fifth Hokage because hewas moping jealously…As if that _dobe_ had a chance with Sakura… But still it is good to know that Naruto has now accepted the change in his friends' status.

Sasuke frowns. But that's not what's bothering him. That _useless_, _very incompetent, highly unskilled _Kamaru left the reception several minutes ago then followed by his youngest brother, who according to rumours, may become the next Suna's Kage. A rumour that is highly believable considering who his big brother is…But why did Naruto follow after Gaara? _What's going on? _

Sasuke prepares to stand up to follow his team mate when he feels the sudden tight grasp on his right hand stopping him. He swivels his head slowly. _Damn_ he has forgotten about Sakura.

"Don't even think about it," Sakura murmurs. The smile she endows her groom thrilling the guests who are watching them. Only Sasuke sees the strange glint in his bride's eyes, warning him that she may throw a fit or worst, cry.

Sasuke sits back on his chair. After all, he once felt a weird twisting sensation on his chest the last time he saw Sakura tear up.

So yeah that _dobe _is on his own.

—o0o—

"Is this far enough?" Gaara asks as he pivots around to face his opponent. He has led Naruto towards the forest at the edge of Konoha. They have encountered a wooden sign with deer's horns drawn on it several metres back and now, the place where they are seems to be deep enough into the woods that any destruction they cause will go unnoticed. Gaara smirks. Squashing the annoying nin will be easy enough that he need not lift his finger. His sand will take care of the proud Konoha shinobi.

The big gourd on Gaara's back suddenly starts to shake before a high-volume of brown particles of sand fly out from the big jar's mouth forming a dark cloud behind Gaara's back. The sand flows into the air, developing into a thick half-spherical canopy from his back to the top of his head.

The smell coming from Gaara's sand permeates the air. Its pungent odour of blood and rotting flesh is overpowering.

"Soon you will follow those that were killed by my sand," Gaara threatens joyously. His eyes enlarge with its tiny veins about to pop out; the orbs simply cannot contain the sadistic pleasure emanating from the red-haired nin as he stares at his enemy. The smirk on his face is evilly cruel and surely means danger for the blond shinobi in front of him.

Naruto gulps as he watches Gaara's face contort with hatred and mocking glee. _"Anou—"_

Whatever Naruto is about to say is interrupted when abruptly the sand behind Gaara's back curves and forms into numerous spines, elongating and simultaneously attacking him. "Wait, _wait,_" Naruto yelps as he hastily evades the sharp spikes, jumping everywhere. The shredded wood trunks and pulverized earth testimony to the trail of destruction as Naruto simply tries to avoid being hit.

Gasping, Naruto pouts sullenly at the shinobi in front of him before, with a burst of energy, he goes ahead and attacks with a succession of his fist. Immediately the sand retreats and forms a spherical barrier and encloses Gaara protectively.

"_Nani?" _Naruto shouts as he rains powerful jabs, all to no avail. His punches just create little dents on the solid surface of the sand shield; it isn't enough to break it.

Naruto hears Gaara's cruel laughter as if, despite being trapped inside the sand shell, he can still see Naruto and his futile attempt to break the solid barrier. Instantaneously one particular sharp spike protrudes from the shell. It's so fast that Naruto is not able to act quick enough to avoid being stabbed in his left shoulder but enough for his heart to be spared.

Retreating a few metres away, Naruto puts pressure on his bleeding shoulder as he catches his breath.

While the sand that encloses Gaara slowly clears, uncovering him and his evil smirk. "My turn," Gaara declares and with that he performs a seal for his Sand Tsunami justsu. His sand and the powdered rocks in the area then become a thick, high wall and, with wave like precision, it goes after the wounded Naruto. "You can't outrun it." Gaara laughs viciously.

The gigantic wave of sand falls on top of Naruto and _drowns_ him in its depth. The blond nin just disappears from sight.

"You're so weak and yet you dream. You dream of becoming the Hokage." Gaara's cold laughter continues. "Today I will crush that dream."

"You won't," Naruto's voice rings true as the dust from the sand attack settles, revealing that he's alright. Naruto then makes seals with his hands and creates hundreds and hundreds of clones and all of them then attack Gaara simultaneously.

The ball of sand with Gaara kept inside is covered all over with Naruto's clones on the outside. Suddenly the ball of sand explodes, puffing and throwing numerous Narutos off.

Not one of the Naruto clones remains when the smoke from the sand explosion clears. And in the middle of the now-cleared area stands Gaara—or what resembles Gaara.

The red haired shinobi growls, his face deformed by rage and something else—_something monstrous_. The gourd on his back has obviously burst open and the sand it contains begins to cover part of his body, from one of his arms to his face. The eyes that shine with hatred have now become yellow instead of the blue-green of moments ago. He even has a sand-like tail from the gourd.

Simply, Gaara has turned into a one tailed monster.

Naruto gapes at the image before him.

"Your dream is impossible," Gaara rasps, as he raises his normal looking hand with palm out. Suddenly the pulverized rocks and the little amount of sand at Naruto's feet come alive and catch the blond shinobi's leg.

Slowly the little grains of sand and crushed rock creep up Naruto's lower appendages. It isn't long before the sandy mixture reaches and covers his torso and upper appendages then his head. After a while only Naruto's eyes and the top of his head are peeking out while Gaara's extended hand unhurriedly clenches into fist.

The spot in the woods now bears the appearance of being destroyed. Various trees have been uprooted and part of the landscape has been levelled. The animals inhabiting the area have long since started to back away, escaping. Only the eerie sounds of the fleeing birds somewhere linger.

And amidst it Gaara laughs, enjoying Naruto's pitiful attempt as he squirms from the sand crushing him. Gaara's outstretched palm is still loosely fisted as he deliberately tries to crush slowly, painfully the stupid nin in his grasp.

Naruto, unable to form a seal with his hands immobilized at his sides inside the sand coffin, shouts optimistically, "I'll get free, you'll see _dattebayo_."

Gaara's laughter becomes louder and more blood curdling.

"Stop it, Gaara." Suddenly, Shikamaru arrives, speaking calmly and authoritatively to his youngest brother. The dark haired nin obviously has ran to reach them as sweat trickles down from the side of his temples.

"I am the stronger shinobi and I will beat him up and show him that his dream is impossible," sneers Gaara.

"Winning or losing—_those_ are not the things that Naruto values. Naruto values people and wants their recognition. He has faced a lot of obstacles but they would never make him quit. Those setbacks only made him stronger and more determined in pursuing his dream," Shikamaru explains evenly. "You Gaara, what is your dream that makes you stronger?"

"I don't have a dream," Gaara answers emotionlessly.

"Then you would not understand why for Naruto being a Hokage is important. Simply defeating him now, showing to him your real form won't stop him dreaming. Naruto will continue striving for his dream regardless of what is the outcome of this fight...When you find your dream, that's the time to fight Naruto with your real strength," Shikamaru argues steadily.

Glaring at his oldest brother, Gaara jeers, "I don't have a right to a dream, niisan. I'm a monster."

"_Ba-ka!_" yells Naruto, suddenly pushing back the pressure and bursting the sand that confines him. "Everyone has a right to dream."

His sand is defeated. Bringing down his arm, Gaara could only stare at the shinobi in front of him. Finally, he snaps testily, "Everyone who is normal. I have a monster inside me."

"I am the same as you _dattebayo!_" Naruto announces before taking a few steps back and cringing his eyes and tensing his shoulders; he imagines his friends in danger. It isn't long before a reddish chakra with the shape of miniature one-tailed fox appears to envelop him. _"See?"_ Naruto smiles at Gaara and immediately the reddish haze disappears. "_Ops _I couldn't hold it long."

Gaara gazes at the grinning nin. The blond shinobi appears to be happy despite having a beast inside of him.

Naruto's unashamed smile just encompasses everyone. "Gaara when you find your dream, let's fight again!" Naruto challenges.

Gaara simply glowers at Naruto; irritated that he feels like the stupid nin and his own brother have given him something precious. But he doesn't want to grasp it, the opportunity to dream of something.

"Why?" Gaara asks in the end.

"Because you are at your strongest when you are fighting for something—when you are fighting for the sake of your dream _dattebayo_." Naruto nods his head, believing his own words boisterously, only to pout immediately after. "You didn't see me pit my real ability just now, you know. _Of course, you know!_ When we have our match again, I'll show you my real strength at the same time you'll show me yours. The outcome of that fight will show who's really the strongest."

Gaara just continuous to watch Naruto as the blond nin goes on and on about his dream of being the Hokage, of the people acknowledging his existence…

Slowly the sand that covers the red-haired nin's monstrous arm, his head and his tail falls to the forest's floor and the gourd becomes whole again and remains hanging at his back. His eyes that stare at Naruto return to its previous blue-green colour.

After several moments, a slight lift to Gaara's lips appears. "With my own dream, I'll crush you."

TBC

~9 1 11, 10 14, 11 4 12 AF GC~

~ 11 16 12P~

A/N: Gomen for the long wait…and well gomen to the Guest who reviewed Chapter 58 slash Filler2, I lost the 2 chapters I told you about…I couldn't remember the limey details anymore ~sniffs sniffs~

On to good news. I didn't lose everything…of course I still have the plot copy! I can still write out of sequence _yay_. Hope this reassures the followers that I'm not abandoning this fic.

_Review? Concrits? _It reassures me people still wanna read this…


	61. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

The people of Suna gawk as two of their shinobis appear before them. Everywhere, civilians and the handful of village shinobis present could only stop and stare at the two nins crossing their paths.

"Tch," Kamaru mutters under his breath. He already expects this. He's after all been gone for almost two months. People either thought he's dead or that he has deserted Suna. Judging by their shocked expressions, obviously they assumed the former_. _Albeit the idea that the lazy first born of the Kazekage could be brave enough to risk death by abandoning Suna never entered their minds. _Good. _That would work to his advantage.

"Is it safe for me to come back?" Nevertheless, Shikamaru still has to give a voice to that obvious concern as he and Gaara walk unhurriedly towards the big house where they both grew up together with Kankuro.

"It's too late to ask, seeing as we are already in Suna," Gaara answers, stopping mid stride to look sideways at his oldest brother.

"Right," Shikamaru mumbles, not bothering to stop and wait for Gaara as he continues to stride calmly towards their destination.

"Kankuro tried to throw off father's men from your trail," Gaara divulges as he remains standing, watching the negligent back of his brother. He already has a nagging suspicion about the next step his niisan has in his plan.

After a pregnant pause, Gaara blurts out softly, "But now that you've returned, with not a scratch, father may order your execution."

"Yeah...but it was worth it. Once Temari hears Lady Tsunade's back in Konoha, she'll be glad," Shikamaru speaks calmly, too nonchalant about his impending death.

_So,_ Gaara thinks to himself, _I'm right. Kamaru-niisan has no plans beyond this point._ Instead of voicing his suspicion, Gaara queries, "Who is Lady Tsunade?"

"The sixth Hokage," Shikamaru replies as he turns around to finally wait for Gaara to come abreast with him.

Gaara puts his foot forward, walking towards his brother and noticing the resigned look in Kamaru's eyes, a look that his niisan doesn't even bother to hide.

So his oldest brother is the only person that he knows who is prepared enough to attend his own funeral.

Gaara has now reached Kamaru's side. "You can't die, niisan. Not just yet."

"_Tch._ I've been gone far too long and once father discovers what I did—"

"Temari's pregnant," Gaara announces, finally walking ahead of his brother.

—o0o—

"I heard a rumour regarding Lady Tsunade's whereabouts, father. I decided to act on it and discover who else knows about the secret," Shikamaru declares. He has gone directly to his father's chambers upon arriving moments ago.

The Kazekage just raises an eyebrow, comfortably stationed behind his desk.

"I would not want the people of Suna to discover our secret. I did it to protect you, father," the dark haired shinobi discloses, directly meeting his father's eyes.

The Kazekage remains quiet. Then suddenly, his hand reaches for the intercom device stationed on the left side of his table, speaking into the mouthpiece, he orders, "Send Kaito here."

The Kazekage then drums his fingers on his table top. The room is only filled with the tap-tapping of his digits. Shikamaru can only wait for his father's cue.

After a short moment the Kazekage finally grants, "Kaito—_that boy_ is really eager to do my bidding. But I was disappointed in him once but he redeemed himself in the end."

Shikamaru simply nods his head. His father doesn't talk uselessly. There is point in all this…

"He is ordered to spy on Temari…" The Kazekage is interrupted by the knock on the door. "Come in," he bids the new comer.

As the door opens, it reveals a shinobi around twelve or thirteen years old. He wears a beige flak jacket and a keen expression, when suddenly he clutches his neck; he fights for breath as the shadow hand tightens. His eyes bulge and his lips tremble with spittle coming out from his mouth.

Kaito, unable to grasp the formless hand, slowly falls to the floor still clutching his neck. Soon after his body, lifeless, crumbles to the tiled surface, still half in, half outside the open doorway.

Voices are heard outside the office as the two Anbu guards scramble to drag the body away from the door. Then they close the door firmly after taking the body of the kid. The guards are so used to carrying bodies away from the Kazekage's office that no questions are asked after.

The Kazekage just smirks.

"Anything else, father?" Shikamaru asks.

"The kid probably knew nothing."

"We couldn't be too careful."

The Kazekage guffaws. "You're right, of course."

Shikamaru remains outwardly indifferent. But the knowledge that he just killed a kid to prove something to his father is not something that is easy to shrug aside. He has no problem murdering unarmed and unwarned nins but that one was young enough that he probably still lived at home; his mother probably still asked how was his day, his mother would surely miss him... Shikamaru mentally shakes himself.

It was a test…He needed to do it to pass…

Having back his resolve, Shikamaru returns to the topic as if they weren't interrupted. Steadily, he speaks, "Lady Tsunade…she was surprised when she saw me. It wasn't pleasant for her."

The Kazekage gestures with a wave of his hand to say _go on_.

Shikamaru continues, "Clearly, I didn't have to warn her that it wouldn't be to her advantage if people knew about the switch. She's already aware that the scandal alone in her village wouldn't do good to her name. She's interested in keeping the secret. She offered you a partnership."

But the Kazekage's answer is a sneer, "You're the most unmotivated shinobi …"

Shikamaru stands still, tensing as he prepares to receive his father's verdict, if the old man swallowed the bait or not. He has already made up his mind; he won't die here in this place, not without a fight. He already has an escape plan mapped out. Taking Temari with him is the tricky part but if he needs to he can control her with his shadows. What's important is he must protect her.

"…but regardless the most loyal," the Kazekage concludes. He may not entirely believe Kamaru but the boy still has his uses.

Shikamaru focuses on his father, looking out for traps but the quirk on the old man's lips seems genuine enough.

"I heard Temari's pregnant," the Kazekage suddenly mentions.

_Damn, father already knows. That's why. _Shikamaru ponders to himself, careful in making his face remain blank. The Kazekage will reveal his motives soon enough; Shikamaru just needs to wait for that time.

"I want you to marry my daughter," the Kazekage says as he leans back on his chair, confident that his wish will be carried out.

_It's a trap,_ Shikamaru's mind screams.

"If I don't marry her…" Shikamaru prevaricates.

The Kazekage with his elbows resting on the table, folds his hands together cupping his chin. Watching Kamaru closely he then finally declares, "Then I won't let her leave Suna, not until I have her baby."

"Why?"

"You don't need to know at the moment," snaps the Kazekage.

"Konoha would not allow Temari to stay here indefinitely," Shikamaru points out, even though he knows his father is already cognizant with that fact.

"Then Suna must wage a war against Konoha," threatens the Kazekage.

The room is enveloped in uneasy silence as one watches the other. The old man is certain that his plan will be followed and executed and the young man silently thinks out his options.

"Getting married is troublesome but fighting in a war is more…" Shikamaru sighs deeply, appearing as if what he is pledging to do is totally against his will. "If I agree to marry her, then you must agree to let her go back to Konoha," Shikamaru states, laying down his own terms. It's the only way he could protect Temari, assuring her safe passage to her people.

"No. I won't agree." The Kazekage laughs, openly ridiculing Kamaru's chivalrous declaration.

Shikamaru stares at his father, not betraying the blossoming fear that settled in the pit of his stomach as his mind hurries to find a way to win the argument against his father without blowing his cover. If his father questions his loyalty, he is good as dead. He's useless to Temari _dead_.

"I'll only agree to let her return to Konoha if you go with her," the Kazekage proclaims.

Shikamaru tries to appear calm as the feeling of relief suffuses his body. "Yes father," he conforms slowly.

But the fear is still there, simmering. Shikamaru knows that his old man is preparing something, bidding his time to bring his plan to completion.

"I won't think twice in killing the Naras' or _anyone_—" The Kazekage gazes threateningly at his first born, his implication that by _anyone_ he means Kamaru himself is obvious. "—who gets in my way to having my grandchild. In time once everything is prepared I will send Gaara to fetch your new family. I trust you won't disobey," the Kazekage announces with finality.

Shikamaru can only bow down his head towards his father, purposefully and respectfully, as he takes his orders.

Now, that he can leave his father's chamber, he can go, and finally face Temari.

TBC

~1st 9 25 11 2nd 12 13 11 AF GC P 12 2 12~

A/N: the people reading _In between the Lines _has spoiled me with reviews…haha why do I have a feeling that if I get only 2 revs here I'll feel bad…

Anyway, concrits are my fave type of review. Don't hold back. I don't bite. I write.


	62. Filler 3

Filler 3

**The servant**

"_Holy shit! You're still alive!"_ Kankuro gapes. The shinobi before him, he may wear unfamiliar clothes but the face is unmistakable. His big bro.

"Of course, I'm alive. Now, where is she?" Shikamaru asks, almost sounding impatient.

"_Who?_" Kankuro snickers, "Our new servant?"

"_Tch."_ Shikamaru has no time for Kankuro's jokes, as he comes close to almost snapping the woman's name, "Temari."

With his head, Kankuro gestures towards the general direction of the kitchen.

Wasting no time, Shikamaru marches towards that direction.

"Welcome back bro," Kankuro shouts to Kamaru's hurrying back.

TBC

~12 4 12AF GC P 12 5 12~

A/N: What an overwhelming amount of review. To say thank you, Chapter 59 update will be on Saturday promise :D


	63. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

"_What are you doing?"_ a stunned voice asks; his steps coming to an abrupt halt upon seeing Temari on her hands and knees as she mops the floor.

Temari, taken by surprise, remains on her knees, immobilized as she stares up, dumfounded. When she finally finds her voice, she lets it rip, roaring at the top of her voice, _"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU STUPID ASS?!" _

Subsequently, she immediately stands up, fighting the faintness the sudden movement brought and allowing her anger to shine through as she scowls at Shikamaru. The urge to just grab the stupid ass who suddenly appeared in front of her is strong but she—_she's mad_ at him and that action will show how relieved she is and _arg _she'll be _damned_ if she just does it like that.

Shikamaru shrugs. "We found Lady Tsunade," he announces.

"_Tsunade?" _Temari frowns.

"Yes."

Noticing Shikamaru's slightly eager tone at his own news, Temari snaps, "You wanted to find her that bad that you risked being labelled a missing nin. If not for Kankuro you would already be dead even before you reach this place."

Shikamaru is taken aback. He has expected Temari to show some enthusiasm at least. Lady Tsunade can now answer any of the lingering questions and doubts that she obviously has.

Temari detects Shikamaru's disquiet. The man isn't stupid. He knows the risk better than anyone but he still went after Lady Tsunade. For Shikamaru, that old medic is more important than his life. Finally, what Shikamaru really feels about the birth switch is revealed. No matter how much he denies before, him going after Tsunade shows that compared to her, Shikamaru has longed more for the truth. Temari caresses her still flat tummy. It has become a habit now whenever she feels agitated or threatened.

Shikamaru follows Temari's hand. "Gaara told me you're pregnant."

_What?...Shit!_

"He had no right to tell you!" Temari shouts, too furious. Things just aren't going the way she imagined it. Her _own _ brother has no right to meddle with her news.

"He had no intention to. He only did it to—" _motivate me. That I have to live…_Shikamaru hesitates with the fact. It won't appease the woman in front of him. "I'm going to protect you," he mutters instead.

Temari doesn't need to hear any explanations as she draws her own conclusion. Gaara only informed Shikamaru about her being pregnant so he could get his brother responsible for her safety. _Ha!_ She's just another duty for Kamaru, the dependable, the responsible first son of the Kazekage. The only times he deflected from that path is when he discovered his real parents and about Lady Tsunade, only then did he travel to Konoha in search of his parents and then to _God knows_ where in search of Lady Tsunade.

"I don't need protection from you," Temari snarls.

"Tch, you'll still get it. My child—" Shikamaru is abruptly interrupted.

"Your child?" _So he feels responsible already_, Temari sarcastically muses to herself. Lips pulling back from her teeth, she growls, "Who said anything about it being _your child?!"_

Shikamaru is able to school his expression, not revealing the excruciating punch in the gut he just receives at the confirmation. That part of him that already expected Temari to admit something like that has saved him from shaming himself. It isn't really a surprise and Shikamaru is able to reiterate calmly, "It isn't my child."

Temari becomes aware that the man before her wasn't even asking, he was simply stating what he believes is a fact. _What the hell!_ "What?" Temari asks confused at Shikamaru's reaction. She has expected, anticipated even, for him to force her to acknowledge that it is _his _child.

"It's Sasuke's, right?" Shikamaru evenly suggests.

An hour ago when Gaara told him that Temari is pregnant, Shikamaru's first thought was she's going to tell him about it that's why she's here in Suna. His mind then had seemed to cease to function, feeling lightheaded as his heart pummelled his chest. He even saw Gaara returning the smile he couldn't help but bestow on his youngest brother at the most amazing news. After all, in Konoha, he had already suspected that Temari was the one pregnant and was the one about to marry Sasuke. At the thought of Sasuke, however, Shikamaru had frowned. Temari loves Sasuke and that prick had married someone else. It was then at that exact moment that Shikamaru comprehended that Temari wasn't in Suna to tell him it's his child. _Why should she? _She hates him. If she is pregnant with his child, she would have remained in Konoha.

The truth is, it's Sasuke's child and Temari didn't want to force her child on that prick knowing that he already chose Sakura over her. Temari came here to Suna to flee Konoha and possibly she's here now to put the blame on him for her losing out to Sakura.

And now, right at this moment, the troublesome woman admits it, the baby is not his. In a way, Shikamaru's glad he has already arrived at the truth long before this; otherwise, he doubts he would be able to hide his rage.

"_Sasuke?_ You believe the baby is Sasuke's?" Temari's brows knit into a frown.

_How could he…This is all so fucking unbelievable!_ So the ass thinks she sleeps around after what happened between them? It wasn't even two months yet and he already had decided on his own that she had accepted another man in her life. And not just any man, her friend Sasuke, the shinobi she admired most of her life because of his confidence and fighting ability and the one that is now probably married to Sakura. _What?_ Is she supposed to had sex with Sasuke during that last mission they had together in Demon country while suspecting that he had already impregnated another girl?

_Damn it to hell_. Temari grinds her teeth. She's not an idiot, unlike Naruto! When the Hokage told them that she was replacing Sakura for that mission to protect the priestess Shion, the reason that the old pervert gave was because the pink haired kunoichi was feeling ill and nauseous, adding that it was probably from something that the kunoichi ate. It was then that Temari recognized that it was just an excuse. Sakura's a medic; feeling ill and nauseous was downright easy to cure but not pregnancy.

But then Sakura's pregnancy is not the point. The point is Shikamaru obviously thinks so lowly of her if he thinks that she could sleep with a man while knowing that that man has already responsibilities elsewhere.

Temari's so fuming mad that she has to draw a deep, steadying breath to stop herself from launching at Shikamaru and hitting the living daylights out of him.

Shikamaru watches Temari as she tries to control her anger from being found out. "It doesn't matter. We'll get married. I'll give your child my name."

Temari's temper loses its bite, as several other emotions vie for attention. Doubt starts to set as well as something that feels like hope. Temari's heart thumps in her chest as adrenaline from anger is replaced with adrenaline from excitement.

_Why would he ask me to marry him if he thinks the child isn't his? _Temari's heart skips a beat. Maybe...maybe he doesn't think of her as his responsibility, another duty he must accomplish.Maybe Shikamaru really wants to marry her despite the baby. Temari swallows.

She's really gonna ask him that question. Maybe her suspicion is right.

"If I'm not pregnant, would you still ask me to marry you?" Temari asks calmly, too calmly.

Shikamaru has not foreseen such a question. And now, to answer it isn't that simple. Women never are...If he admits he wants to marry her, wouldn't that be tantamount to admitting he loves her? Temari is intelligent; she's bound to discover that fact soon enough. But confessing about that now would only make her more disgusted with him. If he alludes to his feelings, she would know for certain that he had taken more advantage of her offer to sleep with him that night. While if he says no to her query, Temari would be convinced he had just taken what she offered and nothing more.

"No. I wouldn't offer marriage if you're not pregnant," Shikamaru answers. He will do anything—even lie to get her to marry him. Maybe there will come a time he'll feel secure enough on his hold on her that he doesn't need to tell something so false.

"I see," Temari mutters as flashbacks; vivid images of before comes to mind.

That night they had made love, she couldn't forget how Shikamaru looked at her. He had gazed at her as if she is special. She touched his face then, in awe of what she saw reflected in his eyes. He didn't try to mask it, he allowed her to witness the emotion he was feeling right then—_happiness_. And she knew she was the one that gave it to him. It felt like she could do anything then. It felt like whatever wrong her father did to Shikamaru, she could make it right.

But the ass just disappeared, wanting nothing more from her after that.

However, when she suspected she is pregnant, she still chose to come to Suna. Subconsciously, she had this stupid picture in her head that once Shikamaru heard her news, he would be ecstatic enough that he couldn't help but express his elation at the news.

Just like _that _night, she was deluded into thinking that she has the power to give him something worthwhile...

Temari's frown deepens, as realizing too late that with her here in Suna, Shikamaru would only see it that she's here to oblige him…

This moment shows clearly how rash her decision is for coming to Suna.

"You don't owe me anything. As _you _said, it isn't your kid anyway." It isn't exactly a lie. She never said the child isn't his. "I'm not marrying you," Temari states unequivocally.

Suddenly, Shikamaru gives a bark of laughter, the abrupt mirthless sound reverberating inside the kitchen. Just as he has predicted, Temari refused him. What else would he expect from someone who hates his mere existence? Why would she grab his offer of marriage? Why indeed.

Shikamaru could only then cold-bloodedly proceeds with his plan, as he evenly challenges, "I will ask father to throw you out of Suna."

"You are a missing nin. You are lucky if the Kazekage will let you live, let alone listen to you!" defies Temari.

"On the contrary, the Kazekage is grateful to me. I helped locate Lady Tsunade. With the threat of blackmail to Konaha's new Hokage, father thought he could easily control her." Shikamaru smirks.

"_Hokage?" _

"Yes. Lady Tsunade, that medic is also one of the legendary sannins of Konoha. She's now posted as your village's sixth Hokage…I was able to convince father that she would not want the truth exposed the same as him. Furthermore, father also recognized that if he kills me or you, Lady Tsunade would think she's the next target and would probably wage a war against Suna to protect herself. Suna shinobis are strong but against Konoha and its numerous shinobis the result would be unknown," Shikamaru recounts parts of his and his father's talk. Keeping the rest his secret; Temari doesn't need to know the threat hovering over her child. Worrying won't be good for the baby.

To keep it hushed, Shikamaru must then go ahead with his plan. "I could easily convince father that it would suit him if you leave."

"I will leave immediately then," Temari scowls… Shikamaru has implied that he has manipulated the Kazekage, maybe he's manipulating her too—to leave on her own steam.

"Good," Shikamaru shrugs. "Just remember when you get back to Konoha once everyone learns of your pregnancy, you will shame your family. You're not a real Nara but still you have the guts to besmirch your adopted family's name."

Temari glowers at Shikamaru, her eyes full of intense loathing.

Shikamaru merely smiles in return. _Time to close in the trap._ "But if you arrive in Konoha pregnant and married to me, you won't be exposing Yoshino, your mom, to other's ridicule."

"_Ass!_ I will never marry you!" Temari shouts. "And even if kaasan disowns me and asks me to leave, I could still take care of myself! But know what, I doubt she would do that! Guess why? Because she loves me, unlike you, she hates you!" Temari suddenly realizes what she has just said, aghast, she looks at Shikamaru, trying to backtrack as she mutters, "She just doesn't know you yet that's why she feels that way."

"Maybe this marriage would provide the chance for your kaasan to get to know me." Shikamaru isn't proud of what he's doing but he has to protect her and her kid. If Sasuke is still free, he would back down but Sasuke is already married and out of her reach.

Temari opens her mouth only to close it again, stopping herself from blurting the word, _bastard_. Shikamaru has just revealed his real objective…and she's not a part of it at all. She is just a means. She wants to tell him that the answer is still no but she realizes that would be her being selfish.

Shikamaru reads Temari wavering, he then goes in for the kill as he reassures her that he expects nothing from her. "Actually, it's good that the baby is Sasuke's. At least you have something that would remind you of him."

Temari's breathe hitches at her throat at Shikamaru's senseless insistence. She badly wants to snarl that the baby is _his!_ But she bites her tongue to stop herself from spilling what should have been an obvious thing. She'll have her revenge! She can't wait to see Shikamaru's face when he sees his kid having the same ability to manipulate shadows as him. She'll have her revenge then for him thinking so lowly of her...It is so easy for him to accept that she would jump from his bed then to the next person's as if she does it all the time. _Damn it_ she gave her virginity to him! _The jerk!_ He deserves this. He deserves to be punished by marrying her. Temari tightens her hands to fists at her sides as she finally agrees resolutely, " Yes, we'll get married."

Shikamaru simply nods his head, acting calm. Even though he wants to grab her and hold her tight, he instead clenches his own hands at his sides, stopping himself from doing what his instinct strongly dictates. His heart is beating frantically, his blood rushing and the feeling of happiness thrums in his veins. He wins this round and not being able to show his feelings is a little price to pay.

Temari scrutinizes Shikamaru's reaction, noticing that he has his hands like hers fisted on his sides.

_Stupid. _She's stupidfor coming here_._ She's so stupid for waiting for him to look at her with his eyes reflecting his happiness. She's so stupid for still thinking 'bout that night…But to the crown her stupidity, she has now made him feel trapped_. Great. That's just great_.

TBC

~9 25 11AF GC P 12 8 12~

A/N: Yup here is it. Was going to update this on Dec 11 for _Intertwining Fate's_ two year anniv and my ~woot~ bday but with so many reviews asking for chapie 59, those additional days seem too much, me thinks.

So yeah, reviews and concrit are appreciated.


	64. Chapter 60

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm getting 20 plus reviews for one chapter, I consider that an amazing feat…yep, some made me want to explain, most made me grin, all of it made me happy, and all of it made me hyper I went on a writing spree.

**Chapter 60 **

The wedding is uneventful, and takes places inside the Suna council room, with the participants sitting around just one big round table.

The groom sits on the Kazekage's right while the bride sits on the Kazekage's left. The rest of the chairs are occupied by the council members. As Gaara and Kankuro are not part of the council they have not been invited.

While Kamaru then Temari signs the documents with their kunai pricked thumb, the rest of the councilmen chatter about the advantages of their marriage. The tie to Konoha seems to be of the upmost on their minds.

Temari remains impassive on her chair even though the old woman on her left—with warts and deep grooves on her face—seems to chatter a lot. The old woman has mentioned to her that she can call her Grandmother Chiyo and that she has come out of her retirement to attend her wedding.

The old woman has also mentioned that she had a grandson.

Sasori.

Temari tenses on her chair as she hears that name. Sasori of the Red Sand, Suna's missing nin that her team helped Shikamaru's group defeat more than a year ago.

But the old woman seems cheerful enough, continuing to smile at Temari despite them both knowing but not acknowledging the fact behind Sasori's demise.

Temari cannot wait for the formalities to finish.

It is the longest ten minutes of her life, as a bonus, she gets a binding document out of it. Temari feels like she's going to burst soon. This is not how she imagined her wedding—_not that she imagined it_—but in Konoha, things are more…just more. The marriage of two people seems to indicate a lifelong partnership just like that of her kaasan and otosan.

The one she has just entered right now seems to be hollow. She doesn't even get to sit beside Kamaru, her paper husband. If they are sitting next to each other, she could at least grab his hand and squeeze it painfully just, _just _to reassure herself that she's not alone.

When the doors to the council room open outwards, signifying the end of the meeting, Temari is the first one who immediately rushes out.

Temari hears Shikamaru calling her name but she ignores him. _This is crazy,_ she keeps thinking to herself as she walks away, striding too fast to anywhere her feet lead her to.

Temari, not noticing Kankuro, collides with him on the swirling staircase on her way to her room, the one place her subconscious mind compels her to go.

"_Hey watch it!"_ Kankuro warns too late.

"_Bastard! Get out of my way!"_ growls Temari. She's not hurt by the collision, more like she's just jarred into the present as she looks sharply at the face-painted nin.

"Either big bro really likes you to marry such a charming _bitch_," Kankuro retorts sarcastically, "or he's just plain crazy."

"_You're right!_ _He's just crazy! He's stupid too! A_ _useless asshole!_" Temari roars back. "What's more if he didn't suddenly show up, proposing, I would be the happiest—"

Kankuro suddenly grabs Temari's upper arm, pulling her closer and interrupting her tirade. Kankuro tightening his hold on Temari's arm farther, he rasps angrily to her face, "If my brother didn't show up, I would have made sure you're the most miserable woman ever to cross our path."

"_Let go!"_ scowls Temari, glaring fiercely up to the face of her brother, pulling her arm from his painful grip.

Kankuro roughly pushes Temari's arm away. "You're right, only a stupid nin would willingly live with you. And from what I hear; bro is even ready to make the ultimate sacrifice of living in a foreign land for you." Kankuro gives a mock shiver of horror but his eyes, his eyes are hard, openly condemning Temari.

"If he doesn't want to live in Konoha," snaps Temari, "then he doesn't have to!"

Kankuro suddenly laughs; the sound full of sardonic mirth. "_What?_ Big bro didn't tell you the terms of your marriage?"

"_What do you mean?"_

"You still have no idea, don't you, to what great lengths big bro is willing to go for you."

"_Stop talking in circles!"_

Kankuro smirks superiorly. "The only reason father allowed you to get back to Konoha is because Kamaru is going with you. So even if big bro don't wanna live there, he has to." Hearing his own words, Kankuro frowns, making him conclude, querulously, "Just another freaking sacrifice for _a bitch_ like you."

"You're wrong. Kamaru himself wants to live in Konoha. He—_he_—" Temari struggles with the words that can convey to Kankuro that Shikamaru actually wants to stay in Konoha without revealing the secret regarding his real parents.

"_Aw don't be stupid!_ Big bro likes it here. Folks already know not to expect anything from him. In Konoha, your people will be watching, waiting for him to put his foot wrong. Your people will be all too ready to judge a Suna nin," Kankuro sneers. "You think my lazy brother likes things like that? You're the one crazy if you think bro is really willing to go there!"

"_Shut up! You don't know everything!"_

"I know enough. I know that father threatened the kid you're carrying. Bro had no choice then but to marry and accompany you to Konoha. The way I see it big bro just bargained away his freedom for you and the kid's safety. So why don't you cut him some slack instead of always bitching."

"The Kazekage threatened my child?" Temari asks slowly, enunciating each word. She already suspected that the Kazekage knew about her pregnancy, noticing that the attacks on her had ceased. She is then lulled to believe that her biological father didn't mean harm to his grandchild. It's now apparent she thought wrong.

"I can't believe you didn't know—" Kankuro hesitates, finally noticing the dangerous glint in Temari's furious eyes but the searing look doesn't seem to be directed at him. "Big bro said he has to move to Konoha temporarily. If he doesn't, you'll be forced to stay here until you give birth. Of course, if that's the case, Konoha will probably send their best nins to get you and father will have to fight them off." Kankuro clears his throat, uneasy. "So yeah to make things easier for everyone, big bro agreed to marry you and to move to Konoha. No more bloodshed for now. Stuff like that."

"_So Kamaru married me to stop a war?"_ Temari inquires with one brow rising haughtily, shoulders straightening in her humiliation.

"Yeah—_urm_ I guess…" Kankuro prevaricates. The look in Temari's eyes is really, _really_ terrifying. "Of course, let's not forget the fact that bro likes you too," Kankuro adds, trying to appease the angry woman.

But Temari isn't listening anymore.

No wonder, even if _the asshole_ suspects the child isn't his, he still wanted to marry her. Scratch wanted. He needed to get her to marry him… to stop a war, to stop two villages from fighting over an unborn child.

It's now clear. He didn't marry her for his own selfish reasons— to get close to her parents, to claim his birth right... _Damn it_, she couldn't even pretend now that she's giving him something— her parents, his birth right because, simply, Shikamaru is not interested in those things.

The lazy ass just doesn't want a _troublesome_ war in his plate. That's why he searched for Tsunade, that's why he married her, and that's why he's moving to Kono—

"Tch, don't go attacking the Kazekage now that you know," Shikamaru sardonically announces his arrival, his sandals clicking on the tiled steps as he comes down closer to them. "At least think first before you react. There's someone depending on you being alive."

"I know that, _ass!_" Temari glowers at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru just ignores Temari. "Kankuro, have you done what I told you?"

The anger emanating from his big bro is palpable. Feeling guilty somehow, Kankuro defensively nods his head.

"Good. I trust you choose the men wisely." Shikamaru pats Kankuro's shoulder, pauses then drawls derisively, "Next time you speculate on my motives though keep it to yourself. Your newly acquired sister doesn't appreciate your brand of humour."

Temari gnashes her teeth_._ _'…newly acquired sister' …_Obviously, Shikamaru's mocking her and Kankuro. Then he even points out to Kankuro's '_brand of humour' …Really,_ the ass needs not deny strongly Kankuro's speculation that he likes her. She doesn't believe it in the first place.

When suddenly, Shikamaru grabs Temari's hand, holding it in a tight grasp as he turns his attention to her. "The councilmen, you have to meet them. You have to recognise your possible enemies," Shikamaru murmurs as he pulls her hand, dragging her with him back to the council room after a brief nod in Kankuro's direction.

As she's being hurried, she glances at their joined hands. His hand seems to swallow her smaller one. Temari then digs her fingernails on the back of Shikamaru's hand, trying to draw blood. She then sees him flinches from the corner of her eye but he does not let go.

As she matches his strides, Temari can only glare sideways, openly showing that she hates the man she just married but she's willing to grit her teeth and cooperate for the time being.

She will bide her time. Once they're in Konoha and her baby is relatively safe then she'll give the ass his own personal war. She will make him regret holding her hand when it's becoming more and more obvious how much he detests doing it.

—o0o—

Holding her hand like this, Shikamaru has all that he needs.

She could have shaken off his hand but she chooses to squeeze it—painfully. He'll take that as a good sign.

TBC

~11 17, 12 12 12AF GC P12 15 12~


	65. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

"Here's a letter from the Kazekage." Shikamaru approaches Tsunade's desk, giving her a scroll protected by a jutsu—only the person it is intended for can open it.

"It says here that you and Temari are already married…" Tsunade raises surprised eyes at Shikamaru before continuing to read, her eyes tracing the Kazekage's words before frowning. "He has conceded for the two of you to stay here until the time comes and he expects my full cooperation."

"My father—_no_—the Kazekage is using the marriage as a leash while he plots something. He probably allowed Temari to stay here in Konoha for us not to discover his plans until it's too late. All I know is it involves the baby and—"

"_The baby?"_

"Temari's pregnant with my child." Shikamaru figures Temari would not want it known that Sasuke is the father and he has a feeling that lady Tsunade would be more dispose to help in case war is inevitable if she believes the baby is his.

Lady Tsunade watches the man in front of her. Shikamaru, with his eyes, appears imploring to her, asking for her badly needed assistance. Finally, Lady Tsunade announces clearly, "Of course I will help."

"Thank you." Shikamaru bows down, bending at his waist, to show his gratitude. "And maybe the Kazekage won't act for now if he feels unthreatened by the secret…" Shikamaru raises his head and meets Tsunade's eyes. "I have implied that the new Hokage doesn't want her secret exposed."

"You have done right, Shika—"

"Didn't you hear the child, Tsunade? He wants the secret of his birth to remain a secret—if you keep calling him _Shika_maru and with people recognizing the resemblance to _Shika_ku, people will eventually guess it," Jiraiya points out as he enters the room from the open window. That window of the Hokage's office opens directly to the roof. Jiraiya just blatantly admits that he has been eavesdropping from there all this time.

—o0o—

"Kamaru told me that you agreed to help us protect our child?" Temari asks Lady Tsunade as she finally lays eyes on the medic in a secret meeting called forth with only the people directly involved knowing that it's occurring right at the moment in one of the caves, deep in the Nara forest, protected from any piercing eyes by a powerful jutsu and by the creatures in the area.

However, Yoshino had put her foot down and was adamant not to grace the event with her presence. Shikaku, recognizing that it is best not to force his wife, had come alone, consoled by the thought that he is less conspicuous without his wife openly nagging him along the way.

Shikaku can only sigh. He hadn't seen his daughter for weeks and then as soon as she arrived home she announced she's married and pregnant. Her poor mother was in shock. Good thing Kamaru did not accompany Temari back home. The poor boy would have been skinned alive by Yoshino. Then amidst all the shouting that ensues, someone arrived with a message from the new Hokage about this meeting, asking also for Shikaku's assistance to secure an area.

The news about Temari's marriage and pregnancy has obviously broken her mother's heart _…or maybe not quite..._ Shikaku slyly smiles. A baby is on the way. No matter what, that kid is his and Yoshino's grandchild. Later, his wife is bound to realize that and be pleased.

But at the moment is not the time to play the happy grandparent…

There's a reason why this meeting is a hush hush affair. After all, there is no assurance that the Kazekage has not already sent a spy to watch their every move.

Shikaku looks on at lady Tsunade. The new Hokage has worked fast and efficiently in organizing this meeting. The previous Hokage has come too. The silver-haired man is silently scribbling something on his small notebook, sitting cross legged on the dirt near one of the torches on the left side of lady Tsunade.

While his daughter, Temari, appears calm as she faces the older woman. Shikaku continues to simply observe. He has expected his daughter to be angry at the medic. But obviously, she's now a mature woman.

Lady Tsunade smiles as she reaches for Temari's hand, clasping it tightly within her grasp. "I don't regret my decision eighteen years ago and I would do anything once again if I have to, to save your child, Temari."

"It was mother—_my real okaasan_— who asked you to do it?" Temari pauses, deep in thought visiting the past. "As a mother, I now understand. I too would do anything to save this infant." Temari touches her stomach with her free hand while squeezing Tsunade's own clasp with the other.

"_Good!" _Jiraiya bursts happily, infusing some light-heartedness into their talk. "The first step that we should do is to ensure that the birth switch isn't discovered by anyone—not in the meantime anyway. As Kamaru pointed out, it will buy us time, which we will use to discover the Kazekage's plan."

"So far the only people in the know are you two, Shikaku, Yoshino, me, my wife, Inoichi and Choza. Shikaku has already talked to his friends before and have gotten them to swear that they won't tell, not even to their families. So we don't have to worry about Inoichi and Choza," Shikamaru points out to Jiraiya from his position near the opposite cave wall. He has been leaning on the rough surface since the meeting begun, almost out of reach by the torch's light.

Shikaku has to twist around to see Kamaru slouching on the cave wall behind him. The shadows cast by the light from the torch play on his son's face, giving him a more sinister look.

Temari glances too at Shikamaru. He is always, it seems, several steps ahead in trying to protect her. He tried to kill her once, making it appear like he is loyal to his father. But he did it so the Kazekage wouldn't be forced to lift his own hands against her. Next, Shikamaru proposed to her, manipulating her to say yes. Only after the wedding did she discover the threat the Kazekage posed on her child.

Temari scowls at the deceitful ass. It wasn't because of the baby or even because he wanted to get close to Yoshino—that's not why he married her. Shikamaru married her because he had no other choice, if he wanted to stop his village, _Suna,_ from waging a war against Konoha. That is always his primary concern.

She's so _fucking_ right. Despite appearances, the lazy ass does take his responsibilities far too seriously, even to the point that he ignores his own self. That's why he lied to get her to marry him. He made sure she won't be able to say no. He used her guilt regarding Yoshino and manipulated her. He wasn't protecting her or their child. He was merely doing his responsibility as a Suna shinobi. He was just trying to prevent a pointless bloodshed by sacrificing himself.

Temari feels her blood boil again as she continues to watch her husband as he discusses strategies with the two sannins and Shikaku. She can feel the rage swallowing her up. She badly wants to tell him, to shout that she doesn't need his help; that she's disgusted that he could believe the baby is not his but most of all she wants to throw it in his face that she hates him. She hates him for doing all these things out of a sense of duty.

Only, if she tells him all that, wouldn't she be revealing something more…

_No,_ Temari shakes herself mentally. She won't say anything. She will just continue to allow him to protect her and their child…She won't expect anything more than that from him. To expect more is a sure way to get hurt.

—o0o—

"Wait 'til you hear this...In my next issue, called _Icha Icha Jutsu_, the male protagonist absorbs the family jutsu of the woman he has sex with. As propaganda, the reader will later believe that I based my story on you and won't question the similarity of your jutsu to that of the Nara's. After all, we can't know in advance when your jutsu will be revealed. By doing this we have already provided an alibi." Jiraiya pats Kamaru on the shoulder, openly pleased with his own cleverness.

"_That's stupid!_ People already know that I can't manipulate the shadows since I was a kid," Temari protests. "So nobody would believe that Kamaru got the jutsu by simply having—" Temari seems to be stuck with the word, "—_having sex_ with me!" she growls, her cheeks appearing flush.

"_Correction_. People haven't seen you use the shadows, it doesn't mean you can't," Jiraiya contradicts, ignoring the younger woman's uneasiness.

"It's a lame cover-up," Temari snaps.

"True. But actually it's easier to make people believe the unbelievable." Jiraiya smiles, enjoying himself, looking much like the pervert he is, as he continues to recount, "The woman in my story will lose her bloodline limit once she has sex—_ahem_—with the male lead. Of course, the only drawback of my ingenious plan is that people will assume that you two are already sleeping together for years. It will start them speculating on the last time someone saw you bend the shadows to your will. As nobody will come and claim an exact date, they'll just assume you two did it early on." Jiraiya's eyes are twinkling with mischief as he covers his chuckles with a loud fake cough, openly enjoying Temari's discomfort.

"So to cover up—_I become a slut?"_ Temari glowers at the old man, looking at him furiously while he continues to now blatantly laugh.

Jiraiya-sama finally manages to control his mirth, as he asks trying to look serious, "Do you have a better suggestion that could later explain Kamaru's jutsu?"

"No," grumbles Temari. "But he has _that_—the one he's been using that fooled even me. He can continue using that jutsu alone!"

"It is a technique that works best in the desert, Temari. It's easier, if I use the shadow in its visible form here," Shikamaru clarifies.

"_Hmn hmn,"_ Jiraiya agrees to Temari's irritation.

"That settles it then?" Shikamaru enquires calmly at Temari, wanting to know her answer, if she agrees.

"_I'm not a slut!"_ suddenly, Temari shouts furiously as she transfers her attention from Jiraiya to Shikamaru, her eyes glittering with suppressed anger.

"Nobody said you are," Shikamaru replies steadily, at a lost to understand Temari's outburst.

_Nobody?_ Temari wants to punch Shikamaru in the face. The ass already forgot what he himself implied, saying the kid is not his!_ The jerk!_ Temari's eyes sharpen, meeting Shikamaru's with all the disgust she could muster.

Shikamaru clears his throat as he slouches more into the rough cave wall. Unable to face Temari's wrathful gaze, he swivels his eyes towards the nearby outcrop of rock…He should have known. The very thought of her sleeping with him for years is downright sleazy and too filthy to consider for Temari.

Lady Tsunade, who happens to glance up at Kamaru, watches covertly as the young man focuses a little too much on the inanimate rock. She doubts he's that interested on the brown solid outgrowth that littered the cave floor. More likely, the ground is a much safer place to look at rather than meeting Temari's glower.

Tsunade can only hide her smirk. Yes, it would be fun watching the Nara's boy feigning disinterest. If only their situation isn't so damn uncertain, with the danger just lurking.

Shikaku sighs and loudly interrupts everyone's thoughts. He slowly concedes to the plan as he proclaims, "Yoshino might not like it but since she's not here, she can't really complain."

Lady Tsunade nods her head towards the older Nara before she finally decreed authoritatively to Jiraiya, "Your plan will do for now. It will deter the gossip-mongers from the truth. If the Kazekage believes that we are doing all these things so that the matter of the birth switch is not revealed, he would think that I, the Hokage, is scared of the truth and desperately will do everything to keep it a secret. He will then decide that he can manipulate me with it, it will give us an edge later once he declares his intention with the child."

"Aw Tsunade, first you have to praise me my brilliant plan—"

"We're not going to keep Kamaru under lock and key. The people will become more suspicious if we do— like we are hiding something. With this Kamaru can join missions and do rounds without fear of his jutsu getting revealed and shocking people. I just hope it's enough to squash those inquisitive people in the meantime."

"I accept the high praise, Tsunade," Jiraiya cackles.

"I hate to burst your bubble but how about his looks?" Temari frowns at Jiraiya.

"You yourself saw the resemblance, Temari, but think nothing of it until…Anyway if he keeps wearing his hair down it should be okay," Shikaku answers. "Wearing a mask like Kakashi would only make the people more curious. Remember the number of ambush Kakashi had experienced so far—all trying to reveal his face?"

"Who's Kakashi?" Shikamaru asks.

"You'll meet him soon, son, as well as the others. You'll like them. You'll like Konoha."

Temari snorts. _The lazy ass liking Konoha?_ Kankuro predicted he won't. His otosan said he would. She…she just doesn't care anymore.

TBC

~12 13 11, 8 31 11AF~

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Wah I'm so into this series I forgot to write a Christmas fic ~my bad~


	66. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

The room he had stayed in before in the Nara household has been prepared for his stay. The lady of the house, Temari's mother, had pointedly ignored him during dinner only deeming to speak when she growled at him that she had changed the beddings and aired the guest room for his _sole _occupation.

As he lay on the bed, he just keeps on staring at the ceiling remembering what happened there the last time...

He was able to touch Temari then in ways he didn't even deem to imagine. He was able to possess her for a brief period of time even though he didn't have the right to.

Now, knowing that Temari is sleeping in the room adjacent to his, he can't help but feel the low thrumming of pissed off feeling in his veins. As man and wife, he should be lying by her side. At least he thinks so.

"_Tch,"_ Shikamaru murmurs to himself and closes his eyes, trying to get comfortable on the soft bed. After an hour, Shikamaru pushes himself up off the bed. Temari won't come to him this time. That clinches it for him.

—oOo—

About to open Temari's door, Shikamaru pauses with his hand on the doorknob. He'll let Temari decide if he can stay or not. If she's sprawled all over the whole of her bed, he'll leave her alone but if she's just sleeping on one side, it means she wants someone to lie beside her.

When Shikamaru enters the room, it is dark inside and he hears the soft rustle as Temari hastily scrambles to the side of the bed to switch on the lamp by the bedside.

"What?" the woman growls, twisting around as she looks on from the edge of her bed.

Shikamaru gazes at her then at the portion of the bed not occupied. It's not that big a bed but it can contain two people easily enough. "I'll stay here," Shikamaru declares tonelessly.

Temari glares at Shikamaru but under her breath she simply says, "Hmp," before finally lying down on the side of the bed closest to the lamp and farthest from the door. Flicking off the light switch, she then turns sideways, her back towards Shikamaru who still stands by the open doorway.

Closing the door, Shikamaru sees Temari's gesture before the room is bathed in darkness. Approaching the bed, he lies down slowly.

It's relatively cooler in Konoha by day but at night, Konoha's humidity becomes troublesome, as it's annoyingly clammy with the blankets. Temari has then already kicked hers down the bed. She's still adequately covered though as she's wearing a cottony nightdress held by thin straps and ending at her mid-thigh.

Shikamaru sighs loudly. He's only wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts but still he's feeling hot. The room is not adequately cooled by Temari's big window or by her oscillating fan…and the sheer quality of her dress doesn't help.

"Stop being noisy and go to sleep," Temari rasps from her side of the bed, not bothering to move from her position.

Shikamaru, lying on his back, turns to his side to face Temari's backside. Watching the back of her head, he gazes at her golden tresses, combed softly and down for the night. This is only the second time he has ever seen her with her hair down. Since that day he saw her in his father's office confronting the old man, she has worn her hair tied in four ponytails instead of her usual high one.

Lifting a hand, Shikamaru caresses lightly the blonde hair lying on a portion of Temari's pillow, careful not to alarm her. Nevertheless, aided by the moonlight pouring in from the open window, he detects that Temari has stiffened. But, by her remaining quiet and not telling him to stop, Shikamaru continues, being less careful as he combs his fingers through her silky strands. The hair then releases the fragrance of her shampoo—all flowery and smells like summer. Shikamaru closes his eyes as the scent wafts through his nose. More embolden, Shikamaru comes closer, hoisting his upper body up and leaning down to stroke Temari's arm that lies on her exposed side.

Still Temari does not do anything to stop him and he can hear her trying to regulate her breathing. She's trying so hard to pretend that she is relaxed. Shikamaru smiles, unseen by Temari who still lies on her side with her back turned to him.

Shikamaru leans closer and drops a feathery kiss on Temari's exposed shoulder before letting his hand now on top of Temari's forearm go around her waist then to her still flat stomach, to haul her closer towards his chest.

No resistance.

Shikamaru's hand then becomes more exploratory but he maintains their position with her back towards him as he gropes anything his hand could reach in that position.

Temari's breath comes in short spurts as she tries to remain unmoving, letting Shikamaru kiss the back of her neck and when his hand goes under her dress, she does not complain, she simply bites her lips to prevent garbled words from coming out.

When he raises her nightdress first on her back then at her side, she cooperates by hoisting her body up from the bed and raising her hands to ease off her clothes, still careful not to look at him. Lest he'll think that she's such a slut.

Shikamaru seems to be satisfied with kissing the dimple on her back, her shoulder blades and then the pulse on her neck while his hand fondles with her bare breasts but after a while the same hand in front of her, its fingers caress down her body. Finally touching her on top of her underwear before his digits one by one goes in beneath the elastic, reaching the part of her that seems to ache for his touch.

Shikamaru suddenly stops then he murmurs in her ear, "I need to…" Temari then feels the bed springs up as Shikamaru's weight is remove before she hears the rustle of clothes and knows that Shikamaru is now removing his own garments.

After a few seconds that feels like hours, Temari senses Shikamaru's return. The body heat is unmistakable. Her naked back is flushed to his bare chest and her lower body can feel him throb. Their arms and legs tangle as she feels him touch and taste her everywhere except her mouth. Soon she feels him slide inside her, filling her gently, making her want to shout, scream his name but she stops herself. She bites her lower lip until she tastes blood. She's getting closer and closer to her release.

Shikamaru quickens his pace, knowing he's close and wants Temari to go with him to the edge. "Temari…" Shikamaru whispers in her ear and that's all that he is able to say before he reaches his limit, convulsing on Temari's back, holding her tightly.

Shikamaru feels Temari trembles in his arms and satisfied, he hauls her closer still, kissing the back of her neck which at the time is closest to his lips.

—o0o—

"_Get off me!"_ Temari snaps, breaking the spell. He has gotten what he wanted…and the s_tupid ass _has even said her name but nothing else.

Shikamaru slowly withdraws his hand from around Temari and retreats to his side of the bed.

_Of course,_ the ass won't even bother to argue with her now that he got what he came for. Temari can only grit her teeth in frustration. "Go back to your room," she orders, lying still on her side, not able to face Shikamaru. After a moment she hears the ass' typical, _"Tch,"_ before she feels him standing up and collecting his discarded clothes. Next, she hears a door opens then softly closes.

So the ass leaves her just like that.

Temari punches her pillow. Tonight she succumbs to him, by doing so she has just cemented in his mind how easy she is.

Temari hisses to herself, getting ready to pull her pillow from beneath her head and throwing it with all her might at the opposite wall. But before she can do so, she hears the water running. Swivelling towards the sound, she looks at her attached shower room. The light can be seen seeping under the door's edges.

He didn't leave.

Temari fixes her pillow, fluffing it up before grabbing her blanket from the floor to hide her nakedness. She then slumps back down on her side of the bed and closes her eyes. Feeling too tired and after not having a proper rest these past few weeks, everything has taken its toll, she then allows sleep to claim her.

When Shikamaru returns, drying his hair with Temari's towel and wearing his previously used clothes, he notices the woman's face has been softened by sleep. She has moved, cocooned in her blanket and rolled onto her back but she still occupies just one side of the bed leaving the other side free for him. Shikamaru, careful not to wake Temari, slowly lies down on her bed—_their_ bed.

For now, whatever they have is more than enough. More than he has hoped for. Shikamaru smiles. Who knows in time, Temari may feel the same as him.

TBC

~6 8 12 AF P 12 29 12~

A/N: Ops, I didn't place a warning up top as I feel it's still a T…hmn it's a wonderful surprise and not a shocking surprise, right?… I need reassurance or a smack on the head on this one, ne :P


	67. Filler 4

**Filler 4**

**Sleepless**

Shikamaru watches, amazed, that she can sleep that deeply beside him, her being naked. Every once in a while he tucks the blanket back to her shoulders. The clammy humidity hasn't changed inside the room and her hands still push the rectangular fabric away from her person from time to time.

It is going to be a long night.

Shikamaru can't help but heave a sigh, but still a small smile touches his lips.

He can freely watch Temari like this.

He likes this perk of getting married.

~1 1 13A 13~

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and followed. I enjoyed writing this fic because of you guys! Happy New Year!


	68. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

The door to Temari's room opens. The sound jars the slumping form on the bed, making him suddenly sit up on the bed, hastily checking if he's properly covered, only to remember he had put on his clothes after his shower last night.

"This isn't your room," the voice from the doorway snaps, her dark brown eyes stormy as she gazes angrily at the only occupant on the bed.

"I have a piece of paper that says it is," Shikamaru mutters, sitting more comfortably on the bed, folding one knee making his heel point towards his body.

"I didn't get to see my daughter sign it." Yoshino puts her hands akimbo, adding more fire to her glare. "She might have been forced, the same way you forced her to sleep with you before!"

"She might have…" Shikamaru slowly rolls his shoulders in a negligent shrug. "Doesn't change the fact she did marry me."

"You're always forcing her to do your will," sneers Yoshino. "How long do you think she'll put up with your manipulation?" she adds, not mincing her words.

"Temari's a big girl. She can protect herself. You don't need to—"

"_I'm her mother!"_ yells Yoshino. "You raped her, impregnated then married her…I won't allow you to continue using her in your twisted way to get what you want!"

"You don't have to worry. When the time comes that Temari's satisfied that she has already repaid me in full, I'll leave." Shikamaru meets Yoshino's eyes.

"_She doesn't owe you anything!" _Yoshino snarls as her eyes harden and her hands close into tight fists.

"I know that. _But she doesn't!_" Shikamaru snaps. Then taking a deep breath he continues more calmly, "You know why she agreed to marry me? It wasn't because of the baby. As soon as your name was mentioned I had the means to _convince_ her."

With those words out, Yoshino, who is unwilling to face the ramifications of the past on Temari, realizes that if Kamaru's words were true then…what's driving Temari to do the things she has done are somehow connected to her. Yoshino, taken aback by such a thought, can only glare at the boy.

The old woman's foul look then prompts Shikamaru to grunt, "She just doesn't get that I don't want her mother. _Tch_, I don't see why she thinks I want to be close to you. All you do is nag."

"_Why you!"_ Yoshino attacks, outstretching her hands ready to claw and pounce Kamaru when suddenly she is frozen on her tracks by a shadow hold.

"As soon as everything settles down, I'm out of here," announces Shikamaru, his fingers holding the jutsu in place. "In the meantime talk to your daughter. She feels guilty enough 'bout something that she had no control about in the past. You don't have to add to the list of her worries by punishing her with your silent treatment. That won't be good for the baby."

Yoshino can't move but her eyes are expressive enough to show her distaste in what Kamaru is doing.

Shikamaru stands up from the bed and Yoshino follows his actions. Next he moves in such a way that Yoshino moves out of Temari's room and into the hallway still mimicking his actions, her eyes bulging in disbelief.

"My and Temari's room is off limits even to you," declares Shikamaru before he releases the jutsu once they are outside the room, and on the hallway.

Yoshino raises her hand high before bringing it down and slapping Kamaru across his face; the impact so strong his head is forcefully pushed to the side, the handprint becoming red on his tan skin immediately. "Nobody has ever treated me in such a way! You—_you_—"

"I'm the son you didn't have. And you're the mother I didn't have. I'm not required to treat you respectfully. I'm here as Temari's husband; not as your son. I don't mind you slapping me as much as you want but not inside that room." Shikamaru gestures at his back, towards the door they just vacated from.

"So this is the way your mother raised you—_disrespectful! Selfish! An arrogant bastard!_"

Shikamaru shrugs. "My mom didn't raise me. So don't blame her."

"I do blame her. Her irresponsibleness made you like this! Giving you to nannies while she does as she pleases—"

"She didn't give me to a nanny. She died when I was three," mutters Shikamaru, nonchalantly.

"_Oh—"_

"I still think I turned out okay with only one parent." Shikamaru's lips tilt up in one corner. "Later on, even if Temari's baby doesn't have a dad, that kid will be alright. So Yoshino let's declare an agreement. As long as I'm here, you can treat me nicely—_or not_—I don't really care, however, that room, _my _and Temari's room, that's the one place you can't ever enter without permission. In exchange, I'll give you my word that I will go as soon as the danger to your grandchild is gone. Not even Temari can stop me then."

Yoshino snorts.

Shikamaru merely watches the older woman, appearing impassive as he awaits her decision.

Yoshino finally speaks, "You won't force her to do things—"

"I might but only until the danger's gone—"

"Nobody knows when that will be."

"When the baby's born and Temari's strong enough to protect it, I'll go then. So do we have an understanding?"

"When the danger is gone or when the baby's born, you will leave? _You will simply leave?"_

"Yes."

"You won't even lay your claim on your kid?"

Shikamaru hesitates. It's not up to him to tell Yoshino who is the father. "Yes," he answers.

"All you're asking in return is that I won't enter your room?" Yoshino prevaricates, sounding more and more incredulous.

Shikamaru nods his head. "Yes."

Yoshino's eyes become slit like in suspicion. "Why is it so important that you have privacy in that room? Are you planning on making my daughter suffer inside—"

"If you must know…last night, Temari and I had sex. I don't know if she suffered because of it. But I sure enjoyed it. I don't want to be on guard all the time expecting you to barge in, that's all."

"You raped her," screeches Yoshino, "_again!_"

"She could have said no but she didn't. She's still in the process of repaying me."

"_Bastard!_ I told you she doesn't owe you anything!"

"And I already told you that as long as she feels guilty about the past— about what she thought she gained and what I lost— she feels obligated to pay me back. Seriously, receiving only payment sex is not as fun as you might think. It's troublesome but I have to accept it. How else will she repay me? Shove herself between me and a kunai? _Do you want that?_ If you have a better idea, share it with her. Maybe you can even try to convince her that she doesn't owe me anything. Maybe you are the one that can do that…since I sure did not try hard enough to convince her."

"_There's no agreement!_ I don't want to be a part of Temari making a commodity of herself just to make you leave!"

"Then convince her fast."

Yoshino frowns as something finally clicks. "Why did you say you raped her when now based from what you claim she must have offered herself and you just didn't say no?"

Shikamaru shrugs. "It's rape when the woman's not really willing."

Yoshino's frown deepens as she ponders the time that the Kazekage's son openly admitted he raped her daughter. She was so sure he was just trying to get back at them through Temari. She really thought it was a plot for a twisted revenge but Shikaku disagreed. Her husband had instead given a promise to the boy as he said,_"Later, I will explain to your mother what you tried to do."_ But Shikaku never got the opportunity to tell her anything. Every time he broaches the subject up, she gives him a death glare and her husband would just sigh, defeated.

Now, she wonders.

_What is the boy trying to do? _

_What is Shikaku's son trying to do?_

He claimed he had taken Temari by force. Of course, she knew he lied then. She thought she knew why only to realize she doesn't.

Now, he swears he will leave them alone and that he will relinquish his rights to his own baby in exchange for allowing him to stay in Temari's room for a definite period of time.

The boy it seems is ready to go against her—_to fight her_— if she doesn't agree to his request…

…Why does it seem like he wants to push them away and hold on at the same time.

Does he really?

There's only one way to find out.

"I won't interfere between you two once you are inside that room but you have to keep your word, you will leave as soon as Temari's given birth."

Shikamaru nods his head. "Yes. Once I have determined she's strong enough."

"And I can treat you anyway I want."

"Yes."

"Then move your ass and get out of my house. I don't want to see you as much as possible."

"What about breakfast?"

"Temari didn't cook any for you before she left with her father."

"_What a drag,"_ Shikamaru mutters under his breath, considering his options of where to get his breakfast before finally making a move, walking towards his old room. At the door, he pauses, his hand in the act of reaching for the doorknob. "I'll just get my things here then you can lock it. This guest room won't be needed."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Yoshino scowls. "Move faster so you can go."

"I'll be back for lunch."

"Dinner. I don't want you in my house before that."

TBC

~12 21 12AF P1 6 13~


	69. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

"Sarutobi Asuma, your babysitter," introduces the older shinobi. He has short, black spiky hair held back by his forehead protector and a full face beard. He's wearing the standard Konoha uniform with flak jacket.

"I don't need one." Shikamaru doesn't even bother to glance at the Konoha shinobi as he concentrates on finding the perfect spot to lie down. Unlike Suna, Konoha offers more options. Either woody seclusions or grassy prairies, the village offers them in abundance. And the one he's checking right now is on top of a steep incline with trees with thick green foliage standing tall and lining one side, giving the grasses underneath a soft and shaded appearance. While on the other side, the cliff offers a magnificent view of the village below, with the houses and different establishments neatly packed and enclosed together.

The older man just rolls his shoulders as he insists, "You do, Suna nin. So don't even think about the plot you and your father have planned to undermine Konoha, I'll stop you."

"_Troublesome."_ Shikamaru finally sits down on the grass. The strange man has approached him a few minutes ago, falling into a step with him as he strolls up around the woods, finding the perfect spot to catch up on his sleep.

The Konoha shinobi named Sarutobi Asuma slumps down, his own behind hitting the ground with a muted thud, maintaining a far enough distance from Kamaru. Taking out a pack of cigarette from his pants' pocket, he offers the pack first to the younger nin. Upon the boy's refusal, he takes out one stick and lights it after flicking open his lighter. Drawing the nicotine deeply into his lungs, Asuma gives a sigh of gratification.

Shikamaru, from the corner of his eye, watches the nin smoke. The smell from the burning stick is neither pleasant nor disgusting.

"I saw you once a long time ago. You were this small," Asuma remarks, offhand, as he indicates with his thumb and forefinger separated by a mere three inches, Kamaru's height. "Yeah, I only saw you from a distance. The Suna stadium was full when you became a Chuunin."

"You were there? Only Temari's team was able to participate from Konoha at the time." Shikamaru frowns. "You are Temari's team leader."

"Correct." Asuma puffs one last time then he kills the light from his half burned cigarette by trying to bury it in the grassy ground. "I'm trying to quit."

"Maybe that will work if you don't carry a pack with you."

Asuma gives a bark of sardonic laughter. "My my, aren't you the genius."

"_Tch._ I'm gonna take a nap," Shikamaru mutters dismissively. Lying down on the green grass with the leafy trees providing the area some thick shade, Shikamaru can only sigh contentedly. With the soft breeze and no sun trying to get through his closed eyelids, the spot is simply faultless except for the obtrusive nin sitting just a couple of feet away from him.

After a while of silence, Asuma finally opens his mouth again. "Chouji and Ino had told me some things about you over the past few years. Strangely enough, Temari had never once mentioned you."

The foreign nin who is sprawled on the grass with his arms crossed cradling his head remains unmoving.

"I shouldn't be shocked though. With Temari going back and forth from Suna there must be something that's going on for years between you two, right?" Asuma chuckles, poking the boy's outstretched leg with his foot. _"Hey?"_

The slumbering form just grunts, moving his leg away from the bothersome sandal encased appendage of the other.

"We're alike. We have that rugged appeal that women just love," claims Asuma, his thumb caressing his bearded chin.

Shikamaru suddenly sits up and faces the older man. "Would you go away?"

"Not right now."

Shikamaru grumbles, frustrated, "What do you want?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Asuma replies, all joking around gone as his eyes become serious. "Last time I saw you the people of Suna were booing your promotion to Chuunin then the next you're married to my favourite student. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. Temari just has bad taste in men."

Asuma hoots in laughter; his voice booming deeply as he says, "I think I will like you."

"You're too late. I'm already married," answers Shikamaru, deadpan.

Asuma blinks in confusion before cackling louder. "Don't worry. I'm married too."

"Lucky you."

"You too."

"Yeah," Shikamaru agrees slowly, "lucky me."

"You don't sound overly enthusiastic with that fact." Asuma sounds suspicious again. "Never thought Temari would be gullible in the face of the emotion the poets called love, however, aren't we all allowed to be stupid for that reason?"

"Get to your point, old man."

"Despite the new Hokage's assurances, I'm still gonna watch you closely." Asuma's searing eyes meet Kamaru's as he declares, "I haven't decided yet if I can trust you or not."

Shikamaru shrugs his shoulders in disinterest before lying back down on the grass carpet. "That's not my problem anymore."

Asuma merely observes the recumbent figure of the Suna nin for a while. Obviously, the boy is suffering the disadvantage of the marriage bed—the so called lack of sleep. The lines of the boy's body point out to how relax he is at the moment. It's kinda insulting that the Suna shinobi doesn't even find his presence a threat.

After several minutes, Asuma finally announces, "I'll see you tomorrow at five am sharp outside Yakiniku Q. You'll have your first Konoha mission. You may as well start with a challenging one."

And with that, the Konoha shinobi stands up, leaving his new overage foreign _student _alone.

—o0o—

"Stupid ass, where'd he go," Temari mutters to herself. She already went to the training ground thinking he went that way. No. Next, she tried going around town thinking he's soaking up information about the place. Still nada.

It's only after that, that she realizes that she should have looked first for somewhere that the lazy ass could take a nap in, undisturbed…_Typical, _not even the impending danger could change some things.

So far this is the third such spot she has visited. This one oversees the whole of Konoha below from a cliff while shaded by rows of tress and padded by grasses and bushes. However, obviously it's still zilch—_Wait a minute,_ Temari's mind screams as her eyes fall on a pair of sandals, partly hidden by some tall grass about several metres up.

Running towards the area, Temari's suspicion is confirmed when the pair of feet is revealed to belong to that of the lazy ass who as expected is taking a midday nap.

Temari comes closer. She should make some noise to signal her presence but she doesn't, instead she sneaks in silently.

Kneeling down with her body supported by her heels beside the slumbering Shikamaru, she simply observes the lazy ass. Shikamaru's eyes are closed, not a frown marring his face while his body lies supine and relax on the soft grass.

Untied, the wind plays with the strands of his dark hair throwing them every which way. Her hand slowly extends towards him, her fingers itching to tuck the wisps of hair behind his ears but she detects signs that he's waking up, her fingers then immediately curl into fist as she hits his head instead.

"_Wake up, ass!"_ growls Temari as she scrambles up.

Startled awake, Shikamaru yells something incoherent as he sits straight, his hand kneading his painful forehead. "Couldn't you wake me up more gently?" he protests.

Temari scowls. "Just be glad you only got that! Seriously, sleeping here, you present an easy target."

Shikamaru snorts. "Easy target for whom?"

"_Anyone!_ You're still a foreign shinobi. At least be on your guard all the time."

Shikamaru pointedly inserts his pinkie inside his ear as he grumbles, "You certainly act like a wife."

"_What do you mean by that?" _Temari asks; her shrill pitch a warning.

"First, you nag." Shikamaru lists his complaints. "Second, you searched for me when I was only gone for a few hours. Third—"

"Go ahead, finish the third one, so I could blow you away," Temari bites the words out as the veins in her forehead tick furiously. She then removes her big fan from her back, opening it to its first moon, exposing one purple-coloured circle menacingly then the next one.

"Third, you threaten bodily harm in an argument." Shikamaru's eyes follow the fan's movement. "Woman, if you use that on me…" Shikamaru trails off, relieved, when unexpectedly Temari voluntarily and loudly snaps her fan closed.

"_Hmp_, just be glad this area is a bit exposed— I don't want people to find out only to pity me for having such a wimp of a husband!" sneers Temari at Shikamaru, her venomous glare mocking his manhood.

She then returns the huge folded fan on her back sling before, abruptly, she pivots around on her heels, ordering angrily, "Let's go home!"

Sighing loudly, Shikamaru slowly drags his feet up from the ground to follow Temari.

Watching her straight, outraged back, Shikamaru smirks. Still, the woman didn't deny _too strongly_ that she's acting like a wife…

And fourth, she still calls the place he stays in, home.

Shikamaru grins, crossing his arms behind his head as he looks up at the fluffy looking Konoha clouds, peeping amongst the tree branches.

For now, surely, things are going to get less troublesome.

TBC

~12 4, 17 12; 1 8 13AF P 1 13 13~

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, one crit, faves and alerts!...So yep here's another fast update.


	70. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

Asuma, sauntering on the lane that leads to the Nara compound, welcomes the sight of one of his former students coming towards his way. With her big fan in tow she's probably out to get some training at the training ground. "Hey Temari, where's Kamaru?" he jauntily asks in greeting.

"Do I look like his jailer?"Temari retorts, not liking her sensei's early mornin' good mood.

"No. But you certainly look like his wife," Asuma replies, the glint in his eyes teases.

The kunoichi's own eyes sharpen for a moment then with a softly indrawn breath, she tries to control her annoyance. Obliging, she asks more calmly, "What do you want from him, Asuma-sensei?"

Asuma's brows knit in a frown as a possibility occurs to him. His voice devoid of mirth he verifies, "Didn't he tell you we have a mission at five am today?"

"That doesn't answer why you're here."

"_Why am I here?"_ grunts the older shinobi, "To fetch your husband, obviously."

"Then why are you here at seven and not five?"

"_About that…_" Asuma's lingering sternness disappears as he almost smiles sheepishly. Sounding defensive, he rumbles, "I don't have to fetch your husband at five! I told him to meet me at Yakiniku."

Temari snorts. That guilty looking lopsided tilt to her sensei's mouth gives him away. "How's your offspring?" she enquires instead, knowing that it's related to his reason for being this late. Fatherhood has certainly changed her sensei although still she has expected him to treat the matter with Kamaru with a more exacting and stricter attention.

"My offspring is teething," Asuma answers proudly, forgetting that the happy event had actually made the baby irritable and fussy all night. "Kurenai wants you to visit her by the way."

"I will. I have something to ask her."

"Yes. She figures that out," Asuma remarks a bit wryly. Then by pointedly looking at the trees lining the narrow dirt track and the shadows they cast on the ground, he returns to the topic as he inquires, "It's getting late. Again where's your husband?"

"Stop calling the lazy ass that," protests Temari, vehemently.

"_Lazy ass?"_ Asuma prevaricates before he chuckles loudly. "I somehow understand your endearment."

"It's not an endearment," Temari snaps.

"Sure," Asuma agrees although his tone is laced with disbelief. "So you don't know where your husband is?"

Temari controls the urge to do something like get her fan from her back sling in frustration. That won't work on her sensei anyway. She has to give up or he will just keep on insisting calling the _damn ass_ her husband. She settles for a glower directed at the older nin as she grudgingly mutters, "Kaasan said she saw Kamaru went out hours ago."

Asuma clucks his tongue, reproving loudly, "I know he's your husband, Temari, but he's still a foreign nin. You and your family should keep a sharper eye on him."

So her sensei indeed has his reservations about Shikamaru, Temari realizes. With her body duly tensing, she meets Asuma's uncompromising eyes as she declares, her voice carrying the strength of her convictions, "I trust Kamaru even with my life."

Asuma gestures _'fine, fine'_ with his hand, not wanting to get into an argument with Temari, judging by her appearance, she seems prepared to go to war. Instead he drones on, "Ah young love," as the teasing glint is back in his eyes.

"_I don't love him!"_ Temari suddenly scowls, indignant as with a fisted hand she makes a slashing gesture in the air, emphatically emphasizing the _'don't'_ part in her statement.

"Of course you _do—n't_" Asuma pauses midway through the word as he notices a new arrival. Turning around to face the shinobi unhurriedly coming their way, he reproaches, "Kamaru, you're late."

"_Tch,"_ Shikamaru simply grunts in reply to Asuma's accusation then to Temari he speaks, tonelessly, "We're going. Is there anything else you wanted to say to your sensei?"

Temari's eyes turn irately on Shikamaru. Not saying a word to both men, she swivels around to leave, seething with annoyance as she strides towards the direction of where she just came from, back to the house.

"_What?"_ Asuma queries, at a lost why his former student is suddenly fuming mad.

_You don't believe what she just said,_ Shikamaru answers, keeping it to himself though. "Let's go," he utters instead, already walking towards the opposite direction from Temari's, his hands inside his pockets but his shoulders way too stiff.

—o0o—

"This is the mission?" Shikamaru grumbles as he glances at what he has caught between his hands in the dark and dank alley of Konoha. It's a wily brown cat, with an outlandish red ribbon on its right ear.

"Yes."

"I thought you knew I'm a chuunin at least," rebukes Shikamaru.

"It doesn't matter if you're a genin, chuunin or jounin."

"Why? Because I'm from Suna?"

"Yes," Asuma answers with no hesitation.

Shikamaru holds the cat aloft as it mewls loudly in frustration and tries to use its sharp claws on him. "Didn't you receive the Hokage's memo?" Shikamaru queries, his attention focus on his tiny captive.

"I did. Now quit complaining. This brings money which will make you able to bring food to the Nara's table," Asuma admonishes, sounding stern and unsympathetic as he poses the question, "Or are you expecting your in-laws to provide for you?"

"If all I get is a measly sum for a mission that even a genin can perform, then yes," mutters Shikamaru.

"I don't even know your abilities."

"How do you expect me to show you with this kind of D-rank mission?" Shikamaru's brows knit together, his dissatisfaction with the morning made known while the angry feline continues to fight his hold, scratching his hands successfully.

Glancing at the furry animal, Asuma replies, "I take it you hate looking for cats. Madam Shijimi would be upset to know that."

"Maybe I should kill this cat so its owner would really be upset," Shikamaru responds evenly, his face becoming blank and hard to read.

Abruptly, Asuma takes action. His trench knife is drawn as he subsequently pushes Kamaru roughly towards the alley's concrete wall. Holding the knife's edge threateningly at the younger man's neck while painfully fisting a handful of his shirt's collar, he rasps, "That's right, Suna shinobis are ruthless. I would be more suspicious of you if you have continued to act like a man without a care."

Finding its chance, the cat vigorously contorts its body and uses its claws in its struggle from the hands that grip it. Finally jumping out from Shikamaru's clutch, it purrs loudly as it flees, climbing the nearby wall fast and disappearing. "What a drag…Are we supposed to catch it again?"

Asuma tightens his grasp on Kamaru's collar while still brandishing the knife at his neck. "The one I met yesterday is the type that wouldn't even threaten an adorable cat."

"_Adorable?_ Didn't you see the claws on that cat?" Shikamaru harshly retorts; flexing his hands at his sides which bear the mark of the little spitfire.

Asuma frowns. The young man has a fleeting look in his eyes, a sort of bitterness—he can't really explain that look. "Why do I have a feeling, you're not speaking about the cat anymore."

Shikamaru's fist goes up, hitting the outstretch arm that has his collar in its grip to push it away but his action only dislodges the hand with the trench knife, nicking his neck. A drop of blood then trickles from the surface wound.

"_What? No denial?"_ Asuma asks as his fingers loosen their grip on Kamaru's collar while his other hand brings down his knife to his side.

Shikamaru shakes off Asuma's hold. "Let's go catch the blasted cat."

Asuma allows Kamaru his freedom. The younger nin immediately jumps then runs the high wall chasing after the furry animal. Asuma, as he sheaths back his trench knife, mutters to himself, _"He said blasted cat."_

Mulling over the young man's words, somehow, Asuma gets the feeling that the _blasted cat_ isn't the one that just got away.

Asuma laughs to himself. He has his own feisty cat at home so he knows… The boy is just plainly sulking because he heard a particular cat denying him _err _affection.

Asuma finally ascends the wall, instantly seeing the brown fur dashing on its four feet at some distant roof and the shinobi after it.

The lazy ass—_his student's words, not his_—can run at least.

Which reminds him… Temari obviously has a valid reason to trust her husband with her life.

Still that doesn't mean he can trust the foreign nin.

Asuma gives a mental shrug as he joins in the cat pursuit. After all, time…everything will be revealed in time who the young man considers to be his king.

—o0o—

TBC

~12 8 12, 1 22 13 A 13~

A/N: Hope you guys review. Even an all out crit is better than no reviews.


	71. Chapter 66

A/N: hmn I changed my mind. I'm updating this today. Don't forget to review again…

—o0o—

**Chapter 66**

"You were late for your first mission," Temari states tersely as she abruptly opens the door to the new arrival.

Shikamaru, about to knock on the door, brings his hand down and answers, "Who said I was?"

"Don't deny it. I know you," Temari retorts as she waits for him to change his sandals into indoor slippers at the foyer.

"I went and waited outside Yakiniku at five am. You can ask Chouji. I bumped into him on my way there."

Temari raises a well-shaped brow, disbelieving for a moment before relenting to ask, "So how's your mission?"

"It involves finding a cat, picking garbage from the bottom of a lake, helping an old man buy his groceries and other stuff. How's my mission? They all totally suck," Shikamaru grumbles, walking ahead of Temari.

"If those were the only things you did today, why are you back so late?" Temari snaps while following after the tired-looking nin. They walk through the empty living room then towards the hallway before reaching the proximity of their own room.

"_Am I?"_ Shikamaru asks as he swivels his head around to glance at Temari, noticing her severe profile. He knows that it's almost seven and dinner is served at around a quarter past that hour. He's just in time then. However, if the woman wants some detail, as a married man he's supposed to give it. "I promised Chouji to meet with him after my missions," he explains as he opens the door to their sleeping quarter. He then enters and is closely tailed by a huffing Temari.

"So you were hanging out with him all this time?" Temari follows with her eyes Shikamaru's movement across their bedroom. He goes towards the cabinet and its sets of drawers near their bed, searching for a change of clothes. "I move yours to the one on the left," she claims belatedly.

By then, Shikamaru has opened and closed several drawers. One of them even contains Temari's unmentionables and a single stud earring that rolls with the movement of the drawer before he moves towards the indicated container, replying, "No. About two hours ago Chouji and I parted ways. And on my way home, I met your father." Shikamaru throws his clean shirt and shorts on the bed, and is about to take off his sweaty shirt when instead he pivots around to face Temari across the room. "So yeah I was with your father, just talking for the last hour down at the spring," Shikamaru admits then adds cautiously, "Before I went ahead first and left him to his cigarette, he asked me to call him otousan."

"Are you asking me permission if you could?" Temari sneers.

"No. But I am asking if it's alright if I could tell Chouji and Ino 'bout my jutsu?" Shikamaru probes quietly.

"_Why?" _Temari questions slowly.

"Your father was telling me about the Ino-Shika-Cho formation. Both Ino and Chouji were not able to practice and utilize that before with you. It's a great strategy. It would be a shame to waste it."

"No," Temari bites the word out.

"No?"

"Yes, I said no. _Get it!_"

"Why?"

"I thought you said to keep everything a secret for now," Temari rasps.

"The Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi's have a very long history of friendship. Ino, Chouji, they are your closest friends—"

"I trust Chouji not to speak of it to others. Ino on the other hand—"

Shikamaru's brows knit together in a frown. Interrupting Temari's tirade, he utters, "She's your friend, _right?_ I don't think she will gossip about it if she's aware of the consequences."

"_Wow!_ You trust her already that much, don't you?" growls Temari, balling hers hands into fist at her sides.

"It is not a question of whether I do or don't. That's why I deem to ask you first."

"And didn't you hear me say, I don't."

"She's your friend," Shikamaru insists as he finally lifts his shirt off. Half-naked, he strolls across the room towards the wash room after pulling a towel from one of the drawers he opened before.

Seeing her own towel being taken, Temari lets that matter go in favour of the more pressing issue at hand. She takes a deep, calming breath and tries another avenue to stop Shikamaru from his plan. "Are you given permission to train with my team?"

"No," Shikamaru concedes as he halts at the bathroom doorway, slinging the purple towel on one shoulder. "Not yet anyway."

So the ass has already won over her father. And now he's scheming on winning over her old team. Ino will be ecstatic… _the bitch._ "You can't train with them," Temari states with finality.

Shikamaru shrugs and with that movement the towel draped on his bare shoulder starts to fall although with his reflexes, he catches the piece of cloth before it reaches the floor.

Temari's eyes follow Shikamaru's action, noticing the effortless ripple of muscles as he secures her towel which he will later use to dry his own body.

Temari swallows. _Damn it!_ The lazy ass…the lazy ass seems to have shrugged off what she just said.

_Did that mean he just agreed? _Temari frowns_ …It's too easy._ The lazy ass not putting up a fight at all and seeming to fall with her wishes, that makes things highly suspicious. _What's he up to now?_ "What are you planning now?" she querulously demands.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"Look. Your sensei gave me several rank D missions today because he doesn't trust me. If I'm a part of an actual team, he will allow me to be assigned with an A-rank at least."

"What's wrong with D-rank?" Temari knows what's wrong with D-rank. It's too easy. It doesn't present a challenge. It's for genins. Of course, even the lazy ass would feel slighted.

"It's troublesome."

"_Troublesome?"_ Temari doesn't expect that answer. _Won't a rank A or S be more troublesome?_ Is everything just plain troublesome for him?

"Yeah. I have to do several like it for a day when with a single A-rank, I could get more money in one go."

"What's with the sudden interest in money?" Temari asks, sounding a bit perplexed.

"Let's just say I know how it feels to have no cash," Shikamaru mutters, remembering the time he lost his belongings and had no money to bribe people with. He would have had an easier time looking for Lady Tsunade if he hadn't lost his stash of ryo. Those paper bills, he learned that lesson then, are a strong weapon, and at times they are even more convincing than a jutsu. For some people he only needs money for them to talk or do nasty things for him.

So he had withdrawn as much as he could from the Bank of Suna without causing the Kazekage to be alarmed and used it to command Kankuro to secretly buy some moles. He trusts his brother had chosen the men well and he had it confirmed on his wedding day when he saw Kankuro arguing with Temari.

Now, grudgingly, Shikamaru knows he has to disclose the truth as he murmurs, "I'm almost penniless." In a way it is his final bid for Temari to change her mind about the possibility of Ino-Shika-Cho missions.

"_Ass,_ I didn't marry you because I want your money. I said no and that's final," Temari announces, aware that she's acting almost irrational. But what can she do when the thought of her husband and Ino in the same team makes her feel inexplicably threatened.

Shikamaru is slowly edging her out of her known world. First her father, now he wants in in her old team. That's why she feels threatened. Not because of any other reason. And definitely not because she's jealous of Ino.

_The fuck_,reiterates Temari to herself,_ I have no reason to be jealous of her._

Greatly irritated, Temari hastily barks an order, _"Stop prancing around naked!"_

"I'm not—"

Temari merely glowers haughtily before finally picking Shikamaru's dirty shirt from the bed. "You throw this and the rest in a basket at the laundry room."

"I'll do it la—"

"_Just hurry up and take your damn shower!" _Temari growls impatiently. "Next time, I won't wait for you for dinner!"

The bathroom door then just quickly clicks closed.

TBC

—o0o—

~12 8 12, 1 22 13 A 13~


	72. Chapter 67

A/N: For Sabrinarus…for last December's review …and well that pm.

Thanks for the reviews, guys! You all have spoiled me rotten. Of course, I'll update so just babble whatever in your reviews. I'm not actually writing-writing these days, more of just writing-editing but I'm far from done so yeah reviews keep me going.

—o0o—

**Chapter 67**

"Tell me Choji, how will you feel having Kamaru as part of your new team?" Temari asks. She's sipping tea at the Akimichi's living room. She has come to bring an important ingredient for the pills the Akimichi use in their jutsu. The pouch with the secret component now lay on the table, already given and received.

Choji's round face scrunches up as he thinks. "He can't have solo missions. He can't just join a mission either and definitely he can't lead any missions."

Temari nods her head. Last night's talk with Shikamaru underlined some facts that she'd rather ignore. And it didn't make sleep any easy either. She was up most of the night wrestling with her ingrained principles. In the end, she decided on a compromise. _Choji. _

Ever since she, Ino and Choji became Chuunins, the three of them joining together in a single mission became less and less. With her not being able to manipulate the shadows, they couldn't utilize the Ino-Shika-Cho Formation unlike their fathers before them.

Of course, she trained hard, harder than anyone, trying to become the best shinobi... to be better than Ino. But it was never enough. While Ino's control of her mind jutsu became more and more finely tuned, she still couldn't cast her shadow to move a millimetre. That pissed her off.

Absolutely, she was beyond pissed off that she could not even accept those stud earrings Asuma-sensei presented to each member of her team as a sign of their coming of age. However, her sensei was too annoying in his resolve for her to receive those studs, saying she more than deserved them. To stop Asuma from badgering her, the two of them reached an agreement regarding those studs.

And now, the rightful heir, the lazy ass wants in on her old team. He just wants to show off what he can do… and Ino's jutsu—it will finally mesh with the shadow jutsu, Shikamaru's shadow jutsu. _ Hell no! Just no! _

Temari takes a calming breath_. A compromise._ She has decided on a compromise. If Choji agrees, Shikamaru can join him in some of his missions but minus Ino.

Temari looks at Choji pointedly, willing him to answer her question.

"It's alright," Choji replies, wearing a huge smile.

Finally, Temari grins in relief at her friend, only to have the uptilt to her lips dashed almost instantly. "Look. Just in case you see something—" Temari pauses, about to mention Shikamaru's shadow jutsu, "—_forget it."_

"_What is it, Temari?"_

"Nothing. I'll tell Asuma-sensei to give Kamaru the option to join you in your missions." Temari stands up from her lumpy chair. When she decided to do this, she also accepted the fact that Shikamaru's jutsu would be revealed sooner or later. The risk of Shikamaru's jutsu being exposed shouldn't be a reason to stop him from taking a more challenging mission. And anyway, he had developed a jutsu that even she was unable to see through. He could use that. "Tell your mom, her cake was delicious as usual and that I went ahead."

Choji stands up, taking the last slice of cake with him before he follows Temari to the door.

"You heard the news that Sasuke's married?" Choji suddenly asks, as he watches Temari changing into her outdoor sandals.

That stops Temari at the door, a frown starting to mar her forehead. "I heard…_but why does it concerns me?"_

"Uhm…" Choji turns red, uneasy. "I just thought that since…since you were gone for a while, and Sasuke's wedding was announced out of the blue—that you might want to know about it."

"_Well, I don't,"_ scowls Temari.

"Okay." Choji tries beaming a coaxing smile.

Temari's frown deepens. Shikamaru's incomprehensible persistence about her and Sasuke, and now Choji's weird question, those must have come from somewhere…"Tell me Choji, did someone—" Temari only knows one person who would. "Did _Ino_ tell you and Kamaru something about me and Sasuke?"

"_Uhm nothing."_

"Cho_JI!" _Temari growls, warningly.

Choji finally stuffs the cake inside his mouth and swallows painfully the chunk before he can speak, guiltily admitting, "Ino said you like Sasuke."

"_SHE SAID WHAT?" _Temari yells as her suspicion is confirmed. The last time Shikamaru visited Konoha two months ago, Ino was all over him. And then at the Nara clan forest, she overheard Ino gossiping something about Sasuke to that lazy ass and Choji. Those three were supposed to be helping her de-horn some deer but instead they were just talking and laughing.

_Really!_ That day…How could she forget that day when it was the day she overheard the stupid ass mentioned, "_Tch, I don't like her either."_ Temari gnashes her teeth at the sudden memory_. _Although really _s_he's fucking glad that he realized even then that the feeling is mutual!

"Well, you never showed any interest on anyone—_well,_ except that time you stated that Sasuke is the local hottie," Choji hastily tries to reason. "And remember the time you had your hair fixed by Ino? We were like six—_seven _years old. Right after that, Sasuke said you look weird. Remember how you almost killed Ino. Asuma-sensei had to reassure you that you looked pretty."

"And just because of all that _the bitch_ concluded I like Sasuke!" The veins on Temari's forehead are about to pop in contemptuous fury. _Damn it,_ Sasuke is the local hottie. It's an observable fact. And the only reason she was hurt by Sasuke's remark was because she already thought herself that she looked weird. Hearing his words then was a _bloody_ confirmation to her. With her blonde hair, no matter what she did with it, it reminded her that nobody in her family has blonde hair the same as hers. Even then, she already suspected that something is not right. She—_the little girl she was_ _then_— cried angrily because of that and _damn it,_ not because she likes Sasuke!

Seeing Temari's wrath about to spill over, Choji tries to explain sheepishly, "Well, all the girls seemed to like Sasuke so it sounded like a safe bet."

Temari can't believe it. That just because of all those things Choji enumerated, the stupid moron who co-habits with her now believes that the baby she's carrying is not his_. _She might have a hand in why he still thinks that way but…_God damn it! That bastard! He started it. He's an overthinking asshole! _

_And Ino—how could she trust her childhood friend after this?_

Suddenly, Temari smashes the door with the side of her closed fist, the vicious impact more than splintering the surface as a jagged opening is created through and through the slab of rectangular wood.

"Urm, Temari?" Choji stammers, surprised and worried, looking back and forth from his former teammate then to the destroyed door.

"_I'm telling you so you can tell your stupid new friend, I don't like Sasuke!"_ Temari roars, too angry to choose her words politely. _"And tell Ino to run if she sees me!" _

—o0o—

~12 8 12, 2 7 13 AF P 2 11 13~


	73. Chapter 68

A/N: For Cody and Mjess15… for last December's reviews.

—o0o—

**Chapter 68 **

"Choza told me you went to their place this afternoon," Shikaku speaks, addressing his daughter who is seated on his left side on the dining table.

Temari just continues to pick at her food, ignoring her father.

Yoshino glances at her husband across the table, raising a questioning brow at Shikaku's stern tone. Swivelling her attention towards Temari, her daughter seems to be angry. While the boy seated on her husband's right side continues to eat quietly.

"_Temari?"_ Shikaku reiterates sharply.

"Yes." Temari puts her chopsticks on the table, beside her bowl of rice. "What do you want to know? _Why I smashed their door?"_ Temari looks venomously at Shikamaru. "Why don't you ask that ass?"

Shikamaru, his own chopsticks halting midway towards his mouth, raises surprised eyes to gaze at the blonde woman. "I don't understand."

"_EXACTLY THE POINT, YOU DON'T!" _Temari slams her palms down on the table as she glowers fiercely at Shikamaru. "But that doesn't stop you from filling in the gaps anyway."

Shikamaru frowns. "I really don't—"

"Temari, that's enough," Shikaku commands softly. "If Kamaru doesn't know what you accuse him of then—"

"So now you're siding with your son," Yoshino suddenly rasps, interrupting Shikaku. "You haven't heard Temari's side yet but you're already ready to dismiss that she's the wronged party."

"I am not siding with Kamaru…_But he_ wasn't there when your daughter broke Choza's door," Shikaku mutters, somewhat trying to placate his wife.

"See, now, she's just my daughter," snarls Yoshino, picking at Shikaku's choice of word.

"Woman, you know I didn't mean it like that. Stop putting words in my mouth," the man positioned at the head of the table, grumbles.

Shikamaru opts to eat, extending his chopsticks to pick a mackerel fillet from the main dish while Temari, pointedly watching him, glares furiously, his obvious lack of concern grating on her nerves.

"I can't believe you could still eat," Temari hisses at the man seated from across her as her parents continue arguing.

"It's my first time to eat this meal. I think I like it," Shikamaru replies, "However, it's not my first time to share a table with people that argue. You have eaten together with Kankuro. You know that your brother is especially loud even then."

All of a sudden, both Yoshino and Shikaku stop talking to look at Shikamaru.

"_Temari's brother?"_ Yoshino echoes testily, glaring at Shikamaru. "Temari doesn't have a brother."

"Kasan," Temari groans from her seat, sounding exasperated. _Is her mother still pretending that nothing's change?_ "I do have a brother—_two in fact._ One is stupidly loyal while the other is dangerously quiet at times. I haven't decided yet if I like them." Spying Yoshino's relieved look at her words, Temari adds, "Kamaru can keep the other since I only like the youngest," Temari discloses, waiting with almost an abated breath for her kasan's reply.

She and her mother have only skidded over the topic since she arrived from Suna with a husband in tow. Bringing everything out in the open now may still not be a good idea.

While Shikamaru, taken aback by Temari's admission that she likes Gaara, mumbles deliberately, "People are usually scared of Gaara."

"He's my little brother, why shouldn't I not like him, _ass?_" growls Temari.

Shikamaru shrugs. "Because he's a jinchuriki."

"_Oh that,"_ Temari responds, offhandedly.

"Your brother is a jinchuriki?" Shikaku questions Temari, astounded. "So your father didn't stop with the birth switch. He actually implanted a monster—"

"My brother is not a monster," remarks Shikamaru, curtly.

"I didn't say he is, son. I'm merely stating that the Kazekage also implanted a bijuu, a tailed beast, in his own child. If he could do that, there's no saying what he's capable of doing to his own grandchild," Shikaku explains, the insight of his words striking fear on everyone at the table.

The younger man can only simply nod his head at his father.

Whereas Yoshino seeks Temari's hand which rests on top of the table, grasping and squeezing it with her own. "Don't worry, we won't let anything happen. It's our grandchild too."

"Thanks, kasan."

After a while, Shikamaru mutters, "Thanks for the meal," breaking the despondent silence that has settled over the dining room with the mention of the Kazekage and the reminder that the powerful kage probably has a diabolical plan for the unborn child.

Yoshino merely ignores Shikamaru as she continues to clasps Temari's hand. The young man then pushes his chair out from under the table and starts to stand, ready to leave the table.

"Kamaru, join me on the porch. Let's play shogi," Shikaku offers. Then standing up himself, he purposefully swivels around to face Temari, addressing her quite firmly, "Next time, you're angry with Kamaru, just break our own door; saves me the effort since I'll just have your husband fix it."

—o0o—

Temari tightens her hold on her mother's hand as the older woman makes a move to stand up to clear the table after her father and Shikamaru left.

"We need to talk, okasan," Temari speaks softly. She has finally decided to do it; that reassurance given by her mother a while back about the little one shows that she's finally ready to listen to her.

Yoshino pulls her hand out of Temari's grasps. "We don't."

"The baby…"

"What about it?" Yoshino stacks the dishes, banging the bowls together.

Temari's eyes plea with her mother. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you first."

"You're sorry you didn't tell me but not sorry you're pregnant," Yoshino mutters, irately.

Temari meets Yoshino's piercing eyes. Defensively, she admits, "I want this baby."

"Fair enough," Yoshino raps as she continues to collect the dishes and the glasses, piling the used dinnerware together haphazardly.

"About the father—"

"I don't want to listen."

"Kasan." Temari stands up, taking the dishes from her mother's hands and putting them back on the table before grasping Yoshino's freed hands, holding them again tightly with her own. "You love me, don't you?"

Yoshino stares at her daughter. Finally, returning Temari's clasp, she growls, "Of course, I do, Temari. Don't ever, _ever_ doubt that!"

Temari's lips curve up into a smile. "Okasan, I have never doubt it. And you know how much I care for you and otosan, right?"

Yoshino nods her head. Her eyes have certain sheen on them. "I know."

"So kasan, listen. The way you treat Shikamaru— _your son, the father of my kid_— makes me feel like _shit_. It's precisely because I know what a great mother you are that I feel guilty every time you snub Shikamaru as if he, he has not appeared in front of your eyes."

Yoshino now see, just like what that boy asserted, Temari feels guilty about her role in the past, no matter how unintentional her part was in it. Driven by misplaced guilt, her daughter is trying to recompense him. And just another form of repayment, her daughter wants Kamaru and her to be close.

In a way, Yoshino understands Temari _but…_

"He said he raped you," the older woman snaps, the look in her eyes is replaced by anger and antagonism. "Now, you're pregnant and hastily married."

Temari mouths the word, _"Rape?" _in surprise.Not even acknowledging with a denial her mother's claim that Shikamaru admitted that he forced her. Instead Temari scowls, indignantly, _"And you believe him?"_

"_Of course not!" _Yoshino retorts acidly. "But that boy, he just sets my teeth on edge!"

"I know what you mean." Temari twists her lips scornfully. _Rape. He told Yoshino he raped her?_ "Sometimes I think he says the wrong things intentionally for a reason." _To annoy the hell out of me_, she adds to herself.

"_Honestly,_ that boy makes me so mad!" Yoshino snarls then slowly her brows furrow and her face transforms into one of consternation, as she asks out loud, "So what could be his reason to claim such a preposterous thing?"

Temari appears to rationally consider Yoshino's question before she answers, "Maybe he wants you to remain angry with him."

Yoshino suspects the same thing but instead of agreeing verbally, she scrutinizes Temari's expression carefully before tersely, she replies, "Why would he do that?"

Temari shrugs her shoulders. "For the same reason why he doesn't even want to try to win you over."

Yoshino snorts. _"As if he could."_

"He's your real son," Temari enunciates each word, her tone dripping with frustration.

"And you're my daughter," is Yoshino's snappy rejoinder.

Gradually, Temari's face lightens up. "Yes, now I'm a real Nara."

Yoshino's forehead knits into a speculating frown. "Did you marry him for that reason?"

"_Of course not!" _Temari retorts.

Yoshino size up her daughter. The young woman's forceful repudiation of her charge of marrying to acquire the Nara's name seems to be genuine. _So why did she marry him?_

"Do you like him, Temari?" Yoshino enquires suddenly. Then appearing determined, she proclaims resolutely, "Only if you like him would I treat him better."

"_Kaasan!" _Temari gasps, obviously taken aback by her mother's ultimatum.

"_So do you?"_

"I—_no_—I don't know."

Yoshino picks up the dishes from the table as she declares, "You can only order me to treat him nicely when you do."

"Kaasan, why are you doing this?" Temari tries to grapple with the unexpected turn of events. _It's way too inconceivable! _Yoshino is the last person she would have expected to stipulate such a thing.

"_BECAUSE YOUR MARRIAGE IS A SHAM, TEMARI!"_ roars Yoshino, banging the dishes back on the table. "I'm not going to start liking Shikamaru until I'm sure he can stay."

The room turns awfully quiet. Only the chirps of moths outside coming in from the open windows and the rotor of the overhead fan can be heard in the uncomfortable silence.

It is after a while before Temari finally utters, faintly, "Kaasan, if I like him then won't that guarantee that I'll end up being the loser."

"If you like him, Temari that will guarantee you'll fight for him and your marriage. Then your union will become real."

"Kaasan, it won't work if I'm the only one—"

Yoshino smiles reassuringly. "Baby, if you want to, you can bring that boy to his knees."

Temari snorts derisively at her mother's words. _The asshole on his knees, imagine that._

Sure she wants him on his knees but only to ask for her forgiveness. But she won't forgive him ever. The stupid ass readily believes the worst about her just because someone he thought reliable—_Ino_— said something. He has already determined what kind of woman she is. If he could think that she sleeps around, she wonders what other misdeed she's supposed to have done that he could come up with. _That bastard! _

Yoshino, seeing the flash of resentment on Temari's face, sighs. She's the last person that would force her daughter. Shrugging her yukata-clad shoulders, she speaks matter-of-fact, "That boy got his father, and you have me."

Dissatisfied with her mother's words, Temari shakes her head. "Kaasan, I will feel better if you'll just stop pointedly ignoring him. I already grew up cared for by you. It's time you do that for him too."

"I already told you, if you want me to treat him better then learn to love him first," Yoshino utters dismissively. Carrying the dishes with her she steps towards the direction of the kitchen.

Temari is left standing at the dining table. After a few long seconds of indecision, she runs after her mother, grabbing an arm to stop the older woman. "Okay fine. I love him. There. Just do what I say then and—_and next time_, Kamaru thanks you for the meal, ask him what food he likes and say you'll prepare it for him. After you're done with laundry, if he again offers to carry it for you, say yes. If he asks a question, simply answer. Treat him like you have treated me. _Deal?_"

"I don't know if you mean it or not."

"I mean it." Temari's eyes, however, won't meet that of her mother's.

This time, Yoshino is the one that shakes her head at her daughter, still unbelieving. She briskly removes Temari's hand that's stopping her on her way to the kitchen.

"You lie horribly, Temari," Yoshino declares as she walks away.

—o0o—

~12 9,16 12 AF P 2 15 13~


	74. Filler 5

**Filler 5**

**Meal Time**

"Goodbye, Temari," Shikamaru mumbled, facing the woman when they reached the two boulders that walled in the Hidden Sand Village from the outside world.

"Don't sound so happy. I'll be back for the next Chuunin exam," Temari growled before striding forward, taking the first steps out of Suna.

"Tch," Shikamaru grumbled under his breath as he watched Temari's back. He would still see her; by then, they would both be seventeen.

—o0o—

With his hand over his mouth to cover a yawn, Shikamaru pulled back his chair and sat down, eying the fruits, bread and cheese spread out on the breakfast table.

"You're up early. Let me guess the Konoha rep went back home," sneered Kankuro, passing by the table and immediately grabbing five pieces of bread— more than his usual share— before sitting down himself.

Shikamaru just glanced at Gaara's plate, noticing the half-eaten bun, before seizing the only remaining one. Taking a slow bite, he was more sleepy than hungry.

"So?" Kankuro asked while his mouth was still full.

Shikamaru chewed his food as he reached for the cup of steaming coffee.

"_Oi!"_

Shikamaru just took a slow gulp of his coffee.

Gaara pushed his chair backward and stood up; inclining his head ever slightly to signify that he was done.

Shikamaru nodded his head at Gaara when he felt a kick from underneath the table. Turning his head towards Kankuro, he inquired, "What?"

"Have you finally grabbed her ass as you kissed her goodbye?" Kankuro replied.

Gaara's steps faltered.

Shikamaru answered, "No."

Gaara went out from the breakfast room.

Kankuro laughed. "Why? Too scared she'll hit you with her big, bulky fan?"

Shikamaru just continued eating.

"Come on admit it. You've got the hots for her!"

Shikamaru reached for his cup once again.

Kankuro gave his big bro another swift kick under the table, this time much stronger.

Shikamaru just gave the younger shinobi a sharp look before wiping the coffee that dripped to the side of his lips.

Kankuro returned the look. "With that kind of nonchalant attitude, I can foresee her slipping through your fingers."

Shikamaru just kept on consuming his bread.

"My predictions usually come true, you know," warned Kankuro.

"Tch. Just eat you meal."

—o0o—

~2 24 12 AF P 2 20 13~

A/N: Hmn if I'm gone for a while, it's okay. It may mean I'm finally writing again.

And yep reviews, _CRITICISMS_ for this and for my other stories are the best encouragement.


	75. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69 **

They have been playing shogi for about an hour when Shikaku finally wonders out loud, "What could have made Temari punch the Akimichi's door."

"I take it she doesn't usually go around breaking other people's property."

A slight grin twitches Shikaku's lips before he moves one of his pieces over the shogi board. "Not to disappoint you but no."

Shikamaru pauses, deciding on how to best block the old man's general from taking one of his officers. "Choji might have said something that provoked Temari."

"Hm," the old man rumbles as his eyes follow the younger man's movement across the board, agreeing easily, "Choji might but probably unknowingly—_I'm _capturing this one." Shikaku then picks up his opponent's sacrificial knight. "Choji's the kindest friend Temari has."

Shikamaru nods his head, agreeing to both his adversary's statements while moving his general to attack.

"And Ino…" Shikaku frowns contemplating the board. "That's a good move."

"_Ino?"_ Shikamaru raises his eyes to glance at the old man, liking the praise he just uttered. "I haven't seen her since I arrived."

"You have to ask Temari regarding that. Those two…" Shikaku shakes his head in exasperated fondness. "Inoichi and I thought our daughters would make the closest friends like two peas in the same pod but it turned out more like they're competitors in the same game."

Shikamaru sighs. The old man just pushes his own tile and creates an opening in its path. Now, he needs to move his own king in retreat.

"Back when they were younger, some people actually assumed they were twins. Same blonde hair tied in a single ponytail except of course Temari's was pulled up— _the same_ as mine." Shikaku indicates his own dark hair held together by a single rubber band. "It used to amuse the girls but…"

"_But?"_ Shikamaru asks.

"Something happened when they were almost seven. Temari came home one day and went directly to her room. Yoshino followed and heard her muffled sobs through the closed door. I think that out of character occurrence started my wife on becoming overly-protective of Temari." Shikaku's lips crook into an awkward smile. "I was ordered to ask Temari's sensei if he knew anything. Asuma never revealed who's the kid only what the kid told Temari. He said she looked weird and since then Temari was made conscious of the colour of her hair. She then started to ask questions like who has blonde hair in my and Yoshino's ancestry. Thinking back I guess Temari must have had her doubts about her being our real child even then."

Bringing his eyes back down on the board, Shikamaru's brows knit together as he contemplates his next move; his king, the most important piece in the game, the key piece whose capture decides the winner and the loser in the battle, is safe for now but not for long.

Shikaku expels a breath deeply, still thinking about the past. "Temari trained almost punishingly after that. Every victory over the other students was proudly proclaimed at home. However—"

"However, she couldn't do any of the shadow jutsu. The technique being genetically inherited rather than taught—_a Bloodline Limit_—she couldn't train properly with Choji and Ino's jutsu," mumbles Shikamaru softly. He knows that's what the old man is leading to.

"Yes. You remember I told you about the Ino-Shika-Cho formation." Shikaku glances at the board and moves one of his general near his king. His son has seen the weakness of his strategy and now he's setting up his tiles into plan B, all the while, he continues to speak, "Ino has learned all about her family's jutsu. Same goes for Choji. Temari must then accept the fact that it was because of her that the team couldn't utilize the formation."

Shikaku hesitates. Still sitting on the patio floor; he repositions one of his legs, bending it so his knees can support his arm as he considers further his next move. "But in the end, Temari couldn't. She refused the stud earrings offered to her by her sensei as a sign of her training and teamwork."

"_Earrings?"_

"Yes. It's tradition. A Sarutobi clan member teaches the next Ino-Shika-Cho group and when the team is ready they are given a pair of earrings as a symbol of their being a full pledge Konoha shinobi."

"Temari did accept," mutters Shikamaru.

"_Eh?"_ Shikaku asks, sounding surprised but pleased.

"I saw one stud inside her underwear drawer. I only took notice since it looked vaguely familiar at the time. Now, I remember both Choji and Ino wear the same thing."

"_One?"_

"I only saw one. Maybe the other is hidden beneath her lacy—_erm_—" Shikamaru coughs uncomfortably. "Maybe the pair is hidden beneath Temari's undergarments."

Shikaku nods his head slowly. "I haven't even seen her wear the studs."

"_Tch_, it might seem to others that she loathed being part of that team _but still_," Shikamaru calmly raises his eyes from the board as he admits evenly, "Temari doesn't want me to train with Ino and Choji."

"Hm. She still feels possessive about her old team; quite understandable really." Shikaku grins, putting his strategy into motion as he pushes a high ranking piece into position on the board. "Temari may have her own doubts about her part in the Ino-Shika-Cho team but even so she genuinely values her teammates enough for her to willingly die for either Ino or Choji."

"I'm not out to steal her friends," Shikamaru suddenly snaps. His king must go on retreat once again.

Shikaku moves his other general setting up an all-out trap. "I know, son."

"_Damn,"_ Shikamaru mutters under his breath. His king is done for.

"_Another match?"_ Shikaku questions; his tone lighter, his pleasure is obvious for having a good game.

Shikamaru tips his head in agreement. Knowing more about Temari's past, he's not too inclined to get back to bed.

"Honeymoon's over?" Shikaku asks, arranging his shogi pieces on the board.

The young groom doesn't deem to answer as he silently follows the other's lead in arranging the tiles.

Shikaku grins knowingly. "You know pregnant women are prone to bouts of weird behaviour. When Yoshino was pregnant with Temari—with _you_—she also broke one door, a table and several bottles."

"Why?"

Shikaku shrugs his shoulders. "_Pregnancy hormones._"

"Those bottles contain liquor, don't they?" Shikamaru enquires with a straight face, moving one of his pawns to start the game.

"Maybe. You can't expect me to remember—_that was_ eighteen almost nineteen years ago."

"That means yes."

The two men play the game until midnight. Finally coming too close to winning the last round, Shikamaru suppresses a yawn. Sluggishly standing up from the floor, he bids the older man goodnight.

"Have you thought about calling me otosan?" Shikaku queries softly, tilting his head up to look at Shikamaru as he's still seated on the patio's floor beside the low table with the disarrayed pieces of tiles and the open board of shogi.

"No. I don't think I'll call you that."

Shikaku grunts something unintelligible in his disappointment. He then picks up his upright king only to return it back on the board in a fallen position.

"How about—" Shikamaru hesitates, "—oyaji?"

"Sure son. I'll like that." Shikaku meets Shikamaru's gaze with a smile on his lips. Oyaji…_fathe_r. At least the boy acknowledges that fact. If only Yoshino would accept their son.

"Night then." Shikamaru turns and grasps the doorknob.

"Strong women hate to show their weakness. You have to earn their trust first before they'll willingly let you see it," Shikaku advices, his first one as a father to Shikamaru.

"_Tch."_

Shikaku finally stands up from the patio floor, leaving the shogi board and its tiles on the small table still in disarray. He approaches Shikamaru and pats his shoulder at the entryway. "Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not there."

"I don't think she can ever trust me that way…If she can't even trust Choji, how then—"

"Love," answers Shikaku, not bothering to hear his son's reply to that as he enters the house first.

Shikamaru gives a long, softly expelled sigh and merely follows after his father inside the house. Shikaku has made it sound so simple when he himself must know it's more complicated than that.

Anyway, it's too late now. He can't accept Shikaku's advice. Aside from everything—from the birth switch making Temari feels like she owes him, to all the reasons why she must resent his existence and his jutsu, and her feelings towards someone else—even if he ignores all that…there's still that fact that he made a promise to Yoshino .

Simply, this isn't just about one troublesome woman. It involves her nagging mother too.

Anyway, it's stupid to devise a strategy when he himself recognizes that the probability of success is zero to none. And even if he has all the time in the world instead of the one he has allotted himself, making Temari fall in love with him is _fucking_ impossible.

So he's sticking to his original plan. Take what he can then when the time is up, leave.

That one holds no expectations thus there's no disappointments.

He only has roughly seven months with Temari, maybe even shorter if lady Tsunade's men are able to discover the Kazekage's plan earlier. So why waste it concocting plans and putting it into motion aiming for the impossible.

Shikamaru turns on the corridor while his father continues walking ahead on the other way. Their bedrooms are on the opposite sides of the sprawling house, giving each couple the privacy that they need.

Shikamaru, with his padded feet silent on the wooden floor, trudges on, not in a hurry.

He has timed it so Temari would be sleeping.

She doesn't know it yet but when she's dead to the world, she usually rolls to his side of the bed, snuggling closer.

And true enough when Shikamaru reaches their room, Temari has already taken up his part of the bed. With hushed steps, he comes closer to stand by the bed to watch her; her breathing steady while her brows are puckered into some sort of frown but still she looks a whole lot less angry, and a whole lot softer. Shikamaru's lips tilt upward at the image.

Why want the impossible, when he can have this kind of moments.

Almost reluctant to move, Shikamaru finally walks towards the attached bathroom and performs his nightly ritual. Back to the bed, he gently lifts Temari's sleep-limp arms away as she is sleeping sideways and her hands are lying on his side of the bed. Reclining down carefully, he then pulls Temari closer to his chest with his arm beneath her neck and part of her shoulder.

The nights, Shikamaru can convince himself that what Temari does in her sleep is just as important as what she does when she's awake. The nights, already deep in slumber, she would subconsciously seek his warmth, snuggling in his arms. He gets to scrutinize her face then, committing to memory each feature—the arch of her brows, the tip of her nose, the two freckles near her hairline and the twitch of her red lips.

Sometimes, he stares at her, contemplating how lucky he is being able to hold her this close when there were times in the past he was so certain it just couldn't happen.

It should be enough and not to ask for more. Growing up he never had this kind of closeness to another human being not once since his mother died. So what if it only happens when Temari's guard is down. These times at night are precious and he gets to sleep on the hill by day anyway. Asuma doesn't give him much work and he's usually finish by mid-afternoon.

Shikamaru gently kisses the top of the woman's head, mumbling, "Goodnight."

The woman simply whimpers a protest but doesn't wake up.

Of course, the impossible means holding her like this even when she's awake…

With his arm around Temari's shoulder, his fingers cautiously twirl a blonde strand of hair.

His time with her…Doubtful that it will take eight months; seven and a half months or less then.

That's _too damn brief._

Shikamaru's hold tightens before slowly he relaxes his grip. He has already made plans on resuming his sleeping habits when his time with Temari is up. But for now, Shikamaru's gaze travels down to Temari's lips, mesmerized.

Maybe tomorrow night she'll be in a better mood and he can safely ask for sex.

Shikamaru smiles to himself._ That is something to look forward to tomorrow_ _and for the next month and the next. It's no use looking forward further beyond that._

TBC

~2 20 13AF P3 10 13~

A/N: Yep the jutsu differs greatly from canon…

Reviews, questions, complaints are welcome


	76. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

The next day, Shikamaru is up early only to discover his mission consists of uprooting grasses from two large adjacent lawns. Grunting under his breath, he bends his knees to squat, he then pulls at the short grasses as he starts his task at one corner of the lawn.

After almost an hour, with his knees straining at the discomfort of his position, he raises his eyes for the nth time towards the nearby veranda. He spies Asuma and the old man who owns the house and its surrounding still playing shogi.

The so called sensei, with his cigarette dangling from his mouth, and the old owner who's not bothered by the curling white smoke are seated comfortably on the veranda floor with a small table and the shogi board between them.

Muttering to himself, disgruntled and hot from the sun, Shikamaru moves across the garden in his squat position, removing grasses methodically. The least that_ his_ _babysitter_ can do is assist him with the gigantic lawns.

Moving closer and closer to the veranda, Shikamaru sighs loudly when he hears Asuma gives a hearty laugh. Temari's sensei is obviously in a good mood for having beaten the old, _old _man.

"Another game?" Asuma's voice rumbles as he asks.

The oldman shakes his wrinkled hand, gesturing no. "Go look for some worthy opponent."

"You are a worthy opponent."

The old man snorts. "I don't like to admit it but I think I have become dull-minded in my years."

Asuma leans closer to pat his adversary's shoulder. "_Nonsense._ You're on your prime. What do you say, another game."

The old man merely shakes his white-haired head, no.

Shikamaru straightens his knees as he stands up from the ground. Still clutching a bunch of uprooted grasses in one hand, he declares calmly, "I'll be your opponent."

The chain-smoking nin and his companion simultaneously swivel their head to glance towards Kamaru.

The old man, his face dotted with warts and wrinkled, smiles kindly towards the new face youth. "This I've got to see," he proclaims.

While Asuma draws from his cigarette. Still seated, he leans backward with his hands propping him as he looks at Kamaru, trying to read his casual expression. "Just finish the lawn."

"If I beat you, I don't have to finish the lawn. What's more, you'll give me something other than this kind of missions," Shikamaru states.

"No," answers Asuma.

"You chicken," Shikamaru mutters.

"I see Temari's attitude is rubbing off on you," responds Asuma, unperturbed.

The old man chuckles. "Why don't you give the boy a chance?"

Asuma turns his attention back at the man wizened through his years. Their eyes meet and communicate before Asuma raises his hand to gesture at Kamaru to come towards the veranda.

Shikamaru throws the uprooted greenery on the mound of collected grasses near him before rubbing his hands together to remove the dirt that clings to his skin. Satisfied, he puts his hands inside his pants' pockets then with his shoulders slouched in a relax position he goes towards and up the veranda steps.

"Just one game. One chance," Asuma spells his terms when the foreign shinobi reaches them.

"I just need one," replies Shikamaru, failing to mention that he learned a lot about shogi strategies the previous night.

—o0o—

Shikamaru is sprawled on the soft ground. He has already found his perfect spot in Konoha. With the village laid down below the nearby cliff, it offers an impeccable vantage point. Added to that the area itself is shaded by trees and the ground carpeted by soft grasses, and with no one to disturb him, the spot is simply faultless.

Staring up at the sky covered by a generous amount of puffy grey-white clouds, Shikamaru sighs contentedly. The day is a productive one— _he finally_ graduated from D-rank missions.

Asuma-sensei even asked him for another game then another, proclaiming that he's a genius and simply better at it than Temari.

_Temari…_ Shikamaru wonders what she would have done if she heard her sensei's blunt comparison.

She'll probably have both their heads serve on a platter for that kind of remark, considering last night's talk with Shikaku and her penchant for competitions.

While thinking about the troublesome woman, Shikamaru suddenly detects a set of footsteps approaching his napping area. Inexplicably keen, he raises half his body up, expecting Temari. After all, that woman, acting almost as if his _real _wife, had already discovered his particular hideout.

However, it's just Choji waving his hand at him in greeting as he draws near. Shikamaru smiles back in return, mentally shrugging the niggling disappointment that pricks him.

"Hey," Shikamaru consequently utters, sitting more comfortably and crossing his legs in front of him.

"Kamaru, I knew I'd find you here," remarks Choji, plunking down on the grass beside the foreign nin.

"Tch, were you looking for me?"

The overweight nin nods his head as he checks his pockets for his packs of potato chips. Finding one, he opens the plastic bag then proffers the packet of food first to the other shinobi. After Kamaru has taken some, Choji grabs some chips and dumps them into his wide-open mouth.

Choji munches his way through the potato bag then another bag then another. Not bothered by the lack of conversation, it's after a while before Shikamaru finally deems to speak again.

"Why were you looking for me?" Shikamaru enquires.

Choji answers through a mouthful, "Temari wants me to tell you something."

Shikamaru raises a brow at that. The woman doesn't need a messenger. She can express whatever she wants to say better and definitely more _painfully _effective than her fat friend. So it's must be some non-essential errand Temari wants him to do…_What a drag._

"What?" Shikamaru finally asks Choji, voice laced with disinterest.

"Remember that time when we were at the Nara clan forest?" Choji questions as he looks soulfully into his almost empty last bag of chips.

"Yes." Shikamaru frowns. Why does it seem like Choji is hesitant in telling him whatever Temari's message is?

_Tch,_ it's probably related to last night's heated discussion at dinner. In the end, Temari did not explain why she broke the Akimichi's door. He and Shikaku share the theory that she didn't like what she heard from Choji. What he and the old man didn't foresee is that Temari's behaviour is related to what happened the last time he was here in Konoha two months ago.

Choji continues, "Ino means well, you know. It is not like she was spitefully making up stories. I was there. I could have protested if I did not believe what she believed for the longest time. Now, that belief is obviously incorrect and I don't even want to tell Ino she's wrong but I think I have to. I don't know how she will react though."

_Ino's in it too aside from Choji?_ Isn't this team Asuma's concern? Does it really concern him? Shikamaru finally interrupts the other nin, "Stop. Just tell me Temari's message."

"_But…"_

"Alright, I won't blame Ino." _What a drag._ Really, Shikamaru doesn't envy Choji; having two females in his team would have been too troublesome. He doesn't know what the fuss is about that has Choji flustered. If it happened in the Nara Clan forest then it's probably about some facts about those herds of deer that Temari takes so much pride on.

Shikamaru tries to remember all the trivia about the four legged animal that Ino and Choji shared that day. They told him that the male deer grow new antlers each year. That seems to be true. Ino said those animals also can jump high and swim well. Maybe it was the swim part that is not factual. But that doesn't seem to be much of a reason for Choji to be worried about.

But then what man can truly predict how a woman will react to certain things especially when the said woman is pregnant…

_Tch,_ Shikaku is right. After all, the old man knew what he's talking about. Yoshino did destroy several properties for such a small thing like her husband's drinking when she was pregnant. Temari is simply following after her mother's footsteps and knowing Shikamaru was recipient of Ino's and Choji's questionable information about her precious deers could indeed led her to smash the Akimichi's door.

Shikamaru's forehead knits into a frown. Seems such a flimsy reason but he can't think of any other… Clearly, it's troublesome to fully understand women. That kind of species is simply unfathomable.

"Alright, so those deer can't swim," Shikamaru finally mumbles, nonchalant. He then straightens his legs on the ground getting ready to lie back down again.

Choji's face scrunches up in confusion. _"Huh?"_

"Isn't that what you came here to tell me?" Shikamaru finally reclines down, enjoying the view of the thickened clouds seen in the gaps between the tree branches.

"No." Choji denies. "I came to tell you that Temari doesn't like Sasuke."

Abruptly, Shikamaru's supine body tenses on the ground, undetected by the other shinobi. Losing his carefree stance and with his heart thumping wildly inside his chest, Shikamaru slowly sits up again. Calming himself by taking deep breaths, he then utters offhand, "Really?"

Choji nods his head then slowly he smiles gently. "I should have guessed that she likes you."

_Oh my God, did she really say that? _ With his heart beating painfully fast in immeasurable happiness, Shikamaru just has to ask, "Did she also tell you that?"

The hefty shinobi shakes his head. "No. But it's so obvious. She married you."

Shikamaru's happiness is put down a peg_. _So alright, Temari doesn't like Sasuke anymore but that doesn't readily translate that she likes him. But still, it means he has a better chance. Just last night, Shikaku told him something that made him hesitate with his original plan. And now Choji's revelation has just blown away one huge insurmountable obstacle in winning Temari's heart and the probability of success in attaining the impossible has just improved from zero to_ a number_ definitely higher than zero.

Several questions now race through Shikamaru's mind. He needs to see _his wife_ to have some of it answered. He can't just wait for this coming evening.

Immediately fumbling up, with Temari's former team mate following his sudden burst of movement with his eyes, Shikamaru ungracefully stands up from the ground in his rush.

"Where you going?" Choji enquires as a handful of chips are on its way to his mouth.

Shikamaru answers with a question of his own. "Do you know where I can find Temari at this time?"

"Probably returning back from training," Choji replies through a mouthful.

Shikamaru nods his head, his way of saying thanks to his friend before quickly pivoting on his feet. Not wasting time going back the usual way, the dark haired shinobi dashes towards the edge of the promontory then jumping off the cliff face on his way down fast from his perfect spot.

Shikamaru, wearing a smirk and his untied hair flying backwards off his face, rushes from roof to roof of the houses and establishments of Konoha in search of Temari.

Today, he's really feeling lucky.

TBC

~2 11 13AF P 3 17 13~

A/N: You guys like a workout, don't ya? Just check out my _**Coded Messages **_fic. You can always pm me for help before you start pulling at your hair…

And don't forget to review this one…


	77. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

It just starts as a soft drizzle when all of a sudden water pours heavily from the heavens. Seeing another shinobi, his dark disarrayed hair peeking underneath his hood and his cheeks sporting red fang-like markings, waving at her from the protection of a shed Temari then runs towards that other shinobi.

The shed, a small infrastructure with four posts holding up a roof but having no walls on its sides, is strategically positioned. It isn't big but it offers shelter and an area of rest for any passers-by along this long, winding alternate trail to and from the training ground. The dirt track that leads to it remains in constant battle against the thick greenery that surrounds and continues to try to reclaim it.

Finally under the protective shade, Temari shakes off the water from her quad ponytailed hair and from her yukata as she mumbles a cursory _thank you_ to Inuzuka Kiba, a former academy classmate.

"Where's Akamaru?" Temari asks, starting small talk. The rain is still going on full onslaught, each drop a painful projectile on anyone willing to brave its torrents. Experience has taught her that it will take a while before it will abate; seeking shelter is the best course of action when the weather in Konoha is like this.

"At home. We know it's going to rain this hard," Kiba answers, referring to his dog.

Temari's lips curl into an amused jeer. "Didn't know Akamaru's afraid of getting drench."

"Be thankful he's not here," Kiba grumbles, "otherwise you wouldn't be able to fit here with us."

"So he's not here out of bloody consideration," Temari scoffs, raising a well-outlined brow.

Kiba grins, retorting eagerly, _"No! He's just busy watching his pups!"_

"_Aw!"_ Temari raises a hand, enthusiastically patting Kiba on his shoulders on the good news. _"Congratulations,"_ she adds when simultaneously she hears her name being called by a familiar voice from somewhere off the distance.

Amidst the thick vegetation all around and being unfamiliar with the place; even the rain is now working against him, muddying the dirt track and erasing its trace. Furthermore, growing up in Suna, the heavy downpour must be unusual for him, making her chakra harder to pinpoint. Temari then smirks with her realization when suddenly a wild idea pops in her head.

An opportunity has seemed to present itself…And well didn't she promise to herself that she'll get her revenge?

Why not show him how little regard she has for him. Let him see her now.

Her hand that tapped Kiba's back then travels caressingly to his toned biceps before trailing down gently to his forearm. Upon reaching his hand, Temari intertwines her fingers with his. However, she has to tightly clamp her hold on his hand in view of Kiba's mounting reluctance.

"_Temari, what are you doing?"_ Kiba looks confused, his eyes darting behind the kunoichi, towards the direction of the male voice shouting from a distance.

"_Shhh_. Just smile at me. You do flirt with all the girls, why not with me," Temari utters coyly but her eyes shot him a fiercely intimidating look before sneaking a peak sideways behind her.

Kiba swallows. "_Oh shit! _That's your husband, right?" Kiba agitatedly shakes off Temari's hold on his hand—_unsuccessfully_—as he looks again over Temari's shoulder. The unfamiliar voice is getting louder. "Crap Temari, you're going to get me in trouble. He's from Suna. I hear those bunch of shinobis are _cruel! " _

"Trying to make him jealous?" suddenly, dripping with ill-concealed mockery, another familiar male voice intrudes.

Temari, calculating her strategy for Shikamaru's coming while subtly forcing Kiba to go along with her plan, has unheeded the approach of the non-suspicious shinobi. Now, she wishes she didn't as she takes note of the sneering line on the new arrival's face. Immediately, Temari throws off the hand she's holding as if burned as she grunts loudly, "Why are you here?"

Sasuke tilts his head backward to look up pointedly at the roof of the shed. "Same as you."

While Kiba scrambles as far away from Temari as possible without getting drench, the shed is filled with heavy silence as Sasuke's allegation hangs in the air. Finally, the kunoichi grits her teeth as she rasps, "I'm not," grumpily denying Sasuke's words. _Damn it!_ She was just going to show the asshole how inconsequential he is to her, nothing else.

"I just saw him." Sasuke's eyes move indicating the direction where he last caught a glimpse of the Suna shinobi. "He should be here unless he's avoiding—" the new arrival pauses challengingly, "—me."

"Stop being so full of yourself," Temari snaps. Seriously, the world is not divided into nins waiting to challenge Sasuke and those that run in fear away from him.

Sasuke remains standing with his arms crossed, the slant of his eyebrows not looking good while Temari's stance is not any better.

Hastily, Kiba from the corner of the shelter moves closer to butt in, "Good thing you arrived, man. She almost had me pulverized by her mad husband."

"Yeah, that's true." A corner on Sasuke's lips unexpectedly tilts upward in an evil grin. Addressing the blonde kunoichi, he taunts, "You almost have Kiba killed."

The rain continues to patter heavily on the roof and soak the landscape but the voice that calls her name has stopped shouting._ "Hmp. _Obviously that's not going to happen," rasps Temari as she frowns.

"Tem, that sounded like you're disappointed," Kiba complains.

"_Oh, shut up!" _Temari growls; actually she feels deflated but she doesn't care to examine her reasons why.

—o0o—

After his talk with Temari's fat friend, Shikamaru has dashed all across Konoha searching for the troublesome woman. He shouts her name as the rain starts to pelt the earth; the haste of before fuelled farther by concern that she may get cold from the unholy deluge.

The thick greyish clouds he admired just a while ago have really opened up and seem, all at once, dump everything they contained. It's really bothersome. His untied dark hair sticks and moulds closely to his scalp and he can feel goose bumps rising all over his body. He doesn't think he has seen this much water in the whole of his life and his clothes, chosen for keeping him cool, doesn't offer sufficient protection against the cold.

Actually the rain isn't so bad. He can actually appreciate it on any other day considering such occurrences are rare in Suna. But then exposure to this kind of weather is bad for pregnant women. And Temari's yukata is thin and—

_Tch,_ he need not have worried. Of course, the troublesome woman can take care of herself.

Shikamaru mutters something unintelligible under his breath as ahead he sees the shed and its occupants.

He then witnesses, despite the distance and heavy curtain of falling water, Temari clasping the hand of the hooded nin, his wild brown hair peeking out and the red markings on both cheeks prominent. But it isn't that that stops him from his tracks, still concealed from the other's eyes. Shikamaru's also aware that a dark-haired prick is about to join the pretentious couple in the shed.

Obviously, Temari's action is a blatant attempt to make Sasuke jealous but it backfires as the wild-looking nin is not willing to cooperate. _Tch _with the nin visibly trying to shake off the woman's hold on him even before she can throw his hand away, nobody's bound to believe her stupid show.

Of course, Sasuke won't buy into her farce.

Words are being exchange but with the distance that separates Shikamaru from them the only words he can actually understand is when Temari finally yells loud enough, _"Oh, shut up," _at the wild-looking nin.

Shikamaru shrugs. There's no point joining the group under the roof of the shed. He's already drench to the bone. His priority is to get a hot bath and he can do so sooner if he goes back to Yoshino's house.

Trudging back to the sprawling house with the mud caking his sandals, he has taken several steps when suddenly he feels Temari's presence behind him.

Abruptly turning to face her, easily hiding his surprise as he protests, "Get back to that shack, woman."

"_I'm going home!"_ Temari snaps, giving Shikamaru a fierce look before sidestepping him, marching in the direction of the house.

Shikamaru hunches his shoulders and deposits his hands deep inside his pockets as he follows quietly the obviously pissed Temari. The walk back is done in silence while sleets of water pummel them.

After a while, addressing Temari's stiff back, Shikamaru mutters, "If you wanted him jealous, I would have made it more believable than that dirty looking nin."

Slowly, Temari pivots around disbelief written on her face. Ignoring the rain whipping her body, she can only stare unblinking at Shikamaru; opening and closing her mouth as words fail her in her incredulity.

Finally, moving her foot then the other, she takes a step towards the ass.

Shikamaru takes a step back to every step Temari takes towards him. Eventually stopping himself from cowering, he stands his ground. Only Temari doesn't stop, sidestepping him again only to proceed back to the shed.

Expecting to receive a whack on his head, Shikamaru whips around watching the woman's back, puzzled. Following at a slower pace as she dashes back to the protection of the shed, he calls her name, "Temari." But she gives no indication that she hears him.

Apparently, the incident at shed had distraught her; instead of acting violent she's giving him the silent treatment_. Women._ He should just leave her alone but it's getting cold and with her soaked through they should really be heading back to the house.

When Temari finally reaches the shed, Sasuke and Kiba are still there. The later is about to say, _"Oi, Temari!" _in surprise upon her unexpected return when the blonde kunoichi just suddenly grabs Sasuke's head and puts her mouth over his mouth.

Sasuke's arms, crossed on his chest, remain trapped between him and Temari. Not even a flicker of his eyes betrays any of his emotions and just as suddenly as he is kissed, the kiss ends.

But for the foreign shinobi frozen several feet away the kiss seems to have lasted a lifetime.

Without saying anything to Sasuke, Temari faces the man who due to an official scroll people now label as her husband and roars fumingly at him, _"There. Just draw your own conclusion, asshole!"_

Then Temari hastily mumbles an apology to Sasuke, too low to be heard by anyone except him, before she marches towards her husband, angrily bypassing him as she hurries on her way back home.

Shikamaru doesn't bother going after her this time. He can't breathe, it seems his throat has closed up and won't accept air. His body feels numb and he simply can't move.

The wild-looking nin is waving energetically at him asking if he's okay while Sasuke meets his eyes, not a spark of guilt seen.

Deliberately, Shikamaru slowly flexes his fingers, commanding them to move. He has done this a lot of times. He has told himself before that he doesn't care. This time is no different. It's nothing. He can also shrug this one off—_Temari's deliberate admission_ that she likes Sasuke. It's not like he didn't know.

Whatever the woman had said to Chouji was meant for Chouji's benefit and Ino's. Shikamaru should have figured that out before rushing like a stupid fool all over Konoha. Of course, Temari just couldn't have her teammates continue believing she likes Sasuke now that the prick's married to someone else.

Finally seeing the two kiss is worse than just imagining it.

But then…_Damn it_ he brought it to himself. It's his fault for coming here.

However, there's one fact that is in his favour. The troublesome woman is _his wife. _Not that cold prick's.

Clenching his hands at his sides, Shikamaru slowly stoops down at his waist, bowing in apology to Sasuke. "I will control _my_ wife next time. You don't have to worry about her doing it again."

"I'm not, Sabaku," Sasuke answers; his haughty gaze following the foreign shinobi's movement.

Shikamaru, standing straight, controls his urge to rearrange the cold bastard's face. Donning his mask of nonchalance, he puts his hands back inside his pockets as his eyes appear almost bored.

Kiba, sniffing the air, suspects that the Suna nin must be angry beneath the uncaring surface. _Man _the lucky bastard has Temari as his wife; the blonde bombshell is scary but she's sexy as hell too. The foreign nin must feel something aside from boredom otherwise he's not a man.

Furthermore, he has heard of the rumour that Suna shinobi's are cruel and treacherous. _That's it!_ Kibagrowls, his formidable canines showing,_ "_Tem will kick you in the balls if you're planning on beating her for that one lousy kiss."

Shikamaru just shrugs his shoulders.

The foreign nin, with his black hair sticking to his head and nondescript clothes, he doesn't look much…but look at Naruto and how awesome he is. Kiba hurries to add, "It may be normal in your village but here abusive husbands are highly illegal."

"_Tch,_ that's too troublesome," Shikamaru replies meeting Kiba's distrustful eyes, "We haven't met. I'm Sabaku Kamaru and you're—"

"Inuzuka Kiba. This is Uchiha Sasuke." Kiba gestures at the unfriendly nin standing beside him as he grins slowly. Somehow, he now understands Temari trying to make her husband jealous. The lucky bastard is either not jealous which is such a lie or too good at hiding it. Rubbing his hands together, Kiba can't wait to tell the others about this piece of news.

"I know." Shikamaru nods his head. "I better get going."

"It's good to meet you!" Kiba shouts at Kamaru's departing back, his grin further splitting his face. Of course, the supposedly indifferent foreign husband knows the village heart throb. That put the nails on the coffin, _man!_

Shikamaru answers back by a simple upward flick of his hand, trudging back on the muddy path as the bad weather continues.

"He seems okay," Kiba can be heard saying to Sasuke from the safety of the shed.

Sasuke's reply to that, however, Shikamaru can't overhear anymore.

He clenches his teeth, stopping them from clattering due to the cold. Whatever Sasuke's answer doesn't matter because he'll see to it that Temari is his until his time is up.

TBC

~12 28 12 A 13~

A/N: Whew finally reached 100,000 words…how did it get so long?

Review…it lets me know you guys are still there :)


	78. Chapter 72

A/N: _Err_ thanks for reminding me 'bout this one…somehow this always get shuffled down the list of things to do. Let's just say I do _Coded Messages_ while taking a shower, _Monster _while ironing my clothes, _In Between_ when pouting but this one I actually have to sit down and stare at my laptop…and well, every time I do that someone's at the door _arg!_

Woot Glay has a concert in HK…I calculated and well, nope, too impractical. Anybody out there who's gonna watch just tell me the highlights when you've seen it, ok.

And no, I'm not really a Glay fan …but I am of reviews :D

—o0o—

**Chapter 72**

Temari opens the bedroom door and the light from the hallway spills in illuminating Shikamaru who's sitting on the edge of their bed. Gritting her teeth she then closes the door with a loud thud. "About this afternoon…" she rasps however before she can admit it was because he just makes her so mad, she is interrupted.

"Yeah. You wanted me humiliated in front of your friends." Shikamaru meets Temari's eyes and orders in the same breathe, "Take off your clothes."

Stunned, Temari splutters,_ "Ass! I won't strip—"_

All of a sudden, aided by the silhouette created by the moonlight seeping through from the bedroom window, Shikamaru creates seals then swiftly a shadow hand erupts and coils around Temari's body from her legs up. The woman glares at the man sitting calmly as she fights off the formless hand. But her resistance is futile as the shadow hand starts to untie the red ribbon at her back which is the only thing holding the lapels of her black yukata together. _"What do you think you're doing?" _she snarls, her eyes twin pools of indignant fury.

Shikamaru shrugs, his jutsu still in place. His face composed as he mutters, "I have already planned on having sex tonight. I'm too lazy to convince you to agree with my plan."

As the shadow hand binds Temari securely around her abdomen with her hands pin on her sides, another shadow hand branches out and draws her yukata slowly from her shoulders. The dark fingers easily grasp a part of her sleeve and then it guides the fabric almost caressingly down her arm, baring one shoulder at a time.

Both shadow hands work together to subdue Temari's opposition and to successfully peal her clothes. With the yukata simply being anchored on her body by the shadow hand that holds her immobile, Temari bares her teeth, growling furiously, _"You obviously still think I'm a slut!"_

"No. You're not," Shikamaru utters, the slight pause the only indication that he is taken aback by Temari's words. He then allows his jutsu to vanish, freeing the blonde woman and letting her yukata to fall unimpeded to the floor.

Temari just stands there, her yukata pooling at her feet. Her bounded chest rising and falling with every furious breathe that she takes. "Tell me how many do you think I slept with? _Ten? A hundred?_

Shikamaru shakes his head. "Just me and the father of your kid."

"_Damn right!" _roars Temari as she flies towards the bed, about to attack the man sitting on its edge.

—o0o—

Sweaty from the exertion, Shikamaru stands up from the bed to go to the bathroom and have his shower. It will be harder to sleep if he reeks of Temari's smell.

However, the woman has something to say that almost stop him on his tracks. "In the end, you still can't rival his technique," she mocks, her tone laced with sadistic pleasure.

Shikamaru just continues to walk away, opening and closing the bathroom door gently. Temari's final dig has shaken him to his very core. Breathing deeply, he tries to calm himself.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. _

His hands won't stop shaking.

His hands, the same pair of hands that half an hour ago had resumed his seals and formed his shadow jutsu to fend off Temari when she was about to attack him. She had looked magnificent in her bindings and lacy panties. Her pale skin exposed and her blonde hair untied from the struggle.

Then the unforgivable happened. He had forced her. He had taken what he wanted. And it had felt so good; being on top of her, being inside of her, knowing that she couldn't possibly be thinking of anyone else but him.

Or that was what he thought. What he wanted to believe.

He turned himself into a low life scum, only to find out…

"_In the end, you still can't rival his technique," _she proclaimed.

So she was merely comparing him to Sasuke while she was lying down beneath him, seemingly accepting whatever he dished out, moaning as if she was enjoying being taken roughly.

She wasn't…

_Fuck!_

Shikamaru welcomes the water jets from the shower head that sting his skin. With his head bent down, his shoulders hunch forward and both arms outstretch and his palms on the wall, he allows the water to wash all over him.

There's no turning back after tonight.

Even if he wants to take Shikaku's advice, it's too late after tonight. Shikamaru is a realist. Even if he didn't know before, he should know by now that he will never acquire Temari's affection through any means including gaining her trust, not after what he had done. _Not after he actually forced her to have sex with him…_

—o0o—

He's angry because of his male pride.

_His pride_… that's the only thing that was hurt by what she did this afternoon.

Screw his pride.

"In the end, you still can't rival his technique," Temari taunts Shikamaru's retreating back.

But the stupid ass doesn't even turn his head to look at her.

Fisting the bedclothes, Temari gnashes her teeth, contemplating going after him. But the thought that he will just overwhelm her with the shadow jutsu stops her. She hates to admit it but chances are she will just allow herself to surrender once more, letting him touch her body…and—_and_ enjoy it.

_So no,_ she won't go after him_. _She's calling this a strategic retreat.

Her body can still feel his mark…

With his shadows he had removed her remaining lacy garments that covered the delicate parts of her body. Totally naked the two formless arms then deposited her unceremoniously on the bed. Then Shikamaru released his jutsu after he had straddled her supine body, using his weight to pin her down, and raising both her hands above her head, applying his masculine strength to keep them there.

He then freed one of his hands and used it to attempt to remove his shirt and undo his pants while his legs continued to anchor down her body. His hand that imprisoned both Temari's wrists above her head became punishing as he contorted to dispatch his shirt and unzip his pants.

Temari balked on the bed, straining to dislodge him off but it only made their position more intimate as her breasts got crushed by his bared chest while her lower body got more flushed with his. Shikamaru's unzipped pants even rubbed her tender skin, and the friction was not unpleasant.

She had felt the warmth of his body before she felt him inside her, pushing and then pulling out. The swift withdrawal and sudden entry had made her groan and her body writhed in—_in_ agony for being confined.

She wanted to…participate.

With her legs trapped between Shikamaru's toned ones, her feet pushed up from the bed as she curved her body towards him; subconsciously she tried to reel him in closer. While her hands finally overpowered Shikamaru's hold then losing no time, her arms immediately encircled his back, digging her fingernails as she clawed him closer to her.

Forgetting to fight her uneven, laboured breaths matched that of Shikamaru's.

No words were then exchanged.

Temari urged Shikamaru to go faster with her actions and the man she married obliged her.

…Maybe Shikamaru is right. She's a slut.

—o0o—

It is after a while before Shikamaru returns from his shower. Rummaging through his drawers for a change of clothes with the moon light drifting from the open window as his only guide, the task is done unhurriedly.

But the task still gets done. Finally, Shikamaru takes a seat on the edge of the bed, fully clothed, while Temari lies on her side, her naked back draped with only the blanket and turned towards Shikamaru as she stares at the opposite wall.

Shikamaru looks straight ahead. "I'm your husband. If you want to kiss someone else do so without an audience. I won't tolerate being made fun of that way."

Temari snorts. So he doesn't care if she kisses someone else so long as there's no one to witness it? _The ass! _He just proves that his male pride was the only casualty in her ill-planned revenge.

That means there's no point for her to rehash the unimportant kiss. Why tell him about her dumb reason when he's not even asking for an explanation.

More significant, the ass wasn't even bothered by what she said when he went to get his shower.

Lying still on her side of the bed, Temari, seething with resentment, utters tonelessly, "So you don't want to hear your rival's name?"

Shikamaru sighs. In the silence of the room, the sound has seemed filled with weary exasperation. "I don't care who you like. You can go on loving that person. I won't stop you."

Temari feels like she's been slapped—_hard_. It seems that she cares too much about Shikamaru's opinion of her but he doesn't even give _a fuck_ about how she feels.

Ever since the day he grudgingly proposed, she has grown more and more resentful. It's important to her but with what happened today, she has more proof that it isn't as equally important to him. It isn't imperative for him who the father of her child is. He's making it obvious that he couldn't care less about that.

What's more, the man she married will just continue believing whatever he chooses to believe because no matter what she does, Shikamaru just doesn't care enough to change his opinion about her.

_Arg,_ it's really no use doing anything.

It will be more productive to just close her eyes. It's been a long day, she's exhausted.

Sensing her just lying still on her side, not even refuting his words, Shikamaru, a hostile look flitting across his eyes, just continues to speak calmly, "But since the only thing you offer in this marriage is sex, at least let me have that without letting me feel like I need to fight you for it. The sex is just not worth that much trouble."

Temari tenses on the bed as her lids flutter open abruptly, her blue-green eyes glittering. She can't believe it. He admits it. The ass just puts into words what she is to him. _And not just that…_

Temari swivels around and sits swiftly on the bed clutching the blanket to hide her nakedness as she glares fumingly at Shikamaru. "And if I don't," she growls, biting each word angrily, "you're going to look for it elsewhere? _Is that a threat?"_

_Tch,_ he didn't mean such a thing. "Just go to sleep, Temari," Shikamaru mutters.

"_Asshole!" _Temari, facing Shikamaru, flings the blanket to her side as she scrambles towards him, her hands are already raised to pummel him— his chest, his face, anywhere her fisted hands can reach.

Shikamaru accepts all the blows, not attempting to stop Temari or to even cover his face from the lashing. For a while only the sound of flesh being pounded and Temari's ragged breath are heard. However, not getting any reaction from the asshole, the furious woman with one last powerful jab to his chest finally stops.

Shikamaru, meeting Temari's eyes that glitter with rage in the moonlight, shrugs and turns his back on her. Mechanically, he lies on his side. "Tomorrow's another day. Let's just forget what happened today."

Her wrath reaching unbelievable proportions while her quarry not even showing signs that she's hurting him…

Temari can only glare venomously at his back, her still clenched fists has been uselessly deposited on her lap, her nails digging painfully into her palms. Gradually, she returns to her side of the bed. "I don't forget easily," she snarls as she roughly repositions her pillow. Then she turns her own back on him, fetching then arranging the blanket to best cover herself before she squeezes her eyes shut, forcing herself to calm down.

"I know that," Shikamaru mumbles, quietly adding to himself, _that's why I won't even bother to say I'm sorry that I forced you. _

"_I hate you!"_

"I know that too," Shikamaru utters. After audibly faking a yawn, he adds, "Just go to sleep."

TBC

~12 10 12 ;2 13,23 13AF U5 2 13~


	79. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

Temari is lying on the bed looking out at the window, watching the first rays of the sun as they try to pierce through the thin, flapping curtain when the body beside her starts to show signs of stirring up.

Since she has woken several minutes ago, she has been asking herself, _'What now?'_ After all that has happened, she's been debating whether she should leave the bed before he rouses up or stay and have her answer.

The thing is—_this_ isn't just something between him and her and the reasons why they got married still stand.

But then with him awake before she could decide, the choice is made for her.

Standing up, still naked, from the bed, knowing that Shikamaru's eyes are surreptitiously following her every movement, Temari opens her drawer, taking a new pair of underwear and putting them on before reaching for a new yukata.

Belting the piece of printed fabric around and tying it behind, on her back, she finally faces the man still reclining negligently on the bed.

Meeting Shikamaru's eyes head on, brusquely she states, laying down her words fiercely, "I don't like you. I can never like you. After what happened yesterday, I'm pretty sure of that fact," Temari pauses, letting her words sink in before she continues almost defensively, "However, I told Kasan the opposite."

After a long, heavy silence, Shikamaru simply asks, "Why?"

"In case you didn't notice, my whole family is upset since you came here."

"What does that have to do with your false claim?"

"_Everything,"_ rasps Temari as she glowers at Shikamaru, clearly also blaming him for her lie.

"_Tch,"_ Shikamaru grunts as he watches Temari seethe for all the usual and now another additional reason. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. I don't want you to do anything," the blonde woman suddenly snaps then just as abruptly she marches towards the door, turns the knob and storms out of their room.

Shikamaru scrambles to get up from the bed, following her into the hallway, recognizing that _'nothing'_ definitely means something if the word came from a woman_— a woman_ humiliated with her lie.

Temari walks briskly, knowing Shikamaru is after her. Since she woke up this morning, the thought that things between her and her _ass_ husband have become much worse has perturbed her. With their marriage not a normal one with other people's feelings involved, she realizes that these people—_in particular her mother_— should be considered.

The blonde kunoichi can only groan inwardly. Honestly, she doesn't want another argument, however, if she has to put other things into consideration, there are —_strategies_— that she needs to suggest to Shikamaru that will definitely be met by averseness especially after what happened yesterday.

Temari scowls as she's about to turn a corner, her thoughts going farther into introspection. She has to admit that last night's fight shouldn't have happened if not for her temper. She should not have kissed Sasuke then Shikamaru, goaded by his _damnable_ pride, wouldn't have any reason to act out of his usual blasé self.

Suddenly, as she manoeuvres the junction of the passageway that leads to another one, her eyes fall on Yoshino, carrying a pail half-full with soapy water and a rag, coming from the other side.

With her and her mother's paths about to cross, Temari abruptly stops walking and Shikamaru careens into her back on the corridor. Temari pivots quickly on her feet and just grabs Shikamaru's collar and pulls him towards herself and kisses him full on the lips.

Shikamaru, after a slight almost imperceptible hesitation, opens his mouth readily for Temari. Swiftly as their lips lock, the unsettled talk of minutes ago is forgotten and the remembered heat from last night resurfaces. Finally needing to breathe, their mouths separate only a hairsbreadth away from the other as Temari's hands still clutch Shikamaru's collar.

"I only kissed Sasuke because I knew you were watching," Temari whispers quietly over Shikamaru's lips as she meets his bewildered eyes. It is then that Yoshino snorts loudly as the older woman puts the pail down with a thump on the wooden floor before, with her heels clicking she leaves them alone, growling that she'll clean after they are done.

Shikamaru removes Temari's hold on his collar before calmly putting his own hands inside his pants' pockets. "I always like your honesty. It's stupid for you to change now."

Still somewhat reeling from the kiss, it then takes a brief moment before Temari finally grasps the derision in Shikamaru's words and when she does, she pushes him away. _"Ass, you're a liar too," _she scowls.

With his shoulders visibly tensing, Shikamaru wonders if Temari already has guessed his feelings for her even when he had denied it before. _"What do you mean?"_ Shikamaru asks, scrutinizing the woman closely.

"_You know what I mean!"_ Temari growls, irately.

However, Shikamaru just continues to gaze at her with a blank expression.

"I want my mother to think we're in love. It'll ease her mind. Do not undo what I have already done by going to her with a tale. I swear to God if you tell her _again_ that you raped me or anything like that in effect, I'll kill you myself. _You understand?"_ threatens Temari.

"_Tch,"_ Shikamaru mutters under his breath, inwardly relieved. For a while, he had thought Temari has discovered his secret that he has been lying about his feelings and worst, has come to realized that all these time, he has been taking advantage of what for her is their _'hateful'_ situation.

Shikamaru subdues the urge to twist his lips in amusement as another realization occurs to him. _Really,_ Temari has just presented him with another opportunity to take what he can as a new plan is formulating inside his head. "I don't think your mother was convinced by your display of affection," Shikamaru utters, deadpanned.

"She will come around."

Shikamaru shrugs, openly showing Temari that he doesn't give a _shit _whether Yoshino will or will not.

Seeing the nonchalance, Temari snaps,_ "She's your mother, asshole!"_

"So."

"_So?" _growls Temari in frustration,_ "Is that all that you could say?"_

"What do you want me to say?"

_So he wanted to act dumb! The ass! _Disgruntled,Temari finally erupts,_ "You and—and your mother are really making things difficult!"_

Shikamaru sighs."So that's what you want me to do_— _tell Yoshino,_ 'hey, can't you try to like me because we're making Temari uncomfortable'. W_oman_, _you should have told me that earlier when she's still here."

"_Stop being an ass!"_

Shikamaru mutters, _"Fine,"_ under his breath as he moves his foot, about to swivel around and leave Temari to end their discussion.

"_Alright!"_ reluctantly, Temari grunts as she suddenly grabs Shikamaru's arm, stopping him from going. Taking a deep, calming breath, she utters, "We really need to talk."

Shikamaru's steps falter and Temari then removes her hold on his arm.

Swivelling her head to glance around, feeling for chakra to make sure that Yoshino is no where close, Temari then gives Shikamaru a serious look. "We can't continue fighting—_like_ what happened yesterday."

Returning her look, weighing her words, Shikamaru then heaves a resigned sigh. "I know."

"Then you agree that we should at least try to be civil to each other," Temari adds firmly.

Shikamaru nods his head.

"Good."

"Anything else?" Shikamaru asks.

"I really would _appreciate_ it—" sarcasm drips from Temari's tone on the words, "—if you could try to be close to your own mother."

Shikamaru's lips pull into a straight line. "I'm not the one who ignores me when I'm in the room or if I can't do that spits fire in my presence."

"_Ass! That's why I said try," _Temari retorts. "I don't want my baby to grow up seeing that kind of animosity between you and Yoshino."

"Don't worry. The baby won't." Shikamaru mutters, remembering his and Yoshino's agreement. He'll only be around for a limited period of time.

"Good." Temari's lips tilt upward, readily adding, "I'll even help you—"

"If your idea of helping me is ambush me with kisses in corridors while your mother looks on, no thank you."

"_Ass,_" Temari hisses. "_Do_ you have a better idea?"

"No."

"_Then we'll do it my way!" _Temari rasps.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes. Continue to incur Yoshino's wrath."

"I don't mind that."

"Well, asshole, forget about me and the baby but how about Shikaku?" snarls Temari, trying for Shikamaru to see reason. "Your biological father is a good man but if he continues to favour you over his wife, his marriage will eventually suffer. Before we knew about the birth switch, even if my mother nags and my father laze around, they have one of the strongest marriages here in Konoha. But now, all that is changing…" Temari pauses meaningfully. "It's not like I want to lie about liking you either but it's worth a shot, don't you think?"

Shikamaru expels a breath loudly, conceding defeat. "Okay. We'll do it your way."

Temari nods her head, not questioning Shikamaru's almost lazy acquiescence.

"I'm off duty tomorrow. I'll stay home and rest," Shikamaru deems to report. If they are to go ahead with Temari's plan, his wife should atleast know his schedule.

Temari's brows knit together. "You can't stay here."

"I want to stay in bed."

"_You're such a lazy ass!"_

Shikamaru swivels around, finally retracing his steps back to their room.

"You can't just stay in bed!" yells Temari, following closely behind.

"Why not?"

"_Don't act like you don't know!" _snaps Temari. "Of course, okasan will expect that I will join you. We're only married more than just a week afterall!"

"Not my problem."

Temari visibly tries to control her temper as she bites each word out, "How about we go out instead?"

Shikamaru shakes his head. "Not interested."

"Well, I can't stay inside our room for endless hours doing nothing!"

"We can—"

"_Have sex?_ Forget it. I'm not your whore."

Shikamaru doesn't bother to glance at Temari. Instead he carefully opens the door and enters their bedroom. "I never said you're a whore. And I thought when we agreed that we'll be civil to each other that we won't allude to things like that anymore."

Temari follows Shikamaru into the room. Ignoring what he just said and his tone as she mentions with finality, "We'll go out tomorrow. We'll let people see us together. They're bound to gossip and kasan is bound to hear. Yeah that's what we're gonna do."

"Notice woman that I haven't agreed," mumbles Shikamaru as he plonks back to bed.

Temari stares down at the man lounging lazily back on the bed, her eyes flint hard and intimidating.

After a while of meeting Temari's glower, Shikamaru shrugs. "I'll only agree to go out with you—" he halts, noticing Temari starting to smirk; seeming to want to dash that smirk he continues with his ultimatum, "—if you're going to allow me to nap for a while at the spot near the Hokages' monuments."

"Alright, you can sleep for awhile, lazy ass. I'll go and do some errands then."

"You misunderstand. You're going to stay while I'm resting my eyes."

"I'm not going to waste my time—"

"Us going around town—_holding hands_— isn't that a little obvious?" Shikamaru utters. "Your mother is a shrewd woman. If we just hang out together at my favourite spot doing nothing that should make your mother think."

Temari considers Shikamaru's words, looking for faults. Finding none, she agrees condescendingly, "Alright, we'll do that. I doubt your acting skills around people anyway."

"My acting skill is fine, actually better than most."

Temari harrumphs in disbelief.

"_Tch,"_ Shikamaru grumbles, sounding affronted, "Trust me if I act like I like you, you will think I'm not acting at all. Not just your mother but even you will be fooled."

"_Ha!"_ Temari sneers. "That won't ever happen."

"Remember that when you start to doubt." Shikamaru hides a triumphant smile. "I'm going back to sleep. Just prepare my breakfast like a good wife." He then closes his eyes, wriggling into a more comfortable position but still aware when the door is jerked open and then close carefully.

Temari must have successfully restrained herself from banging the door shut. The smile then finally slips through Shikamaru's lips.

TBC

—o0o—

~2 23 13AF U 5 15 13~


	80. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

Her name is Matsuri, a genin of Sunagakure. Both her parents were killed in front of her by a foreign shinobi. With a big, fearsome weapon the killer had cut open her parents' guts and sprayed their blood all over the walls. Ever since then, she has wanted revenge. But with her small body, soft voice and shy persona coupled with her resulting fear of weapons all have made her appear weak in front of the others. Even after putting effort on her training by learning the basics of the wind release techniques nobody is willing to look at her or better yet to take her on as their student.

With her nondescript brown hair, dark eyes and fair skin and her clothes that typically consists of a blouse hanging off on one thin shoulder, a scarf tied around her neck and a black skirt she just can't seem to stand out. People easily overlook her, the unfortunate orphan, and her presence has become so unobtrusive to everyone that someone—_one of the Kazekage's three sons_— has come to notice it.

It is because of that that she was approached by the middle child and was offered _a lot of _money in exchange for doing a secret mission_. _With the payment she can train under anyone she chooses. And the job that was offered to her was simple enough. All she needs to do is tail someone.

_Someone._ _Just one person._ One of the Kazekage's trusted men, Baki.

Baki is a Suna jounin and a part of the advisory council. For a while he even taught the Kazekage's offsprings. So she doesn't know if that somehow ties to her mission. The mid-son had not explained and she was toooverwhelmed that time by his and his brother's trust to ask.

Her target is easy to spot even at quite a distance. Him being taller than most and he has two distinctive, red markings on the right side of his face while the left half is covered by a sheet hanging from his turban-like headgear; although similar to the other Suna-nins he wears the standard attire complete with the beige flak jacket and forehead protector.

So here she is now; her target unwittingly leading her to a tiny restaurant on the edge of their town known for its sweet bread and large servings of drinks.

Matsuri inwardly gives a sigh of relief. She's new to this business of snooping. She wonders what she will do if Baki has lead her outside the busy town and into the open desert. But then what was her instruction again? Ah to take note if Baki will meet the Kazekage _secretly _and the frequency of such meetings. So her mission doesn't include her gallivanting into the open, treacherous dessert following a dangerous man that can easily snap her body like a dry wooden twig.

So she wonders what she's doing here…

About half an hour ago, hiding in plain sight amongst the people that flock the alleyway in front of the Kazekage's office building she had seen from the corner of her eyes Baki entering the Kazekage's office and when he left it, he carried a scroll. Even from the distance, she recognizes that the scroll appears unlike any of the Kazekage's official scrolls. It must be unofficial then.

With her orders being to follow Baki, here she is, shyly overtaking the older shinobi and giving him a wide berth as she rushes inside the restaurant and immediately asks the waitress that greeted her for a glass of water, fanning herself as she sits down. The weather is so hot as usual and she's thirsty.

Baki then sits in front and slightly to her left, with his back towards her when suddenly another Suna shinobi approaches his table and takes the chair in front of him.

Matsuri brings her eyes down on the menu placed on the centre of her table, not wanting to accidentally catch Baki's companion's eyes.

When the metallic glass with water arrives, Matsuri gulps half of it before she gently puts the container down on the table. She then watches the reflection on the glass while appearing meekly contemplating the menu beside it to anyone that could possibly be watching her.

Baki says something unintelligible and the other jounin, the one she knows to be called Kouzan, nods and reaches for the scroll.

While Kouzan pockets the missive, the older jounin with half his face hidden stands up and leaves. It isn't long after that the remaining jounin stands up himself but this time he exits via the backdoor which will lead him to a different path from Baki's.

Knowing that with the exchange, the mission has changed drastically, Matsuri feels a moment of indecision but she has no time to report it to her boss as her instinct tells her that she should follow Kouzan immediately and forget about Baki for the time being.

She will prove to everyone that she has the ability and she will not do it by rushing. She will bid her time. She will first order a sweet then she will leave with it from the main door, circle the restaurant then follow Kouzan.

The jounin has a deeply engraved scar running from his left ear to his chin. He could have copied Baki's sense of fashion and cover half his face with a piece of cloth to effectively hide that atrocious looking mark but no, he wears his scar proudly. Matsuri gives an inward cringe at the thought of the gaping wound that produced that kind of evil-looking scar.

Kouzan younger by several years compared to Baki but nonetheless just as ruthless in a battle. Maybe even more if half the stories she heard about him is true. He's brutal and has no conscience.

Matsuri gulps what's left of her water but it doesn't remove the dryness in her mouth. This is it; the time to prove herself and that of the Kazekage's son's theory. That people see her so weak that nobody expects her to do this…to be a spy.

But she is now.

The fear is somewhat exceeded by the excitement to prove her worth. She is afterall a Suna shinobi and she is trained to be equally fierce and fearless.

With the adrenaline pumping in her veins, she has forgotten that the middle son had also ordered her not to be stupid.

TBC

~5 17,28 13 AF U6 13 13~


	81. Chapter 75

A/N: Let me see what I wrote in my profile…_ohhh _~cringes~ …gomenasai I was having a bad day—_week_—will probably have more of those but I think I'll stick with parodies next time…_err maybe…_

And yep, I enjoy writing especially 'complex read-in-between-the-lines type of stories'…hmn do people really don't find _**Coded Messages**_ amusing? _Ahh_…that means it's not complex enough ~wicked laughter~

Thanks to those that review. I'm back…I think.

—o0o—

**Chapter 75**

With the itchiness in his throat bothering him, Shikamaru rises from the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping woman beside him.

Going through the corridors and finally reaching the kitchen, with his eyes already used to the darkness, he takes a glass and fills it under the tap.

The glass is almost filled with water when the kitchen is suddenly suffused with light when someone turns the switch on.

"What are you doing?" Yoshino rasps, hand still near the light switch on the wall.

Shikamaru lifts the glass towards Yoshino, showing it to her before taking a sip from it then clearing his throat much like trying to scratch it.

"_Hmp," _mutters the older woman then about to turn around back to her own room, she adds, "Don't forget to wash that glass when you're done."

Shikamaru nods, hesitates then he queries at the departing back, "Do you have anything for sore throat?"

"Why don't you ask your wife?"

"She's asleep…tired from _you know,_" Shikamaru mumbles, his back leaning negligently on the sink.

Yoshino turns, gazing at Shikamaru sharply, his innuendo not lost to her. "I know," she retorts, "from training that team of hers."

"That too." Shikamaru's lips twitch upon seeing the light of battle in Yoshino's eyes. He knows where Temari got her bad temper. Such troublesome women.

The older woman scowls.

Straightening, Shikamaru calmly asks, "The medicine?"

Yoshino reluctantly points towards the kettle sitting on the stove. "Use a glass of warm water then add a tablespoon of salt. Use it to gargle." Upon declaring her instruction, she swivels around not waiting for Shikamaru's _thank you_. She goes back to her room, huffing about the lateness of the hour.

Shikamaru exhales a deep breath. With the deluge yesterday, walking home soaked to his bone wasn't a good idea in more ways than one. His throat now feels unusually dry; thankfully at least his voice sounds normal.

Taking the kettle from the stove and filling it on the sink, he pauses wondering if Yoshino's weird concoction will work. It better be—_tomorrow's_ a big day. He doesn't want to spend it inside a stuffy room when he can spend it out with Temari.

—o0o—

Shikamaru closes his eyes. His lids feel heavy. He knows he's sick. He can't deny it now, not when his head pounds like hell and everything else seems to hurt.

He heaves a sigh. He just wants to lay here, his head being cradled by Temari's lap.

It feels like a dream. Maybe it's a dream. He's sick. Maybe the reality is he's lying back on his bed. He groans; his head really feels awful like it is being split open from inside out.

"Wake up, _asshole_," says a harsh voice.

So he's dreaming.

"I said wake up."

"_Huh?"_ he mumbles, disoriented as he opens his brown eyes straight into blue-green ones.

With her legs stretched out over the blanket-covered grassy ground while Shikamaru lay perpendicular to her, using her thighs as his pillow; any onlookers be damned as her lower appendages have grown numb. "Get up, ass," Temari reiterates.

Shikamaru looks at her blankly before he remembers. This morning his _loving_ wife prepared a picnic basket and a thick old blanket. They are now lying or at least him lying while Temari remains seated on the blanket under the shade of trees at his spot.

Shikamaru smiles up at the annoyed face hovering above him. "Thank you," he mutters.

Temari frowns. Shikamaru rarely smiles and she's taken aback by the suddenness. _"For what?"_

"For the food, for letting me sleep."

"You're welcome," Temari answers slowly, as the furrows between her brows deepen. "But I should be the one thanking you for cooperating."

_Tch,_ he's not dreaming alright. There's that reminder that Temari had conveniently told a lie and now she can't openly declare war on him. Ironic that in order for Yoshino to treat him better Temari has to put up a front of them liking each other.

Not that he's complaining about that but still…

Temari's words prompt him to remember that everything so far is just a show. The reason why they took the long way towards the Hokage monument to make sure more people see them walking together, not holding hands but with the basket he's towing around only a dumb person like that blond nin they passed by would not realize they're going on a picnic date.

Shikamaru twists his lips at the memory. Naruto had to ask if he and Temari are on a date. What an idiot. Shikamaru had smirked then, allowing the mysterious slant on his lips to answer his friend's inquiry but Temari was more vocal, growling that they are.

"Tch," Shikamaru now mutters. The troublesome woman, with no audience around, is trying to ruin such a good day. His smile then disappears. Momentarily forgetting his headache, he suddenly jerks up to his feet only to be reminded of it when he has to blink rapidly to dispel the pain and fleeting dizziness.

"Don't tell me you're drunk? You only drank one cup of sake," says Temari upon noticing him wince and his eyelids scrunching tightly close then opening slowly.

Shikamaru, with the sudden movement, the throbbing on his temples intensifies. Glancing at Temari, he can't even shake his head to answer. Sitting back down unhurriedly, he mumbles pointing at the canteen beside the basket positioned on the corner of the blanket. "Can you give me some water?"

Temari stands up on her feet, stretching her almost numb legs. "You have your hands, use them."

Shikamaru leans down to reach for the water container, moving little by little to quell his head from throbbing.

"What's wrong with you?" Temari asks, with one questioning brow raised while looking derisively down at Shikamaru.

"Nothing," he answers, but before he can tip the plastic cup filled with clear liquid into his mouth, his shoulders are hacked by dry cough.

"_Are you alright?"_ Temari questions as finally it clicks about that downpour days ago and the fact that _the ass,_ growing up in the desert, must be unused to such weather and now that she thinks about it, she has also noticed that Shikamaru's nape felt hot on her thinly covered legs.

"I'm fine," Shikamaru mumbles around another cough.

Temari's body arches down as she stoops; placing the back of her hand on Shikamaru's forehead only the man sitting on the blanket reflexively swats it away.

Temari glowers, warning Shikamaru as she irately moves down to kneel in front of him. Sitting on her heels, Temari again raises her hand and tries to feel Shikamaru's forehead. Detecting that it's really abnormally hot, her palm travels down to cup the side of his neck.

Shikamaru bears Temari's exploring touch, knowing that the woman will tie him to a tree if she has to.

"You have fever. It's probably the flu," concludes Temari, raising her other hand and now both her palms cup the sides of Shikamaru's neck while an angry frown mars her face as she digests her findings and decides what to do with the sick nin.

Slouched, Shikamaru has to look up at Temari's concentrated face, watching her as she now bites her lower lip trying to figure something.

"I'm fine, woman," he drawls as he notices his wife's concern darkening her blue-green eyes. Maybe she needs to believe that reassurance. "I'm fine," he repeats firmly, meaning it as the apprehension he still detects in those eyes is making him feel better; interpreting it as a sign that she must care even if it's just a little.

"Of course you'll be fine. Nobody dies from a simple flu," Temari utters, distracted. "But we can't go home just yet just 'cause you're sick. We can stay here until you have improved."

_Typical._

"Tch," Shikamaru grunts under his breath. Grumbling, he adds, "As you're the reason why I'm out of bed today, you should compensate me." After saying the words, Shikamaru proceeds to lie down without warning, trapping Temari's bent legs beneath her body when he simply drops his head on her lap and closes his eyes.

With her legs awkwardly folded beneath her, the blonde kunoichi pushes Shikamaru's head off her lap, however, the lazy ass refuses to budge his head, his eyes remaining steadfastly closed.

"_Ass, move it,"_ growls Temari.

Hearing the un-amused exasperation in Temari's tone and acknowledging the fact that she has already done her part in their bargain when she grudgingly offered her lap when he first took his nap after their picnic brunch, this time Shikamaru decides that pushing his luck further may bring disastrous result to this _so far wonderful _day. Sighing in defeat, he finally slides his head off Temari's lap and into the blanket covered ground, complaining about the hard earth and it being uncomfortable.

However, inwardly he recognizes that it's fortunate that the woman has allowed for them to stay here longer at his favourite spot and that he can sleep the virus off—for the second time.

—o0o—

Temari watches Shikamaru as he switches arms to use as his pillow.

She's been watching him for the last nine minutes, hearing the slight, almost undetectable wheeze as he inhales and exhales. It must be difficult for him to breath with his head prop quite low. With a loudly drawn _hmp_, she finally relents. Temari then methodically and carefully shifts in her position, sitting on her butt rather than on her heels as she stretches her legs in front of her much like before then she carefully tugs and puts Shikmaru's head on her lap.

Shikamaru, with an upward curl on his lips, sighs his _thanks_ as he goes back to sleep. Now on Temari's lap, he turns his head, seeming to seek warmth, as his face now faces the woman's still flat tummy.

Temari, watching his relaxed profile as he burrows into her stomach, decides that even though she should tell him to lie straight, his position feels acceptable—like,_ like _she's needed. With her hands about to return back to her sides to prop herself up on the ground just like before, this time those hands before they can complete their task hesitate then tentatively she allows her left hand to lie gently on his upper arm while her right hand creeps down and hooks up with her finger the dark hair that almost always falls over her husband's face when he sleeps sideways, tucking the dark strands behind his ear.

Noticing that his breathing has quietened, Temari permits her hand to roam freely. Raking her fingers through the dark hair backwards again and again, Temari hears a sigh of contentment. More embolden, the pressure she exerts becomes steadier as she gently massages Shikmaru's scalp.

Her fingers occupied, her mind is left to wander. Imagining a little boy with dark hair much like his father's, only her son will wear his tied up in a single high ponytail just like any male Nara.

She can see in her mind's eye the same little boy, bearing an uncanny resemblance to the man whose profile she's been staring at, practicing the shadow jutsu with his father and grandfather. There's probably some technique that Shikamaru doesn't know yet and a little absurd but still it's funny to imagine him learning it together with his son.

Lost in her thoughts about the future, Temari is still conscious of the warm breaths that blow through her thin yukata to her stomach, making her almost ticklish there. Smiling absently, she just continues combing her fingers through Shikamaru's hair as she allows herself to dream about the future.

—o0o—

Half an hour later, still feeling the rhythmic stroke on his head, Shikamaru slowly opens his eyes and notices Temari's faint smile as she stares at some point over the horizon, immersed in her own thoughts.

Not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence, Shikamaru again closes his eyes while his head continues to rest on Temari's lap. Anyone passing through their way will probably gawk at their _affectionate_ position.

"I like you, Temari," Shikamaru suddenly admits, lifting his lids into half slit to continue watching the woman.

"_What?"_ Temari's face mirrors her surprise and disbelief as her eyes rush to seek Shikamaru's.

"_Tch._ With that kind of reaction, who would believe you like me?"

"That's because I don't, _asshole._ I wasn't the one who said _I like you_. You were." Termari glowers down at the man staring up at her from her lap. He's sick— must be to the point that he's delirious— Temari tells herself, trying to calm her heart as it thuds erratically inside her chest at his unexpected words.

Shikamaru sighs. "If you react defensive everytime I said or implied I like you, don't you think your mom won't notice. The first step for your strategy to work is to say you like me too or return my actions with the same regard."

Temari's brows knit into a confused frown before it dawns on her that Shikamaru is just talking about strategy…_the scheming, deceitful ass!_

"Why are you being this cooperative about my plan?" she growls eventhough she already knows it's the idea of duping her mother that must be so thrilling for him that even sick it's all he cares about. The realization leaves a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach like a huge let down after feeling inexplicably happy. She shouldn't be this disappointed with him but she is and she can't keep it off her tone.

Shikamaru closes his eyes once more, his head seeking a more comfortable position on Temari's lap. "'Cause I like you," he says nonchalantly.

"_Ha ha,"_ Temari answers sarcastically. She won't fall for that the second time. She should have remembered Shikamaru's words yesterday. _'Trust me if I act like I like you, you will think I'm not acting at all. Not just your mother but even you will be fooled.'_ _Damn it! _The asshole did predict it like that and fool that she was…_Arg,_ it doesn't matter now. She won't forget his words in future.

"Later, I'll show you just how much." Shikamaru hides his smile, his plan is working. Starting today, whatever he will say or do, Temari will just assume it's just part of the ploy to trick her mother. _Tch,_ so the troublesome old woman's dislike of him has its uses. _Good._

"If you're talking about sex, I have no plans on catching up your virus," snaps Temari.

"_Am I talking about sex?_ Aren't we going around town to set the tongues wagging? Now that I feel better we'll probably do that—" As he utters the words, Shikamaru simultaneously feels his human pillow trying to stand up thus he adds more firmly, "—_later. _I still feel unwell, woman."

Shikamaru's words effectively stop Temari from moving and he can't help but twist his lips in a reluctant smile.

Starting today, he can hold her, kiss her without holding back because she will never even know, will never even suspect that he's not acting at all.

Now, if only he can forget that it will be all just acting on her part, everything will be perfect.

TBC

~4 15 13, 5 16, 22 13AF P 6 21 13~


	82. Chapter 76

**Chapter 75**

"_That's enough!"_ Temari suddenly moves her legs, jarring awake the person whose head lay on her lap. She can't ignore the numbness on her lower extremities anymore. It has become too uncomfortable. Added to that it's getting late; the sun has dropped lower from the horizon, making a couple-like afternoon walk feasible. "Let's go," she rasps, shaking her legs more violently.

Shikamaru, left with no choice, lifts his head from his pillow, squinting irritably at the woman. "You could have done that gently."

"_Crybaby,"_ mocks Temari.

Shikamaru gives the woman a dark look before putting his head back on the blanket covered ground, and pointedly closing his eyes.

"_Lazy ass,"_ taunts Temari.

"Tch, calling me names won't change the fact that you can't even cure me of a simple headache," mutters Shikamaru under his breath, eyes still shut while his body remains relaxed on the blanket covered ground.

"_What?"_ Temari's forehead knits into an annoyed frown. _The ungrateful bastard! She has not moved at all, not even to wiggle to relax her cramp muscles for him to remain undisturbed. She has endured it –not just once but three times— until her legs felt like they're literally on fire and in the end he just mocks her efforts._

"Your father revealed that lady Tsunade had initiated ages ago, long before her self-banishment, the inclusion of at least one trained medic in every team in Konoha. Since you have not offered to make me feel better, I take it, you're not it."

"I'm not gonna sit around with a dead fish, you know," growls Temari, her face mirroring her irritation.

Shikamaru sighs. His head is still painful but bearable. The throbbing has been reduced. At least now it doesn't feel like it's being split open by a jutsu. The discomfort he had felt before had almost made him wish he has chosen the more troublesome path and asked Yoshino directly if she could cure him instead of enquiring for an inadequate medicine. Any mother would want their children to be well but _tch_ not all mothers are scary like Yoshino. And anyway, he and Temari won't have stayed here all this time if that troublesome woman uncharacteristically volunteered to fix him.

Slowly, he hoists himself up into a sitting position, eyes only partially open as his face cringes in exaggerated pain, testing Temari, wondering if it will prevent her from hitting him.

Temari just glowers at Shikamaru, still smarting from his questioning her healing abilities. She can't help but sneer defensively, "But I do know a high level medicinal jutsu that has something to do with the deer." Smirking condescendingly, she adds, "It's a _family secret_ so I guess I should show it to you."

Shikamaru conceals a smile. No painful thump has befallen on his head yet. Maybe Temari is not done showing him her kind side. That or she thought she has some trump card against him.

_Tch_ obviously it's the latter. Oh well too bad about that advantage she thought she has. Shikamaru then revealsnonchalantly, "Oyaji has already shown some of it."

"_Oyaji?"_

_Fuck! O_yaji just slips past his lips unchecked. "Yeah. Any complaints?" mumbles Shikamaru, blandly.

"I'm just asking," Temari utters just as dispassionately. "Continue calling him father. Shikaku must be thrilled."

"He's your father too."

Temari snaps, "I know that."

Sitting on the blanket, time pauses and then skips to a few minutes as they mutually try to shift to safer topics, talking about the techniques of the family jutsu, almost comparing notes but careful that they don't remark about the fairness or unfairness of their birth right. They already have agreed to be civil and Temari has clipped her tongue, refraining from asking how much time Shikamaru spent with Shikaku and what else they have talked about.

But still Temari silently wonders how much her known father and his real son regret not meeting sooner. Forcefully, she shakes her head purging herself of her unwanted thoughts.

Shikamaru, watching the nuances on Temari's face, sees everything. "Let's go," he utters, resolutely reaching for the picnic basket and handing it to the woman. As he stands up, he waits for her to put the remaining food, drinks and then the re-folded blanket back to the basket before retrieving once more the said container.

Conversation is almost non-existent as they walk back down from his relatively new discovered favourite spot.

Finally, upon reaching the town, only the buzz from the people loitering on the sidewalks and from the stalls fills in the silence. Shikamaru, carrying the basket between them, notices the difference in Temari's mood before their _so called date_ and then now.

Sighing quietly, Shikamaru then murmurs, "At least smile. People must be watching us."

Temari scowls at the man walking beside her.

"_What?"_ Shikamaru asks, acting oblivious.

Temari's step falters into a sudden stop. She wants to scream. First, he tells her he likes her then he reveals it's just part of the strategy to win over Yoshino. Then he divulges that he and Shikaku are having those father-son moments, obviously excluding her. _God damn it, she's sharing to him her—his—mother then her father! The least he could do is genuinely like her. _Furthermore, it grates on her nerves, making her so damn frustrated, that she's _this _disappointed. She's been telling herself all this time that there's no reason for her to be upset just because he doesn't like her. _There's no fucking reason at all!_

…_Then why won't that part of her listen to what she's telling!_

Watching the fleet of emotions—_mostly anger_—on Temari's face, Shikamaru has decided. He's going to act, feel, and say what he damn well pleases. She's gonna be annoyed no matter what anyway.

"Wait here," Shikamaru mutters, handing the basket to Temari.

Temari gives Shikamaru a vicious look but does not protest verbally, opting to just resentfully receive the basket. The way she's feeling right now, it's best if he goes away for a while or she'll be publicly thrashing his stupid ass, which will result in undoing today's difficult work.

—o0o—

Shikamaru is searching for a flower shop. This town must have one. The Suna shops only offer flowering cacti and plastic ones but Konoha is different. The lushness of the tress and the humidity of the place must produce those flowers that bloom beautifully in the pictures.

Actually he has always wanted to give Temari a gift whenever their birth date approaches but he has never done so. But today even when their birthday is still far away, the inclination to give her something—_anything_— is strong.

He still has no idea what best to offer her and a bouquet of expensive blossoms just seems to be the most appropriate at the moment.

If he can give her a good surprise…_maybe_ she can forget whatever that's bothering her. The way he sees it her mood has changed when he mentioned that he's now calling Shikaku—_oyaji—father_—these days. It's his fault for revealing something like that at the time, sounding like he's gloating. He shouldn't have but then she will find that fact soon enough.

Finally, spotting a store front with buckets of colourful flowers spilling upto the side of the road, Shikamaru hurries; hastily opening the sliding glass door of the flower shop before he changes his mind.

It only takes a split of a second before the Suna nin recognizes the familiar face manning the counter, a profusion of different flowers simply lying on the table or lodging in vases in front of her.

"Ino," Shikamaru utters, the up tilt to his voice revealing his appreciation of seeing a familiar face.

The blonde woman lifts her eyes, meeting that of the new arrival, greeting him with a ready smile that easily turns into a frown as she remarks, "You look awful."

"_Tch."_

"You're buying flowers for Temari?" Ino suddenly scrunches up her nose. "Never figure you to be the flower-giving type."

The knowing look on the woman's face bothers Shikamaru. Maybe this is not the first time someone bought Temari flowers. Maybe even Sasuke purchased something for her here. Suddenly, Shikamaru's brilliant idea feels stupid. Guardedly, he answers a succinct, "No."

Ino raises one dainty, questioning brow.

"I know her enough to know she doesn't really think much of flowers but why don't you give me one of those." Shikamaru points towards the group of small pots littering the floor on one corner. The plants they bear are stalk-like tipped with small clump-like flowers. They are the most sorry-looking blooms found on the shop. If not for their vibrant purple colour, their grass-like appearance will turn off any potential buyers.

Ino ignores Kamaru, picking a simple bouquet of red roses and another one with an extravagant arrangement of pink roses, lilies and carnations. "This one or this?" she asks, waving one bouquet after the other.

Shikamaru mutters, "Don't you think those are over the top?" Then pointedly gesturing with his head towards the potted plants, he reiterates, "Just give me one of those."

Ino picks one potted lavender plants, smelling the profusion of tiny flowers. "Good choice."

Shikamaru gets the suspicion that Temari's friend seems to be laughing at him, making him feel like he needs to explain, "_Tch,_ troublesome. It's purple. She likes purple." _Damn it, _he's not gonna admit that he almost purchased something similar to what the other guys courting Temari had bought.

Ino winks at Kamaru. "I like purple too."

Shikamaru chooses to ignore Ino's flirtatious tone. "It seems adequate. _How much?_"

"Consider it my gift to the newlyweds." Ino wryly twists her lips, letting Kamaru know of her displeasure regarding unexpectedly receiving the news about the nuptial. The mere pursing of her lips speaks volumes of her disappointment for learning _fait accompli_.

"It's _my_ gift." Shikamaru reiterates, _"How much?"_

Ino pouts further. Lifting four fingers, she sullenly indicates the price in ryo. "Okay. But what can I give you as gift?" she enquires morosely as she skilfully wraps the purchased pot in clear plastic, tying a purple bow on top.

Abruptly, Shikamaru states, remembering something, "You're the medic in your team,"

"Yeah. You sound like you just discovered that fact. Remember I saved your brother's ass against that _ugh_ puppet guy?"

Shikamaru nods his head. Recalling that time he fought together with Temari against Sasori's numerous puppets. "Of course, I remember."

Ino scrutinizes Kamaru. He looks terrible with his wan face, bloodshot eyes and unkempt hair falling on his hunched shoulders. Obviously he's sick and maybe even in pain. Apparent too that she's right… _he's_ not the flower-giving type. "You're not here for the flowers are you?" she prevaricates candidly.

Simultaneously, it is then that they both feel the presence of someone outside the door.

Ignoring Temari's presence behind the closed door, Ino queries, "Are you here to ask for my help for that _god-awful_ flu?"

Shikamaru looks at the door, noticing that Temari just stands outside with her back turned towards the shop. The troublesome woman has already ruined his surprise. The least she can do is enter and pick a flower she likes.

"_Kamaru?"_ Ino waits for his reply.

Sighing deeply, "Yes," Shikamaru answers.

"Consider it my fond gift for a comrade then," Ino remarks, beaming at Kamaru, before glancing towards the door and noticing through the glass, the tense shoulders of her childhood friend.

TBC

~5 22 13, 7 29 13 A 13~


	83. Chapter 77

A/N: Izaranna, nah I do this and that but at crunch time I stick to the plot like glue.

—o0o—

**Chapter 77**

Shikamaru yawns, pulling his chair away from the dining table so he can sit down. A bowl of rice already set in front of him.

Shikaku, sitting at the head of the table, has already started. His bowl halfway full and a piece of fish caught between his chopsticks on its his way to his gaping mouth.

Temari, who's seated facing the younger man, scrunches up her nose, seeming to smell something unpleasant.

Shikamaru shrugs his shoulders. He picks up his own chopsticks, savouring the moment before Yoshino comes in from the kitchen with another dish and demands why isn't he eating—_quickly_— her _damn_ food. The way that old woman says it's her food will make people think he's begging to be fed or something. _Tch _it's not as if he's freeloading. He's working his ass off too.

He picks a small fish from the main dish. He doesn't know what kind it is but it sure smells delicious. He has already tried the mackerel and he likes it. This one looks too small and fried. Kankuro will probably be envious for tasting something so rare—

Yoshino suddenly barges into the dining area followed by a flowery scent; her voice booming so early in the morning, breaking Shikamaru's thoughts about his brothers in Suna.

"I found this in the trash can," the older woman in the room growls, carrying the small pot of lavender. "_This is a plant_! _Not a garbage!_ It deserves to be—"

Yoshino's rant is cut off when Temari abruptly pushes her chair backward. The sound of wood grating on the wooden plank is much too loud and all eyes fall on the younger kunoichi.

Temari, with the back of her hand on her mouth, pointedly ignores her mother's glare, Shikaku's questioning glance and Shikamaru's frown as she gets up and hastily leaves the room.

Yoshino's glare becomes a worried frown. Putting the lavender pot on the table, she removes her apron and is about to follow Temari.

"Yoshino," Shikaku's tone is meant to stop his wife. "You go, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru glances at the older man then at the fried fish. Sighing loudly, he stands up.

Yoshino is still frowning. The plant with purple flowers loses its significance to her as she sits down before the table opposite Shikaku. "Did you see how pale she was?" she queries at her husband.

Shikaku nods his head while taking Yoshino's hand to stop her from standing up again. "She's fine," he utters reassuringly.

But his father's reassurance didn't work on Shikamaru. With his own brows knitting, he hurriedly leaves the dining room to follow Temari.

No, he didn't take the time to notice how pale she was. He just immediately assumed she hated to be questioned by Yoshino about the damn flowers and chose to leave the room than to lie.

_Damn it all to hell!_ What if she got what he had yesterday? Ino said it's a very virulent form of influenza. It didn't take too long for that woman's healing jutsu to cure him but she did say that contracting the virus is dangerous for pregnant women.

He'll never forgive himself if Temari gets ill…and loses the baby.

Turning the knob into their bedroom, he hears Temari puking whatever she just had at the breakfast table onto the ceramic bowl. Rushing to her side, pushing the already ajar door of their bathroom, Shikamaru instinctively lifts his hand, massaging Temari's back as she sits on the floor slump over the white, clean bowl.

The sick woman straightens, pushing his hand off her back. _"Go away!"_ she scowls, her pale face becoming more pinched.

Instead of heeding her words, Shikamaru squats down to Temari's level. Pulling a tissue from the dispenser, he wipes her wet lips, removing the drool that clung on the corner of her mouth. "Do you want water," he asks softly.

"Just go away." Temari avoids Shikamaru's scrutiny. She must look like a total mess. Sweat on her forehead making her hair look stringy and on her face—_muck. _The sight and the smellof vomitmust be downright revolting.

But Shikamaru doesn't seem to be disgusted by it all.

Standing up, with him still persistently trying to help her, Temari flushes the toilet. Reaching the lavatory, she washes her mouth and face with Shikamaru handing her a towel.

She doesn't want to admit it but she feels like she's cared for..._like a wife._ And with no Yoshino watching their every move, she's not gonna contradict whatever _the hell_ she feels.

"Thank you," she mumbles grudgingly.

Shikamaru simply nods his head, silently grateful that the woman has not pushed his hands away again as he helps her to a bedroom chair. He would have carried her in his arms if he's sure that Temari won't be shouting and demanding to be put down.

She is still pale but appears a whole lot better than before as she sits down on the chair. Closing her eyes, Temari leans back on the backrest while her hands lay on her lap.

"You can leave," she mutters softly, addressing the man she can feel is hovering in front of her.

"But—"

"_Shhh._ Quiet."

Shikamaru reaches for one of Temari's hands, grasping it tightly on her lap. "A highly trained medic should come and examine you."

Temari opens her eyes. Shikamaru, with his knees bent, crouches in front of her. He tries to hide it but she can still see his anxiety. His face is too close as he peruses hers looking for signs that's she's not well. Too close that she can see herself reflected in the dark orbs of his eyes; his concern for her clearly written there in the dark twin pools. "There's no need. This happened before since we got back here in Konoha. I'll be fine. Let me just rest for a while," she mumbles, a very slight smile tugging her lips as she closes her eyes. She still feels weak; an after effect of experiencing having her stomach forcibly evacuating its non-existent contents.

Shikamaru debates with himself for a while; still holding Temari's cold, clammy hand then wiping the extra moisture by rubbing her hand between his before returning the appendage back to her lap. Taking the other one he does the same slowly, watching her breathe as her head is propped once again on the backrest.

She admitted that this has happened before. He has not seen nor heard her vomit violently before. He doesn't even suspect that such a simple but horrendous thing is happening leaving her almost frail and defenceless.

She always woke up earlier than him but she's always there at the breakfast table. What happens in between that time…_How much_ she suffers he's just starting to know.

The image he has seen today is so different from the image Temari projected in a battlefield.

But then it's her body that is changing, betraying her. She can't fight it the same way she can fight an enemy nin.

Shikamaru tightens his grip on her hand. "Let me take care of you," he whispers softly; maybe too softly that the woman resting her eyes has not heard him.

Or maybe she has heard him as the pinched look on her face eases.

TBC

—o0o—

~8 8 13AF P8 10 13~


	84. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

"Here." Shikamaru extends both his hands, offering a potted lavender plant. Most of the green stalks are bent, the purple blossoms pointing down rather than up, a sign that it was roughly handled before.

"Why are you giving me flowers?" the masculine voice sounds affronted. "I'm not dead yet."

Shikamaru looks sharply at Temari's sensei, not liking his joke. "Yoshino couldn't just throw it away."

The older shinobi's face becomes questioning.

Shikamaru sighs. "Look, Asuma—"

"Just give me it. I don't wanna know," the older man interrupts, changing his mind. "If I start hearing 'bout this, you'll always come to me 'bout your in-laws. No. Stop. I have my own set of that kind of garbage. My old man we don't get on that well."

Shikamaru grunts under his breath, putting his pinkie into his left ear then setting down the abused plant on the front porch. "I just came to give you this."

"Why don't you come in?" Asuma points towards the main door. "The wife wants to meet the man who stole Temari's good sense—_heart—I mean heart._" The man covers a chuckle with a cough, making it obvious that the slip was intentional.

_"Tch."_

—o0o—

"Thank you." Shikamaru nods his head towards the kunoichi after she pours sake to his cup. The tray she has carried into the room now lies on the floor; several white ceramic bottles containing the same fermented drink sitting on it.

Her unique red eyes sparkle knowingly as she tips down her head to show to the young shinobi that he's welcome; resolutely hiding a smile, certain that the liquor is much stronger than to what he's used to.

Asuma winks at the woman as she turns to replenish his own drink.

The woman's red lips twitch. Slowly, she unfolds her legs from beneath her, getting ready to stand up from having knelt on the mat to give the men their drinks. Her dress is a bit short; a flash of skin is intentionally directed at her husband. Then on her way towards the door, she sways blatantly her hips, knowing that the swathe of ribbon- like material that she wore hugs and follows her every curves and every movement.

Asuma watches the show as if mesmerized and is only abruptly brought to the present by a soft snort coming from across the low table.

Asuma grins sheepishly, aware that he's caught ogling his own wife. "Let's continue," he mumbles, gesturing at the board of shougi between him and Kamaru. "This time I'll definitely win."

Shikamaru reaches for the cup of sake then sniffs. Putting it back down without taking a sip, he shrugs his shoulders before looking at his own tiles, contemplating his next move.

Asuma watches Kamaru from the corner of his eyes, pretending to be immersed in his own shougi pieces. "You know on Temari's team, she's the only who can play…_decently."_

Shikamaru simply moves his lance forward on the board, not bothering to comment.

Asuma continues, "Chouji is more interested in food and Ino on girl stuffs."

"While Temari on tactics and strategies," Shikamaru mumbles, eyes still on the board.

"Yes," the older shinobi answers. "In that regard, you're almost like her when playing shougi. Or should I say she's almost like you."

"_Tch._ Is that why you thought getting me inebriated will be a good strategy." Shikamaru lifts his head to meet the man's eyes head on, a wry twist to his mouth.

"_Ah so_ you noticed."

"Even going as far as using your wife."

Asuma loosens the collar of his shirt, giving in to uncomfortable laughter. "It proves that my wife is on my side and wants me to win."

Shikamaru expels an exasperated breath.

"Watch and learn, son." Asuma smiles and it reaches his eyes. "Take it from me who has been married for a long time. Kurenai and I make a good team. I know that she's on my side always."

Shikamaru just prods Asuma to make a move on the board, ignoring the train of their conversation.

"If you and your wife are out of tune with each other, it makes a rocky marriage," Asuma adds.

Shikamaru remains quiet; moving a knight to take Asuma's pawn.

Peering at Kamaru, seeing his almost tense stance, Asuma is sure the boy is listening to his words but still he's trying to deny doing so.

Asuma takes a drag from the cigarette perennially hanging between his lips. He remembers when he was younger, after people already caught them, he would still deny his relationship with Kurenai.

Those are the days. Now he's a married man with a kid.

Asuma moves his piece and then Kamaru his. The game continues as the room is engulfed in silence. It isn't an uneasy one but it's not totally relaxed either. One is waiting for the other to speak again.

There is a question that is foremost in Asuma's mind ever since he learned that Temari married a foreign nin. And the more he gets to know Temari's husband, the more he's convinced that his former student married a genius.

Genius people are more dangerous than some. They can think on their own, strategize and move on their own.

The answer to his question has become more essential. The question needs to be asked.

"Who is your king?" Asuma enquires, lifting the tile that he's been protecting in shougi—_the king_—the one piece whose defeat means losing in the game. Returning the tile to its position on the board, Asuma raises serious eyes to meet that of Kamaru's.

How many times has his king been dethroned? But then this is just a game. In life, nobody can afford to lose his king. The younger shinobi should understand his question.

After a brief hesitation, the boy finally answers, his voice calm and steady, "It's neither Suna nor Konoha. My king is not bounded to a place but to a person. And I will protect her—_them_—with my life."

Asuma nods, acknowledging Kamaru's answer before moving another of his officers across the board.

Konoha and Suna enjoy a peace treaty—_for now_. If a war should break lose in future, Asuma wonders how Kamaru can protect his king.

The boy simply can't. Temari will be branded by the others as traitor and their child will neither belong to Suna nor to Konoha.

The only way Kamaru can protect his king is to prevent such war.

_Such gloomy thought, Asuma shakes_ his head to rid himself of it. The war his mind speaks of is hypothetical and speculating its possibility of happening is a waste.

This time, Shikamaru moves his general and takes Asuma's king. "Checkmate."

Asuma frowns at the board. "I would have won that one if I was paying attention."

"Brood all you like then, I'm leaving."

"Stay for a while. Chouji and Ino are supposed to drop by today. I would like you to train with them."

"Temari must be done resting. I need to go back."

Asuma shakes his head, disagreeing. "I need to see how good you are in a team,"

"You have already delayed me for an hour I should be going."

"Chouji and Ino are Temari's former teammates. She won't begrudge you spending time with them."

Shikamaru unfolds his legs, scrambling up from the mat. "Thank you for the game," he mutters as he nods his head respectfully at the older shinobi still sitting on the floor.

Asuma arranges the pieces on shougi tiles back into the starting position. "As your sensei, I'm ordering you to stay."

"If you want to put me on a team, get me into a team that is much stronger," Shikamaru grumbles. He likes Chouji and Ino is actually good with the healing jutsu but they are still Temari's teammates…and _that _woman already warned him off her team.

Asuma still remains seated, looking up at Kamaru, his voice carrying its authority as he speaks, "I could do that, get you a stronger team. However, I won't. Chouji and Ino are Temari's closest friends. They are the only ones I can trust who won't slit your throat before they ask for explanation, if say, you acted against your better judgement."

"_Tch,_ I'm not a spy."

"That is yet to be seen."

"What makes you so sure that those two are even willing to have me replace Temari?"

"Who said something about replacing? For now you get to train and maybe do some missions with Chouji and Ino."

Shikamaru shakes his head. "I don't need to train with them."

"Thebest way to gauge how well your individual strengths can mesh together is through training. Then you guys can go on a mission without me."

Shikamaru continues to shake his head. The troublesome woman had already warned him that she doesn't want his shadow jutsu revealed. Convincing her further to change her mind is out of the question. That leaves convincing Asuma to change his. Shikamaru mutters, "Obviously, the possibility that Chouji and Ino may want to refuse to take me on as a team member has never crossed your mind."

Asuma simply roars in laughter. "Look I know you meet Chouji frequently and is already your pal. Ino might be a bit difficult but she's a good girl, she doesn't judge people just because they're from some other village."

_"Listen—"_

"It's decided."

"Why?" Shikamaru retorts.

_"You wanna know why?"_ Asuma's brows knit into a perplexed frown. He has expected Kamaru to accept this development with his usual nonchalance but obviously the boy is fighting this almost tooth and nail. "Because even though Temari and Ino bicker and compete with each other, and it usually leads to a fight and Chouji gets squashed in the middle, too sane or too scared to pick a side, the three of them are still on the same team. In the end, Ino and Temari could never seriously harm the other and Chouji finds his courage because of those two."

"So I'm right. Beneath the surface there's a tight bond holding them close. I could never belong—"

"You get to belong in that group when you married Temari," utters Asuma. "It was actually…" he trails off. He is about to say that it was actually Temari who suggested to him that Chouji can accompany Kamaru on some missions. But Temari was adamant that Ino should not be a part of it. She said something about Ino messing with Kamaru's head. _Oh well,_ Ino's jutsu would come in handy but it would only be as a last resort. Being able to tap into Kamaru's mind will be a trump card he'll have to keep to himself for the time being—_not unless_ Temari reveals it to her husband of course but if she doesn't…Better leave Temari out of the discussion then. Asuma clears his throat. "…actually this is a great improvement. Someone else gets to babysit you."

Shikamaru looks at Asuma sharply, displeased that the older shinobi still wants him watched. But then if it is him in Asuma's place he will do the same. His expression then slowly turns nonchalant.

Removing again the cigarette between his lips, Asuma continues, "With Temari pregnant, Chouji and Ino are the only ones left I can rely on who would give you a chance and won't outright distrust you."

"Naruto," Shikamaru recommends.

Asuma chuckles. "That will be you babysitting him_. No."_ He shakes his head for emphasis.

Shikamaru frowns in thought, thinking up of things to suggest and coming up with a blank.

Seeing Kamaru's expression, Asuma mutters disparagingly, "I don't understand why you're so against this. I thought you're getting feed up with the kind of missions I was giving you."

_"Tch."_

The boy is being obstinate is his own laidback way. Asuma can only asserts, "You don't have much choice on this. You can't work alone, not here in Konoha anyway, and I'm not going to be available 24/7 just to keep an eye on you."

Having said that dismissingly, Asuma unhurriedly stands up from the mat. The partially arranged shougi pieces are left on the table as he gestures at Kamaru to follow him to the door.

They walk in silence from the gaming room to the foyer. At the main entrance to his home, Asuma adds, "Kamaru, being able to feed your king is a kind of protection too."

With a defeated sigh, Shikamaru opens the door and answers, "Let me think about it."

TBC

—o0o—

~8 12,30 13 AF, P 8 31 13~

A/N: Review then check my profile ok.


	85. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

"Where's Temari?" Shikamaru bursts into the kitchen with his question. He has just came from the bedroom, expecting his wife to be where he left her just over an hour ago, sitting on the chair, resting.

_"Out,"_ is Yoshino's clipped answer, her rhythm undisturbed as she continues with her chore; the metallic clank coming from the knife she's holding against the sharpening stone echoing across the room.

"How can you allow her to go?" Shikamaru mutters, glancing at the other blades arranged in increasing size lying on the table, all due to be sharpened, aware that they are to be used on the herds of deer that the Nara clan has in its care.

Yoshino retorts, "She says she's fine."

"She's not," Shikamaru grumbles. "She was violently sick just this morning."

_"And whose fault is that?"_ Yoshino snaps, pausing, then suddenly banging the knife she's sharpening on the table. "You're the husband but you didn't even know she's sensitive to strong scents. Like an idiot you bought her lavender flowers."

_"Tch so I didn't know…"_ But he should have. Now he realizes why Temari couldn't go inside Ino's flower shop yesterday. Now he understands why the potted plant still wrapped in plastic was left outside on the porch when they arrived from their _date_. He thought it was strategically placed there for Yoshino to see. He's wrong. He didn't even suspect that with Temari pregnant, the strong perfume emitted by the purple flowers will negatively affect her.

So Temari threw away the flowers he gave her. _Tch _at least she has a perfectly good reason why.

It irks him though that the first gift he has ever given Temari, he has to give away since Yoshino ordered him to. The old nagging woman could have ordered him to plant it somewhere—_anywhere_ on the spacious Nara state. Doing that would have been a drag but after he leaves Konoha, the plant would have grown and he in a way would have left a visible mark.

"You didn't know either," Shikamaru bristles, jamming both his hands into his robes' pockets. With the humid temperature in Konoha, he would have preferred wearing a lighter coloured shirt but he has run out of a clean one. For today, he wears his Suna garments, with its long sleeves and its hem reaching past his knees and black pants. His brother, Gaara, wears a similar reddish one but his is dark green that it's almost black and uncomfortable. Blaming the heat and him perspiring in his outfit for his bad mood, he brashly quips at the older woman, "You were the one who barges in at breakfast with the flowers."

Lifting the knife from the table, Yoshino gazes sharply at the boy, her eyes speaking of her indignation. With the flick of her wrist, the knife blade faces Kamaru for a slow-moving moment before she turns it around and proceeds in sharpening the cutting tool and pointedly ignoring him.

Releasing his breath slowly now that the threat is withdrawn, Shikamaru mumbles to himself, _"Troublesome woman."_

The grating of metal against the sharpening stone in the kitchen continues; increasing to a crescendo as a wide bladed knife gets its turn.

Shikamaru has to speak louder over the din of knives getting aggressively sharpened. "Do you know where she went?"

_"No,"_ the older woman snarls.

_"You didn't ask?"_ Shikamaru questions, his tone accusing. The working woman just glowers back at him, her expression getting more baleful than before... _and dangerous._ "_Nevermind._ I'll go look for her," he utters.

—o0o—

At the Konoha training ground, facing Neji who is a fellow jounin and is a member of the affluent Hyuga clan, Temari states at him, "You can train with me." She utters the words as she makes a sweeping gesture at their surroundings. On the wide, spacious clearing everyone is preoccupied. The two people closest to them—Tenten is resting under a far-off tree, still panting, heaving deep breaths after just finishing a bout of sparring with Neji while Lee, who is quite a distance from them also is energetically walking with the use of his hands instead of his feet, training around the periphery.

Neji, with his white eyes, silently scrutinizes Temari. "You're pregnant."

"Why did you think I ask you?" scowls the blonde kunoichi. "Hinata already refused but you won't. With your byakugan, you can trust in your abilities that you know where to strike without hurting my baby."

The byakugan, Neji's eyes, once it's activated his pupils dilate and the veins around his temples swell. It gives him the ability to see not just chakra channels of his opponent but _everything._ However, Neji has decided. "I still don't think it's a good idea."

_"Do I look that frail?"_ Temari, without warning, abruptly attacks Neji, throwing a punch that the other shinobi easily eludes then another then another.

Neji jumps backward, avoiding Temari's onslaught, retreating and not bothering to deflect her jabs.

_"Damn it, Neji!"_ Temari continues to charge with her fist, her giant fan remains folded and slung over her back. "My arms and legs are not pregnant!"

They are already almost out of the training ground's boundary. With just taijutsu, Temari has pushed Neji nearly out of the training ground's clearing and towards the rows of trees that act as an enclosure.

The shinobi, with his long dark hair swinging in flight, realizes that Temari will just keep on provoking him and endangering herself not unless he gives her what she wants.

Neji finally raises his hands and activates his byakugan, intent not to just fend off Temarii's attack but to fight. Not merely blocking, the shinobi with the side of his hand hits the Kunoichi's arm then her shoulder. She staggers sideways from the unexpected impact.

With a smirk, Temari recovers and immediately jumps backwards, unhooking her giant metallic fan suspended from her back.

Neji lunges forward, throwing his open fist towards Temari who repels most of it with her closed fan that gives her the advantage of farther reach.

The ones Temari is not able to deflect, she is able to evade by retreating backwards until they are back again on the centre of the clearing.

Perspiration drips from Temari's forehead, her breath coming in short spurts. She's good in taijutsu but she's too conscious of her person. She keeps thinking that she can't get hurt.

Being a coward and depending on someone else to protect them is out of the question. She has to trust in herself that she can defend herself and her baby at crunch time. But first she must train to gauge how far she can go. And for that she needs Neji's help. Afterall, he can see no matter how faint the baby's chakra—_its sign of life_—is and warn her if it starts reacting negatively to the exercise.

Fortified with her resolve, snarling a battle cry, Temari raises her fan, swinging the butt of her weapon towards her opponent.

Neji moves his arms, the palm of his hands swaying gracefully into position, evidently getting ready to reciprocate.

_"What's going on?"_ an unfamiliar voice suddenly hollers.

With the byakugan, , Neji sees, appearing in black and white, the unfamiliar nin behind him—apparently a foreign one, judging by the Suna head protector he wore around his wrist concealed by the long sleeves of his flowing robe.

Even his clothes suggest that the stranger is not from around here. And the irritation clearly written on his unfamiliar face is not a least bit friendly.

Neji turns around to face and coldly address the unknown nin, about to ask what he thinks he's doing in Konoha but then Temari takes that opportunity to attack her opponent's blind spot at the back of his neck.

Neji pivots on his feet in time to fend off several thrown kunais heading his way courtesy of Temari when simultaneously he sees a line swiftly stretching on the ground and suddenly he can't move.

While pebbles and pulverize rocks are rising towards the sky, Neji perceives Temari running towards him or rather towards the foreign nin, finally opening her fan swinging it in an attack when she is immobilized as well by the same jutsu that caught him.

With the byakugan, Neji is able to detect the jutsu otherwise it would have been invisible. It appears as very fine—several times thinner than a thread— black line radiating from the unidentified shinobi and stretching taut to him and then to Temari, holding them both hostages. Squirming within its confines as what the blonde kunoichi is doing is useless.

Then Neji notices that the foreign shinobi moves his foot, about to kick the ground around him once more sending dirt and small pebbles up into the air as the ones before starts falling. Neji detects that at that instant the very fine line of jutsu holding him grows finer. Knowing that he only has a split second to act on his chance before the jutsu is strengthened, Neji needs to do it fast. With a burst of chakra, the jounin wills his hands to move, pushing them forward, going against and finally snapping the thread of jutsu hindering his movements.

Getting free, Neji swivels around quickly and runs zigzags towards the foreign shinobi. His untied, long dark hair flying backwards with the wind as he evades being caught by the black line continuously coming towards him.

Halting to a stop directly in front of the foreign nin, Neji raises his hands in close combat. His pale eyes show his intent while the engorged blood vessels around his sense of sight, their shape protruding beneath the skin, render his face more menacing.

Neji will make sure that the unidentified shinobi will die a painful death.

The enemy has deliberately come here in Konoha and just attacks a pregnant woman… to the Hyuga prodigy's sense of family code that is totally unforgivable.

TBC

—o0o—

~12 10 12; 9 3 13 AF P 9 11 13~

A/N:_ Hmm, review? _…I do appreciate all your comments, guys. It may not seem like it. But really I am.


	86. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

The vessels near Neji's eyes become much more prominent. His white orbs will enable him to see his opponent's jutsu and avoid it. It's going to be a hand to hand combat and at such near proximity the foreign shinobi is at a serious disadvantage as his jutsu seems to be for midrange. Before the trespasser nin can produce the hand seals necessary and for him to kick the dirt up that are obviously needed for his jutsu, Neji can already deliver a fatal blow that can stop his chakra flow. This fight, there's no doubt that Hyuga Neji will win it.

Neji's blank face suddenly breaks into a smirk, gesturing with his hand, inviting his opponent to attack first.

Shikamaru remains in his position, going in on an attack is what the unknown shinobi wants. The shinobi whose forehead protector identifies him as one of Konoha's is probably a cold-blooded bastard intent on preying on the weak and pregnant women.

Shikamaru has to come up with a strategy. The other shinobi has already seen through his _Invisible Shadow Thread Jutsu_. Furthermore, that particular jutsu has a flaw. In the desert of Suna, the jutsu is easily propagated. Someone's jutsu—Gaara's, Kankuro and at times even Temari's—helps fling the sand everywhere, unknowingly supplying him with moving particles that creates shadows needed for the jutsu or he can just throw sand himself. Here, the ground is packed and only small pebbles and some dirt can be kicked into the air to create a moving shadow necessary for his jutsu.

_"Damn,"_ Shikamaru mutters to himself. If he wants to win this, he is left with just one option and that is to use his other jutsu and risk everyone seeing his shadow moves…That is simply out of the question.

Suddenly, his opponent assaults with his open palm, Shikamaru squats low to evade his attack and to take a handful of dirt then flinging the dirt into the sky before he runs away making several hand seals.

A thin tread-like black line reaches for Neji but he's able to see enabling him to evade it.

Neji is trying to gap the distance while his opponent wants to increase it.

Waving his hand again, Neji urges his opponent to be less of a coward and attack.

But Shikamaru smirks this time. He has now lead his opponent to the edge of the clearing and to the rows of trees. With all the branches casting shadows around them, he has everything he needs.

But it is only a part of the back-up plan.

Shikamaru's main strategy is to find his opponent's weakness. There should be a blind spot. Temari had inadvertently shown to him that such a flaw in his opponent's jutsu is present when she attacked with several kunais when the shinobi had his back turned to her.

If he can finally pinpoint the exact blind spot then maybe Shikamaru doesn't need to use the actual form of his shadow. Since his opponent won't see it coming, the _Invisible Shadow Thread Jutsu_ should be enough.

With hand seals, Shikamaru makes a clone and together they throw kunai from all angles towards Neji's back, calculating each thrown projectile, never repeating and always Neji deflects it.

Standing in front of his opponent, panting, Shikamaru decides that maybe a little lower on the back of the neck lies the other shinobi's weakness. Taking out the kunai, Shikamaru realizes that he's down to his last weapon. Careful not to waste it, he calculates the angle that it should be thrown towards a tree so it will just be deflected in its flight and not embedded on the trunk then he can make a new clone that will throw it exactly where he wants it.

Just as the Suna shinobi throws his latest kunai, Neji comes closer fast. The kunai and Neji moves at the same speed but at opposite direction, missing each other by a wide margin.

Neji has finally noticed that the barrage of weapons aren't thrown at random. He gets into position to deal the fatal blow that will stop the chakra flow in the foreign shinobi but instead of moving back his opponent makes another set of seals creating another clone behind him, persistently repeating the same tactic.

Except this time, the Suna nin doesn't jump away. Neji's aware that he's using himself as bait for him not to move too wide away from the clone's target.

Neji raises his hand, his deadly fingertips about to contact his enemy's chest just as the clone throws the kunai directed towards the back of his neck.

_"Stop!"_ a kunoichi shouts just as she runs into Neji, pushing him down to the ground.

Now that its target is removed, the kunai comes towards Shikamaru instead. He then ducks.

Trying to catch her breath while resting on top of Neji, the kunoichi with her chocolate brown hair tied in a twin bun, finally asks the man beneath her_, "Uhm you okay?"_

Neji, instinctively unable to move, feels acutely the female's ungenerous front pressing—_squashed_ on his chest. "Get off," he orders while severely glaring at his teammate.

"Tenten," the Suna shinobi speaks.

Neji's eyes move up towards the foreign shinobi. Still lying on the ground he pushes Tenten to his side, the side farthest from his opponent before getting up hurriedly, putting himself before his teammate as he faces the unknown shinobi.

Tenten gets up, dusting herself while she's at it. Then going in front of Neji, she declares, "Look both of you were just protecting Temari."

The two male shinobis gaze at each other, each one gauging the other.

Tenten expels an exasperated sigh. "Neji this is Sabaku Kamaru, the husband of Temari. Kamaru this is Hyuga Neji, my all seeing teammate. And because of that let me reassure you that your baby is quite safe."

"Why do you know him?" Neji swings his cold, pale gaze and addresses the question to Tenten.

"_Sheesh,_ I went to Suna not quite a year ago, remember?" Tenten juts her lower lip in a pout, not liking the fact that Neji seems to have forgotten such important mission. "And I met him—the Suna guide. Now, I understand better. Those two were probably having a lovers' tiff and for the first time, Temari didn't want the mission so that was why I was sent to Suna in her place."

"We did not have a lovers'—"

Tenten interrupts Kamaru as she gestures at someone coming closer. "_Hmn_ by the looks of it somebody's mad at you…and FYI a female's intuition is never wrong."

_"Tch."_

The three wait as Temari strides closer. Each step she takes towards them speaks of restrained anger.

Finally at a level with them, Temari is about to snap something curt when another shinobi suddenly appears out of the blue in a puff of smoke.

_"Yo,"_ greets the masked shinobi wearing the standard Konoha jounin uniform with green flak jacket and his forehead protector slanted to cover one eye, a book dangling from one hand, a digit inserted between the pages, marking his place.

—o0o—

Kakashi, walking with the latest _Icha Icha Jutsu_ book in one hand on the road beside the training ground, has seen Temari and Neji training when suddenly an unfamiliar foreign nin just attacks Neji and Temari.

The Hyuga genius is able to get free of the jutsu that immobilized him and turns the table at the stranger or so it seems.

Tenten has seen the danger and has come between the two combatants while Temari appears about to chew their head off.

"Yo," Kakashi greets the four shinobis. Three of which he knows and one he's getting a clearer inkling who.

Temari shuts her mouth. She's not gonna snaps Shikamaru's head off in front of a sensei no matter how tempted she is. "What are you doing here, Kakashi?" she mutters instead.

Kakashi ignores the blonde kunoichi to approach the foreign nin he has read about. "Would you sign this for me?" he speaks to the foreign nin, extending his book, _The Icha Icha Jutsu,_ the latest one from the series of Icha Icha books written by no other than the former Hokage—Jiriaya—the master of hot, _hot sultry _drama. Kakashi believes he has one of the first copies published and he will have it autographed.

_"What?"_ Temari roars at the back now turned to her as her face mirrors her incredulity.

Kakashi swiftly pivots around to face Temari, his unhidden eye is closed in a downward crescent, showing his happy mood as he waves the book on his hand excitedly. "I want his then your autograph."

Temari's eyes follow the book as it is being shaken about enthusiastically. She grunts as she reads the title: _Icha Icha Jutsu._ "Give it to me," she states as she tries to take the book.

"You'll get your turn." Kakashi avoids Temari's grappling fingers while still, with one hand, outstretching the book towards the foreign nin while his other hand searches his pockets for a pen—unsuccessfully.

_"Oi, anybody got a pen,"_ he hollers at nobody in particular but he knows other shinobis are currently covertly watching them or rather the foreign nin and Neji, waiting for a continuation of their fight. The training ground is still a public place even if it appears deserted.

"What's that book about, sensei?" Tenten asks, curious.

Someone with bushy brows in a green suit suddenly jumps down from a tree, excitedly remarking, "Yes, I wanna know too. I haven't ever read that kind of book! Gai-sensei had said it corrupts the youth but now I am interested! Does it teach a new kind of jutsu?"

Neji simply crosses his arms on his chest, containing his curiosity while the spectators who are watching the group at the edge of training ground are openly watching now, coming out from their hideouts.

Kiba, petting his big mutt, is grinning openly. "You're such a dog, Kamaru!" he shouts, receiving such a fearsome glare from Temari. _"What?_ I simply meant he's such a loyal bitch, following you around. _Umph."_ Suddenly his mouth is filled with tiny insects. Glaring at the hooded shinobi beside him, he makes a swipe at his mouth, intending to crush as many insects as he can; stopping only when the female in their team says, "_Anou _don't kill Shino's bugs."

Someone, a shinobi who's wearing a shirt cut to expose his midrift eventually throws Kakashi a pen.

_"Thanks, Sai!"_ Kakashi shouts at the general direction of the pale shinobi before he offers the pen to the foreign nin as he opens his book to the first page. "Here, you can sign your name here then Temari can sign her name beside yours." Kakashi points on the centre of the first page, blank except for the title written in bold print.

Shikamaru hesitates then accepts the book and pen from the older masked shinobi.

_"Don't you dare autograph that thing, Kamaru,"_ Temari scowls.

Shikamaru shrugs. "Do you want me to write _To Kakashi_?" he asks the masked nin. The masked nin shakes his hands saying it's okay, acting suddenly self-conscious. Finally, Shikamaru just writes S_abaku Kamaru _in his lazy scrawl on the page indicated. After which, he passes the book and pen to Temari.

Temari hastily and roughly reaches for the book, flipping through the leaves in a hurry before stopping at some random page. Then her eyes follow the words written, her emerald orbs getting bigger as she silently reads more and more.

Kakashi covers his ears. "I'm still on page sixty two. Temari don't dare give me spoilers!"

"What a load of crap!" Temari shakes the book agitatedly only to stop and seemingly can't help but read the next random page. _"This! This! Wait 'til I get my hands on that pervert!"_ Temari growls threateningly, shoving the book back to Kakashi and marching away in a huff but Shikamaru notices the red tinge on her cheeks before she turns away, fury in every line of her body.

"_Oi Temari!_ You haven't signed it yet!" Kakashi calls out.

TBC

~12 10 12, 1 3 13, 9 21 13AF U9 24 13~

A/N: Business as usual even if things feel like crap…

Review…it takes the sting away.


	87. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

When Temari walks out to go find Jiraiya, Shikamaru immediately follows her. Knowing this, she leads him back instead to the house so she can lambast his sorry ass away from prying eyes.

As soon as Shikamaru closes the door to their bedroom, Temari flies into a rage. She has been stewing since she left the training field and now she lets it rip, shouting vehemently, _"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DANGER YOU WERE IN, ASSHOLE?"_

_"Do you even have an idea?"_ she continues, growling, "_Obviously not!"_

Shikamaru stays quiet, allowing the woman to blow off steam with her outburst.

"_Really? _You thought you can handle Neji?" she mocks. _"The fuck were you thinking?_ If not for Tenten you would be dead because I sure won't intervene to save _your stupid ass!" _

_"Tch."_ Shikamaru looks sharply at Temari, not liking the sound of her bluntly underestimating him.

Glowering back, Temari scowls, "_Oh right,_ you're a genius. You can single-handedly handle Neji." Tone dripping with sarcasm, she continues to spat, "So after you thrash him, what were your plans? We were at the _Konoha _training ground, _jerk!_ The place is teeming with Konoha nins! _With Konoha nins_, not Suna nins that don't care if a comrade is down and dying. Here we do things a whole lot differently."

Temari grits her teeth, asking querulously, "You think that after you beat Neji the others won't come to his aid? Neji's team mate—Lee… _even alone, Lee is capable of kicking your ass real bad! _Then there's—"

Shikamaru interrupts her lecture to question, "Lee was there?"

"Don't change the topic, asshole. _Wait—_Aside from Tenten, how did you know about Lee?" Temari barks. As far as she knows there was no introductions made in the training ground…She hates to admit it but _there should_ have been. That was an opportunity for Kamaru to meet the others and for the others to meet him.

Shikamaru shrugs his shoulders.

Temari frowns. That shrug belies his curiosity about the others. Afterall _Shikamaru is_ showing an unusual amount of inquisitiveness about the other Konaha nins. _"So how did you?" _she snaps. She knows that she should have stuck around to make the introductions but that _fucking perverted book_… _Arg!_ The guys had seen her husband and the ass had seen them. _That's enough!_

"You mentioned Lee to me once all those years ago," Shikamaru answers.

"I don't remember," Temari replies slowly, trying to recall and coming up with a blank. "And whatever I said stuck with you?" she questions, surprised. _Why did he commit to memory whatever she said?_ Was it curiosity about his fellow shinobis of Konoha even before he knows he is actually one of them?

"Well, what you said about Lee is intriguing," mumbles Shikamaru then suddenly the start of a smile teases the corners of his lips before breaking out in a chuckle. "He's the one wearing the green bodysuit, right? I now see what you meant by calling him weird."

Temari stares at Shikamaru. His eyes glint and his mouth is wreathed with humour. _"Don't laugh, asshole. You almost got yourself killed!"_ she scowls. She is almost sidetracked by the look of amusement on his face because of Lee. It's not a common sight to see him laughing. It's actually a bit…endearing.

_"You almost died!"_ she yells louder, remembering her anger just in time before her lips can betray her with her own chuckle.

"I didn't," he retorts, all traces of mirth gone. "I didn't die, okay."

"_Why_ do you insist on sticking your nose in my business _every_ time anyway?" snaps Temari, dredging up her reasons for being furious with him. "_What?_ You thought I needed rescuing? Well, I have news for you—_I'll never_ _need your help!_ _And the sooner you get that through your thick skull the better!"_

Shikamaru clenches his jaw, imperceptibly, before he rolls his shoulders in another nonchalant shrug. "That wasn't what you said before. With Yoshino, you even enlisted my cooperation which is considered _helping you_ in my books."

_"That's a different issue!"_ Temari can't believe the gall of the ass throwing that on her face. _"Can't you see that I did it for you?" _

"Then I'm doing the same," Shikamaru reasons evenly. "I'm doing all these things for you."

_"No. You are not! _You're doing all these stupid things because of the baby _I_ carry. What happened today is just another troublesome thing you think you should do to make sure nothing happens to this." Temari puts her hand on her still flat stomach. She then sneers, biting each word furiously, _"You're so scared shit_ that something might happen to this being inside of me that will prompt the Kazekage to actually start a war with Konoha!"

"Yes, I'm scared but then so are you but still you won't recognize that you can't protect the baby on your own. You need my help. _Just admit it,"_ rasps Shikamaru.

_"You won't even deny that _a_ll you care about is the baby!"_ roars Temari. _What about her?_ She's carrying the infant, the least he can do is ask her what she wants, right? And then she'll tell him that she wants him to—

"On the contrary, Temari, I don't care that much about the baby. You get sick because of it. Now, you can't even do any jutsus properly. If you have seen the way you fought with that white-eyed nin, you'll be disappointed in yourself. You look such a weakling capable of doing nothing but retreat," utters Shikamaru.

_A weakling?_ How can such an ugly word pass through his lips? Temari hoists her closed fist and connects it with Shikamaru's jaw as she is aiming at his mouth.

There is a loud thud that echoes across the room. Shikamaru's head is pushed sideways by the impact of Temari's blow. Not bothering to touch his bleeding lips, acting like it doesn't even hurt, he swings his head back slowly to face his wife, speaking evenly, "_Tch_ at least face reality that you're a mother first and a kunoichi, second."

He continues, sounding more detached, "My sole purpose here is connected to your child. Don't get in the way of my mission. If I have to save you from yourself everytime, you're not helping. You're just turning yourself into a liability."

Temari's indrawn breath whooshes noisily."You seem to have an overblown image of your usefulness, _asshole!_" she snarls. "Why don't you do us both a favour and stick your _so called_ help up your ass and leave!"

_"_You just have to look forward to my leaving. Don't worry I will. Later. In the meantime don't go chasing fights."

Temari lashes out in frustration, slicing the air with her hand, _"That's not what I'm doing!_ I'm training to protect this baby. I won't depend on you—"

Shikamaru's face suddenly hardens, his eyes twin pools of bottled up anger. "Why? Because I'm not Sasuke?"

_"Stop bringing up Sasuke. The baby is not his!"_ roars Temari, totally feed up.

"Next you're going to tell me it's mine," Shikamaru sneers. Another emotion flaring in his eyes, something dark seeping through the windows of his soul.

Temari notices the flash of chilling rage she never expected to see. She can't help but close her eyes to it and when she opens them once more, her greenish-blue orbs are more resolute, more determined. "Yes, it's yours," she admits.

"Telling me it's mine won't make me care for it more. It's not going to change how I look at our situation," Shikamaru spats. He'll never listen to her lie—_especially since_—it's one of those things he actually wants to believe in.

Temari is speechless. Her worst fear—_that Shikamaru_ doesn't really want their child coming true. Maybe she shouldn't have blurted it out like that. Maybe she should have just kept her mouth shut and let him believe whatever.

For him this is just a mission. A mission he is forced to do. Being here with her certainly doesn't mean he's staying because he cares for everyone involve. She is just a mission. The baby is just a mission. Now, faced with the reality that it is his child, he's livid. For him it just complicates matters, not simplify them. "I understand. You hate being here," Temari mutters, suddenly sounding and feeling bone tired.

_"Tch,_ I hate being in this kind of situation. So don't make it harder than it already is."

As Temari stares wearily at her husband, the man who never fails to imply his distaste to being with her, she mumbles softly, "Don't you even like me just a little?" Realizing what she has just said, her back stiffens as she snaps, _"No, forget I ask that."_

Shikamaru watches Temari closely. "If I answer that…tell me, how much I'm bound to lose?"

_"I said forget it!"_ scowls Temari before pivoting on her feet, ready to leave their room. She doesn't understand what he means and she just doesn't care.

"No, I don't like you just a little." Shikamaru twists his lips, downright mocking himself. He can't lose what he doesn't have. Might as well go for broke. "I like you a lot," he mutters.

Temari hears his softly spoken declaration at the door. About to turn the knob, she snorts as she remembers the time she heard almost the same exact words from him. _How gullible does he think she is?_ _What a fucking asshole! _

"Demonstrating your acting ability will be more productive if it isn't just the two of us," she remarks snappishly as she draws the door open, ready to step outside.

"When it is just the two of us…" Shikamaru releases his breath painfully slow through his lips before he can continue, "do I still need to act?"

With her still inside the room, Temari swivels around as she bangs the door shut behind her. _"Don't play this game, ass! It's not even remotely funny!"_

"Woman, who said I'm joking?"

"If this is about your claim that you're _so good_ that I couldn't even tell the difference between you acting or not—"

_"Damn it, woman!_ _Why do you think I'm so confident that I can act like I like you? It's because I already do!"_

"Then _why do_ you hate being with me?" snaps Temari, confused why Shikamaru is saying all this, suddenly acting unlike himself. _Damn it_ he must have a reason that suits his diabolical plan.

_"Did I say that?"_ grumbles Shikamaru. "I said I hate the situation."

Temari starts to ramble, "What particular situation? There's a lot. The birth switch situation? The fact that kasan doesn't like you? The Kazekage's threat to the baby? _What?"_

_"Tch."_

_"Why don't you answer me, asshole!"_ bellows Temari. "You say you hate the situation. Well, bastard I'm in the same situation as you _so suck it up!_ And stop saying you like me. I'm not here to keep you amused!"

_"We are not—" _utters Shikamaru harshly, _"—in the same situation!"_

_"Why?_ Because you feel that _I_ got the better end of the bargain?" Temari growls back. "Why? Because I grew up with two loving parents instead of having just one cruel father? Because I grew up having friends that actually like me despite being _a bitc—"_

_"For the hundredth time,_ I don't want your parents or your friends," retorts Shikamaru. "On the contrary all I ever want _is_ _you."_

Temari is taken aback, she raises surprised eyes towards Shikamaru.

"So you see we are not in the same situation." Shikamaru gives a bitter sneer directed at himself then dropping his gaze, unable to meet Temari's searing look, he utters tonelessly, "While you're doing everything to make up for the mistakes of the past—_I,_ on the other hand, have to lie, threaten, coerce and force you. I knowingly hurt you so I could stay by your side. I'm a bastard that deserves your contempt."

Temari stares at the man she married trying to understand what he's saying.

"I plan on not burdening you with what I feel. So just for today, allow me to say that I like you. I'll bottle my feelings up again after this day so you can go back pretending that you didn't know. It'll be easier—"

_"Why do I need to pretend?"_ rasps Temari.

_"Why? _Because pretending you didn't know is better than pretending _to yourself_ that you like me!" Shikamaru answers vehemently. Taking a calming breath, he spells out, "You're still repaying me, aren't you, for what the Kazekage, your father did. Right now, you're probably contemplating if you should say you like me too." Shikamaru gives a bark of humourless laughter. _"Shit woman!_ You should really listen to Yoshino when she says none of these is your fault. You don't have to lie and say that you return my feelings as another way for you to make up for what you think I missed growing up."

Temari doesn't know what to think anymore. She doesn't even know what she feels let alone invent one. She just blurts out the first thing in her mind, _"So you like me but not the baby?"_

"The baby's okay. Don't put words in my mouth."

Temari hisses, _"Asshole,_ it was definitely you who said you don't care about the baby."

Shikamaru sighs, seeming to exhale all the pent up emotions he's been harbouring. "I just told you that because I was angry," he confesses slowly.

So that's one lie Shikamaru told her. Maybe _him liking her_ is another one of those lies…

Temari's forehead creases into a frown as she bites her lower lip, undecided. They are just fighting as usual then once again he mentions that he likes her_ only this time _he's not taking his words back. He's even saying he likes the baby after saying he doesn't.

He could be lying or saying the truth.

_Fuck!_ She doesn't know what to believe anymore. Her heart starts to beat so fast, thudding ridiculously loud that it's making it hard to listen to her head. Every thump seems to dictate to her to just trust him but her mind, her mind is trying to speak up saying the opposite. That she's being stupid.

_Gah _maybe she is being stupid. Afterall everything sounds so…_everything_ just sounds too good to be the _fucking truth._

TBC

—o0o—

~9 14,19, 30 13AF P10 12 13~

A/N: Aww.._what do you think is happening, guys?_ _Review?_


	88. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

"Jiraiya," Kakashi addresses the sannin once he found him in a commercialized outdoor hot spring, the fifth one he has tried. The old man's naked body is submerged in the warm, slightly cloudy water with his eyes closed in stupor. Joining him, Kakashi similarly bare, sits down on the pool floor, with his back leaning on one of the stony walls.

Jiraiya remains unmoving, the softly drawl, "_Hmn," _Kakashi's only acknowledgment.

The younger nin seems to similarly enjoy the water, closing his eyes as he soaks his tight muscles. The hot spring is occupied only by them and a handful of birds perch on a nearby tree whose branches stretch towards the pool shading them from the midday sun. The place is perfect for its tranquility.

It's after a few relaxing moments that finally Kakashi utters, "I read the book."

Jiraiya still doesn't stir.

"I have seen the boy use his jutsu."

Jiraiya opens his eyes to glance at the younger man, noticing that like him the other nin is naked except for the mask that shields the lower half of his face and the forehead protector that is slanted over and covered one of his eyes—_the eye that is special. _

Jiraiya dips his head towards his chest, permitting Kakashi to talk further.

Kakashi mentions without preamble, "The jutsu is a blood-line limit—a _Nara_ –bloodline limit."

Jiraiya closes his eyes once again, wriggling into a more comfortable position with his back reclining on the rough wall as the warm water laps his wide chest. The intonation on the surname isn't lost to him. Trust the copy-nin to notice that the jutsu is only gained through blood and hence cannot be copied, not even with his sharingan—his one special eye.

"The book, whatever it's about, I know the boy is in it too when he signed it," Kakashi adds, implicitly implying that he's aware that the mastermind, the author of the book, happens to be the person lounging lethargically beside him.

"_What do you want, Kakashi?" _

"I want in, whatever it is."

Jiraiya sits straighter as he heaves a sigh. After deciding on this remote place, he has expected to remain undisturbed. It's wistful thinking on his part as now he recognizes that he must put his much needed break temporary on hold. "We're still gathering intel. Just keep your eyes open for foreign nins, spies and mercenaries that are inquiring about the young couple or anyone associated with the Nara's."

Kakashi allows his curiosity free reign to his tongue, asking what needs to be asked. "_So that means he's…"_

Jiraiya nods his head.

Seeing the old man's unhesitating affirmation, Kakashi's uncovered eye becomes bigger. _"He is,"_ the masked shinobi mutters in amazement. "And since he was allowed to marry Temari that means they're not siblings—"

"These _things_ will remain a secret until we know more about the Kazekage's plan," Jiraiya orders.

Kakashi flicks his thumb up above the water line, agreeing nonverbally. "That explains the reason for your book then. A_ ready-made excuse _in the event that—_such as_ what happened in the training ground this morning— the boy's jutsu is inadvertently revealed."

"_Icha Icha jutsu_ is my most brilliant creation to date. Full of romance, action, unexpected twists and heart wrenching drama as the heroine discovers that the guy she's sleeping with is absorbing and gaining her powers. Then she—"

"Jiraiya, _please_ I'd appreciate it if I don't hear more spoilers." Kakashi plugs his fingers inside his ears, shaking his head persistently. "I read the summary. Naming the heroine, Kamatari, is a bit obvious that you mean Temari and naming the jutsu thief as Sunamaru is again a clear indication of who you meant."

Jiraiya expels his breath, crossing his arms over his chest, feeling and appearing greatly thwarted.

Kakashi smiles. "Just wait til I finish the book."

"_Uhm."_

"Greatly done, thinly veiled names but still..." Kakashi tilts his head up, looking at the bright sky. The tree branches making a good work of blocking his view though. "...not everyone is gonna buy into the story."

He continues, "By the way Neji fought that boy that is why I saw his jutsu. At first you would think that Neji and Temari were playing _freeze,_ only the surprise written on their faces indication that it was some form of attack. I had to look then for what was holding them immobilized and what I saw were thin shadow threads, unlike the one I saw Shikaku used before but still somewhat similar." The masked nin then pauses as an obvious thought occurs to him. "If I had seen that then Neji must too."

"_Ah_ you're right, _of course. _If you'd seen it then the Hyuga prodigy would have too." Jiraiya sighs, his well-earned rest after rushing to finish the latest _Icha Icha_ book and put it out into circulation is to be put on hold far longer that he initially expected. "It's time to give the Hyuga's a visit."

"So you're going to let them on into the secret?"

"As you had said, Kakashi, there are people that would swallow the myth of my book and then there are those that are a prude that won't even read it." Jiraiya grins, his eyes twinkling as he visualizes something absurd. "Can you imagine Hyuga Hiashi relaxing with my latest _Icha Icha offering?" _he guffaws.

"Relaxing, probably—_yes_." Kakashi grins back, his love for the book making him unable to see why anybody else would not like it. "Believing, definitely no."

"And there's those kind—the _non-believers,"_ Jiraiya replies. "Whether they read the book or heard it from gossip, there will always be those kinds."

"_Yeah,"_ agrees the younger nin.

It's after a moment of disquiet that Kakashi inquires, the seriousness of the matter lacing his voice, "That boy, what do you know about him?"

"Not much really." Jiraiya cups the water before letting it fall back to the hot spring. "But whatever I know, _it's enough."_

"Can we actually trust him? He's still a Suna nin."

A smile twists the older man's lips. "Back when we were searching for Tsunade to tempt her with my kage position, Naruto ran into Kamaru who was also looking for her, for answers."

Jiraiya, unable to contain himself, suddenly breaks into a hoot. _"Would you believe they end up fighting over Tsunade's picture?"_

Yes, Kakashi can believe it and definitely no perverted reasoning is involved. Both Naruto and _that_ Kamaru probably didn't know how the female sannin looked like. "Go on," he mutters under his breath.

Jiraiya continues to laugh. "It was fun teasing Tsunade about two young boys coming to blows with each other because of her photograph. In our days, Tsuna—"

"_Jiraiya,"_ complains Kakashi. The sixth Hokage already looks a lot younger and too well endowed…He definitely doesn't need the old pervert reminiscing and describing her _in that way_ or he won't be able to meet the Hokage's eyes next time they meet.

The old sannin clears his throat, adopting a much serious tone of voice as he speaks, "In that fight, Kamaru had succeeded in snatching the picture from Naruto—_then_ Naruto lost control of the Kyubi. And there he was about to blast that boy I noticed looked a lot like young Shikaku to _kingdom come._ Even without Tsunade's appalled cry, I knew what I had to do. I sealed the Kyubi back in Naruto and then we both passed out cold."

Jiraiya gives a significant pause, making sure he has Kakashi's attention before he continues, "I was told that apparently after I sealed back the Kyubi in Naruto, Kamaru crouched down beside that defenseless squirt and took out a kunai—"

Kakashi's indrawn breathe wheezes in loudly. Naruto afterall is his former student.

"I was thrown quite faraway and remained unconscious. _Notice this scar?"_ Jiraiya points to the huge star-shaped scar on his naked trunk. "Yep, while Tsunade was beside me, patching this hole Naruto created on my chest, Kamaru was brandishing a kunai. Because of the distance, both Tsunade and Ganbunta knew they'd be too late to react on time to save Naruto from that kunai."

"What happened? Naruto's okay."

Jiraiya pats Kakashi's nearest shoulder while saying with his brow that he's getting there. "According to Tsunade, the boy actually planned to save the _not-breathing_ Naruto with that kunai by poking a hole on his throat for air to pass through. Good thing the boy changed his mind and admitted he only knew the cricothyrotomy in theory and haven't practiced it on anyone before. He then asked Tsunade to heal Naruto. But knowing that Kamaru is a Suna shinobi, when he did ask Tsunade that, it was tantamount to begging and we all know that a Suna nin would never beg to save the life of the nin who is trying to kill him."

"I see." Kakashi, deep in thought, as he remembers the fight he witnessed this morning. Tenten had said to Neji, _"Look both of you was just protecting Temari." _

Putting himself in the foreign shinobi's shoes, it is not hard to see what Kamaru must had thought at the time. His pregnant wife was sparring with some fearsome nin who had stop being _'nice' _to her. Understandably, the Suna nin then used his jutsu to immobilize Neji then Temari, to stop the former from attacking and to protect the later.

Kakashi stands up, the water droplets creating glistening trails down his naked body. About to leave, he states, "I'll keep what you said in mind. I'll also order the others to make the boundary patrols even tighter without unduly raising alarming."

"You do that."

After hoisting his body up from the pool and noticing that his companion hasn't made any similar movements, Kakashi prods, "Aren't you going somewhere?" Afterall, Neji must have arrived home by now and chances are reporting things to the clan head.

"_Five more minutes of this lovely water."_

"I doubt you have time—"

"Knowing Hiashi, he would meet the Hokage first. I have sufficient time to get to Tsunade's office."

"How about Asuma?" Kakashi asks belatedly; removing the excess moisture from his body by passing his hands over the planes of his chest and over the muscular bulges on his shoulders and upper arms as he stands on the ledge off the pool.

"_What about him?"_

"I heard from him that he's calling himself the boy's babysitter."

Jiraiya shrugs. "It's Kamaru's decision if he wants to tell Asuma. He'll probably will anyway if he wants to become stronger. Afterall, with proper training, Choji, Ino and Kamaru will become a powerful team."

"Another Ino-Shika-Cho," mutters Kakashi, "like their fathers."

"_Precisely."_

"Too bad Kamaru wasn't named like a traditional Nara."

Jiraiya laughs, his face suffused with unconstrained mirth as he shakes his head. "Kamaru is short for Shikamaru," he reveals in between chuckles.

The day is sure full of unexpected surprises.

"_I'll be damned," _Kakashi utters.

—o0o—

~12 29 12, 1 3, 10 29 13AF P11 1 13~

A/N: Well?


	89. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

Shikamaru has expected Temari to erupt, swearing and shouting abuse at him before demanding that he should leave but amazingly she looks more confused than furious.

Staring quietly at her face, watching the flit of her emotions as they range from bewilderment to disbelief then to something that looks like excitement. Her eyes seem to glaze over with something akin to pleasure and her lips, they seem to want to smile only Temari's not willing to allow them yet.

He has accused her that she's capable of pretending she likes him... to dupe him. He wonders_ if she's now debating with herself if she should._ And whatever decision she has come up with, she seems happy with it.

Shikamaru's throat feels parch so he swallows, his adam's apple moving with the revealing action. His palms are sweaty..._Damn it_ Temari is too hard to read. Once she opens her mouth to say she likes him back, he's going to march out that door and leave her.

But she doesn't speak as the seconds tick by. She just continues to look at him with mixed disbelief and what seems to be veiled glee, like she wants to smirk but is controlling herself not to.

Shikamaru's rubs his clammy hands on his sides, tempted to lie and state that he's lying.

With a deep breath, he raises casual eyes, meeting the glint in hers, ready to twists his own words and get himself out of the mess he just made—only... _d__amn it! Why the hell_ are her eyes brimming with ill-concealed excitement?

She can't be that cruel as to use his feelings against him _or she can actually._

Shikamaru mentally shakes his head. He doesn't know.

All he knows is that the ball is in Temari's court now. Whatever she decides to do with his feelings is up to her. He's not going to bail himself out of the shit he's dig himself into...Not this time. He's tired of acting like he couldn't care less what happens to her. Too tired of wanting to watch her closely while being so damn careful every time, masking his longing, too afraid that he's going to slip.

_Tch__,_ the mask has slipped.

If she demands for him to leave…then so be it.

Hesitating, recognizing that the answer to his question will seal his fate. Projecting a calmness he doesn't feel, Shikamaru asks, "You will allow me to continue protecting you and her, won't you?"

"_Her?" _Temari reiterates, her confusion jolting her from her own thoughts.

"You said she's my child. I have decided to label it—_her."_

"It could be _a him,_ ass!" scowls Temari but still she can't hide her wonder upon hearing Shikamaru finally claiming his own child. "So you believe me that it's yours?"

The same angry expression as earlier flits across Shikamaru's eyes, quickly hidden, before he's able to agree, "Yes. It could even be _a them."_

Seeing the fleeting look on Shikamaru's face, Temari's blossoming happiness is dented by her guilt. Shikamaru has a right to be furious. He has been lied to—_well, _never directly but nonetheless she helped him cement his conclusion that the baby isn't his.

She's actually grateful that he is taking the issue of her deceit about the baby better than her worst imagination...

In her best imagination, this moment—_the moment _that she finally tells him the truth about their child, she has imagined him grovelling on his knees asking her to forgive him for thinking the worst of her. It is an awesome fantasy wherein she will shove it in his face that she's not a slut. She will be laughing while he will be too overtaken by remorse. She will have him then in any terms she wants.

But in her worst imagination, she has pictured him with fury lurking in his eyes, blaming her for being pregnant. Afterall, more than two months ago, it was her who had approached him and offered the use of her body. It was that act that had left her knocked up. And now, the Kazekage wants the child and is willing to wage war with Konoha for it.

In her worst nightmare, Shikamaru does not want any part of their kid. Sometimes, she believes that the reason why he prefers thinking the kid is Sasuke's is because he knows he could have done nothing to stop it. Learning that the one she's carrying is his, she suspects he will not jump for joy but be dismayed instead.

As the days passed, her imagination has ran in circles.

Now that the truth is out, he's not jumping with joy as she wants him to but he's not pointing finger either which she fears.

Actually, seeing the anger seeping through his control is a welcome sight. Temari wants to believe it's because he hates to be lied at. It shows more than anything that he at least has emotions invested in the child. "Yeah, it could be a twin," she finally replies back, her red lips turning up in a small tentative smile.

"If we're going to have a twin we better make this marriage work then." Shikamaru's own lips quirk into an answering smile. _"Deal?"_

Temari hesitates. This happiness…it feels too sudden and so unexpected. Shikamaru claims he likes her and that he has no ulterior motive in declaring it. He just likes her. And he has accepted that the child is his with less fight or elation as she has expected. He is saying he likes them both. It all sounds so perfect. Too perfect.

There are butterflies in the pit of her stomach just thinking about the future. It's just that _the now_ seems so unreal after all they have been through, after all that has been said in the past. But then if she doesn't grasp this chance. If she continues to second guess him, if she persist in questioning what he says, she'll end up second guessing herself, questioning herself. No, this time she won't listen to that voice in her head. This time she'll listen to the butterflies in her belly, to the thrum in her veins, to the tingle in her skin when she heard Shikamaru says he likes her. Whatever it is, she'll enjoy the feeling. Anyway time will show his real intention.

_And why won't he really like her?_ She might be bitchy at times but she has redeeming qualities. Aside from being easy on the eye, she knows she pleases him when they—have sex. She's strong and determined. She's one helluva kunoichi. She doesn't cling and she has taught him shouji too.

Shikamaru's a simple man with simple needs. She probably fills them all and some.

So if he says he likes her, there's no reason for her not to believe him. And if he likes her, he must like their kid. He must want to be its father the same way she wants to be its mother.

"Yeah, ass. Deal," Temari answers, having difficulty repressing her anticipation. "We'll work on making our marriage work."

Shikamaru expels his breathe he doesn't know he is holding. "Good. Let's seal that with a kiss then."

Not giving Temari time to say yes, Shikamaru's head swoops down. Locking his lips with Temari's, seeking an opening and deepening the kiss. After a few seconds without air, Shikamaru lifts his head only to rest his forehead above her brows. _"Temari?"_

"Hmm?" Temari replies, almost in a daze.

Shikamaru tucks his wife's head beneath his chin as he embraces her, enfolding her in his arms tightly. His heart beats—_fast_—in tandem with hers. "Thank you," he answers softly. He even smiles, unseen by the woman in his arms.

About the baby, whether it is his or not—_he doesn't_ want to think about it. He's just glad he doesn't hear her say she likes him too...not when she hasn't denied that she's still repaying him back.

—o0o—

They make love that night.

Temari sees the light of happiness shine in Shikamaru's eyes just like the first time they made love. She feels her value. It is her. She's the reason why his eyes glint with wonder, with awe...and she's daring to believe, with love.

As Shikamaru moves within her, he murmurs, "I'm home."

"Yes," Temari replies. She now understands. Shikamaru doesn't belong to Suna nor to Konoha. He belongs to her. And everything that happened in the past…he truly doesn't blame her existence for any of it.

Shikamaru doesn't hate her.

A single tear slides downward from Temari's closed lid as she climaxes, her body arching off the bed as her arms encircle the body above her tightly, anchoring herself to him.

She has no reason to hate her own existence anymore.

When Shikamaru rolls to his side of the bed, catching his breath, Temari snuggles into his embrace. "I'm cold. Get the covers up, ass," she mumbles, contented.

TBC

~9 14,19 13AF P11 20 13~


	90. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

"_Wake up, ass!"_ rasps Temari while lying on the bed, trying to twist around to glower at the man whose arm is thrown on top of the covers over her naked hips.

"_Hmn..."_ murmurs Shikamaru, not bothering to open his eyes and his arm remaining where it is.

Peeved, Temari hoists her body up, only the arm over her becomes heavy and tries to pin her down.

"Don't wriggle too much, woman," grunts Shikamaru, tightening his hold. _"Five minutes," _he mumbles pleadingly.

Temari purses her lips in a huff and blows on her bangs but stops trying to get up from the bed. Assenting begrudgingly, she mutters under her breath, "Okay. Fine. Five minutes."

Still lying on her side, with Shikamaru's chest on her back and his hand on her hip, Temari watches the slow tick of the bedside clock until gradually the lull makes her lids drift close on their own.

—o0o—

Shikamaru opens his eyes unhurriedly; his gaze dropping on blonde hair, disarrayed and freed from its ties, before traveling down the woman's bare shoulder which moves gently as she breathes.

She's still asleep.

Lifting his body slowly so as not to wake Temari up, he takes that moment to watch her slumber. This is not the first time he does so, however, this time, her face is relax. There are no miniature creases between her brows and her lips are slightly open as she inhales and exhales gently.

Tucking a wisp of blonde hair, Shikamaru then leans down and brushes a kiss on her temple before getting up.

—o0o—

Temari wakes up and notices that the arm over her hip is gone. A frown appears and mars her forehead until her gaze switches to the bedside clock.

With a groan, she scrambles to get up. Quickly fixing the bed before rushing to the attached bathroom.

Finally, dressed in her green printed yukata, she goes out of the bedroom and hurries towards the dining area.

Breakfast is set on the table and everyone—_except her_—is already eating.

"Ass, why didn't you wake me up?" She glowers as she passes Shikamaru on her way to her chair.

Shikamaru lifts his head from his food to watch her approach. Silently, his eyes go over her face."Because you must be tired," he answers evenly.

"If you meant that because of last night," mumbles Temari, "...well, I'm not. In fact, I got a good night sleep."

Shikamaru's chopsticks halt in its way into his mouth. "Me too," he replies, smiling a little crookedly across the table towards Temari.

Seeing the fleeting look that passes between the two, Yoshino snorts.

Shikaku eyes his wife, a bit sharply, before shrugging his shoulders. "Fish, Temari?" he asks as he gestures at the dish closest to his now seated daughter.

Temari clamps with her chopsticks a salted fish from the dish and as she catches a whiff, she scrunches her nose, putting the fish back down on the dish.

"You don't like it," Shikamaru states the obvious as Temari pushes the platter of salted fishes farther away from her, almost glowering at it. He queries, "Is there something particular you want to eat?"

Temari glances up at her husband, the glower still in place. "None, ass—"

"You just pick at your food lately." Shikamaru leans back on his chair, putting down his own chopsticks. "Tell me what you like to eat and I'll get it for you."

Temari glances at the fish, at the miso soup and rolled omelet spread on the table then at Shikamaru just as her stomach grumbles. Picking up her bowl filled with just rice, she starts to chew on the white grains, as if she hasn't heard the question posted.

"Come on, woman. What do you want to eat?" Shikamaru reiterates.

Stopping mid-chomp, Temari retorts, "I'm thinking, ass."

"Daughter, tell me what you want to eat," Yoshino speaks, disregarding the fact that it was already asked twice by Shikamaru. "I can prepare it for you faster than _him,_" she adds.

"I want a chestnut—"

"_Chestnut?"_ Yoshino interrupts, "That produce is not really from around here but then I can go to the market now and order from—"

"—flavored cracker," finishes Temari.

Yoshino and Shikamaru frown simultaneously.

Shikaku chuckles. "Good thing I didn't offer. Well, good luck to you two finding that one."

"Temari, be reasonable," protests Yoshino. "There's no such thing as a chestnut flavored cracker. And in the first place, it's not healthy for you and the baby to eat junk food."

"I'll ask Choji. Maybe he knows where I can buy something like that," Shikamaru utters. "In the meantime, eat something more nutritious than just rice. Maybe if you dip the fish in soy sauce that will mask the smell."

Temari curls her upper lip in distaste at Shikamaru's suggestion. "I doubt it."

Yoshino scorns, "That will just make the fish too salty."

"Try the omelet then," Shikamaru recommends. "It's good,"

"Of course, it's good." Yoshino glowers at Kamaru, ruffled by the insinuation that her rolled omelet could even taste bad.

"Yoshino," Shikaku mutters, "Kamaru was complimenting your cooking."

"I don't need his compliments," snaps Yoshino at Shikaku.

Temari reaches for the rolled omelet and starts breaking it into smaller pieces with her chopsticks then with that tiny portion of the egg on her rice, she balls the sticky grains around the yellowish filling. She pops one into her mouth, not bothering to chew that much before swallowing. "You're right, Kamaru. This is actually good," she agrees loudly but her gaze is towards her mother, silently reminding the older woman about their previous talk about her son.

The sharpness in Temari's eyes, Yoshino is aware, admonishes her for again treating the man her daughter claims to love, quite unfairly.

"_Hmp,"_ the older woman mutters, deciding it's best to eat.

—o0o—

Temari picks up the used bowls and stacks them one by one before proceeding towards the kitchen. For the first time, Shikamaru follows her with the glasses and the other items used at breakfast.

Gradually, washing first the glasses then the bowls by the sink filled with water and soap, she feels Shikamaru's eyes peering at her while he waits for an item she has done soaping so he can rinse it under the adjoining tap.

Unable to ignore the gaze anymore, she abruptly turns her face towards him, grunting, "Just remove it, ass."

Shikamaru appears baffled but immediately recovers, his face clearing. He swats at something from her hair before returning his hand to his side.

"Thanks," Temari murmurs, wondering if indeed there was a rice grain clinging on her bangs that bothered him to the point that he can't stop staring. Smirking for no particular reason she continues scrubbing with the sponge the remaining dishes.

But just after a handful of minutes, as Temari submerges the pan into the soapy mix, she catches Shikamaru, again staring at her with that odd expression on his face. "Stop," she mutters, sounding almost annoyed.

Shikamaru simply raises a brow.

"Stop watching me—" Temari lifts her hand and with her wet, sudsy palm, she covers Shikamaru's eyes. "—as I simply wash dishes."

Shikamaru yelps when Temari's soapy palm, without warning, covers his eyesight. Raising his own hand to remove her hand over his face, he then wipes the resulting dampness with his shirt sleeve. While still squinting, he tries to glower at his wife.

Temari laughs as Shikamaru surly attempts to blink off the soap residue from his eyes.

"Seriously, woman. _That hurts," _grumps Shikamaru.

Temari replies, still chuckling, "Don't be such a crybaby!"

Shikamaru plunges his own hand into the sudsy water at Temari's side of the sink before waving threateningly the now soapy appendage in front of her face.

"You wouldn't dare," mocks Temari.

Shikamaru raises his dripping hand as he steps closer. Temari stands her ground, her eyes warning of retribution if he goes through with his plan.

Defeated by Temari's menacing look, Shikamaru swipes his hand on his pant's leg.

Temari grins. "Just wipe the bowls dry so we could finish here."

"You wipe them," retorts Shikamaru, banging the dishcloth on the counter top near the sink.

Temari picks up the dishcloth only to throw it at Shikamaru. "You volunteered to help. How come I'm doing every thing, _lazy?!"_

"_Tch."_ Shikamaru glances in the direction of the dining room, hearing Shikaku and Yoshino's voices but the divider between the kitchen and dining area effectively blocks the others' presence. Suddenly, leaning down towards the woman, he kisses Temari on the lips, dropping the caught dishcloth to the floor.

"What's that for?" grumbles Temari after the quick peck.

Shikamaru shrugs. "I wanted to do it. I saw no more reason not to."

"I asked for help," Temari pouts petulantly, "not kiss."

"_Ah_ but then I married an independent woman."

Temari opens the faucet and rinses her hands under it. "And I married a domesticated husband," she says with a straight face, shaking her dripping hands before using a towel hanged beside her to totally dry them off. "Finish washing everything," she orders. "This independent woman has more important things to do."

Shikamaru refuses to move into position in front of the pan swimming on the sink, which the woman vacated. "I'm not domesticated," he drawls, turning towards Temari.

"_Shh._ I'm going to tell Yoshino, you're washing the dishes." With that, Temari swivels on her feet, a teasing grin wreathing her lips as she steps out the kitchen towards the dining room.

Shikamaru witnesses the smile on the woman's face as she leaves making him sigh, casually keeping his happiness to himself.

Temari seems satisfied and if he impresses Yoshino, she'll probably be all the more so.

At the last thought, he snorts but still he dips his hands into the sudsy water, fishing for the pan.

Wouldn't it be nice if he could bribe Yoshino into liking him with just washing the dishes_...__Tch._ He doubts that he could but to please Temari, he can do these troublesome and yet futile things.

"Kasan, Kamaru volunteered to do the dishes and the cleaning today," Temari speaks a little too loudly behind the divider. "Let's go buy you a new dress—_or __a __new pot__—__w_hichever you like," she adds, convincing the older woman to take the day off from house work.

"Tell that boy to stay away from my kitchen and from my damn floors!" Yoshino snaps.

_Yep. Futile_. Shikamaru's lips twist into a smile and with uncaring shrug, he scrubs the pan, starting to hum a tune he heard Asuma hummed once before as the older nin cradled his child, forced by his own wife to coax the tiny being into sleep.

He's becoming more like Temari's sensei...a husband.

TBC

—o0o—

~2 4 14 A 14~

A/N: Exercise your power to inspire...review :)


	91. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

Putting the last pan away, Shikamaru goes back to the dining room.

"I'm going out," he declares. As Shikaku already left minutes ago, only two female pairs of eyes swivel towards him.

"You can't," Temari scowls. "I already told kasan you'll be cleaning the house today."

"Your mother will appreciate it more if I don't," Shikamaru utters, looking straight at Yoshino, daring her to disagree with him.

Yoshino meets Shikamaru's eyes with a knowing look, understanding what he is doing. By seeming to agree with what she wants, the boy thinks he can manipulate her because now she'll be forced to disagree with him, with the result, him cleaning the house.

"Let him go, Temari," Yoshino orders. "Obliging him with housework won't make him win points with me."

"I don't need to win points with you," mutters Shikamaru.

Temari glowers but Shikamaru only shrugs his shoulders, mumbling, "I'm leaving."

Temari, not wanting to argue in front of Yoshino, is forced to follow the ass towards the door, out of earshot from her—_his_ mother. "Couldn't you just try?" she growls as soon as they reach the foyer.

"Tch," grunts Shikamaru. No point saying he did try—_half-assed_—to get Yoshino to disagree with him. Obviously, reverse psychology doesn't work on the old hag. Instead, he taunts, "And here I thought, you see me to the door for a goodbye kiss."

Temari snorts. "It's not like you're off to a dangerous mission. You just uproot weeds and do other useless stuff."

"So in your books a dangerous mission warrants a kiss by the door?"

"Yes," Temari agrees easily, "Isn't that just too bad," she adds, her tone mocking.

"Not really. One of these days, Asuma will give me something more worth my while." Shikamaru, straightening his shoulders, points to his chest. "He trusts me."

"Asuma trusting a _Suna_ nin?" Temari snickers, "What gives you that silly idea?"

Shikamaru's lips purse into an answering grin. "Because he allowed me to meet his baby."

Temari, biting the inner side of her cheek, gradually nods her head. Of course, she understands Shikamaru's thinking. If Asuma-sensei doesn't trust him, he would never in a million years allow Kamaru to be near his most precious person—his defenseless kid.

"Well, that's good," she utters belatedly, feeling a twinge of inexplicable let down mix with gladness for Kamaru.

Hearing what's tantamount to an acceptance of the situation with her sensei, Shikamaru's grin widens, "So how about an advance goodbye kiss?"

About to lean down, he is stop on his tracks by Temari's scowl.

Temari, after shaking her head, abruptly gestures at the door. "Bye."

"Not even a peck?" Shikamaru asks.

"No."

"Tch."

"Better work hard, ass." Temari pushes Shikamaru out the door. "I'll definitely give you a goodbye kiss that'll make you want to come home fast."

—o0o—

"_Oi!"_ Asuma greets.

"Is Choji here? I need to ask him something," Shikamaru utters as he approaches, climbing the stairs that leads up to the patio.

"Yes," Asuma pauses then adds, "And Ino too."

"Ino?"

"Yes, Ino. I asked her to come," Asuma speaks around his cigarette. "The more sparring partner for you, the better."

"I won't fight a woman," drawls Shikamaru.

Asuma chuckles. "I bet if you say that to Temari, she'll kick you to the ground and sit on your ass."

Shikamaru eyes Asuma sharply. "I will not fig—"

"There you are," Ino fumes as she slams the door open from the inside of Asuma's house into the patio, looking highly agitated. "We need to talk!"

Shikamaru raises a brow at Asuma, mouthing the words, _"What did I do?"_

"Probably heard your bullshit," Asuma answers, straight faced.

—o0o—

"Is Temari that jealous of me that she would harm a defenseless little plant?" huffs Ino as soon as she stands in front of Kamaru. Choji closely following on her hurrying heels.

"_Oh ho, _that's my cue to leave," Asuma raises his hands in mock surrender before entering his home, leaving the youngsters.

Shikamaru looks confused before he realizes, he left the lavender pot on Asuma's porch that day Ino and Choji were due for a visit. Ino seems to _wrongly_ interpret the plant's poor condition to fits of jealousy_._ "Temari got nothing to be jealous about," he contradicts.

"_Nothing?"_ the blonde kunoichi reiterates, her voice rising. So Temari's husband doesn't see her, Ino, in anyway as a threat to his peace of mind? If it isn't a little insulting, she'll be happy for her friend, really.

Shikamaru nods his head, not fully grasping the inner workings of a woman's mind. "Temari's not jealous, I assure you."

The way Kamaru confidently dismisses the issue makes Ino's hackles go up some more. "You know, she does have reasons to be jealous." Ino swings her long blonde hair before gesturing at herself, starting at her stunning face, down to her slim waist, to her long legs then to her dainty sandalled feet, emphasizing that she's quite a beauty.

Shikamaru frowns, finally seeing the point the kunoichi is driving at. He swivels his head towards Choji and notices his friend's downcast eyes. Facing the woman once more, he utters, an edge to his voice, warning her, "My wife has no reasons to be jealous of _her sister." _

Because of their blonde hair, Shikamaru easily sees Temari and Ino as sisters, not by blood, true, but he still sees them as such nonetheless. And being in love with the troublesome woman for so long, the only way he will ever see Ino is as Temari's sister.

"_I am __not her sister__!"_ Ino shouts,_"And what's more!_ _I don't think she even thinks of me as her friend __anymore__!"_

Suddenly, there are tears springing from the girl's eyes. "I know she's jealous of me. Why else would she do that to the gift you gave her? Why else would she avoid me like I have a contagious disease?" Dashing the tears angrily, she continues, "Choji said Temari's livid because she thinks I have been spreading untrue things about her and Sasuke but how can I defend myself if she won't talk to me. She knows where to find me. In fact, you are witness to this, she was already at the door of my family's flower shop and yet she didn't have the guts to enter."

Women...they have a special weapon in their arsenals—_tears_. Shikamaru can only glance at Choji for help, only the other nin avoids his eyes. Sighing, he tries to explain hurriedly, "Ino, Temari has her reasons."

"_What?"_ retorts Ino, sniffing loudly. "The fact that she feels guilty for taking you from me."

"I wasn't aware she did that," Shikamaru mutters drily.

"I warned her off you," Ino admits defensively, her tears stop flowing as her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. "Obviously, it didn't work."

Choji, so uncomfortable to be witnessing Ino's admission, raises embarrassed eyes towards Kamaru, silently pleading with him to be understanding of his emotional team mate.

Shikamaru, intercepting his fat friend's look, imperceptibly nods his head. Obviously and understandably, Ino is upset more about Temari avoiding her than anything else. "Look, Ino, at the moment Temari can't tolerate how you smell—"

"_HOW I SMELL?!" _Ino screams while stomping her foot in agitation. "I'll let you know that I smell better than the flowers I sell! How dare you say that to me—"

"Exactly," Shikamaru blurts, trying to be more forbearing for his wife's sake."Temari's pregnant. The lavender I gave her made her lose her dinner and what little breakfast she had. The plant was then thrown in self defense. If she could stay in Suna, she would have for the remainder of her pregnancy. She hates the clammy humidity and the persistent stench of blooming flowers in the air here but she's okay, most of the time anyway, except when a fragrant blossom is thrust in front of her then she pukes. Trust me it's not a pretty sight."

"_Oh,"_ Ino mumbles then sassing up quickly, proclaims, "I still maintain, she's jealous of me no matter what you say."

"_Women,"_ Shikamaru snorts.

Ino glowers.

Choji raises his hands and waves at the two. "Guys, guys, we have training to do."

—o0o—

On the way home, after training, Choji falls into a step with Kamaru, sporting a sheepish smile. "_Uhm_ thank you for handling the situation with Ino."

Shikamaru touches the side of his chin, a bruise has started to appear. "She really packed a punch. It really hurts."

"I don't mean that." Choji smiles, relishing the memory of Ino landing a blow because Kamaru wasn't expecting one.

"_Tch," _Shikamaru mutters to himself. He would have not agreed to the sparring exercise with Choji and Ino if not for the fact that he was afraid the woman would throw another teary tantrum if he admitted that Temari forbade it.

That decision will probably land him in deep shit with Temari.

With a sigh, Shikamaru can only inwardly debate whether to tell Temari what happened between him and _her_ team today. Add to that, Asuma already told him there will be more of those sparrings in future.

He recognizes that he should really tell Temari that he is now training with her old team and the possibility of getting missions together like the way she, Ino and Choji used to. But, a niggling suspicion that he shouldn't keep bothering him.

Sighing again, Shikamaru doesn't look forward to the coming task once he gets home. Maybe, he should just withhold the information from Temari. He doesn't want another argument with her—not when they're okay.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he turns to Choji, "Hey, do you know any stores that sells chestnut flavored crackers?"

Choji's eyes glinted. _"Of course!"_

"Good," Shikamaru grins but still the thought that—_in a way_—Ino's right that Temari is indeed jealous nags at the back of his head.

—o0o—

~11 20 13, 3 12 14AF P~

A/N: Review? It tells me you guys haven't abandoned this...


	92. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

On the bed, sweaty, Shikamaru moves on his back while Temari arranges the blanket over her naked body.

After puffing her pillow, Temari closes her eyes and mutters, "Night."

Turning on his side to face his wife, he utters softly, "Night."

Staring at the woman's profile, he's still inwardly debating whether to tell her that he's now training with Choji and Ino. Afterall, what he and she have right now is a mutual understanding that makes their relationship so much better than before. _Heck,_ he has never been this happy before and he balks from risking it.

Ino said Temari's jealous—_of course, _he thinks the other blonde is right but for a different reason.

He had seen how Temari reacted to the news that her sensei trust him. How she wasn't able to hide her disappointment. He really thinks that the reason why Temari warned him off training and having missions with Ino is because she doesn't want him taking more of what is hers.

And that's why he believes Ino's wrong. Temari's not jealous because she suspects he will fall for the other blonde. That's quite absurd considering she already knows he loves her.

But still there's a part of him that wistfully thinks that maybe—_just maybe_—he's the one wrong...

With Temari's eyes close but with her breathing suggesting she's still be awake, Shikamaru asks, stupidly, "Are you awake?"

"_Hmn?"_ Temari mumbles sleepily.

"I run into Ino today," he drawls, scrutinizing Temari's profile for any fluttering of her eyelashes or tightening of her facial muscles—_anything_ that will indicate that she's jealous of the other woman.

"_Ino?" _Temari simply echoes.

"Yeah," Shikamaru nods his head, the action unseen by Temari. "We talked about things, about you. She says—"

"Whatever she told you, its accuracy is highly questionable," she mutters, dismissing Shikamaru as she turns on her side to face the wall. "Just go to sleep, ass,"

"Don't you want to know what she told me first before you say that?" Shikamaru mumbles.

No answer from Temari's side of the bed.

"She told me you're jealous of her," he continues, hoisting his body up to keep on watching Temari's face.

Temari simply snorts. Obviously unaffected.

Returning to lay on his back, Shikamaru glumly closes his own eyes. He already knows that the idea is preposterous and Temari's uncaring attitude rubbing it in, irritates the hell out of him.

Twisting on his side, facing away from Temari, he silently fumes, deciding that no, he won't tell the troublesome woman what he's doing. Afterall, she doesn't give a shit 'bout him or about Ino's feelings.

Shutting his eyes tightly closed, he wriggles looking for a more comfortable position to sleep in.

"_Ass, stop moving!"_ rasps Temari, voice already thickened by sleep.

—o0o—

Over the next few days, the Nara household falls into a sort of routine. Yoshino still cooks and does the household chores with the help of Temari. Hence, the younger woman goes out the house a lot later than Shikamaru, either to do light training or to check on her team's progress.

Yesterday, however, her team is officially handed down by Tsunade to Sasuke temporarily. Now, Temari doesn't have to worry about her three students not getting enough supervision. She can actually take a break from being a kunoichi and simply be someone who's pregnant.

Everybody's treating her like one anyway. It irks her but then there are benefits too. Like days ago, Choji passed by bringing her a supply of chestnut flavored chips. She doesn't think there are any but luckily her former teammate knows a store that prepares made to orders. Shikamaru must have asked him...

Shikamaru, _that __crybaby,_ for some reason seems to continue to be sulking. Temari can detect it even though he acts normal—too normal—around her. She's aware that he's acting _too _nonchalant willfully. She would have kicked his ass if not for the fact that atleast he listens to her in regard with Yoshino. He does the morning dishes voluntarily and two days ago, she even caught him mopping the kitchen floor.

"Hey," Temari greets as she approaches Shikamaru by the sink under the pretext of one measly unwashed spoon.

Shikamaru raises a hand from the sink. "Thanks for this," he says with a lopsided grin, showing the orange rubber glove that he's wearing as he washes the dishes, interpreting the unmanly item as some sort of peace offering. A playful gesture from her, teasing his masculinity with it just 'cause she knows that he's sulking.

Temari glances at the side of the sink; the older, smaller, pink pair of dishwashing gloves hangs dry from the rod. She's about to deny providing it when suddenly Shikamaru leans down and kisses her full on the lips.

With his hands remaining submerge in the sudsy water by the sink, Shikamaru has to twist around on his waist so his head can reach down towards Temari. Even with the awkward position, he deepens the kiss, his tongue seeking permission to gain entry and Temari lets him.

And eyes closed, with her arms now encircling around his neck, Temari slowly tiptoes up towards Shikamaru as he gradually straightens, easing his uncomfortable position as their mouths remain steadfastly fused.

When the kiss ends, with her arms still around his neck, she chuckles. _"What is it about me and the sink?" _she asks against his mouth.

"Hm?" mumbles Shikamaru.

"You like kissing me by the sink."

"I just like kissing you. Period."

"_Uh huh," _Temari mocks.

Shikamaru turns to grab Temari with the wet gloves on and tries to kiss her once more time while the woman squirms, not wishing to get soapy.

"_Stop it, ass!" _she yells while laughingly struggling to free herself from Shikamaru's wet manacle.

—o0o—

Yoshino, rushing from the living room to Temari's defense upon hearing her daughter shout, belatedly catches the amusement lacing the high pitched voice now that she's about to cross the divider towards the kitchen.

Stopping on her tracks, the older woman peers inside, watching the two, unseen. Temari, contorting, trying to act angry but couldn't help giggling as the boy hangs on to her, trying to put his lips over her lips. The battle is on and it seems to be on Temari's favor as Shikamaru's lips land on her ear then on her temple then on her hair but not on its actual target.

Coughing loudly, Yoshino enters the kitchen. Kamaru and Temari predictably jumps away from each other and maintains a respectable distance.

"I can see you're using the gloves," Yoshino remarks, pointedly ignoring the boy's discomfort and her daughter's defensive stance. "It's for Shikaku."

"_Oh," _Shikamaru mutters, sounding embarrassed as he hastily tries to remove the wet and sticky rubber gloves from his hands. "I saw the pack here by the sink and thought Temari left it for me to use."

"Shikaku refuses to wash the dishes so just keep using it," Yoshino says dismissively.

Surprised, Shikamaru glances at the orange rubber gloves, before swiveling back his attention to Yoshino. "Thanks," he mumbles.

"Don't thank me. If there's one thing I hate, it's wasting money. And that gloves was bought with money," Yoshino turns her back, filling a glass with water by the counter.

While Yoshino has her back towards them, Shikamaru notices the look of amazement on Temari's face making him mouth the words to her, "Don't get your hopes up, woman."

—o0o—

A month passes by then two. The washing of dishes after breakfast and then moping the kitchen floor become Shikamaru's routine tasks before leaving every morning.

He trains with Choji and occasionally Ino under Asuma. He only uses the _i__nvisible __s__hadow __t__hread __j__utsu__,_ still unwilling to show them the full range of his ability, not when Temari still doesn't know that Ino has joined him and Choji.

He should have told Temari earlier on but at first he was mad at her for being dismissive and when he wasn't mad anymore that she couldn't even act jealous about Ino, the right time to tell her had seemed to already passed him by.

How can he admit to her now that he has failed to follow her one request when she's always grinning up at him even when she's supposed to be angry? Her blue green eyes turning turbulent and stormy at him...is something he absolutely hates to see again.

So he just lets the issue go un-discussed. Anyway, it's impossible that with the time that has already gone by that nobody has told her yet. Temari must know by now that he's training and accomplishing C and even B rank missions together with Choji and Ino. Her silence must mean her blessing.

So why rock the boat by putting into words things that are potentially already known and just ignored?

Shikamaru sighs deeply. If only Temari really loves him then he won't feel like a coward.

_Tch _but then it's okay for him to call himself a coward. That's a very small price to pay for his happiness.

He really is a happy man. A very satisfied one. _God,_ the sex is good. Scratch that. The sex is great. And even with Temari's burgeoning bump, she's still very, very sexy and very libidous. Must be because of all that pregnant hormones.

So who needs _I love you's_ when one has already what he has.

Shikamaru just knows, life won't get any better than this.

—o0o—

_Life won't get worse than this,_ Matsuri convinces herself as her whole body writhes in pain. Death seems to be a welcome option.

She had really stupidly thought she was following Kouzan, the Suna jounin that received the Kazekage's scroll from Baki, undetected. Only Kouzan had immediately noticed her tailing him and led her deeper and deeper into a trap.

Then he has taken her prisoner, with her ankle chained into the floor by solid steel. He keeps her alive for days...weeks...a month then more in her cell, a dank and dark place inside an abandoned and toppled building. At first, he terrorizes her for information but these days he just derives pleasure from her every shout, every tear that springs from her eyes and every blood drop he incurs from her small body.

The days have blurred into each other as she learns first hand the reality of the gossip about Kouzan's cruelty. She can't even say anymore how long she has been held and tortured by the brutal jounin.

During the first week of her captivity, her captor visits her every other day, inflicting pain while asking who sent her, but then she always answers, "No one." He should have killed her then when it becomes obvious that he'll get nothing from her but that cruel streak of his, wanting to hear her scream, has prevented him.

Lately, however, Kouzan's visits have became less frequent, ranging from every four days to more than a week in between. That in itself is a form of torture as no one is left to give her food and water. The damage inflicted on her body is aggravated by hunger and thirst. She's so weak that even the effort to lift her head from the floor seeps her energy. And with her throat dry, shouting for help is useless as her voice isn't loud enough to carry outside the derelict building.

Then today comes and her life is about to turn for the worse as for the first time there are two sets of footsteps approaching her prison. One the familiar thread of Kouzan's and the other, heavier and unfamiliar.

"_Wh__at__ have we here?"_ the strange foreign nin utters with sick glee upon seeing her blood caking her face and body. The various lacerations she has are made obvious by the red trail and the torn parts on her clothes. The gaping wound, not receiving any care, are showing signs of infection which means she also has fever.

With the faint sunlight streaming through from the small holes on the building wall, Matsuri also tries to look over her new unwelcome visitor. Her eyes, both bruised from a previous encounter with her captor's fists have healed enough for her to see. The strange foreign nin has light colored hair, oily slicked back and he's wearing his dark robe in a disrobed manner while the handle of his three-bladed scythe rests on his shoulder, ominously.

However, it is the naked expanse of chest that makes Matsuri tremble. She'll be raped atop being tortured.

Meanwhile Kouzan, feeling ignored, unceremoniously drops the plastic bag of food and the cup of water to the floor, forcing Matsuri's attention back to him.

Matsuri springs into action, crawling, moving her aching body to save the water that spilled from the cup by lapping at the precious liquid before the floor can soak it.

The new guy laughs loudly as he watches her, even squatting down in front of her to mock her farther.

Raising her eyes from the floor, she glowers at the nin with the much evil laughter. Months ago, he would have terrified her greatly, even more than her captor does, but at that exact moment, she would thank him if he kills her.

Her existence has been reduced to such pitiful sight. Before she has entertained the fanciful thought of freeing herself from this hell hole but with numerous broken bones and malnutrition, the reality of her situation has sunk in. She can never free herself from this place. Movement has become limited and very painful. She's just too weak.

The best she can do is channel all her frustrations and hate in her gaze at the foreign nin. Her pride, she will not let go of it ever no matter how pitiful she becomes. But the strange nin just guffaws, not at all intimidated by her glare.

"_Her?_ As an offering to my god?!" the strange nin sneers at Kouzan.

Her captor just shrugs, unamused by the other nin's perceived joke.

The strange nin just cringes his nose in distaste. "Killing her is just like stepping on a cockroach."

Matsuri can only close her eyes as relief washes her. Her suffering will soon end and she will get what she wants—_death_ and it means she'll soon be reunited with her family.

TBC

—o0o—

~2 9 14, 3 14 14AF P 3 14, 15 14~

A/N: I unposted this chapter 'cause I started to wonder if I posted it a little too soon after the previous one...I think I was able to add some more to it but not enough to change it though.

Anyway, Heero Yuy009 pm me regarding SOPA and its destructive effect to FFN. You might want to check this petition... whitehouse dot gov slash petition slash stop-sopa-2014 slash q0Vkk0Zr


	93. Next Chapter Preview

**Next Chapter Preview **

"She was shunned because she was weak, while I, for being _monstrously_ strong," muses Gaara. "In a way, I understand her pain. In another lifetime, I can imagine her being my student. I want to take her on as my student but she's—"

"Her sacrifice won't be wasted, brother," interrupts Kankuro. "Maybe it isn't too late, we'll be able to warn Kamaru."

—o0o—

~11 18 13AF P 3 20 14~

A/N: I wonder what you guys are thinking...


	94. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

The strange nin cringes his nose in distaste. "Killing her is just like stepping on a cockroach."

As soon as those words are out, Matsuri closes her eyes, waiting for that three bladed scythe to strike her and snuff her life away, finally freeing her from the pain.

But then her captor snorts loudly. "Hidan, a cockroach can still survive without its head. Their will to live is that strong. That one is not a cockroach. It badly wants to die by your hands."

Hidan straightens up, gazing at the girl slumped on the floor, unable to stand on her own. "Then I shouldn't give her that satisfaction...just yet."

Opening her eyes, panicking, Matsuri implores at Hidan desperately, her tears falling unchecked, _"Please_... _please._.. _just kill me__."_

"_S__HUT UP__!" _Kouzan leans down, grabbing what remains of Matsuri's collar then he lifts her up from the floor, shouting into her face, _"I am your captor! You should be begging to me!" _

"_Never,"_ Matsuri retorts back, the tears glistening in her eyes. With her left femur broken in two places, she can only kick, weakly, with her right leg at Kouzan as she's suspended in the air. "I'll never beg!"

With her promise, Matsuri is suddenly thrown through to the wall, her chain clanking as it flies with her. She lands two stories down the building with a sickening thud.

Hidan follows suit, jumping from the newly created opening down to the ground where an unconscious Matsuri lay. With the toe of his sandal, he shakes Matsuri's body awake but she just remains unmoving, blood seeping to the ground from her head.

Hidan looks up at Kouzan standing by the ledge on the building. "You're no fun! I wanted to kill her slowly and painfully while she's awake."

Kouzan jumps down and looks at the unconscious girl, finding the very faint rise and fall of her chest reassuring. "Go find your own toy to play with. This one is mine."

"Why don't I just kill you and take her?" Hidan mutters then just as suddenly, without warning, he swings his scythe at Kouzan.

Kouzan's jumps back, avoiding the three bladed weapon then clucking his tongue, he proclaims, "I know how your jutsu works. You just need a little amount of blood to kill your opponent."

"Not until I inflicted pain," Hidan retorts then grinning maniacally, he adds, "Like you I savor suffering."

"But unlike you, I actually use my head." Kouzan chuckles. "You're the cockroach able to survive without that appendage attach." 

"_Why you!"_ roars Hidan as he strikes Kouzan. Instead of bleeding, Kouzan disappears and a scroll falls to the ground in his place.

Angrily unrolling the message, Hidan's eyes scan the details of his mission quickly and then he sneers, twisting his mouth into a sick smile upon reading the PS Kouzan put on the lower right corner. The asshole promises to give him the bounty _in perso__n _once the mission is complete.

So it means the bastard didn't totally cower. He will have his chance to fight the other sadist. That, to Hidan, is the real reward in this particular mission.

—o0o—

Matsuri is finally outside her prison but she's too weak to even lift her eyelids so she lay unmoving, able to do nothing except listen to her captor and that strange nin's voices.

Obviously, Kouzan performs one of his tricks again, that of disappearing, and leaving her alone since the one that jumps over the ledge is actually just his clone.

Now, she's left to die at the hands of the nin Kouzan calls Hidan but...she has a change of heart. She doesn't want to die just yet_. _Not now when she is able to hear something important. Not now when hope has sprung that she can still fulfill her self-imposed task—_that_ to show everyone she's not weak.

So when Hidan pierces her good leg with the first blade of his scythe, she blocks off the pain and doesn't shout nor move.

"_Oh fuck you!"_ Hidan swears in frustration as the girl lying on the ground remains in coma-like state. Killing her now is so easy _and __fucking__ boring._

"If I kill you now, you win," Hidan spats, wiping Matsuri's blood from his blade. "I hate to loose, bitch. You'll just have to wait a _li'l_ longer for your wish to come true."

—o0o—

With one of his eyes closed while maintaining a careful watch of the surrounding areas, the shinobi stands still behind the closed door, listening in to the murmuring voices inside Kankuro's bedroom.

Someone utters, "After two months, I finally found her."

"Where?" asks the unmistakable voice of Kankuro.

"Beside the abandoned building in the northeast before the Yugakure border," the other nin replies. "She was left out to die and it was fortunate that I spotted her when I checked the area."

"Good job," declares Kankuro. A rustle of several wads of paper later, he adds, "Here's your payment. Make sure you disguise yourself on your way out."

"Hai," agrees the other shinobi which is followed by a click as a window is opened.

As soon as the same window clicks closed, Kankuro calls out at the person behind his closed bedroom door,_ "__Everything clear?__"_

Gaara opens the door after gathering his floating third eye which is made of sand and is connected to his optic nerve. With it, he has increased his field of vision, making sure the meeting with one of Kankuro's spies goes undetected by anyone. After what happened before with that one that got away who overheard that Temari's pregnant, they have become much more careful. So yes everything is clear.

Closing the door quietly, Gaara's gaze drops on the girl lying unconscious on Kankuro's bed. "Father is bound to know of her presence," he remarks.

"Relax. I have a plan," Kankuro utters, his glance too on the girl whose body though covered by his blanket, the outline still reveals how thin and fragile she is, while her face is covered with purplish bruises and cuts.

Gaara gives the impression of raising a brow. He doubts his less genius brother has a good plan for the girl who obviously needs medical attention but instead now slumbers on the unkempt bed.

Gradually, Kankuro transfers his attention to Gaara, knowing that he's waiting. "She can stay in your room and you look after her," he brashly announces.

Gaara blinks once then realizes that he indeed heard correctly his brother's latest scheme. "I can't. look. after her," he utters each word succinctly.

"Why not?" Kankuro asks defensively.

"Because—"

Kankuro interrupts, "Look, everyone's scared to go to your room. Nobody will come investigating, checking for odd females on your bed. Furthermore, you don't sleep, so you can nurse her back to health faster."

His body stiffening, Gaara glares warningly at his brother.

"The one who carried her here gave the necessary first aids but he's no medic," Kankuro just continues.

"She'll die then."

"_Sheesh, _you're such a downer," complains Kankuro. "She's lucky so far. Maybe her luck will hold out."

Gaara transfers his attention to the girl. Her name is Matsuri. By the look of her injuries, she should be dead but she's clinging on to life as she breathes. "Has she regained consciousness?"

"Not yet."

"Get a medic," orders Gaara.

"But—"

"Get a medic."

"Okay, _okay._ But she stays in your room, not mine," agrees Kankuro, grabbing a puppet—the _black ant_. With the puppet's barrel-like big belly, he can easily smuggle in a person into the house and then it's up to Gaara to scare the shit out of the kidnapped medic so he/she won't talk later.

—o0o—

A choked sob like a silent frightened scream from the bed spurs the nin sitting on the armchair to move quickly.

"_Shhh," _Gaara whispers softly, not wanting to scare Matsuri further. "You're safe now."

"You're Gaara," the girl whispers back, gulping as bile starts to rise from her stomach.

"Yes," he answers. She has been unconscious for the past three days and he has been beside her all that time, patiently tending to her wounds. Whoever that inflicted the garish marks on her body is the real monster, not him.

According to the medic, the monster knew where to strike to cause a lot of pain but he held back deliberately too so as not to elicit damage that could actually kill. It was like her broken ribs could have easily pierced her lungs but they didn't. Even her head and leg wounds look—_and hurt_—far worse than they actually are.

She must be really terrified of her painful ordeal. Straightening from leaning down on the bed, Gaara decides to give assurance by stepping away.

But Matsuri suddenly grabs Gaara's arm before he can move away from her. "You're not him," she murmurs, trying to tentatively smile. "You're Kamaru's brother."

"Yes."

Matsuri's smile widens. "I'm in safe hands," she concludes.

Gaara nods his head. She looks at him, not with fear but with confidence that he will protect her no matter what. Such trust elicits a strange warm feeling inside him.

TBC

—o0o—

~3 17,3 20 14AF P 3 24 14~

A/N: _Theory of Happiness_ by FT Island and _Bride of the Century_ make me happy these days...and of course, my two recent reviews. Me happie, more chappie!


	95. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

"Can I go inside his head, Asuma-sensei?" Ino asks, frustration dripping from her tone. She's done with another early morning training with Chouji and Kamaru and as usual she smells like burnt powder.

The man chokes on his cigarette at the suddenness of the inquiry although he should have foreseen it "Why?" he inquires, tapping his chest with his fist, willing his coughing fit to subside.

"He's holding something up," the blonde answers, "something important."

"Ino, if you're wondering, why don't you just ask him straight or better yet," pauses Asuma meaningfully, the glint in his eyes clearly teasing, "just ask Temari."

Ino glowers at her sensei. "I will only speak to her when she come see me."

"You shouldn't hold such petty grudge at your childhood friend."

"She started it."

"Women," intones Asuma, not daring to go there and embroil himself in the two girls rivalry. Shrugging and drawing another drag of smoke from his cigarette, he steers the topic back to the original one. "What is it that bothers you about Kamaru anyway?"

"His jutsu," Ino replies sullenly, "Even after two months of training together, both Choji and I haven't seen yet the true form of his jutsu. For an intelligent strategist, he always predictably targets the trees with kunai attached with explosivetags before he attacks us as if he needs the resulting soot confetti for his jutsu. I don't understand it at all. I mean somehow...I feel like he's restraining himself." Frowning, she draws a deep breath as she thinks of the things she has also noticed so far. "And then there's that _Icha Icha_ book everyone's been gossiping about! Have you read that too?"

At Asuma's nod, Ino continues, "Do you believe it?"

The older nin merely draws from his cigarette, his expression giving a noncommittal answer.

"I didn't really read it..." Ino blushes, her stance getting defensive. "Well, I merely browse through the pages and skipped some—you know. Really that book is stupid and sexist. It makes it sound as if Temari—_I mean _the heroine is too weak and too in love to notice that the guy is draining her powers by sleeping with her!' Voice dripping with sarcasm, she adds, "_Oh please _if it's really Temari then Temari would never allow such a thing to happen!"

"So you don't believe Jiraiya's book?" Asuma returns the question.

"_Of course not!"_ Ino huffs indignantly.

"Maybe you should," proclaims Asuma, "Afterall, it's still written by our former Hokage who excels in gathering information."

Ino can't believe that her sensei is saying those words. Raising bewildered eyes to meet Asuma's, she reiterates, "There's something really fishy about Kamaru's jutsu and that book proves it!"

Asuma merely shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm sure, Kamaru's hiding something," sulks Ino.

Asuma, scratching his bearded chin thoughtfully, chooses his words carefully. "If, for example, you suddenly get married to a foreign nin and live in his village, do you think you would let everyone else who lives there know you could read their minds?"

Ino hastily answers, _"No."_

"Then there's your answer."

"Yes, but..." grumbles the blonde kunoichi, "..._aren't you_ just a little bit curious?"

"I am a whole lot curious about Kamaru," Asuma utters as he watches the spiral of smoke from his cigarette, "But not enough to let you do what you have in mind."

"Oh well, it was worth a shot," Ino replies, not bothering to cajole her sensei to change his mind. She already knows he wouldn't. He likes Kamaru..._Sometimes,_ she thinks her sensei likes the foreign nin more than he does his old team.

—o0o—

Two months previously, Kakashi had actively suggested to everyone to be more vigilant with border patrol and even came up with a suggestion to Tsunade-sama for additional groups to do it. One such group is just the two of them—one Konoha sensei and one Suna nin. They are currently patrolling the boundaries on the northern field while the sun does its damnedest to bake the earth.

"Ino asked me for something stupid today," Asuma mutters, passing the time with idle talk as they trudge along the border, but his eyes remain alert as he looks at their surrounding for anything suspicious.

"_Stupid?"_ Shikamaru asks nonchalant, giving a sweeping look towards his left. The lone building ahead looks abandoned and everything seems quiet. These patrol duties are such a drag but with the danger looming ahead he can't afford to slack off. His eyes squinting, he tries to see if the building is really unoccupied.

Asuma gives the boy a sidelong glance, seeing his attention is on the building at the distance. "Yep. So remember to thank me someday."

Shikamaru returns Asuma's look, a brow raised in mild curiousity. "So it wasn't stupid afterall—"

All of a sudden, both Kamaru and Asuma stop on their tracks, highly alert as they swivel simultaneously to their right, watching closely the woods. True enough a stranger whose three bladed scythe clearly identifies him as an enemy appears before them,

"_Oi!"_ greets the strange foreign nin with the slicked back hair and wearing a robe _on _on one shoulder and _off_ on the other. "Did you find out who is Konoha's jinchuriki, Kamaru?" he adds the Suna nin's name leeringly.

Asuma, standing next to Kamaru, clamps his teeth on his cigarette upon hearing his student's name.

With his peripheral vision, Kamaru sees Asuma tensing upon hearing the strange nin's implication about him. Fighting to stay calm, he drawls as he addresses the new arrival, "Whoever you are—"

The strange man guffaws. "Didn't your old man inform you that he's sending me over?"

Kamaru's fists clench on his sides, fighting the temptation to turn to face Asuma to defend himself to him, to explain that whatever is going on, he's not involved in that way. The time to do so would be later. He couldn't afford to take his eyes off the enemy before them. The strange nin who claims to have been sent by his father, the Kazekage, is of unknown quantity. He must be very strong.

More so, this also means that his old man has now started to move. _Damn it, _Shikamaru grunts to himself. He should have heard about it beforehand._Tch,_ afterall, he did spent a fortune on spies.

—o0o—

_Three days ago_

"Matsuri's awake," Gaara speaks as soon as he has made sure that no one else is listening in.

"Finally," rumbles Kankuro. "What did she say?"

"She is still very weak."

"Yes but she must have said something—"

"I already sent a warning to Kamaru-niisan," concludes Gaara. "Let's hope it isn't too late."

TBC

—o0o—

~3 24 14, 4 4 14A 14~


	96. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89**

There was a message that arrived from Suna intended for Sabaku Kamaru, that was all that the postman/messenger told Temari when he knocked and learned that the Suna nin is not at home.

Temari was informed by Kamaru before he left for the day that he would be doing patrol with Asuma. The two are probably on their way to the northern border so _g__od knows_ when the ass will be back. Huffing under her breath that as a wife, the postman can very well give the message to her, but no, they want to see Kamaru and probably bombard him with questions about the message from one of his brothers. So there's nothing to it but for her to rush to the post office, knowing they won't release the missive to anyone but Kamaru until they have checked its contents.

"Give it to me," Temari snaps at the first person she encounters as soon as she enters the busy post office. All around the room, papers, scrolls, packages are stacked on every available surfaces and are being sorted by a nin and two other postmen.

After lifting their heads to briefly glance at the source of the fuming voice, the three return their attentions back to their tasks, all appearing busy. The one in front of Temari, shakes his head, claiming he doesn't know what she means as he hurries to leave the room.

Kakashi, hidden from view by a table and its stacks of papers, still re-reading the latest _Icha Icha_ book, stands up from his comfortable chair, an index finger inserted between the closed book, marking his page. Obviously, he's the only one willing to face the kunoichi's ruffled feathers. "Temari, so nice of you to come instead," he says, his uncovered eye crinkling in the corner in greetings.

"_Damn it _Kakashi, you know _I'm his wife!" _declares Temari as she approaches the older nin and irately proffers her open palm, waiting for the missive. "That means _his family is my family! _His brother may have something important to say and if you want Kamaru to return from his task before you give him the letter—"

"_Hey_ I told them to give it to Kamaru ASAP or if not at least inform you about it," interrupts Kakashi then clearing his throat, he utters, adding almost apologetically, "They already opened it." Waving his hand forward, he gestures towards a letter that is placed on top of the stack behind her.

Mollified somewhat, Temari nods her head. She has expected the guys to do their jobs and that includes checking the foreign missives. However, she has also expected them to deliver it to the Nara residence after but they didn't. Swiveling around to snatch the letter, she then quickly tears open the envelop and scans its contents. It says:

_The woman you paid slumbers on my bed, subdued by might._

_Under the sickle moon, a drop of iron snuffs the light._

_-G_

_._

"Sounds like one brother paid and the other used brutal force," Kakashi muses loudly, "to bed that female. She must really be hot."

Temari turns around to look up sharply at Kakashi., about to blast him for his perverted presumptions.

"Sibling rivalry huh," adds Kakashi, pretending not to see Temari's livid expression. "So Kamaru's bro wrote that expecting a fight between them because of that—_other _woman." After the awkward hesitation on the words, he mutters, "ThoughI wouldn't call a kunai just a _'drop of iron'__."_

Ready to snap the older shinobi's head off, _it_ finally dawns on Temari, making her frown. Despite Kakashi obviously egging her on to react, one fact remains—he's still acting too unsuspecting of the letter from Suna. Her eyes glancing down to the book in his hands, it's Jiraiya's _Icha Icha Jutsu_. Her suspicion that Kakashi definitely knows more than he's letting on grows. "Gaara has more appeal than the ass that I married. This message is probably the brother's way of rubbing it in that he doesn't need to pay to get laid," she spats, crumpling the message and throwing it on the nearest waste bin.

Following, with his eye, the balled paper's flight to the bin, Kakashi drawls, "Careful Temari or the green monster will eat you."

Temari's breathe whooshes in disbelief at the older nin's preposterous claim. Gnashing her teeth, she bites outs, _"I'm not jealous!"_

Kakashi raises his hands in a universal sign of surrender. It doesn't pacify the kunoichi. Changing the topic, he asks, "Will you now autograph my book?"

Temari scowls in exasperation.

—o0o—

Gaara's message sounds simple but it's not. Temari can't really understand it. However, if she can't then atleast the others who had read it can't too.

She just needs to find Kamaru first then she'll know what the message actually means.

She's not dumb. The message refers to a woman her husband paid for. She's _damn_ sure it's not a prostitute because Gaara will never stoop that low. That's her edge, she knows Gaara well enough while the others who read his message doesn't know him a bit.

Furthermore, the ears listening in at the post office will believe the nonsense that Kakashi has been spouting loudly about sibling rivalry over another woman.

And that's what it is! Utter nonsense for them! _There's no other woman!..._But still _g__od damn it,_ that insinuation still makes her blood boil.

Which reminds her...Kakashi must have been briefed already probably by the writer of his perverted books. Afterall, despite his fondness of the _Icha Icha_, he probably sees through the make believe tale that Jiraiya weaved into it.

So Kakashi-sensei must know about her and Kamaru's secret...

Grunting at where her thoughts have taken her, she mentally shakes herself. Kakashi is the least of her concerns right now. She needs to find Kamaru and relay to him Gaara's message—which surely is a warning.

She begins to run on her way to the northern border, a sudden urgency spurring her on. She just knows that at that moment she'll feel a whole lot better once she understands what the hell Gaara's message means. However, still about several thousand meters away, something suddenly blows up and then smoke starts to rise towards the sky in the distance in the exact area where she's headed. Even with the large branches of the trees obstructing her view, she knows that jutsu that created it. It's Asuma's fire style: burning ash!

Coming to a full stop, balanced on a tree branch, her palm grips the fabric of her loose blouse over her protruded midsection. She's just four months pregnant, she can still fight...but knowing Asuma's capabilities, she may not even need to.

Running faster than before, she almost misses the fleeing person who is carrying someone, coming from the area of explosion. Suddenly, the two just appear on her far left for a split second and the thick, green foliage helps conceal them. It is sheer luck that she is able to spot them at all.

Coldness grips her body. For a precious second she is rooted again on the spot but this time it is much worse. Tightening her grip on her blouse, she then springs into action, knowing every second counts as she runs on the opposite direction to the ones fleeing, away from where they come from and definitely away to where they're heading to.

She's aware who they are—Shikamaru carrying an injured and possibly unconscious Asuma on his back. Whoever that attacked them is evidently strong. Afterall the enemy shinobi has defeated Asuma. It's almost unheard of. Furthermore, she trusts Shikamaru's tactical skills. If he decides to flee than to fight then he must have one helluva reason!

The situation is dangerous. She can't just follow Shikamaru because the enemy shinobi may still be alive and in pursuit of him and Asuma. She'll be putting her baby in harm's way if she does.

So she runs away from Kamaru and her sensei. Choosing the life within her and fighting back the sudden tears—because of the guilt that tries to swamp her. But she grits her teeth and sprints faster, knowing that flight in the opposite direction is the best course of action she can take. The one that Shikamaru wants her to take...for their baby.

—o0o—

"You can put me down here," Asuma murmurs to the ear near his mouth.

"We need to go to the hospital right away," utters Shikamaru, not even slowing down as he jumps from branch to another tree branch. He can almost see a clearing, an end to the woods and the start of establishments.

"Yes, but first I have something to—" Asuma coughs, a spittle of blood raining on Kamaru's collar. "—say to you."

"Later."

"You shouldn't disobey your teacher."

"Look whatever it is, you can tell me when you're on your way to recovery. Right now just conserve your energy," asserts Shikamaru, hooking up Asuma's legs higher as he carries the heavier shinobi on his back. "We'll make it. We're almost at the hospital."

—o0o—

There's a succession of knocks on the Sarutobi residence door. The first is a tentative one, silence then it is followed by something a little louder. Ever since this morning, Kurenai has been very busy doing home chores and keeping an eye after her toddler. Now, as her child lies on the bed with those tiny eyes shut, taking a nap, she doesn't want that knock to wake her little cherub up.

Patting the sleeping kid's leg before getting up from the bed, Kurenai hurries towards the main door, calling out quietly, "Coming."

Once she opens the door, her eyes falls on Kamaru. Two things she notices immediately—a splatter of blood on the side of his neck and a newly pierced ear. The familiar stud hangs on bloodied lobe glinting on the afternoon sunlight.

With her eyes fix on the lone stud, Kurenai asks, "Where's Asuma?"

Shikamaru's lips move, but no audible words are formed.

"Oh my God," Kurenai sobs. Her knees buckling from under her causing her body to suddenly drop to the floor as tears rolls down, unchecked, on her face.

TBC

~4 14 14AF P4 23 14~

A/N: To Chaosalien...dun dun duun.


	97. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90**

"I already sent a warning to Kamaru-niisan," concludes Gaara. "Let's hope it isn't too late."

"Good," mutters Kankuro then noticing his younger brother's disquiet, he speaks defensively, "Her orders were just to tail Baki—"

"Yes," abruptly, Gaara agrees. "She knows she's weak but despite that she wanted to prove to herself and to everyone that she's not."

"_She's stupid! _What made her think that—"

Gaara's eyes turn sharply at his brother, stopping him with his litany of what's wrong with Matsuri.

"_What?"_ grunts Kankuro. "I don't understand why you're defending her."

"Because Matsuri and I are alike—"

Kankuro snorts loudly.

"Eventhough at the same time we are opposite," continues the younger nin. "She was shunned because she was weak, while I, for being _monstrously _strong."

Kankuro has no answer to that. He remains unspeaking, finally having an inkling to what his brother means to say.

"In a way, I understand her pain. She wanted to become stronger but nobody was willing to train her," Gaara muses, "If I have known her earlier—"

"It's what is called regret," Kankuro mumbles, "The one you're feeling right now. It makes you more human."

Gaara nods his head. "In another lifetime, I can imagine her being my student. I want to take her on as my student but she's—"

"Her sacrifice won't be wasted, brother," interrupts Kankuro. "Maybe it isn't too late, we'll be able to warn Kamaru."

"Yes, Matsuri's sacrifice will not be for naught," responds Gaara decisively. "The message will reach niisan on time."

—o0o—

_Not one message reaches him on time!_

_H__e __fucking __spent a fortune on spies! __Then why didn't he __get a warning—anything __from them__? Why?! _

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

The chair breaks into several pieces when it smashes on to the opposite wall, a sign that he just lost control. Shikamaru then closes his eyes, his breathing heavy as he strives for calm.

It is done. He can't change anything.

Touching the lobe of his left ear, feeling for the smooth plane of his newly acquired stud, he thinks about the time when Asuma is still alive, the older man's teasing and camaraderie. He has gained a teacher and a friend and their time knowing each other has been brief. So brief that he almost envies Temari.

_Temari_...He hasn't seen his wife since yesterday morning when, with her lips twitching in an almost smile, she send him off with a mocking warning not to slack off.

He wants to cling to that _almost_ loving image of her that he didn't come home last night, not with the news that he bears.

How could he face her and tell her that her sensei died because of him? Even when he wants so desperately to see her, to touch her..he knows seeing the accusation from her eyes will kill him.

So like a coward, he has spent the night in this tiny shack at the edge of the Nara Clan forest. A place of seclusion that Shikaku has shown him before.

And with the start of a brand new day, the news would have spread like wild fire in the Fire village and everyone in Konoha will be grieving for a good man—a strong nin, a loving husband, a doting father, a valuable friend and a perceptive teacher.

What right does he has to join them?

However, he couldn't hide forever either.

Flicking the lighter he took from Asuma open and watching the blue flames spark before flicking it close, easily extinguishing the flames, he decides that someone may want—_no_—deserve the lighter more than him.

—o0o—

Shikamaru attends the funeral hours late...But still more than a handful of people—mostly civilians—are still gathered around the grave and when they see him approaching, their whispers cease suddenly, making it awfully quiet, only to resume louder as he gets closer. Unwillingly, they make a way for him until he reaches the area where Asuma is buried marked by a tombstone.

While Kamaru is hunched over Asuma's headstone, someone throws a cigarette butt at him followed by another one until the projectiles become tiny pebbles to fist size stones.

Temari, about to step out from the anonymity of the crowd to protect her husband, is stopped by Shikaku as he grabs her wrist and whispers, "You're the worst possible person to defend him at this time. The people already blames you for bringing him here."

Temari twists her wrist, trying to shake off the hand that imprisons it. Ever since she saw Shikamaru fleeing with Asuma, she has been trying to hold fear at bay. And last night, when he didn't come home to her, she was so terrified...that when the news that Asuma is dead while his companion has sustained not one broken bone had reached her—she felt relief washed over her before she realized that included in the news, Asuma is dead.

That Asuma—her sensei—is gone dawned on her slowly.

She owes a lot to Asuma that guilt swamps her with memories. The first time she met him, to her training, to her failure to create a shadow, to her growing insecurity of not belonging, to her resulting rejection of the pair of studs and to their compromise. And in an act of gratefulness, she has left home today wearing for the first time the stud on her right ear to attend his funeral.

But still...

"Asuma's death isn't Kamaru's fault," snaps Temari under her breath, reigning in control.

Shaking his head, Shikaku then responds quietly, "If you are not pregnant I would let you face their wrath with him."

"Listen to your father, Temari," intrudes Yoshino, glaring sharply at her daughter, warning her not to cause a scene.

Blatantly ignoring her mother, Temari bites the words out in a low tone, "Otosan, let me go."

Shikaku tightens his hold on his daughter's wrist. "Standing up for him would only worsen the situation. At least let the others handle this first, Temari."

The blonde woman still tries to remove the hand that manacled her wrist without appearing that she's struggling with it; conscious that if people sees her defying her father, it won't help Kamaru's cause.

Shikamaru remains hunched over the tombstone, saying his prayer and shrugging the fact that people are throwing objects straight at him. Some of it are light enough not to cause pain while a few are thrown with maximum force that it hurts. Some use their spit but nobody dies from it.

Unable to take it anymore, one kunoichi moves forward from the throng of people that stayed gathered around the grave. With resolute stride, she positions herself directly behind Kamaru, with both of them facing the grave and both of them, their backs toward the people. And for an instant before the people at the back of the crowd notice what she did, most of the thrown rocks hit her rather than Kamaru.

"Kurenai, move out of the way," a shinobi calls out, echoes by another then another while a few still continues throwing projectiles. They just make sure they hit the foreign shinobi's exposed sides rather than Asuma's widow.

Kurenai remains where she is and it isn't long until she is joined by Choji, offering his wider frame as a better shield, moving on to Kamaru's right side. Then Ino, flicking her long hair at the people before she steps forward too, moving on to Kamaru's left side.

Standing slouched, with his hands inside his pockets and his head still bowed towards the tombstone, Shikamaru is aware that three shinobis have flanked him. Kurenai, Choji and Ino—_Asuma's wife and Asuma's team_—they all believe he didn't just allow Asuma to die.

He feels his eyes burning but he can't allow his tears to fall. Crying is a luxury that he doesn't deserve. Head down and mumbling a _thank you_ to Asuma as a final goodbye, he then slowly raises his head, facing Choji and Ino before bending at the waist, he bows in respect to Kurenai.

Then he steps away from the grave, walking ahead without looking back while everyone watches him go—everyone that is except for Temari. Her blue-green eyes, unfathomable like the ocean, are still glued on Ino.

Moments ago, when her father finally let go of her hand, she is about to step forward after Choji but...Ino beats her to it.

"How could you betray your own husband?" a voice demands from the angry crowd, jolting Temari. It takes a split second for her to realize the question isn't aimed at her but at Kurenai.

—o0o—

"How could you betray your own husband?" someone demands from the angry crowd.

"Didn't you see the body? Asuma was burned by his own jutsu," rasps someone else. "Jiraiya's book implies that the Suna nin can absorb anyone's jutsu, copying it!"

"_Yes!_ Also nobody but them encountered that enemy shinobi! So how could we be sure that there is one to begin with?" points out by someone while simultaneously, somebody else snickers in response, "Yeah by sleeping with her—_him."_

"_Shut up!" _a shinobi growls at the one that snickered. "That part is obviously made up by the ex-Hokage!'

"_That Suna nin," _out loud,another one speculates, "could very well be the one that killed Asuma, Kurenai."

"Yes, we don't really know that kid," another somebody chips in.

"He doesn't look strong enough but then looks can be deceiving."

"He's a Suna nin for _kami's sake._ He's not one of us!"

"Suna nins are known for their ruthlessness and cruelty!"

"Look at all the evidences!"

"That Suna brat is sent here with some diabolical mission!"

The crowd continues, the people—mostly civilians and some shinobis—act as one and they are unstoppable.

"_He killed Asuma!"_ they all accuse Kamaru.

TBC

~11 18 13, 4 6, 24 14AF P4 26 14~


	98. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

"_He killed Asuma!"_ the people goes on with their accusation even after the one accused has already left the graveyard.

From the distance, Shikamaru can still hear their uproar, their words pricking him more than the things they had thrown at him.

He has replayed in his mind the fight over and over, looking for ways that will change the outcome although he knows that such exercise is futile. The fight was with an enemy neither he nor Asuma imagined.

While his feet take him farther and farther away, his hands remain fisted inside his pockets. Shikamaru grits his teeth that he tastes blood in his mouth. Memories come tumbling back and always with them, bitter regret and cold anger—towards himself.

Because in the fight, he was the one that botched things up. Worst…in order to survive he had to betray Asuma and the people of Konoha.

—o0o—

_The day of the fight_

Asuma, with shuriken, attacked first the enemy shinobi, Hidan. Hidan, however, quickly deflected the moving star shaped weapons by throwing his three bladed scythe towards them. The clank of metal on metal resounded as the blades clashed.

It was that moment while the enemy was distracted that Shikamaru, who had already thrown a handful of dirt, had unleashed his _invisible shadow thread jutsu_. The unseen shadow then coiled around Hidan, stopping the enemy's movements.

"_What the—"_ Hidan swore as he felt an unseen restraining jutsu tightening around his body, then his breath whooshed out between his gaping lips for suddenly two trench knives blazing with blue halo impaled him as Asuma came closer for the kill. One of the knives went through Hidan's heart and exited through his back, while the other knife cut through several ribs before it punctured his lung. Blood bubbled in his chest before that red liquid gushed to the ground.

Seeing the red wetting his robe and soaking the earth, Hidan laughed at Asuma's face near his own then without warning, with a sudden burst of chakra, he pushed the invisible coil from around him.

With most of the dirt falling back to the ground, Shikamaru's jutsu had weakened but not it seemed, Hidan.

"_Watch out!"_ Shikamaru warned as the enemy shinobi took the opportunity to attack Asuma whose knives were still embedded on his target's amazingly still functioning body.

Hidan's scythe flew as soon as he was freed from the invisible jutsu. Shikamaru knew he had no time to kick at the ground. There was no time to produce the suspended particles needed for his invisible shadow thread jutsu, not if he wanted to save his companion quickly.

The scythe swung and its lower blade could have easily decapitated Asuma's head if not for the fact that Shikamaru was again holding Hidan prisoner but this time with his very visible shadow neck binding technique. Only the tip of the middle one of Hidan's three curve blades grazed Asuma's cheek, drawing blood.

Hidan smirked. For an instant, something had made him oblivious to the black shadow hand spiraling around his body but then his smirk quickly disappeared. "Not again," he grunted, struggling against the black hand holding him in a tight manacle.

Simultaneously, Asuma stared at the now visible black shadow hand that wrapped around Hidan's body aiming for his neck. "You can manipulate the shadow," he remarked in a voice tinged with ungoverned shock and disbelief.

"_Tch."_ Shikamaru avoided looking at his sensei and squeezed his grip on Hidan.

"I have to admit, this one is more impressive," Hidan said, sounding amused despite the constriction in his throat.

"It's impressive, alright," snapped Shikamaru, still not daring to glance at Asuma.

Hidan, picking up on the tense atmosphere, glanced toward Asuma then at Kamaru. "I have to give it to your father, the kazekage, he trained you well," he jeered.

"_What do you mean by that?!"_ Shikamaru rasped, "If you're implying that—"

"I'm not implying anything. It's already too obvious that you befriended that Konoha jounin, to get information from him," drawled Hidan, not bothering to fight anymore the shadow holding him. "You still haven't got the intel the Kazekage needed so you still have to pretend to be on his side."

"That's not true," Shikamaru snarled, his eyes sharpening on Hidan.

"_Come on!_" Hidan mocked, "The Kazekage told me the truth about you."

Noticing how the boy's shoulders tensed upon his words, Hidan continued with glee, "You use your laziness as a facade but the truth is you're a schemer. So why don't you tell _your friend_ over there that he is just another victim of one of your mind games. That you haven't really been honest with him about everything. That the foe he should be wary of is, not me, but you."

"_Shut up!"_ Shikamaru shouted, his concentration focused on the foul mouthed nin before him and less on his jutsu.

Feeling the change in the grip holding him, Hidan knowingly taunted, "Your jutsu—_it has_ a bloodline limit. Funny that no one in your family, other than you, have it."

With those words out, Shikamaru couldn't help it, he finally swiveled his attention towards Asuma, whose indrawn breath filled the silence after Hidan's words were out. "I—_the Nara's_—"

Shikamaru didn't finish what he was about to say for as soon as his attention was transferred to Asuma, Hidan felt the shadow's grip further weaken. Recognizing his chance for escape had come, the enemy then concentrated his chakra and pushed with mighty heave the shadow that had him in its grip, interrupting Shikamaru's explanation.

Shikamaru realized what Hidan was trying to do, he rushed to rectify the situation but with his concentration shot for a split second, it seemed that that amount of time was enough in order for the enemy to get out of his jutsu.

Freed at last, Hidan jeered triumphantly at Asuma. "See, your so called teammate let me go."

"_I didn't!"_ growled Shikamaru. "Don't listen to him, Asuma!"

"You're the one listening to his taunts, Kamaru," reprimanded Asuma. "Now, pull yourself together," he ordered as he met the gaze of his student, his own look said _later_.

Shikamaru sighed in relief. There were no accusation in his sensei's eyes. Instead the older man's clear gaze spoke of dawning understanding.

Hidan didn't miss the exchange. "Are you two gonna hug now? _'Cause _if you are, don't let me stop you, sickening bastards."

"_Asshole!"_ Asuma bit out as his attention went back to the enemy's wounds. He knew he hit Hidan's vital organs but still the other shinobi remained standing as if unharmed.

Asuma quickly moved, lengthening the distance between him and Hidan while shortening the gap between him and Kamaru.

Now, standing in front of Kamaro, Asuma muttered, "That guy is immortal. We're quite at a disadvantage."

"We need to plan our next move," replied Shikamaru.

While the two were busy murmuring to each other, Hidan, with his blood already poured on the ground, had started drawing a circular diagram with the red ink. Next, he drew a triangle inside the circle.

"What's he doing?" Shikamaru asked.

Asuma shrugged. Then squaring his shoulders, he stated. "I'll attack while you distract him. Think you can handle that, Kamaru?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"I will remove his head from his body," Asuma avowed.

—o0o—

Shikamaru's shadow tried to catch Hidan from a safe distance while Asuma, with his two trench knives, went in attack.

The trench knives and the scythe continued their duel but this time the scythe's wielder had to watch out for Kamaru's shadow. The shadow tendrils appeared stronger, lifting from the ground as they approached Hidan, making him retreat in his fight with Asuma.

Pissed, Hidan swerved and headed towards Kamaru. He knew if he got caught by that jutsu again, he would be headless—even for an immortal like him—that would be bad.

"I guess I'll take care of small fries first," Hidan announced his intention. With his scythe embedded in the ground, he dragged it as he swiftly ran towards Kamaru.

"I'm your opponent," Asuma shouted, running towards Hidan.

Hidan grinned as he jumped backwards, facing his real target and waiting for his approach. As if mocking, his tongue licked the tip of the second blade of his scythe.

Angered further, Asuma growled, "Burning ash," then he blew a cloud of gray smoke towards Hidan.

Hidan moved but not towards Asuma. He moved towards his bloody doodle on the ground.

Asuma ignited the ash and the gray smoke gave way to a huge explosive fire. So huge, that the orange ball of fire reached several meters towards the sky and covered a wide diameter of ground.

Shikamaru had his eyes trained on Hidan. The area where the enemy stood suddenly became ablaze with fire and the surroundings became hot. So hot that Shikamaru put his arm up to shield his eyes from the explosion.

When Shikamaru put down his arm, he then noticed Asuma. Although the older nin remained standing, he appeared to be badly burned.

Shikamaru only had his eyes covered for a while. There was no way that Hidan could have directly attacked Asuma in that time.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked, running towards his sensei.

Asuma's injury was extensive, his flesh was weeping from the burns he sustained but still he remained standing upright while Hidan—a transformed Hidan—laughed maniacally. The enemy's laughter sounded much darker than his changed appearance. His body and face were now covered with black and drawn on it in white were bones.

Hidan now appeared like an appalling skeleton that breathe. And when he took a shorter blade and pierced his own leg, it was Asuma who groaned in pain as his own leg was stabbed too.

Shikamaru's heart lurched as he finally recognized that he and Asuma were in deep _deep_ shit that getting out of the situation alive had now seemed impossible.

Except maybe if he gives what Hidan wanted, then maybe...

—o0o—

But Shikamaru was wrong in thinking that. And Asuma still died in his arms.

The people of Konoha are right, he is the reason Asuma now lies inside a coffin.

Temari…Even in a crowd, he sees her, unmoving, probably agreeing with the others.

His feet falter. Then his feet resume their movements, faster and faster, until he is running, running farther away from Asuma's grave.

TBC

—o0o—

~4 26, 6 21,22 14AF P 7 17 14~

A/N: Whew, I'm back. Finally.

Thanks guys for waiting.


End file.
